The Arrogant Heart
by xXfireXflyXx
Summary: Prequel to 'Him... a father? Pffht.' - The chronicles of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, from school and hate to marriage, childbirth, war, prison, and love.
1. Immature

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I wrote this story nearly five years ago on Quizilla, and it was technically my first real fanfiction that was not written in 'you'. Remember that? Back in the day when that was popular? Anyway. So the writing is a little slack at the beginning, but after reading a few chapters, it isn't too bad. **

**This story is a prequel to 'Him… a father? Pfffht.', and chronicles the relationship of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy from their late Hogwarts days until the events before the sixth book. I'd like to think the characters become more IC as the story goes on. Also, I realize I clearly failed with the canon ages. I don't know what I was thinking, but I now know that Andromeda was older than Narcissa, but younger than Bellatrix. In this story, she is not. **

**This used to be one of my favourites, and I look forward to posting it here! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Bella! How many times must I tell you?" Narcissa demanded, snatching a dark Slytherin robe out of her sister's closet, "Ask mother and father for a new robe, but stop stealing mine!"<p>

"Well," Bellatrix muttered curtly, snapping her trunk shut, "I just assumed because your figure didn't fit it anymore-"

"Don't even start with that," Narcissa snapped, "You wanted my robe because you're too afraid to tell mother and father you left yours behind at dear Lestrange's place."

"Hold your tongue."

Narcissa smirked. She knew her sister had spent the night with Rodolphus Lestrange, and what she did was no obvious secret.

"You promised you wouldn't tell, Cissy," Bellatrix mumbled, pulling her dark black hair up into a high ponytail, "Mum'll kill me."

"Both of them would kill you."

The sisters glanced back and spotted their youngest sister, Andromeda, leaning on the doorframe, clad in her dark Slytherin robe. She was finally starting her Fifth year, while Narcissa and Bellatrix were setting off into their last year of Hogwarts.

Bellatrix sneered at her younger sister, who looked more like herself then Narcissa ever would, and grabbed a black sweater.

"It doesn't even have the crest on it," Narcissa stated as she pulled on her almost floor length black cloak, "You won't be able to pass it off for long."

"Mum and dad never notice anything," Bellatrix stated, "Maybe I should owl Rodolphus and ask for it..."

"I'm surprised he hasn't owled you," Narcissa chuckled, grabbing her younger sister (only by a year) by the arm and leading her towards the door. She linked arms with Andromeda and the three of them walked down the grand staircase, all discussing Bellatrix's love life.

"Did you three get lost on the way downstairs?"

Narcissa glared at her father, but reluctantly smiled at his futile attempt to joke with his daughters.

"Now Bella, Cissy," Narcissa's mother hurried out of the living room, going straight to each girl and fixing out their ties, "You two may Apparate to Kings Cross... Dad'll take Andromeda on his way to work. And for Heaven's sake... Bellatrix have you lost your cloak _again_?"

Narcissa exchanged nervous looks with her sister and Bellatrix quickly nodded her head, "Maybe the house elves took it... They always want my stuff."

If she could, Narcissa would have slapped her forehead. House elves never took their master's things; it was completely unorthodox.

"I'll have a word with them," Mr. Black whispered dangerously, his eyes narrowing at the house elves who had just lugged the girls' suitcases downstairs.

"Now isn't the time!"

Mrs. Black shooed Bellatrix and Narcissa towards their luggage, and when they had everything in hand, she gave them each a mild kiss on the cheek, "Do enjoy the last year at school! And... try to look out for Andromeda, and that little Snape boy who follows you around."

"We always look after Severus," Narcissa assured her mother, and giving her father a quick hug. "See you at Christmas!"

Apparating was one of the things that brought enjoyment to Narcissa's life. It made her think she was higher then the Muggles, who had to walk everywhere they went.

She and her sister arrived directly inside the train terminal, and their bags were immediately taken by a huffy bellboy, who seemed bent on making sure everyone's bags were loaded up before the train left.

"Is anyone here yet?" Bellatrix asked, trying to look over the heads of the crowded students, obviously looking for Rodolphus.

"No," Narcissa laughed, "Bella I don't see him anywhere."

Bellatrix smiled weakly, "Is it really ... obvious?"

Narcissa chewed on her lower lip, not too sure what to tell her younger sister.

The correct answer would be yes, yes it was obvious. It had been obvious since about third year that Rodolphus and Bellatrix fancied each other to no end, but they were both too stubborn to say anything.

"No," Narcissa lied, smiling as a look of relief washed over her sister's face, "I don't think it's obvious at all."

She suddenly felt someone tap her on the right shoulder, but when she looked around there wasn't anyone there. Bellatrix giggled beside her, and Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Real mature," she hissed, turning back to see Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus standing there, an arrogant smirk on Lucius's face.

"I thought it was very mature," he chuckled. "Good to see you too, Black."

Narcissa, however, was glaring at Rodolphus. He caught on to her glare, then quickly turned back and gave Bellatrix a hug, muttering something about her cloak in his bag.

"Don't scare my friends," Lucius laughed, watching Rodolphus walk Bellatrix over to his baggage, a firm hand on her hips. "He was going to talk to her eventually."

"Yes, well," Narcissa sighed, "eventually isn't good enough for me. He didn't even owl her!"

Lucius rolled his eyes, "He's a bloke, that's why-"

"Then blokes are pigs," Narcissa said calmly, folding her arms over her chest. They stared at each other in silence, not breaking eye contact. Narcissa glared more then she would stare, while Lucius simply raised an eyebrow, challenging her to say more.

"We aren't all pigs," he said softly, his eyes involuntarily wandering down to her chest.

She rolled her eyes, "You are _all_pigs. Stop looking at my chest, Malfoy, I have a face."

"Yes you do," he muttered, "but it really just isn't as interesting."

Narcissa would have slapped him, but she had a feeling he would hit back. Lucius was like that, so she figured she would give him a warning.

"Malfoy you have exactly four seconds to stop looking at my chest before I slap you," she hissed, "One. Two. Three. ... ... Four."

He laughed and caught her hand when she flung it up at his face, "You really wouldn't want to do that, Black."

She winced when his grip tightened around her wrist.

"Did I hear someone try to threaten a Black?"

Lucius looked up and smirked when he saw Narcissa's cousin, Regulus Black, sauntering towards them, his hands in his pocket.

"Let go of my cousin, Malfoy," he chuckled, "Her wrists are so small you may snap them."

Lucius released Narcissa's hand and she wrenched it away from him as quickly as she could.

"How was your summer, Black?" Lucius inquired.

Regulus smirked, "The best one yet... Sirius moved out, finally. Says he's had it with us and our Pureblood ways."

"Blood traitor," Lucius muttered.

Regulus nodded his head gravely, "Mum's never been so angry... She blasted him off the family portrait."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows in shock. Her aunt may have had some slightly... different ways of thinking, but it was the worst thing to be taken out of the Black family portrait. It was almost like you could no longer call yourself a Black.

"Where did he go?" Narcissa questioned softly, "And is he still coming back to school?"

"Don't know why you care so much," Regulus sneered, "I thought you didn't like the little bugger."

Narcissa felt her face flush with embarrassment, but she quickly regained her dignity, "I don't like him, I was just wondering where he ran off too."

"Probably with Potter and his filth," Lucius murmured, nodding towards the train. Narcissa followed his nod and spotted James Potter, Remus Lupin and her cousin Sirius Black boarding the train, all talking excitedly about something. As usual, little Peter Pettigrew scurried out from the crowd, desperate to keep up with his 'friends'.

"Think we should get on?" Narcissa asked, watching some more students board. Bellatrix and Rodolphus appeared out of nowhere, Bellatrix's hair a little out of shape.

"I don't see why we're all just standing around," Rodolphus stated. "Let's go!"

Lucius rolled his eyes, and Narcissa could have sworn she saw his lip curl a little. Lucius was never very fond of Rodolphus, and she had a feeling he was only his friend because they were both Slytherin Purebloods.

Lucius and Narcissa were the last to board the glimmering Hogwarts Express and Narcissa was shocked when he actually held the door open and offered her a hand.

Shocked and repulsed.

"I'm very capable of getting up some steps, Malfoy," she snapped, using the railing to help herself up the steep steps.

"I was just being a gentleman," he chuckled, climbing in after her and slamming the door, "What's wrong with you today...? Your knickers too tight or something?"

She shot a glare over her shoulders, "No. You just annoy me, that's all."

She was quite ready to slap him again when he snorted loudly, and she felt uncomfortable with him walking behind her.

"What took you two so long?" Bellatrix demanded when Narcissa and Lucius finally entered the cabin, "We take the _same_cabin every year..."

Bellatrix locked eyes with Narcissa as Lucius ranted on about having to wait for some elderly professor to get up the stairs. Her sister raised an eyebrow and looked at Lucius in a suggestive tone. Narcissa's face shriveled up in disgust and she quickly shook her head, mouthing, "Ew!"

Lucius settled down on the last available seat on the plush bench and Narcissa did a full circle, rather annoyed to find no one could really move over. When she saw Severus sitting in the corner beside Bellatrix and Rodolphus, she shot him a warm little smile, then groaned.

"I'll go sit somewhere else then," she muttered, moving towards the door of the cabin. She suddenly felt a pair of hands grip her waist and yank her backwards into a lap.

"There's no point in you sitting somewhere all by yourself," Lucius chuckled. "You're lucky you don't weigh much."

She rolled her eyes and tried to get up, but his arms coiled around her waist, holding her in place.

"Bella," she said suddenly, "Come check on Andromeda with me... Now."

Bellatrix shot her a pleading look; she hated going out of her way to look after her younger sister, but Narcissa shot her a look that meant something completely different from what she had asked Bellatrix to do.

"Fine," Bellatrix moaned, "Let's do it fast."

A whole cabin erupted in soft little sniggers, and it was only then that Narcissa realized besides her sister, she was the only girl in her little inner circle of friends. There was Crabbe, Goyle, Rodolphus, Regulus, Severus and Lucius... an entirely male group.

She linked arms with her sister, and Bellatrix scolded the boys for having such disgusting minds. Narcissa was tempted to say Bellatrix was no purer in her thoughts, but then she had a feeling her sister wouldn't come out with her.

* * *

><p>"Why did he make me sit on his lap!" Narcissa drilled the minute the sister's stepped into the bathrooms of the swaying trains, hoping to get some private time.<p>

"I dunno?" Bellatrix answered, her voice sounding noncaring at all as she touched her hair up, "Maybe he fancies you..."

"Fancies me!" Narcissa exploded, "Sister dearest, stop looking at yourself for five minutes in the mirror and help me here! He makes me really... uncomfortable."

"Why?"

Narcissa wasn't too sure why Lucius Malfoy was so... intimidating, but there was an eerie presence that she couldn't understand yet. His eyes were always so degrading, and their ice blues never quite held the warmth Narcissa wanted them too. He had always been a foot or so taller then her, and his hair was shaggy, but that wasn't a major issue since he usually tied it back.

"Oh come _on_, Cissy," Bellatrix laughed, "You've never had a boyfriend... Dad would be thrilled to hear you were dating someone from one of the purest families in the wizarding world!"

Narcissa thought about it for a moment, then completely brushed away the idea, "He makes me feel nervous!"

"Maybe that's a good thing," Bellatrix whispered, winking.

"Bella!"

Narcissa slapped her sister's arm as she broke out into a giggling fit. A toilet flushed from one of the stalls and Narcissa grabbed her sister and exited the loo before she ran into someone she knew.

"How's Andromeda?" Severus inquired politely as the girls walked back in to the cabin.

"She's..." Bellatrix looked over to Narcissa, who shrugged, "Fine I guess."

"I doubt they even saw their sister," Rodolphus snorted, "Since she dropped by wondering where you two were."

Bellatrix muttered some excuse, which made the room laugh, but Narcissa tried to focus on sitting somewhere else, other then Lucius's lap.

But, she soon noticed that once her sister sat down, there was nowhere else to sit, and she plunked back down on Lucius's lap, and glared at Bellatrix when she giggled softly to herself.

The conversation topics moved around vastly for the first half of the train ride, ranging completely from Quidditch to vacations, but the main topic that seemed to be on everyone's mind was the Dark Arts.

"I hear that Voldemort fella is getting pretty powerful," Rodolphus said in a hushed tone. Lucius nodded his head, "He's got a good set of followers... They call themselves Death Eaters..."

"I guess there's no need to ask what you all are going to do after Hogwarts," Snape chuckled.

The seventh year boys all smirked at each other, and Regulus piped up, "It can't leave this cabin though... If Dippet finds out we're off to join the "bad lot" we'll get in right trouble."

"Well if we get in too much trouble then we could just leave," Rodolphus snapped, "I don't see the point in this school year anyway."

Narcissa was tempted to comment, but the moment she opened her mouth she felt Lucius's hands take a firmer hold on her and she silenced herself.

That was another thing she didn't like about Lucius, or about herself. He had a way to keep her quiet and in line when he wanted to, and she usually responded to the meekest of gestures, such as a glare or if he cleared his throat.

Narcissa wiggled around on his lap after a while, trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Having problems?" Lucius whispered in her ear.

She glanced over her shoulder and flicked a bit of hair in his face, "Yes... This is a little uncomfortable."

Lucius's hand drifted up and pushed her long blonde hair out of his face, and tucked it neatly behind her ear.

"I'm quite comfortable, actually," Lucius whispered, leaning back a little bit. Narcissa sighed loudly and shot Bellatrix a desperate look.

* * *

><p>"As you very well all know, the rules seldom change from year to year."<p>

Lucius let out a loud groan across from Narcissa and his head slammed down onto the table, making a much louder bang then he had intended too. A few teachers looked sharply in his direction, most shaking their heads as Headmaster Dippet continued his speech.

"Nicely done," Regulus muttered. "You've already managed to draw the entire room's attention to yourself less than an hour into school."

"Get stuffed, Reg," Lucius growled, rubbing his sore forehead. Narcissa wanted to laugh, but she worried Professor Slughorn, the head of Slytherin and the Potions master, would scuttle along and take off house points.

Ha. Slughorn would never take off house points; he was far too useless to remember such things. Somehow, he managed to keep his hair a deep black, while the entire school knew it was more suited to be gray. Narcissa's eyes moved along the line of teachers, seeing all too familiar faces. Rubeus Hagrid had been promoted, it seemed, to teacher status, and was sitting along with her professors. Rodolphus shot him the most hateful glare, but simply took a deep breath and leaned his head on Bellatrix's back, still listening to the long list of rules being read out.

Narcissa, however, studied the new professor, McGonagall. She had only just transferred out of her college, and was planning to work alongside Dumbledore, the Transfigurations Master. As a Slytherin, it was custom to hate every teacher besides the one that was head of House, but Narcissa found Dumbledore completely fascinated.

Very rarely would he assign something for the class to do, no essays to write. He stood up in front of the class, and just... spoke.

He told wild tales about things he had seen over the years, ridiculous things students had attempted to do with Transfiguration, and somehow, in the end, it all made sense.

"Now before you all lose sever interest, and decide to slam your heads onto the table," there was a brief titter. "Let the Feast commence!"

Looking around the Great Hall, Narcissa watched the faces of hundreds of students brighten as food suddenly appeared before their eyes. She had always loved the very first night of school. It was so rare to see one House bickering with the other, and she felt as if they were all one huge family. Soon, of course, the Slytherin attitude would kick in with everyone, including her "sweet" sister Bellatrix, and the year would resume its usual pace.

Yet for some reason that night, Narcissa wasn't enjoying herself. In fact, she had no appetite for the scrumptious food that was sitting tantalizingly in front of her. Everyone around her was filling their plates, yet when she gazed down at hers, it was empty.

"You know," Lucius stated from across the table, "You have to actually... physically _put_the food on your plate... They're doing the best they can to get it to all appear in front of us."

Everyone around the pair sniggered and Narcissa looked down at her plate, not as amused as the rest.  
>Crabbe was rudely shoved aside and Bellatrix squished in, pushing his plate over to him and setting her plate down beside her sister.<p>

"What's with you?" she whispered, grabbing the salad tongs and placing a scoop of salad on Narcissa's plate, "You seem less than par."

"I'm just not hungry," Narcissa muttered, picking up her fork and poking a piece of tomato in the salad, "That's all."

Bellatrix snorted, "Yeah... Just like over the summer. I'm sure you "weren't hungry" then too."

"I wasn't," Narcissa hissed sharply, making Lucius and Regulus watch the sisters from across the table discreetly with interest.

"Fine," Bellatrix snapped, "I try to help and I get nothing from you!"

Narcissa found herself growing angry with her dark haired sister. Over the summer, she had gone on a spell in which she just never felt hungry. She was never really in the mood to eat, and because of that, she ended up losing some weight. Narcissa insisted you couldn't tell the difference, but both of her sisters noticed considerably.

"You want to know what I think?" Bellatrix asked, biting off a hunk of bread, "I think you're depressed and lonely, that's what I think."

"Hmm mmm," Narcissa sighed, "but see the thing is, sister darling, I never asked what you think, nor do I care..."

"You see, normal people would be offended by that," Bellatrix laughed, "But I've learned to live with it."

"It?"

"Your very violent mood swings," Bellatrix stated. "You go from pleasant to a grumpy cow five seconds flat."

"I second that motion," Regulus said from the other side of the table, raising his right hand. Both sisters glared at him and Bellatrix snarled that they were having a private conversation.

"Geez," Regulus murmured. "They both turn into bloody cows."

Rodolphus crumpled up his napkin and chucked it at Regulus, smacking him in the forehead.

"Call my girlfriend a cow again and I'll do much worse," he snapped. Narcissa's eye widened and she set down her fork, trying to suppress a smile.

"Since when?" she whispered to Bellatrix as the boys bickered over one thing or another.

A small blush crept up on her sister's face, "This morning?"

"Hmm," Narcissa chuckled, grabbing a piece of bread, suddenly feeling her hunger return, "And I thought you guys crept off for a snog fest..."

Narcissa couldn't help but smile brilliantly as her sister's cheeks flushed a dim red.

"Don't you have a job to do, Malfoy?" Regulus asked after dinner as the small group followed the huge line of students toward the Common Room, "Head Boys are actually supposed to do _something_right about now."

"I can't be bothered," Lucius stated, "I have someone else doing it..."

Narcissa frowned, "Since when were you Head Boy?"

She had been with Lucius for most of the afternoon, and never once had he mentioned about being moved up from Prefect to Head Boy.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Cissy," Bellatrix laughed, looking back at her sister. "You were sitting on his lap all afternoon... You didn't see the little crest on his chest?"

Narcissa stopped and grabbed Lucius by the shoulder, then looked down at his chest, stopping the almost shining little Head Boy badge.

"Wonderful…" Narcissa muttered, "Something else to boost your ego."

"What?"

She looked up and realized everyone had continued to walk, leaving the two of them behind.

"I didn't say anything!" she said quickly, pulling her hand away from his shoulder, where it had been firmly planted.

"Now that I'm Head Boy," he murmured, taking a step toward her slightly. "You have to actually show me some... respect."

There it was, that nervousness had returned with vengeance.

"That... That's what you told me when you became a Prefect," Narcissa stuttered, staring up into the cold eyes which bore down in to her.

Lucius chuckled softly, "But this time... I actually mean it."

* * *

><p>Narcissa sat on the dark green couches in front of the fireplace, Severus sitting across from her. It was a little tradition the two of them had. Every year, for the first night, they would simply sit and watch the rest of the students scurry about, trying to find all their belongings, the sweets that had been hidden away from previous years.<p>

Narcissa was now one of the eldest of her house, since her birthday was the third of January, and she felt much more relaxed in her final year, being the older generation of Slytherin.

Yet something that night bothered her, Severus knew it. He could tell when she wouldn't stop fiddling with her hair, her robes, and hands.

"Don't dwell on him," he said finally when the Common Room was empty.

Narcissa stifled a yawn and raised an eyebrow curiously, "Dwell on what, exactly?"

"Lucius," Severus said. "He's playing with your mind, as he does every year at the beginning. I was wondering when you would notice the pattern."

Narcissa leaned back into the couch, and her eyes moved along the floor to the green haze of the fire. It burned clearly and vividly in the fireplace. Lucius had done this to her before, and before she had also felt the anxiety he brought.

This time, however, she would need to show that she had grown up over the summer.

"Severus," she whispered. "Why does he do it?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders, some dark, greasy hair sliding onto his face, "I think he does it... simply because he can."


	2. Courage

Narcissa stumbled down the Common Room stairs the next morning, her eyes still full of sleep. She quickly brushed her hand over them and looked around. Regulus was waiting at the door with Lucius and Severus, and she knew Bellatrix was taking her Glory sweet time to put on some make up.

"Morning," she grumbled, sitting on the back of a couch, blinking hard a few times to wake up completely.

"You're a real sight in the morning, you know that?" Regulus chuckled.

"I send my sympathy to Bellatrix," Lucius mused. "She's the one who sees her before the rest of us see _this_."

Narcissa would have said something, but she was too tired to make the effort, so she simply rolled her eyes and yawned, signaling either her drowsiness or her boredom.

Heels came clicking down the stairs, as her's had done a moment ago, and Bellatrix appeared, looking brisk and awake.

However, despite her eager looking expression, Narcissa knew secretly Bellatrix was just as tired as she was.

"Good morning," Bellatrix said warmly, hopping up on the couch next to Narcissa.

"Well you're a sight for sore eyes," Rodulphus said happily coming down the staircase, slipping on the last step.

Normally, no one from a decent family would laugh at something as stupid as someone else's pain, but Narcissa let out a loud snort and quickly covered her mouth when Bellatrix shot her a glare.

"Shut up, Cissy," she growled. "That last stair is always slippery."

She turned her head so swiftly that Narcissa was whipped in the face by her sister's ponytail.

"Yes..." Narcissa whispered darkly, "Rough cement is usually slippery in the mornings."

She heard a couple chuckles come from behind her. Satisfied, she slid off the couch and left her sister to tend to her fallen boyfriend.

"Shall we...?" she asked, motioning to the door, "I'm so hungry."

"Ladies first then," Lucius said, graciously stepping to the side. Narcissa shot him a wary look.

The last time he said Ladies First to leave the Common Room there was a whole package of Dung bombs just waiting to explode all over her on the other side.

"You really want to do that, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked, walking over hand-in-hand with Rodolphus, "We haven't forgotten the presents you left us on the other side last year."

All the boys looked at each other and smirked.

"So... boys first," Bellatrix continued. "We insist."

Regulus rolled his eyes and pushed the door open, revealing nothing of any sort, "The trust from you two is appalling."

"The lack of maturity from you all is disgusting," Bellatrix grumbled, linking arms with Narcissa and walking out the door as quickly as they both could.

Narcissa looked at her sister and smiled. No matter how irritated her sister could be with her, Bellatrix would always side with Narcissa over anyone.

The smell of the Great Hall first thing in the morning was a feature that Hogwarts could not function without. Freshly brewed coffee, slightly burnt toast, and pastries littered the long tables as students filed onto the benches, grabbing what they could.

"Do you guys have Transfigurations first today?" Narcissa asked, looking down at her schedule as she walked.

"Let me see your Time Table," Lucius said, stopping in front of her, causing Narcissa to walk directly into him.

"Yeah here," she muttered, handing him the small piece of paper. His eyes traveled over it quickly, frowning a bit.

"I have almost every class with you," he muttered.

Narcissa was tempted to inquire whether that was such a horrible thing or not, but she held her tongue.

"Did you all hear the news?"

Everyone looked back and it was only then Narcissa noticed Bellatrix had gone back to walk with Rodolphus.

"Dippet's retiring!" Bellatrix exclaimed, "Someone new is going to be Headmaster."

"Have they said who yet?" Narcissa inquired, taking a seat next to her overly excited sister.

Who could possibly replace Dippet? Narcissa knew the old man used to be an exceptional Headmaster, yet only by Slytherin standard, which meant he was oblivious to all the rule breaking they had done over the years.

"Add two and two together, Narcissa," Rodolphus muttered, rolling his eyes in a cocky manner, "Dumbledore just got someone to "assist" him in class... And Dumbledore is already the Vice at school here... Once Dippet's gone we'll have that new broad for Transfigurations and Dumbledore for Headmaster."

"Quite a speech, Lestrange," Lucius snorted, "but if Dumbledore makes Headmaster... We can never do anything, because he's the one who usually catches us!"

Narcissa tuned out the groaning of her male peers as her eyes wandered up the long staff table, watching Dumbledore. He was talking to a younger witch beside him, McGonagall, who seemed very calm for her first day of teaching.

Narcissa would miss Dumbledore's classes, and she felt uneasy having someone new teach her things. She and Dumbledore had somewhat of a... a bond, if you will. So many times she had stayed after class, discussing the topic in further detail with him. Of course, she told all her friend's Dumbledore had caught her doing something and was giving her lectures, but she knew soon they would start to see a trend.

Dumbledore and McGonagall shared a laugh, then dug into their plates. He looked up, and Narcissa smiled weakly when he bowed his head an inch in her direction.

"Cissy, do I need to put food on your plate at every meal now?" Bellatrix demanded, shoveling some eggs onto her sisters' plate.

"No, I can do it myself," Narcissa snapped hotly, switching her plate for Bellatrix's, "and I don't want eggs."

"Eggs are good for you," Bellatrix stated, forking a few pieces and stuffing them in her mouth. "They keep that blonde mane of yours nice and shiny."

"I naturally assumed that was just grease," Regulus stated from across the table. Narcissa glared at him heatedly and gave his shine a swift kick from under the table.

"Oww... I was only joking, little Cousin."

She rolled her eyes, then got up, "I'll see you in class, Bella."

"Where are you going?" her sister demanded as Narcissa gathered up her books, "You can't skip out on a meal again, Cissy!"

Narcissa grabbed an apple, shot her sister an amused look, and hurried out of the Great Hall, thrusting the apple into Crabbe's hand as she passed him and Goyle.

She wanted to see someone, someone she knew would cause Hell to herself in the Slytherin House if she was caught.

She wanted to see Sirius.

* * *

><p>She knew she would have to be quick, since class started in twenty minutes. Sirius and his friends usually ate outside by the lake for every meal, on a pleasant day.<p>

Today was one of the most glorious days Narcissa had seen over the past little while. The sun was shining boldly in the blue sky, and there was not a single hint of clouding over. The wind blew softly against her Slytherin cloak as she moved along a well-trod path towards the edge of the lake.

There were more students outside, all of the houses took advantage of the wonderful day, yet Narcissa moved swiftly, and with purpose.

"Sirius!"

The shaggy black hair on her cousins' head whipped back when he glanced over his shoulder, his smile fading. James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew also simmered down a hint upon Narcissa's approach, although Peter's eyes were traveling greedily over her chest and legs.

She knew the skirt she picked out that morning was too short.

"What do you want?" Sirius inquired, standing up and dusting off a few grass bits that stuck to his cloak.

"Dippet's retiring," Narcissa said simply, "and we think Dumbledore is taking over."

"But... But he's the head of Gryffindor," James said loudly, standing up, "You can't tell us he's going to leave-"

"She didn't say leave Hogwarts, James, relax," Remus said calmly. "He's going to be a Headmaster... I suspect we'll be getting McGonagall as our new Head."

Narcissa admired the little Lupin boy, he was always so smart. He was in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and he appeared to know more about the subject then many of the Slytherins.

"I just wanted to let you know, before you heard some stupid rumour from someone else," she stated after a moment of silence. "I've got to go to class... Good bye, Sirius."

"Bye, Narcissa."

She looked down at her watch and groaned; five minutes until class. Everyone's classes began at different times, and it so happened she was, as usual, one of the first classes of the day.

She broke off until a run, her high heels clacking loudly against the stone floor. A hand suddenly shot out from a hall and grabbed her upper arm, causing Narcissa to scream.

"I figured you'd go to the old Transfigurations Room," Lucius laughed, pulling her up the staircase. "They left a note in the Common Room bulletin."

"Well I was too busy being insulted this morning to actually look," Narcissa growled. Lucius stopped walking.

It took her a fraction of a second to realize what she had said, and she quickly covered her mouth instinctively; something she had done since childhood.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," she muttered quietly, "Nothing... I was... Talking to myself."

"Funny," Lucius smirked, "I naturally assumed you were speaking to me, since it was I who was insulting you."

Narcissa felt herself started to shake, not with fear, but fury. He was mocking her, she could see it in his eyes.

"Lucius Malfoy, don't mock me over something so stupid," she hissed, holding up a finger threateningly.

He raised an eyebrow and wrapped his large hand around her petite one, drawing it to his mouth and kissing the tip of her finger, "I wouldn't dare mock you, Narcissa. Now come, we're late for class."

He let go of her hand and continued up the stairwell. Narcissa frowned and looked down at her fingertip curiously.

Lucius pushed the door opening arrogantly, clearly making his entrance known to the class full of Slytherins and Ravenclaws, but Narcissa noted there was no teacher sitting at the desk. A large, orange tabby was, and Dumbledore's phoenix sang softly to itself on its perch near the back of the room.

"Where'd you go?" Bellatrix hissed, looking back as Lucius and Narcissa slid into the joined desk in the second row.

"Someone was going to the wrong Transfigurations Room," Lucius chuckled, throwing a know-it-all look Narcissa's way. "I figured I would help her along."

Narcissa rolled her eyes as she rummaged through her book bag, pulling out the thick Seventh Year textbook she had lugged around for the past hour. It must have been filled with lead, since it was so much heavier then everything else in her bag.

"You missed Dumbledore telling us that he won't be teaching today," Regulus said from the seat behind with Crabbe and Goyle, "He said he and Dippet had some business to go over, and McGonagall would be teaching today."

"Well where is she?" Narcissa asked, looking around the room.

"Probably late," Rodolphus muttered, "All new teachers are late... It's just tradition!"

The cat suddenly leapt off the table, transforming into a tall, slender witch, with her auburn hair tied back tightly in a bun.

"I certainly hate to break tradition, Mr. Lestrange," McGonagall insisted, "but it seems I have."

Rodolphus gulped and scowled, but remained quiet in his seat. Lucius sighed and sunk down, fiddling with his quill.

McGonagall watched him for a moment, then with a flick of her wand it changed into a thorn, upon which Lucius pricked his finger.

"I hope that will keep your attention up here, Mr. Malfoy," she mused, smirking ever so slightly. Regulus snorted softly from the back, but stopped when Lucius shot him a less then amused glare.

"This year, I will be taking over Dumbledore's classes," McGonagall stated. "Since most of the school is aware by now, he is up for a better position."

Narcissa's face fell at the thought of no longer getting a chance to talk with the man after class, but she was sure she would live.

"This year, we are going to do some Human Transformations," McGonagall stated, "so I will inquire that you are all using your utmost maturity. Some of the tasks I will ask of you in class could lead to damage to yourselves and peers, so heed my warning now."

Writing began to appear in Narcissa's notebook, and she closed it slightly, watching her sister write furiously on her own notebook in the seat in front of her.

Bellatrix and Narcissa received matching black and silver notebooks from Andromeda for Christmas the year before, and they found their gifts brilliant.

This enabled them to pass notes, sitting anywhere in the room. The writing would fade after a few minutes, making it almost impossible for a teacher to detect anything.

_My she seems so full of herself... and what she's teaching. I suppose it's better then getting told about why trolls and such used this ruddy bit of magic... What do you think of her?_

Narcissa wanted to answer, but McGonagall was now watching her, and she shut her notebook after scribbling _Later_under Bellatrix's note.

* * *

><p>"That was so boring," Regulus groaned, "All we did was take notes!"<p>

"I think it's safe to say my hand won't function for the next little while," Bellatrix grumbled, waving her limp hand around.

Narcissa smiled slightly, "You'll get used to it, Bella... We took mountains of notes last year."

"Oh shut up, Cissy," Bellatrix hissed, linking her hand with Rodolphus. "I have Potions next, you?"

Narcissa looked down the column, trying to see what her next class was, but Lucius answered, "Narcissa and I have study hall."

She shot a look over to him, then cursed. Her one flaw during school was remembering her Time Table. She usually had it clutched in her hand for months until she remembered when and what class to be at.

Lucius, however, seemed to know it already.

"I have Charms," Regulus sighed, "with these two lugs."

"I have Potions with you then, Bellatrix," Snape said softly from behind everyone, making the group jump.

He had a way with them... He could sneak up without anyone knowing.

He was a sly one, that Severus Snape.

"We'll see you at lunch then," Lucius muttered, waiting patiently for Narcissa to stop whispering with Bellatrix about something.

"So you and him alone?" Bellatrix cooed in her ear, "Are you sure you didn't plan this, Cissy dear?"

"Hush up and go to Potions," Narcissa murmured, pushing her sister gently towards the dungeons.

After saying short good-byes, everyone drifted off their own ways, leaving Narcissa and Lucius alone.

"Well... What do you want to do?" Lucius asked, readjusting his shoulder strap from his bag.

Narcissa shrugged, and coloured slightly when her stomach let out a loud growl, "Can we get something to eat?"

Lucius smirked and she felt his eyes linger in hers for a moment, then nod, "Why not... I could go for a snack."

She grinned and started off towards, Lucius close behind her. They took the scenic route, since they had an hour and a half to spare. There were many students in the courtyard, reading, chatting, some of the younger ones running around.

Peter Pettigrew was sitting alone at one of the tables, his notebook out. Narcissa made eye contact for a second, but looked away awkwardly when his eyes moved down her legs again, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Lucius," she muttered, stopping and looking back at him. "Can you... put your arm around my shoulder or something?"

He frowned, "Why?"

"Well that... Pettigrew character keeps looking me up and down and-"

Before Narcissa could even finish Lucius was strolling over to where Peter was sitting, a calm expression on the Malfoy's face. Narcissa hoped he wouldn't do anything to hurt Peter, since it wasn't a crime to look...

* * *

><p>Lucius walked over slowly, watching that little rat of a boy Pettigrew gulp.<p>

"H-Hello Lucius," Peter mumbled, "Whatever Narcissa told you isn't true, I-"

"Don't speak," Lucius said, silencing him, "Just listen. If you ever look _my_girl up and down I'll make sure you don't have eyes to do it again... Clear?"

Petter nodded his head violently and Lucius smirked, enjoying the simple power he had over the simple mind.

* * *

><p>Narcissa and Lucius sat at in the middle of the Slytherin table, Narcissa munching contently on a sandwich.<p>

"You look thin," Lucius said suddenly when Narcissa finished the last bite of her sandwich. "Eat another one."

Narcissa wished he wouldn't order her around, like she was below him, but that was how Lucius was raised, how she was raised. Her family, along with many of the Pureblood families of that day and age, strongly believed the men were the King of the Castle, and women were nothing but dirt.

"I'm full though," Narcissa stated, looking at him through her soft blue eyes, "I'm not hungry."

"I want you to eat," Lucius said firmly. "Your sister told me about your summer."

"I just wasn't hungry then!" Narcissa argued, "I don't see why it's so difficult to understand! When I'm hungry, I eat, when I'm not, I don't!"

"Well..." Lucius paused, grabbing two pieces of bread, "Share one with me then."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Then why eat?"

"Because I want you to eat."

Lucius went silent after he said his last statement, but continued piling up some meat and lettuce between two slices of bread.

Severus joined the pair sometime later, after Lucius had somehow managed to force Narcissa into eating several more sandwiches.

"How was Potions?" Lucius inquired, pulling Narcissa towards him. She made eye contact with Severus, and his comment from the night before echoed in her head.

_"I think he does it... Just because he can."__  
><em>  
>Narcissa, however, didn't push Lucius back, since she was completely stuffed and on the verge of exploding. She leaned her back against his shoulder, just enough so she could see Severus.<p>

"Slughorn is going on leave for a while."

Narcissa's eye widened, "Another one going... We're losing all of our teachers!"

"He said Dippet will make a big announcement about it at dinner tonight," Snape stated.

Narcissa couldn't believe that teachers were leaving Hogwarts. Teachers had never left, not once during her stay at Hogwarts.

"Did he say who?" Lucius asked, his hand slowly moving around Narcissa's waist, "Someone younger I hope."

"Some bloke," Bellatrix said quickly, "and take your arm off my sister you pest or I'll do it for you."

"I wasn't-"

"Yes, yes I watched you pull her up against you," Bellatrix snapped, grabbing Narcissa by the arm and dragging her up out of her seat. "Keep your big hands to yourself, Lucius Malfoy."

Narcissa stared at her sister with total disbelief, as did Lucius and Severus, as Bellatrix yanked her along the hall and out.

"What's wrong with you?" Narcissa demanded, freeing her arm from Bellatrix. To her shock, a few small tears rolled down her sister's pale face.

"Not even a week into the relationship and I already find him feeling up some girl in class!" Bellatrix blubbered, brushing some tears away angrily, "That tart... Patricia Paymees... from Hufflepuff! He went to a Hufflepuff! I stood there and watched him put his hand up her leg and everything!"

Narcissa felt her stomach drop. She hated seeing her sister like this, hurt was never a good emotion on Bellatrix.

"Did... Did you say anything to him?" Narcissa pressed softly, rubbing Bellatrix's arm.

"Well..." Bellatrix sniffed, "I asked him what he thought of Patricia afterward... And... And he told me she had a nice pair of legs... Worth Galleons in his mind... I just walked off to find you afterward!"

Bellatrix looked over Narcissa's shoulder and let out a sob. Narcissa glanced back and saw Rodolphus walking toward the Great Hall, a pompous smirk on his face.

"Go find us a seat outside," Narcissa said, "We'll start some homework and take your mind off it."

"Where are you going?" Bellatrix asked, trying desperately to not look as though she had been crying as more students filed out into the halls for lunch.

"Just give me a minute," Narcissa said kindly, "I'll get you a sandwich."

Bellatrix nodded and shuffled off towards the door.

Narcissa, fuming, had no intention on getting her sister a sandwich. How could he just do that to her?  
>As arrogant as Pureblood men were, they stuck to ONE woman when they had them. Her father had never once strayed from her mother, and she knew he never would.<p>

Rodolphus was sitting next to Lucius, Regulus across from the pair beside Severus. They all broke out laughing at something one of them had said.

She spotted a glass of red fruit punch and smirked.

"What was with your sister?" Lucius asked when Narcissa got close enough to hear him over the dim of students talking.

"Yes, she seemed a little upset when we left Potions," Rodolphus muttered, grabbing a Treacle Tart.

Narcissa picked up the glass of red liquid and dumped it over Rodolphus's head, letting it spill all down his face and onto his white shirt.

She had never done anything like that before... and it made her feel... good.

Everyone around the pair stopped eating or talking, Regulus even dropped the sandwich in his hand.

"You, Rodolphus Lestrange, are a piece of filth," Narcissa hissed, "If you even touch my sister again, I'll make sure you don't have the hands to do it, to her or any other girl, git."

She turned on her heel and stormed out the Great Hall.


	3. Boys to Men

Narcissa's eyes peeled skilfully through the sea of small garden tables on the square of level ground and spotted her sister sitting at the one farthest from the door. Bellatrix's head was low, and even though her books were out, she stared blankly at the ground.

"He isn't worth it if he hurts you like that," Narcissa stated, setting a wrapped sandwich near her hand, "I say we just try and ignore it-"

"Cissy, don't pretend to even _act_like you know about how hurt one gets in a relationship," Bellatrix snarled, grabbing the sandwich and unwrapping it roughly. "You've never had heartache... It hurts so bad..."

"Don't bother over it!" Narcissa insisted.

Through her sister's harshness, she knew secretly Bellatrix just wanted someone to hold her close and soothe her pains.

"I can't forget it," Bellatrix whispered softly, small tears forming around the edges of her eyes. "We were... All over each other during the summer... You know the times I was shopping with Auntie Black?"

Narcissa nodded.

"Well," she sniffed and went on, "I really just went to go see that... stupid piece of... filth! And... and he was so... romantic with me... I thought I meant more to him... I thought I meant enough for him _not_to feel up some Hufflepuff!"

Narcissa racked her brains to think up of something comforting, but she couldn't think of a single word.

"Bella…" she cooed, shifting her metal chair around the table and wrapping an arm around her sister, "He's a boy. Boys are... stupid... Now is when you take his character into judgment, I suppose. Find out what he would be like in the long run. If this hadn't happened, and you both stayed together for so long... Wouldn't it hurt more for this to happen later?"

Bellatrix sniffled loudly and wiped under her eyes, then rummaged in the bag beside her feet for a mirror, obviously checking to see if her eyeliner was running.

"You look fine," Narcissa insisted, smiling sweetly. "What homework have you gotten?"

"Other than the essay for Transfig?" Bellatrix asked, looking through her notebook, "Umm... I've only really had Potions so far, and I was told to do nothing since we have a new teacher coming."

"What do you think he's going to be like?" Narcissa inquired, happy to have switched gears away from her sister's break-up.

Narcissa hoped the new professor be someone she could relate too, and hopefully help her in Potions. It had never been her favourite class. Not that she never understood anything, but it was just a rather... boring class.

"Slughorn says he's old too," Bellatrix stated, drumming her fingers on the desk, "Somewhere around Dumbledore's age."

Narcissa was about to say that Dumbledore wasn't really that aged yet, but Bellatrix went on.

"I was hoping he'd be... younger," she concluded in a mischievous voice, "Someone I can... interact with."

Narcissa frowned at her sisters words, confused for a moment. It clicked in after a minute or two.

"Bella, you bad girl!" Narcissa laughed, her eyes wide as she slapped her sister on the arm, "Students and teacher never mix!"

"I know, Cissy," Bellatrix giggled, "but just imagine... A young, strapping male professor to help out in Potions... Someone to... lean around you to check on your cauldron..."

"You are positively foul, Bella," Narcissa chuckled, rolling her eyes, "No teacher-"

"But if he was younger... Think Cissy, we'd be the oldest ones in the Slytherin house!" Bellatrix argued.

Narcissa knew to never argue with her sister, since Bellatrix's personality stated it was a _must_that she was right about everything.

"Being the oldest means nothing," Narcissa stated, "Lucius is older than me... But you don't see that new Hooch woman or McGonagall falling head over heels for him!"

"I think they know he likes someone else," Bellatrix said, smirking.

Narcissa rolled her eyes again sarcastically, "Oh come off it, sister dearest."

"I will not," she said firmly, "I will make you a bet... By Valentine's Day you'll be dating each other."

"Don't be disgusting!" Narcissa said loudly. She pondered over the idea of betting her sister and she lowered her voice, "What are the stakes?"

Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda were usually on each other's side, but there were times when they argued over pointless, petty things. Since there was no way, that they could think of, to find a resolution, they placed bets.

Now, bets were not always the proper way to go, since the person who won be have been wrong, but that's how the sisters functioned.

"If you and Lucius are dating..." Bellatrix paused, trying to think up some favour Narcissa could do for her, "You will have to do everything and anything I ask of you, no matter what. If you are not dating on Valentine's Day, then I shall do everything and anything for you."

"For how long?"

"Until school finishes."

Narcissa liked the stakes of this bet.

"Do we agree then?" Bellatrix asked, sticking out her hand. Narcissa grasped it and shook it quickly, "We do."

* * *

><p>Narcissa sat on the cold bleachers in front of the Quiditich field with Bellatrix, watching the boys toss a Quaffle around. Every single boy in their group played the game, except Severus. He sat to Narcissa's right, reading a book from the library.<p>

It was late in October, and the fall chills were picking up. Hogwarts was always the most lovely during the autumn. The leaves had changed into warm orange and brown hues, and the air was cool, yet crisp. It was just cool enough for a sweater.

After the whole incident of Bellatrix and Rodulphus, Narcissa refused to speak to any male in her group, other than Severus. Slowly, after a great deal of yelling from Bellatrix and sweet talking from Rodolphus, the pair were back together and going on almost two months.

The bet between the Slytherin sisters was still going on strong, also, and Narcissa had spotted Bellatrix whispering with Lucius about something or another, and Lucius would gaze over at Narcissa, an unnerving twinkle in his eye.

She hadn't noticed a change in disposition from Lucius, he still treated her the same as always. Though he was getting more polite as time went on. Narcissa summed it up to maturity kicking in.

"C'MON YOU SOD! GET THE QUAFFLE!"

"BITE ME, MALFOY, I'LL GET IT ON MY GLORY SWEET TIME!"

"WELL IF YOU HADN'T SO NOTICED... THEY SCORED!"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. Maybe maturity was a work in progress.

Bellatrix clapped enthusiastically for Rodolphus after he shot the Quaffle through a ring, punching the air with his fist.

"They're lucky no one else is around to see how stupid they get over a sport," Severus sighed, looking around the empty Quidittich stadium.

Narcissa chuckled, although she was quite happy to have relaxed in the afternoon away from the mobs of students in the castle. It was a Sunday afternoon, and Regulus reserved the pitch for the Slytherin team, but somehow managed to "forget" about telling the rest of the team about the practice.

"Severus, why don't you ever play?" Bellatrix inquired, smiling flirtatiously at Rodolphus when he looked her way. Narcissa caught Lucius looking back at herself, but she looked away and waited for Severus to answer.

"I can't be bothered," Severus said simply, shutting his book. "Why would I want to risk my life out there on a piece of wood and throw around a ball... A complete waste of time."

"Don't be a prat, Sev," Regulus chuckled, landing gracefully on the wooden benches high in the Quidittich stands, next to Bellatrix. "You just don't know how to play, so you sit out with the girls."

Narcissa's heart fell when Severus looked down at his book, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Severus sits out because he likes sitting with us, that's why," Bellatrix snapped, jumping at the chance to defend Severus. "That's all."

"Don't try and help him, cousin," Regulus laughed, "Ol' Rod may think you're flirting with him."

Rodolphus and Lucius, who had landed down with Regulus, had listened to most of the conversation and burst out laughing.

"Bellatrix and Sev?" Lucius inquired, snorting, "I think Bellatrix could do better."

Narcissa spotted a flash of anger mixing in with the annoyance in Severus's face, and decided enough was enough.

"Bellatrix would not flirt with Severus, since she does have a boyfriend," Narcissa snapped, moving a little closer to Severus, "It's me who's flirting with him... That's why he sits with me, not because he doesn't know how to play your ruddy sport. C'mon Severus."

Still not quite sure what she was doing, Narcissa stood up and grabbed Severus's hand, pulling him to his feet to. All Narcissa knew was it shut Lucius Malfoy up when she held hands with Severus and walked swiftly towards the stairs of the stand.

"Why did you say that?" Severus asked softly after Narcissa had let go of his hand.

She shrugged, "I don't like it when they pick on you."

"They will always pick on me," he stated when they were back out on the trail towards the castle. "No matter what... I'm the youngest in the group, so I'll get picked on."

Narcissa was pleased to see his reasoning was getting better. Severus always put himself down when he would get poked fun at, and it usually got him depressed for some time. Now that he was older, Narcissa was happy he realized that the gang liked him, he was just the runt of the group.

* * *

><p>"Since when have they been dating?" Regulus asked curiously as the small figures of Narcissa and Severus disappeared into the woods as they walked along the trail.<p>

"They aren't dating," Bellatrix groaned. "She's just being stupid."

She couldn't believe her sister would go _that_far to stick up for Severus Snape, but that was Narcissa, always there to lift the underdog, as long as she liked them.

"Does she fancy him?" Lucius asked suddenly, looking a little shocked.

"No," Bellatrix stated, shifting into Rodolphus's lap once he had taken a seat next to her. "She just wanted to stick up for the bloke... You lot pick on him enough."

"We just poke fun," Rodolphus stated, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist tightly. "He should be able to handle it by now."

Lucius agreed with his housemate. Everyone, including Crabbe and Goyle had had their fair share of picking on little Snape, but they usually kept it to a controlled minimum around the girls.

But why did Narcissa _always_have to defend him? Lucius wouldn't admit it out loud, but he felt a hint of jealousy towards Severus. Narcissa... held his hand when they walked. She'd sit with him on the couch to do homework, and she'd walk with him to the Great Hall in the morning.

"Ope... I think Malfoy's completely out of it," Regulus chuckled, poking his friend hard on the stomach, "Earth to Malfoy..."

"Sod off, Reg," Lucius snapped, rubbing the throb on his stomach from where he had been poked, "I was just thinking."

" 'Bout what?"

"None of your business, Black," he snapped, glaring at Regulus, who smirked in return.

"Oh stop playing with him," Bellatrix growled. "It's almost getting pathetic. You all know he's thinking about my sister, so just leave it at that."

Luckily, Lucius was a Malfoy.

They never blushed.

Hopefully.

"Oooh right," Rodolphus chuckled. "Your little crush... How are you thinking about her, Lucius? You and I know there are many ways to picture a girl in your head-"

He was cut off with a brisk slap from Bellatrix.

She glared up at him, "Stop being a pervert."

"Looks like _someone_ has someone whipped," Regulus said, trying to stifle some laughter, "and someone looks mighty sour about it."

"Shove off, Black," Rodolphus hissed.

"I've been told that by everyone today!" Regulus exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, "Now I just need to find Narcissa and Snape and have them say it... It'll be some kinda record!"

* * *

><p>A snitch zoomed around Narcissa's head, then flew back around the Common Room. There was a rowdy pack of fifth years trying to catch it, all trying to prove to the elder male population of the house that they had what it took to be on the team.<p>

Lucius yawned loudly and rolled his eyes, "They can't catch the damn thing to save their lives."

"They're just showing off for you," Narcissa stated, pulling a thick jumper on.

It was always so cold in the Common Room, even with the countless fires going. But, Narcissa guessed that was the price to pay for being down in the dungeons.

"Well you'd think that they would know by now," Lucius sighed, standing up and stretching, "I'm not the one who chooses the subs for the team... Regulus does that wondrous duty."

Narcissa smiled and looked around him slightly enough to see Severus playing chess with Regulus, Rodolphus whispering strategies in his ear.

Lucius caught her gaze and looked back, smirking slightly, "You shouldn't worry about Snape... He can look after himself with us. He's shared a dorm with us for years..."

"Still... I don't like it when you pick on him," Narcissa stated, pulling her hands in her sleeves and rubbing them together. "I feel bad for him."

"Well... I am quite sure we can think up ways for me not to pick on him," Lucius said softly, walking around the coffee table that separated the two couches they had been sitting on.

"I'm too tired to think," Narcissa fired back, not in the mood to deal with him that evening, "I think I'll just go to bed."

"No."

"No?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow, "Lucius Malfoy you have no right to tell me what to do, at all. I'm going to bed... Good night."

"Sit with me for a little while," he ordered, sitting down on the couch and pulling her down next to him, his arm loosely around her waist.

Narcissa could have sworn her heartbeat picked up, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of him knowing she enjoyed his touch.

Enjoyed his touch?

Perhaps she was tired... Too tired to care.

"And why should I sit here with you?" Narcissa asked, glaring at him, "And why are you holding me?"

"Because I liked holding you," he replied cheekily, smirking slightly, "and you like it to."

"What... Now can you read minds?" Narcissa asked, snorting a little, "You don't know how I feel."

"I can take a guess though!"

She rolled her eyes, awaiting the ridicules story Lucius would put forth of her trying to resist his sex appeal. It was disgusting.

"Bellatrix told me about your bet," he stated, leaning closer to her when she looked away into the fireplace, "and I think you're trying to push me away because of it... At least until February..."

"I am _not_trying to push you away," she snapped, "I am trying to beat you off with a stick! I thought Malfoy men were charmers, but apparently they are so straight forward that they seem to constantly fall right on their faces. Good night!"

She unwrapped his arm from her waist and stood up, not sending him so much as a glare as she pushed past the couches and towards her Common Room, irritated beyond belief. He no longer made her nervous or uneasy. Now he just annoyed her. Though Narcissa was pleased that the stage had passed from where she felt completely helpless towards Lucius Malfoy.


	4. Physical Contact

Narcissa poked at her sausage and wrinkled her nose in disgust as Goyle dropped a bit out of his open trap as he chewed his food like a cow chewing its own cud.

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Goyle... Keep that opening _closed_when we're eating... I want to keep my food down, if you please."

Goyle swallowed the mouthful and flushed slightly. Bellatrix smirked.

It was Halloween, and Hogwarts was alive as ever. There were carved pumpkins hovering over the long tables in the Great Hall, candy floating randomly in the hallways, and ghosts being especially scary just for the occasion. Teachers, however, were not easing up on any workloads for the Seventh Years, even if there was a large festive gathering in the Great Hall later on that evening.

The new Potions Master and Head of Slytherin had arrived almost two weeks ago, Blackwell, and already every single male in Narcissa's year had taken the opportunity to have a little chat with him in his office.  
>Of course those chats were quite darkly related to the events taking place in the wizarding world, and were usually accompanied by a glass of fire whiskey to "help deal with the troubling times". Narcissa and Bellatrix had refrained from paying their new Head a visit, mainly because he looked almost like something you would find laying drunk over a table in a bar somewhere. Of course, his robes were nice, and his classes were more challenging then the previous ones had been, but there was just something about him Narcissa didn't like, she just couldn't put her finger on it.<p>

Looking around the hall, Narcissa watched all the students happy faces as they munched on custard filled pastries and gossiped with their friends. Her small knit of companions were like that for a while, but lately the only thing that had been on the boys minds was Voldemort and his ever growing chain of followers. That man was in the paper almost daily, and his deeds were less then friendly. From Lucius to Severus, all the boys seemed to be interested in joining his ranks once school was finished. Bellatrix expressed her concern for the whole ordeal to her sister in private, but they kept it to themselves.

"You know..." Regulus mused, rolling an unlight candle between his hands, "This is our last Halloween at Hogwarts... Shouldn't we do something?"

"There's the school party tonight already," Rodolphus stated, "and the Slytherin party afterwards is always worth it..."

"Reg means something ... worthwhile outside of school," Lucius chuckled, smirking at his friend. "What did you have in mind?"

Regulus grinned, "Well... The liquor supply to our House always seems so...limited. I was thinking, after the school party, we pop on down to Rosmerta's and get us some real drinks."

Bellatrix groaned, "You all only want to go to Rosmerta's because of the overly tight corset she wears."

Narcissa giggled and she shared a brief moment of eye contact with her sister. Rosmerta was new to Hogsemeade and had only just opened up a bar... Well, she spiffed up the Three Broomsticks the best she possibly could. It had been a mess before she dipped in to it.

"You two don't have to come," Regulus snapped, looking at his cousins with irritation. "We'll go celebrate out at the Quidditch pitch... You two can meet us there."

"It's bloody freezing outside," Narcissa said suddenly, "and you expect us to sit out there and catch our deaths until you come with drinks... Which will most likely be half gone by the time you actually get there? Bellatrix and I are sticking to getting our stuff from a more reliable source, aren't we sister dear?"

"Of course," Bellatrix chuckled, "and we won't have to walk for miles and miles to get it... Come, sister, I want to show you what I'm going to wear tonight."

"I can't wait," Narcissa giggled, tossing her fork on her uneaten dinner and rising, following her sister towards the exit of the Great Hall.

The pair were gorgeous. Narcissa and Bellatrix knew many boys in different houses thought they were attractive, and they had managed to get some Ravenclaws to break into Blackwell's personal supply and make a special delivery.

Loud footsteps thudded after the pair as they walked down the narrow hallway towards the Common Room.

"Where," Rodolphus gasped, grabbing Bellatrix by the shoulder and stopping them, "are you getting the drinks?"

"Darling," Bellatrix cooed, rubbing his face, "I don't kiss and tell... So don't expect anything out of me... My sister and I have had enough of sitting through long conversations of Dark Marks and Death Eaters. If you want to have drinks with us, you will not talk about either."

"Or Voldemort," Narcissa stated, linking her arm with her sister.

She looked over to Lucius, who raised an eyebrow, "Most don't say his name... They're too afraid."

"There's no reason to be scared in here," Narcissa replied.

An awkward silence settled over the group and Bellatrix finally broke the ice, "So you'll either meet us out on the bleachers tonight and we'll get the drinks, or you can have a guys only Halloween. Your choice."

Rodolphus winced then looked back to the rest of the group, who all shared similar looks. Being Seventh Years at a Common Room party was a decent way to spend a holiday, but spending it with no girls was just social suicide. Regulus sighed, "Fine. We'll meet up with you when the school party ends... Ten thirty."

"Deal," Bellatrix said, raising her eyebrow victoriously and turning, leading Narcissa off towards the Common Room.

"They are quite desperate for female company," Bellatrix laughed, shutting the door to the dorm she and Narcissa shared. "Even Regulus... Quite sad really."

* * *

><p>Music hummed through the Great Hall, and the decorations had been stepped up to spectacular. Narcissa always loved parties at Hogwarts. The one thing she hated, however, was that Severus never came. Oh sure, he would walk them to the Great Hall, but he never actually went in and enjoyed the party.<p>

Parties were also the one event at school where everyone mingled with everyone. Of course, there was no one allowed in lower then fourth year, but the main thing was that the house intermingled wonderfully when there was good food, music and a party atmosphere.

The teachers stayed off near the staff tables, laughing over something one had said, most near the point of drunkenness.

Narcissa was seated next to Regulus, and she moved at the instant a sixth year named Tiffany climbed into his lap and began eating his face off.

"Disgusted?" Lucius inquired when she moved closer to him, a look of ill taste on her face.

"Quite disgusted, actually," she muttered, shooting her cousin one last horrified look before turning back to Lucius. He, however, was skimming over the dance floor, smirking when he spotted Bellatrix and Rodolphus rocking back and forth gently in each other's arms.

"They look good together," he commented, turning back to Narcissa slowly. "Don't they?"

She studied his eyes for a moment and found they weren't looking at her face, they were roaming over her body.

"Can I ever have a conversation with you when you aren't looking me over?" she snapped, folding her arms over her chest and leaning back against the table.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled, resting one arm back on the table and turning towards her. "You just look nice tonight, that's all."

She felt the colour in her cheeks rise, and she was thankful the lights were dim that evening.

"Why do you bother?" she inquired, looking at him from the corner of her eye, "You and I aren't going to happen, no matter how charming you think you are with me. You have as much of a chance as Crabbe does with that Gabrielle girl."

Crabbe had had a mad crush on a lovely looking Hufflepuff by the name of Gabrielle for almost a year now, and Narcissa had her doubts anything would happen.

"Well," Lucius snorted, leaning close and pointing at something, "I hate to burst your bubble... But..."

She followed his finger to a smiling Crabbe and a flushing Gabrielle, who were dancing away up on the dance floor.

Narcissa cursed quietly and cleared her throat, trying to think up of something to say.

"All right bad example," she said finally, "but nothing is going to happen... So stop flirting."

"What makes you think I'm flirting?" Lucius whispered, his breath tickling her ear gently.

"Because you just... are," Narcissa snapped, turning towards him with an annoyed face, only to end up about an inch away from his head. "Lucius-"

"Don't tell me to move," he chuckled. "You came closer to me... You move away."

Narcissa opened her mouth for a minute, then shut it again tightly, "The only reason I moved closer to you was to avoid getting in the way of the snog fest over there."

She looked back to her cousin, who was still at it with his little 'friend'.

"Oh you know that isn't the reason," Lucius murmured, his hand sliding softly over her shoulders and fiddling with a lengthy piece of blonde hair.

"Stop touching me," she hissed, turning back to him sharply, swatting his hand away.

"Narcissa-"

"Lucius," she growled, holding up her finger, "I do not feel comfortable with you touching me... So try to control yourself."

Lucius' hand remained at the tips of her hair, twirling it slightly around one of his fingers. Sighing, Narcissa just gave up and let him get away with whatever he was doing.

"My, don't you two look cozy," Bellatrix commented as she walked over hand in hand with Rodolphus after their dance.

"Hush, Bella," Narcissa snapped, glaring at her sister. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her sisters childish giggling and looks about how easily Bellatrix could poke fun at her.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Bellatrix snapped back, grabbing a can of butter rum and sitting down on the other side of Lucius, "I was merely wondering if this was some kind of... date the two of you were having."

"I hate to disappoint you," Lucius chuckled, his hand moving away from Narcissa's hair and around her shoulder, "but I've been told I have no chance."

They were making fun of her. In their own subtle ways, each of her friends, her own sister even, were finding amusement in her uneasiness.

"I'm going to bed," she said suddenly, standing up and pushing Lucius's hand off her, "I don't feel well."

"Oh come on, Cissy," Bellatrix moaned, "We were just having some fun... The school party doesn't end for another half hour!"

"My stomach hurts," Narcissa lied, placing a delicate hand on her stomach, "I think I'll just go rest... Must have eaten an off tart. Night."

"Narcissa..."

She heard her sister calling her even as she walked off, but she didn't want to go back. Perhaps it was one of those dangerous mood swings happening again, but in an instant Narcissa was put out of the partying mood, and just needed some quiet.

* * *

><p>"You're back early," Severus greeted from a couch near the fireplace when Narcissa entered the Common Room. "Party not going well?"<p>

"Lucius was touching me," Narcissa stated, not saying anything else. Severus nodded his head, not really needing any further explanation as to his friend's habits.

"I don't really think he likes me," Narcissa said after a few minutes of silence. Severus snorted and raised an eyebrow. Shrugging, she went on, "Maybe it's because I'm a pureblood, and my sister's taken..."

"He clearly is interested in more than your bloodline," Severus stated, smirking to himself as he went back to his book.

Was he interested in more? Narcissa thought maybe she was too stubborn to the facts to admit it. Maybe he did. There was no real reason Narcissa could think of to not date Lucius Malfoy. He was good looking, he could make her laugh on that rare occasion, he wasn't shy about showing his affections since he often wrapped his arm around her or so.

But maybe because he was such a good match for her, Narcissa stayed away from him.

The Common Room door swung open and Narcissa glanced up into a mirror to see Lucius making his way inside, shutting the door softly behind him. Narcissa figured he would see her, no matter how low she shrank into the couch, so she decided to just go upstairs and take a bath. Boys couldn't get into a girl's dorm, anyways, so she would evade him there.

She rose quickly and Severus watched from under his eyelashes as Lucius hurried after her, grabbing her arm just as she reached the bottom stair.

"I'm sorry."

Narcissa froze, and Severus stopped in mid page turn. Lucius Malfoy rarely apologized for anything, whether he had committed the accusation or not.

"What?"

Lucius ground his teeth together for a moment, clearly trying to think up of what to say next, "I'm sorry for... touching you."

"Thanks," Narcissa muttered, "but you are still touching me... So let go."

"Not until you come with me."

An extremely dirty thought entered Narcissa's mind and she suddenly feared she had turned into a boy.

"Come with you where?" she inquired, taking her foot off the stair.

Lucius smiled a bit, "To the bleachers... Bellatrix and Rodolphus decided to get the drinks instead of some Ravenclaw blokes the pair of you temptresses flirted with shamelessly."

Narcissa flushed, and she knew he could see it this time, for he was battling the urge to smirk.

"Severus, you're coming too," Lucius ordered, dragging Narcissa over to the couch and pulling the book away from the younger Slytherin with his free hand, and pulling him up off the couch.

"All right, all right," Severus grumbled, pulling his arm free, "No need to have physical contact..."


	5. Just Snogging

"And then... AND THEN!" Regulus gasped out between fits of laughter, "She says to 'im... 'Better quit while you're ahead... You got a piece of slime on your foot!'... HAHAHAHAHA!"

Narcissa snorted loudly and fell back against Bellatrix, who was also laughing thunderously. The joke wasn't really that funny, but at the group's intoxicated state, anything and everything was hilarious.

"You know," Narcissa mumbled, "it's almost four... You think we should head in?"

"Aye…" Rodolphus agreed, "Look at Snapey-poo... out like a light."

"Am not..."

The entire group looked down at Severus. He was curled up in a ball on the floor, his drink cuddled in his hands and his head resting against Narcissa's leg. His eyelids fluttered open and closed every once and a while.

"Aww he's so adorable," Bellatrix cooed, patting his head softly, making him grumble something. Bellatrix was then instantly lifted onto her boyfriend's lap, and Narcissa rolled her eyes as her sister giggled at what Rodolphus whispered in her ear.

"If you want to go snog..." Regulus snapped, disgust riddled in his eyes, "Just goooo... I don't need to watch my cousin coo over you."

Bellatrix jumped up enthusiastically and grabbed Rodolphus by the hand, then led him off. He shot a sly grin back to the group and the pair made their way to the corner of the Quidditch bleacher that Narcissa and her friends had decided to settle down on.

"Dis-sgusting," Regulus spat as he tried to feel around for another drink, "Watching my own cousin flirt... Need to be much drunker to allow it..."

He let out an annoyed growl and stood up, doing a complete circle in search of another drink.

"We finished it all," Lucius stated, his voice sounding as though the alcohol had not had any effect on him at all. Regulus frowned and flumped back down onto the bench, watching Severus take a sip of his half-full bottle of whiskey with great content.

Narcissa yawned widely and felt quite sleepy. She knew she should have gotten to bed earlier, since her sleeping pattern had been quite irregular lately. Nightmares were plaguing her constantly. People she knew were dying at the wand of some misty figure. The worst one was when Bellatrix went towards the figure her arm extended eagerly. The dreams always left her sweating and with heavy breathing when she awoke.

"Well if there's nothing left, I'm going back in," Regulus muttered, standing up again and walking in a tipsy manner down the stairway of the bleachers. He tripped over the trick step near the bottom and landed with a hard THUD.

Narcissa shook her head. Nearly everyone in Slytherin had tripped over that step one time or another, and it was getting really annoying.

Severus blinked a few times, then yawned and took Regulus' seat as Narcissa snuggled into Lucius.

The snort was barely contained from Severus and when she looked up at Lucius, he had a rather bland look of shock on his face.

"You can be my pillow," she stated, making eye contact with a smirking Severus. He wrapped his black cloak around him a little tighter and stood up, swaying a bit in the breeze, "I'm going to go... go make sure Reg-Regulus didn't ... fall down or something."

Lucius and Narcissa watched with amusement as their Sixth year friend stumbled off, tripping on the trick stair and landing with a THUD that matched Regulus'. Narcissa giggled softly and Lucius rolled his eyes, "Well... We are alone-"

"Lucius," she said sharply, sitting up and holding a slender finger over his lips, "I will never be quite drunk enough for _that_ conversation. _But_if you carry me back to the Common Room you can have a kiss on the cheek."

Narcissa had no intention of following through with that plan, but it may have been the way to go if she wanted a free piggy-back ride to the Common Room.

"But that's such a long walk," Lucius groaned. "Why can't you walk?"

"I'm tired," she snapped, "and I don't want to walk."

Narcissa rose and straightened out her robes, then pushed a piece of blonde hair out of Lucius' face, "Please?"

He cleared his throat, then quickly rolled his eyes, "Fine."

She grinned at the sudden revelation she had just stumbled upon. There was a way to get Lucius Malfoy to do things for her; all she needed to do was flirt a little.

"Eh lovebirds..." Lucius shouted as he helped Narcissa jump up onto his back, "We're heading in now... You coming?"

Rodolphus raised his middle finger and grabbed one of their cloaks, then threw it over the pair.

"Guess not," Narcissa giggled, placing her mouth close to his ear she continued. "You sure I'm not too heavy?"

"Put your arms around my neck," he ordered, turning his head to the side. Narcissa's eyes widened when she found her lips very close to his, so she moved her head away and wrapped her thin arms around his neck.

He was flirting back! He was downright flirting back!

Narcissa glared at the back of his head; her plan won't work if he feels comfortable enough to flirt back!  
>She would have to do something more over the line next time to make him feel uncomfortable.<p>

She hadn't noticed, but Narcissa's eyes had slowly shut on their own as Lucius moved carefully down the wooden staircase of the Quidditch bleachers, the chilly breeze nipping at both of them. She suddenly opened her eyes, "Watch the trick stai-"

Before she could get her warning out, Lucius had tripped and sent the two of them sliding down the stairs and landing with two loud THUDS, Lucius sprawling out on his back and Narcissa landing on his chest, which clearly knocked the wind out of him.

"You all right?" she asked quickly, getting off his chest and helping him sit up.

"Yes, yes perfectly fine," he grumbled, rubbing his back and glaring up at the stair harshly.

It was then decided that Lucius had officially turned into a full out Pureblood male, who never showed any sign of weakness.

Oh but Narcissa had thought of a way to make him weak.

This was meaningless flirting. She knew she could have her way if this worked.

Narcissa hadn't been put into Slytherin for nothing.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt?" Narcissa whispered, moving behind him and running her hands over his back, "You did land on your back, after all."

"I'm fine," he insisted, his voice cracking a bit when she pressed her hands a little harder into his back.

Narcissa grinned and moved a little lower down his back, "Positive?"

His lips suddenly moved into a grin and he sighed, "Press harder."

Her hands faltered for a moment and she glared at him again. He had found her attempt to make him uncomfortable and fired right back with a flirt of his own.

He was good.

"Well if you're enjoying this so much, your back must be fine," Narcissa snapped, pulling away from him and standing up. "Which means you can give me a ride back to the Common Room, no problem."

He stood up and looked at her raised eyebrow with a smirk, "Of course... Hop on."

Narcissa cursed softly and jumped on his back, allowing him to carry her back to the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

><p>The Slytherin Common Room looked the same as it always did after a party. Students were flung out everywhere.<p>

There were some passed out on the floor with blankets over them, which some kinder souls had placed, and there were some couples making out in dark corners, and other students just curled by the fireplaces asleep. Empty bottles of all kinds of drinks were scattered everywhere.

"We seemed to have missed a Hell of a party," Lucius chuckled, setting Narcissa down softly on her feet. "Now for my reward."

"I gave you a back massage earlier," Narcissa stated, fixing her robes. "That was good enough. I'm going to bed... Night, Lucius."

She didn't promise him a kiss on the cheek, but Narcissa Black had promised herself she would do nothing of that sort.

A hand grabbed hers and before she could comprehend what was happening, Lucius had lifted her up and set her on one of the smaller tables near the staircase.

"Lucius," she said firmly, pressing her hands against his chest. "We're both drunk... I don't think we should do anything we'll... regret in the morning."

"Who says I'll regret it?" he inquired, grabbing her hands and lacing his fingers between hers. Narcissa looked around the Common Room to make sure no one was watching them when she suddenly felt a pair of lips on her neck. She sighed contently as Lucius continued placing needy kisses along her slim neck.

"Lucius…" she whispered, gasping when he nipped at her. "S-Stop."

To her surprise, he actually pulled away and she made a great effort to steady her breathing.

"You enjoyed trying to toy with me," he declared, moving his lips closer to hers. "You're very transparent sometimes, Narcissa."

Her eyes wandered to his, which she noticed were moving between her lips and her own eyes.

"Are you just going to stare the whole night?" she inquired quietly, "Or are you actually going to kiss me?"

She didn't need to ask again. Lucius pressed his lips hard against hers, and as she opened her mouth for a slight bit of air, his tongue slipped in and moved along hers dominantly. Narcissa pulled her hands out of his and slid them up, knotting them in his blonde hair. His hands, in turn, gripped her waist, roughly pulling her closer to him.

Not a soul stirred in the Common Room. No one even noticed the two as they roamed each other.

"I KNEW it!" Bellatrix shrieked as she entered the room, Rodolphus following her with surprise as he spied Lucius and Narcissa.

The entire room let out groans of 'Shut it!' and 'Control your woman, Rod!' and many students rolled back over moaning softly.

"I knew there was something between you two!" Bellatrix said proudly, "_I_won the bet."

"We were snogging, Bella," Narcissa explained, pushing Lucius away gently and sliding off the table. "We aren't dating or anything."

"But..."

"Just snogging," Narcissa said firmly.

Lucius stared at the floor and nodded, "Right... only snogging."

Narcissa could have sworn a bit of hurt had flashed on his face, but she ignored it. Malfoys don't show hurt.

"I'm going to bed then," she said finally, giving Lucius' hand a small squeeze and a kiss on the cheek, "Good night."

* * *

><p>"So, so, so! Is he a good kisser! Come on sister, I want details!" Bellatrix giggled as the sisters changed into the night robes.<p>

Narcissa rolled her eyes, but couldn't help to grin, "I really don't kiss and tell, Bella dear."

To be frank, Narcissa had never really kissed before, other than those air kisses she was forced to do at home when important guests arrived.

They weren't really worth bragging about, however.

"You never _kiss_, Cissy," Bellatrix snapped, pulling her hair out of the ponytail it had been in, "and with Lucius Malfoy... Tsk. I can't wait to gossip about it with our other little sister."

"Andromeda won't care," Narcissa stated. "She's more interested with studying then boys anyway."

A look of disgust flew across Bellatrix's face, "Really?"

"Why do you think her grades are outstanding in everything?" Narcissa asked casually, taking her earrings out, "Clearly all she has is her studies."

"She's not bad looking though," Bellatrix mused, "I'm sure she could easily get a boy."

Narcissa grinned. Her sister was so easily distracted when there was something worth talking about.

"But back to YOU!" Bellatrix declared finally, "How was it?"

Narcissa opened her mouth, but she was cut off by a soft tapping on her window. Frowning, the sisters moved closer and as she opened the small frame, a tawny, gorgeous owl fluttered in with a small roll of parchment in its talon.

"Oh it's for you," Bellatrix giggled, snatching the parchment and shooing the owl out.

Narcissa frowned and unrolled the little piece of paper.

_Narcissa,  
>Thanks for 'just snogging'.<br>Lucius_

"Somehow I don't think he thought it was just snogging," Bellatrix commented as she read the note over her sisters shoulder.

"Clearly," Narcissa whispered, flipping the parchment around in her fingers. "Clearly..."

* * *

><p>"Animal transfiguration is much easier than human," McGonagall explained, "but larger animals are harder to transform. I'm sure you've all turned parrots into lamps and such... But what about horses? How would they be different?"<p>

She moved to the blackboard and began writing out complicated wrist movements that were required when changing larger animals into objects. Narcissa could barely keep up, and by the whirring of quills from her classmates around her, they were having trouble too.

A small note appeared on the bottom on her notebook from a very annoyed Bellatrix.

_Why the bloody Hell does she write so much! Does she have some sick pleasure out of torturing us?_

It was two weeks into December, and the 'just snogging' incident was a thing of the past for Bellatrix to talk about, though Narcissa would think about it from time to time. She and Lucius still treated each other the same, as if nothing had really happened. His note, however, had been taped into her private journal.

"Miss Black?"

Both Narcissa and Bellatrix answered with a musical, "Yes, Professor."

Their friends smirked and Regulus even let out a low chuckle.

McGonagall shut her eyes with annoyance and took a deep breath, "Miss Narcissa Black?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Have you been taking notes?"

"Yes, Professor."

Narcissa glanced down at her page and found that she had been day dreaming about past events, and had forgotten to actually take notes. The writing on the board confused her and she had no idea where the lesson was.

McGonagall looked back at the board, "So you have all these notes?"

Lucius took the opportunity to switch his notebook with hers when the teacher's back was turned. Narcissa felt him nudge her, "Yes, professor."

"May I see?"

"Uh..." she stammered, looking down at Lucius' chicken scratch he attempted to pass off as writing, "S-Sure."

She shot a wide eyed look at Lucius and he looked down at her girlie writing in her notebook, and Bellatrix's crude little note. He quickly grabbed a quill and scratched it out as McGonagall approached. She looked down at Narcissa's book and frowned, then to Lucius' and smirked.

"Your writing has improved greatly, Mr. Malfoy," she praised.

"Thank you, professor," Lucius said through a tight smile, "I try."

"And it seems yours has worsened, Miss Black," she continued, looking at the notebook in front of Narcissa.

"My hand's sore today," Narcissa lied smoothly.

McGonagall smirked, "You two are very good... But I have seen enough of your work to tell your writing... Mr. Malfoy take back your book, as should you, Miss Black. And I'll see you both for a detention tomorrow evening."

Both Slytherins nodded sullenly and exchanged their notebooks.

"Thanks for trying," Narcissa whispered.

Lucius shrugged, "Doesn't matter... Detentions aren't really that bad here. The worst any student has ever been made to do is write out lines from textbooks."

Narcissa smiled and they continued on with their lesson. It was true, what Lucius had said. Punishments were fairly... weak lately.

When the lesson was finally over, everyone gathered up their books, but Narcissa and Lucius were requested to stay. They approached McGonagall's desk with confusion.

"I want you here by eight tomorrow evening," McGonagall stated, "No sooner, no later. You'll be scrubbing pots in the dungeons for Professor Blackwell. He says he's had difficulty getting some of the... potions cleaned out. You will also do this in the Muggle fashion."

"Without magic?" Lucius exclaimed, "But... But professor that will take forever."

"Then you will come back the next evening to finish," McGonagall said dismissively, "Now out you go... I have work to do."

Narcissa stood in shock.

Clean.

Without magic?

With Lucius?

This was going to be a very long evening.


	6. Revealing Detentions

"It's almost eight, Narcissa," Lucius interrupted smoothly. "Shall we?"

She looked away from her conversation with Severus about Polyjuice Potion and glanced at her watch, sighing.

"Well let's get this over with," she grumbled, standing up and following him to the door. She couldn't believe she was going to be forced to... clean.

Narcissa wouldn't consider herself a snob, but when it came to Muggle cleaning, she thought it best that it should be handled by servants.

They walked quickly to the dungeons, in fear of being late and receiving more punishments from their strict Transfigurations teacher. McGonagall was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by several medium sized cauldrons, each letting off a vile smell of its own.

"Miss Black, Mr. Malfoy," she said smugly, "you'll be making sure the dungeons are spotless tonight, understood?"

"Yes, Professor," they replied in unison, looking at the filthy dungeon in disgust.

McGonagall picked up a bucket and a mop, then thrust them into Lucius's hands, "Mr. Malfoy, I want this floor spotless by the time I return. Miss Black, you will make sure the pots are shining and the storage cupboard is neat. I have set a ward on this room... If you use magic, an alarm will sound and I will make sure you properly serve your detention elsewhere."

"Yes, Professor."

If looks could kill, McGonagall would have died the moment Narcissa stepped into the dungeon. She glared at the young professor until the door was firmly shut.

Lucius, however, was staring down at the bucket filled with murky, questionable water. Narcissa snorted, "Don't look so disgusted... You have the better job."

"True," he muttered, gingerly setting the black bucket down and grasping the mop, then pulling it out, his lip snarling slightly when water dripped onto his shoes. Narcissa seated herself on one of the desks, cross-legged and removed her black cloak, then loosened her tie. If she was forced to clean the most foul smelling pots for hours on end, she wanted to at least be comfortable.

Lucius scoffed and grumbled something to himself about Muggle work, and how his father would most definitely hear about this. She grinned and grabbed a cloth, then hesitantly stuck her hand into the pot, gagging when it stuck into something slimy.

"Ugh," she groaned loudly, flinging a pile of sickly yellow slime into her waste bucket, "I'm most definitely going to be sick..."

"Don't even ask to trade," Lucius stated, watching her with a wrinkled nose as she scooped some more hardened goop out of the cauldron. She shot him a glare, then continued on with her work.

It was so degrading...

Narcissa was never going to live this down. Stuck cleaning pots like some commoner in a dungeon... She wanted to scream in frustration.

After a good half an hour, Narcissa was rather impressed with herself. She had managed to clean all of her pots in record timing. They weren't that dirty, but they did smell horrible, so she washed them down with some soap and then neatly stacked them in the back with the rest of the cauldrons. All she had left to do was make sure the storage cupboard was neat and she could relax for the rest of the evening while Lucius slaved away with that horrible looking mop.

Lucius wasn't doing that bad, she noted, but still had an annoyed scowl on his face as he moved around a chair, making sure he applied extra force to get rid of a stain. He looked quite alluring that evening. He too had removed his cloak and tie, and unbuttoned the topmost button of his white shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Do you see something you like, Narcissa dear?" he drawled, smirking arrogantly when she flushed.

Narcissa forced a glare and flicked her hair back, "I was simply musing at how ridiculous you look cleaning."

He sneered back at her and continued to scrub at one spot of dirt on the floor.

She grinned; it was a small victory.

Her next task brought her to the storage cupboard, where she was forced to climb a ladder in her heels and check each and every shelf. Blackwell was not like Srepens. When it came to Potion ingredients, Srepens was a tight-nosed Git. Blackwell, it seemed, had just thrown the ingredients in randomly, which was irritating.

Doing the best she could, Narcissa tried to put them in some sort of order, placing the less dangerous ingredients near the bottom shelves, and the dangerous ones on the top.

"You know," Lucius mused from below, making her jump, "I have always loved the storage closet."

Narcissa looked over her shoulder and spotted him standing below her, probably able to see up her skirt quite easily.

"Lucius," she hissed, turning around and sitting on one of the wooden bars of the ladder, "why aren't you mopping?"

"Well you see," he chuckled, fiddling with his fingers. "Funniest thing happened... I was mopping in this direction, and when I finished I was in front of the storage cupboard. Normally I would have given you some room-" Narcissa snorted, "but I seem to have trapped myself in here."

She frowned and looked over him. Rolling her eyes, she noticed the entire floor of the dungeon was soaking wet, and they were stuck in the small cupboard for the time being.

"Oh well done," she snapped, sliding down the ladder carefully, "and I thought you couldn't get any more clueless."

"It should be dry in ten minutes or so," Lucius said dryly, frowning at her, "I'm sure you can handle being in here with me for ten minutes, Narcissa Black."

"I'd rather not, Lucius Malfoy," she replied casually, leaning against the other side of the doorframe.

Lucius let out a disgruntled sigh and began picking at his nails, something Narcissa noticed he always did.

"Stop," she ordered. "You look too feminine when you do that."

His hands dropped to his side, "I do it when I'm bored."

"Am I boring you?"

"Yes, actually, you are."

"Then amuse yourself."

"I was until I was told I look like a girl."

"Well you did. No boy picks at his nails."

"I'm not a boy... Far from it, Narcissa."

Narcissa opened her mouth to snap back, but she found nothing really came, so she stayed silent, shooting a glare at him every once and a while.

"Narcissa," he groaned suddenly, his arm shooting out and grabbing hers, then quickly pulling her into him, "This tension will drive me mad."

"Tension-"

Lucius pushed her between his body and the wall, then forced his lips down onto hers, keeping one hand firmly on her waist.

Her mind almost didn't react at first, and she stood there numbly, feeling his hand start kneading her hips roughly and his tongue sliver across her closed lips, trying to get in. She finally parted her lips and he slithered in, rubbing his tongue against hers forcefully. She released a soft moan, then mentally scolded herself.

She was slipping again into him, into his charms.

Her hands knotted in his hair and lifted a leg, wrapping it around him and pulling him closer to her body. She was tempted to squeal when his hands found the top buttons of her shirt and he began undoing them, each one with slow, deliberate movements.

"I can't," Narcissa said firmly after pushing him away, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I... I don't know," she stammered honestly, stepping away from him and onto the slippery dungeon floor, "I shouldn't. Mum wouldn't approve of it."

"Your mother... Why... What does she have to do with this?" Lucius demanded, following her out.

Narcissa watched him stalk her through pleading eyes, "It's just... Mother wants to set me up to be with someone of her choice-"

"Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered, finally cornering her against a table and a simmering cauldron, "Your parents and I are on quite good terms."

"Good terms?" she repeated, gasping loudly when he picked her up and shoved her back onto the table.

"Very good terms," he responded, climbing up onto the wooden table and forcing Narcissa down onto her back. "We met over the summer... That mother of yours found me perfect for you... Do you know that?"

Narcissa swallowed hard and shook her head, "I was never told..."

"She thought we'd be a perfect Pureblood couple," he mused, running his lips along her neck, inhaling deeply, "I wholeheartedly agreed with her, of course. That damn sister of yours, Andromeda, interrupted saying you should be with me for love, not bloodline. So here I am, Narcissa, waiting for you to admit you are in love with me."

Narcissa's jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed, "Did you sniff something in the storage cupboard, Lucius? Because you sound delusional..."

"I may be out of place," he whispered, "because I know this is not the time... or really the right spot to admit this to you... But I have not been alone with you for months."

"Two months," Narcissa clarified, "but you see me daily, Lucius."

"But not... alone."

"We sit alone between our classes," she argued. "You can't-"

"Alone like this," he growled. "Without people watching us... Without your sister butting in on _every_single moment."

"Bella does that," she agreed, smiling slightly.

He smirked, "So will you finally admit to crushing on me... Or do I need to try a little harder?"

Narcissa propped herself up on her elbows and planted a light kiss on his lips, "I can't lose this bet."

Lucius stared at her blankly as she detangled her limbs from his and slid off the tables, making sure her skirt was straightened out properly.

She knew there was a confused and probably annoyed expression on Lucius's face, and that's what made it all worth it. She liked him.

That much was obvious.

But for now, she just had to play with him a little until her sister either called off the bet, or it turned to February.

"You've got to be kidding me," Lucius spat. "That's... That's not a good enough reason, Narcissa."

"I think it's perfectly fine," she stated, smirking, "I don't want to be Bella's slave for the year, so I will not lose this."

"She doesn't have to know," he pleaded, hopping up on the table and gingerly sliding his foot along the backs of her long legs. "We can keep it a secret."

"My sister has a knack for finding out everything about anything," Narcissa chuckled, rolling her eyes slightly.

Bellatrix Black could worm her way into anyone's business, no matter how hard they tried to keep it to themselves.

"Narcissa," he groaned, "why do you like teasing me so much?"

"Because you make the effort to try and make me feel awkward and uncomfortable," she snapped, glaring at him.

He placed an innocent expression on his face, one that did not seem to suit his Malfoy background, and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms lazily around her hips, "But you just make it so easy."

Narcissa sighed loudly and turned her head to the side, only to find the sensitive skin met, yet again, with a hot pair of lips.

"Remember," Narcissa whispered as she and Lucius strolled back to the Common Room. "Not a word on what happened tonight, understood?"

"Of course," Lucius chuckled, giving her a quite kiss on the neck, smirking smugly to himself.

She buttoned up one of the white, petite buttons she had missed on her shirt and shot him a glare, "I mean it... I can't lose to my sister."

"I know," he reassured. "My lips are sealed, I promise."

* * *

><p>Narcissa smiled slightly at the nights events. She spent a great deal of it lying on her back with her shirt off, and with Lucius hovering over her, kissing anywhere he possibly could. During the detention period, Narcissa had simply let herself go. She moaned for him in a sultry tone when he found a weak spot along her neck, and had let him grasp her wrists sharply and keep her hands held above her head as he ground his lips into hers. She had even allowed him to slip his hand under her bra, his thumbs grazing her nipples until they were taut under his touch.<p>

Narcissa felt she had let herself down. Though, it was not such a bad thing. She knew she would be a good match for Lucius, and she would not say no if he asked her to date him, but... she couldn't accept just yet.

He released his grip on her hip once they got to the Common Room door, and he cleared his throat, "After you, Black."

"Thank you, Malfoy," she chuckled, stepping through the door dramatically and winking at him over her shoulder.

"'Bout bloody time the two of you got back," Regulus hissed, nearly dragging Lucius into the Common Room and lugging both over to the couches near the fireplace.

Narcissa glanced at her watch and frowned; it was almost eleven, why was everyone still up? Crabbe and Goyle even seemed to even be seated on a two seat couch together, looking almost... giddy.

"What's going on?" Narcissa whispered, sitting on the armrest of her sister's chair, a confused look on her face.

Bellatrix shrugged, "Something big with this lot... Rod didn't say much, just that he had a letter to show us about something happening next weekend."

Narcissa frowned and looked over to Lucius, who had sat down next to Regulus. He caught her stare and shrugged his shoulders gingerly.

"I really don't see why you tore me away from sleep for this," Severus grumbled, rubbing his eyes and settling down on the floor in front of Narcissa and Bellatrix, "I have a huge Potions exam I need to rest up for..."

"You pass every Potions test with an O, Sev," Regulus stated. "You just didn't want to get up."

Severus glared at him and leaned back against the chair, sighing slightly.

Footsteps thundered down the stairway, and Rodolphus nearly slipped on the last step in his hurry. Narcissa held in a snort, and Bellatrix rolled her eyes, seeming a little embarrassed.

"My father sent me a letter," he said immediately, shoving Regulus and Lucius apart before squishing down between the two on the plush, green couch. "Well... He sort of... passed it on."

"Passed it on?" Goyle repeated, "What-"

"I'm getting there, don't rush me," Rodolphus snapped, glaring at his larger housemate. "Anyway. It's from a certain... dark wizard whose power is growing daily."

Narcissa felt her breath catch in her throat and Severus stiffened on the floor, "A dark wizard? V-Voldemort?"

Rodolphus nodded, "The very one. He's coming to Hogsmeade next weekend... Under cover of course, but he'll be there. It says in the letter that he'll be speaking with students who received the better and are brave enough to come. Father sent it to me, and it's meant for all of you..."

Lucius snatched the letter away, his eyes reading over the lines swiftly. Bellatrix jumped out of her seat and stood behind him, reading the paper over his shoulder, a small smile creeping onto her face, "None of you will go though..."

"And why not?" Regulus demanded, ripping the letter away from Lucius and reading it for himself, "He is looking for supporters."

"We aren't even out of school yet," Narcissa exclaimed. "You can't be expected to do anything-"

"He'll be needing everyone he can get," Regulus said, cutting her off rudely, "And I think we'll be able to help him."

"He's a killer!" Narcissa said loudly, "He murders witches and wizards all around England for their beliefs... Isn't that a bit of a .. turn off?"

"Far from it," Severus stated, "He's a Dark Lord... I believe in his way of thinking."

Narcissa shot a glare down at her friend. She had been hoping he would back her up on this, but it seemed he had made up his mind already.

Bellatrix scoffed at all of them and settled back on the chair with Narcissa, "You're all mad. You'd be caught for sure..."

"He's a genius," Lucius said calmly. "You think he'd come here knowing we'd be discovered?"

"What if something happens?" Narcissa inquired, "What if someone gets hurt during this?"

"He won't hurt us," Rodolphus groaned. "We're coming to work for him... Why would he hurt us!"

"Then it's settled?" Regulus said over the argument that had started between Narcissa and Rodolphus over the passing minutes, "We'll be taking a trip to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

Narcissa and Bellatrix crossed their arms firmly over their chest, but ended up agreeing with the idea to go see the Dark Lord.

Narcissa was against the idea entirely, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to see what he was like and what his ideas were. Not that she wasn't quite clear on his beliefs (all Mudbloods and Muggles must die) but she needed to see if the rumours about him were true.


	7. An Oath Pledged

"Narcissa," Regulus hissed, "hurry up!"

"Oh for the love of... We aren't late!"

"Yeah... Well..."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and wrapped her Slytherin cloak tighter around her thin frame, attempting to keep the wind out. She was annoyed with the fact that they were going to see this new Dark Lord on a Saturday when she could have been relaxing, and it was bloody freezing outside. The snow had finally hit the entire area hard, as well as the frost and hail, which made it almost impossible to hold a Quidditch match since both the players and the audience were freezing to death in the arena.

She glanced over to Bellatrix, and felt her eyes narrow in envy as she watched her sister snuggle up to Rodolphus, clearly quite a bit warmer then she was currently. She glanced over to Lucius, who was grunting over a glove that wouldn't fit on his hand.

"You think it's too small?" she joked, nudging his arm.

He glared at her and stuffed it back in his pocket, "Ruddy thing is from fifth year... And I forgot to buy a new pair..."

She smirked, but it slowly faded when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him.

"Lucius," she whispered. "What-"

"You're cold, Black," he stated, "and I'm helping a friend in need."

"Thanks then, Malfoy," she mumbled back, curling her arms into her chest and linking one hand with the one gripped around her shoulder.

Bellatrix looked back and she raised an eyebrow at her sister, but Narcissa simply raised on back and snuggled closer to Lucius, almost daring her sister to make a comment. Bellatrix smirked and turned away, whispering something to Rodolphus. He tried to be as subtle as he could while looking back at Narcissa, and when they made eye contact he quickly looked away.

"We're being gossiped about," Narcissa chuckled, nodding over to the other couple.

Lucius's eyes wandered over lazily and he grinned, "Apparently."

"And that doesn't bother you?" she inquired, sighing happily when they finally reached the small village. It was normally a quick walk on a warm day to Hogsmeade, but today it was bitterly cold, and it seemed that they were some of the only ones brave enough to face the storm.

"Well, if the gossip is about you and I…" he chuckled. "I really don't have a problem with that."

"Do you think I'll lose the bet for this?" she asked, grimacing at the idea of doing whatever Bellatrix needed.

She remembered vaguely about being Bellatrix's slave for a week during fourth year, and it required Narcissa to do her sister's homework, plus her own. It was Hell, and she shivered at the thought of doing it again, since the work load had almost tripled since then.

"I think your sister has given up the bet, to be honest," he stated. "Since we haven't heard about it since... October?"

"Perhaps," she muttered, swallowing heavily when they stopped at an old, dingy looking building. Lucius too shared her look of discontent as Severus knocked at the door gingerly. Regulus peered in to a dark window, when a chilling voice beckoned them inside.

"Are you girls coming in?" Rodolphus asked, looking at the two sisters, "Or do you want to wait out here?"

"Probably warmer in there," Narcissa admitted, looking to Bellatrix, who met her gaze and nodded.

There was an odd look in her sister's eye. It was almost a gleam of excitement.

Bellatrix grabbed her boyfriend's hand, "I'd never wait out here..."

Rodolphus smirked and pushed the door open, entering quickly, Bellatrix at his side.

Regulus went in next, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle. Severus waited a moment, before Lucius finally prodded him in the back, "Go Sev."

He walked through the door, finally leaving Narcissa and Lucius alone in the cold.

"You don't have to go in," Lucius stated. "He'll never even know you came."

"I need to look after Bella," Narcissa sighed, taking a step forward, until finally it was Lucius who led her in, gripping her covered hand in his bare one.

The room was dimply lit by a few candles in each corner, and Narcissa noted her friends had taken a seat at a rather large table. There were four cloaked figures standing by the opposite wall, each with high, pointed hoods, and masks resembling white skulls. Narcissa shivered and held Lucius' hand tighter.

He pulled her chair out and she sat close to Bellatrix, who did not seem as unnerved as she.

"You scared, Cissy?" she whispered in her ear, finally sounding genuine, "You shouldn't be... We'll be fine."

"I'm all right," she assured her sister, happy that Lucius had decided to sit beside her and Severus behind her. She felt safer that way.

A robed figure swept into the room, causing the others to straighten up. She knew it was him, since he did not dawn a mask.

He looked aged, and his skin was pale, though his brown eyes stood out, and almost seemed out of place. She travelled his body and noticed his long, slender fingers gripping a wand, and Narcissa gulped, wondering why he needed it.

"Your family names," he hissed, his voice sticking to the 'S' almost in a snakelike way.

Severus, surprisingly, spoke up first, "Snape."

Soon the rest followed.

"Malfoy."

"Lestrange."

"Crabbe."

"Goyle."

"Black."

"Black."

Narcissa swallowed, and held back a smile when her voice came forth strong, "Black."

He hissed softly and his eyes moved over to Bellatrix and herself, a smirk on his lips, "Ah... The Black Sisters... I was wondering when I would see you coming to me. I remember your parents were so worried I'd come find you... It seems to be the other way around, does it not?"

"It seems," Bellatrix answered, "but we are here on an invite, I take it?"

Narcissa shot her sister a side-glance in astonishment. Bellatrix was being so brave... So... forward. It was almost hard to believe.

"You 'take it' correctly," he chuckled. "You've all answered Lord Voldemort's call... And the first ones from this Hogwarts generation... That is high in my eyes."

The young men of the room shot each other smug smirks as Voldemort paused, waiting for the effect to sink in.

"Do you understand why I have called you?" he asked softly, pacing slowly in front of the group, "Do you know why you are here?"

"We're here to show our allegiance," Lucius answered as others nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps..." he mused, "but some of you worry about this meeting... I can see it in your eyes. Maybe you worry I'll kill you if you don't join? Maybe. But I take it you are all Purebloods?"

"Of course," Regulus spoke up, his voice deep, "The Blacks would not associate with anything _but_Purebloods."

"So I have seen through your father," Voldemort stated. "He has not joined my inner rank, but I know his hate for Muggles and Mudbloods have passed on to you... Am I correct?"

"Yes," Rodolphus replied, "we believe they are impure... They plague our country."

"They plague the world," Voldemort muttered, pocketing his wand and clasping his hands behind his back.

Narcissa shifted in her seat and he noticed, his eyes lingering on her face for a moment.

"You seem nervous, Miss Black," he commented. "Are you?"

She cleared her throat and looked into his eyes, "No."

He grinned, "I enjoy your ability to lie so wonderfully."

She said nothing, but felt Lucius slide his hand over her knee, silently telling her not to respond.

She wouldn't have anyway.

"Are you willing to kill?" Voldemort asked, looking the group over, "Are you ready to use the three curses that will send you to Azkaban... To rid this world of those dirty to wizarding blood?"

The room was silent, but he went on, "I want to bring down the Muggle-loving Ministry... Their rule has been on for too long! You loathe Mudbloods... Lucius Malfoy, I've heard stories of you attacking them in the halls... It brightens my heart. And you, Regulus Black... I've been told of your summer in Scotland... Those Muggles truly deserved what you gave them."

Narcissa looked at them both, slightly wide eyed. She'd never been told about either incident. Of course, she'd watched Lucius taught anyone of non-pure wizarding blood, but she had never seen him physically attack someone before.

"You're too young to receive my Dark Mark of pledge," Voldemort continued, standing still finally, "but pledge yourselves to me now... privately. When you graduate, I will have you sent for, and the Mark will be yours. If you are not serious about this... Leave when I return to my room. If you are, follow, one at a time, and make your pledge."

He turned on his heel and swept out, leaving the entire room in silence.

* * *

><p>The four cloaked figures moved to each person, taking away their wand and cloaks, then returned to the back of the room, standing motionless once again.<p>

"So... Who's going first?" Bellatrix inquired, a giddy strain in her voice. Severus rose and walked in the direction after Voldemort. Narcissa heard a door open and shut, but she still watched where she had last seen him, wondering what would happen.

"Are you guys going in?" Regulus asked softly. Narcissa glanced over to Lucius and noticed he was picking at his nails, which meant he was either bored or nervous.

Rodolphus was quietly whispering to Bellatrix, who had an odd smile on her face. Crabbe and Goyle were muttering to themselves, then finally Goyle spoke up, "I'm going in."

"Me too," Crabbe agreed, "I'll kill anything he asks of me."

Narcissa's insides twisted and she looked back to Lucius, who was still picking his nails.

"Lucius?" she pressed, "What are you going to do?"

"Purebloods should not have to live among Mudblood filth," he whispered. "I'm going in."

"Shouldn't you think it over?" she whispered, moving her chair closer to his, "I mean... Lucius you could be killed!"

"If any of us leave we'll be killed," he replied. "That much is obvious, Narcissa."

Severus suddenly returned, his face looking paler then before, and he took his seat back behind Narcissa, his lips tight.

"What happened in there?" Bellatrix inquired, leaning forward greedily, "What did he say?"

"I'm forbidden to tell you anything," Severus explained, "but he's waiting for the next person."

Rodolphus rose and helped Bellatrix to his seat, then they both started to walk where Severus had come out of.

"Bella?" Narcissa hissed, her eyes widening slowly, "Aren't you going to give it any extra thought?"

"I know what I want," she replied simply, shrugging, "I don't see myself changing my mind..."

"But-"

"Cissy, I want to do this," she snapped. "Don't argue."

They disappeared and Narcissa felt almost embarrassed to have been told off by her sister.

"She wants to do it because Rodolphus wants to," Severus stated, rolling her eyes. "Relationships are so influential."

"I'm worried about her," Narcissa confessed, wringing her hands together, "I mean... She's good with her wand and all, but I'm worried when she is out there on her own... What if something... goes wrong?"

"She's tougher then you'll give her credit for," Regulus laughed. "You don't know how many times I've been beaten by her."

"I second that," Goyle grumbled, wincing at painful memories.

"But she's my sister..." Narcissa mumbled, shuffling her feet around on the floor, "I want to make sure nothing happens."

Narcissa had always been protective of her sisters, even the oddball Andromeda. She wanted to mother both of them, since their mother was doing a pretty poor job at raising them. Not that her father was really any better, but Narcissa liked him more since he had tried to buy her love with expensive gifts for years now. He wasn't making much progress, but she didn't mind the gifts.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus returned suddenly, still hand in hand, but Rodolphus looked much whiter than before, while Bellatrix was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I like him," she stated, resuming her seat. "Oh Narcissa, you should _feel_the power when you step into that room... It's so consuming..."

"Consuming?" Narcissa repeated skeptically, raising an eyebrow, "Trying new words, Bella?"

"Don't be a priss, Cissy darling," her sister said in an utterly sweet voice, batting her eyelashes. "He wants to see you next, if you hadn't left yet."

* * *

><p>Narcissa stood in front of a moldy door, debating whether or not to enter. He knew if she didn't come to see him, she'd have left. Would he really hurt her if she left?<p>

Inhaling deeply, she finally pushed the door open and stepped in, softly shutting it behind her. He stood facing a small fireplace, his pale hands clasped behind his back. She wasn't sure whether he had heard or not, so she waited patiently.

If there was one thing Narcissa had learned, it was to never interrupt a man when he was in deep thought. She remembered clearing her throat in impatience when her father wouldn't listen to her tales from school, and she also remembered a very painful curse hitting her afterward.

Ever since she had learned to wait until she was spoken to.

"Your sister seemed quite interested in the Dark Arts," he said finally, slowly turning towards her, his nostrils flaring. "Has she always?"

"She has a healthy interest in all her subjects, as far as I'm concerned," Narcissa replied, silently hoping her hands would stop shaking.

"She has a dark little mind," he mused, "I looked into it... I don't think you know your sister as well as you believe you do."

"I don't need to be in her life all the time," Narcissa fired back. "So if she has interests in other things, it's up to her."

"Don't lie to me," he hissed. "You're good, but not that good."

She swallowed as he beckoned her forward, making her stop in the center of the room, then began to circle her. She finally noticed how much taller he was, and almost felt like cowering under his piercing eyes.

"You're very protective of those close to you... Aren't you?" he whispered, "Would that loyalty change if they joined me?"

"My loyalty is to you, my Lord," she said firmly, "and I do not see it faltering, whether those I love agree with me or not."

"You are uncertain," he chuckled, "which is understandable. It's difficult to decide your entire life upon one meeting."

"My life has already been planned for me," she muttered dully. "My parents will make my choices once I finish school... Who I will marry, what I will do..."

"You'll marry a pure blooded man," he stated.

Narcissa nodded, "Of course."

"Well," he laughed, "the list seems to be shortening, doesn't it? Do you plan on marrying inside your little group out there?"

Narcissa frowned and looked at him. Why he was curious about her plans for marriage was beyond her, and in her opinion really didn't concern him at all.

"I... I don't know."

"You are a powerful young witch," he praised, picking up a folder. "Your marks are high and your studies seem focused around my choice subjects."

"School is important to me," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders. He nodded and walked back towards the fireplace, gazing into it once more.

"I asked the others to tell me someone they would kill," he said softly, his eyes catching the brightness of the flames, "and I told them to write it down... Once they have the Dark Mark, they will find their person and kill them, to show me loyalty."

Narcissa's eyes widened and she shifted her weight around nervously, glancing around the room, running through a list of names that she could possibly give.

There was no one she wanted to _kill_.

Though on some days...

"I do not want you to be a Death Eater, Narcissa Black," he said firmly, rotating back around to look at her. "So you can stop thinking of a name to give me."

"You... You don't?" she sputtered, her hands dropping to her sides and relief washing over her body.

Voldemort shook his head and raised an eyebrow, "No. I don't. I will, however, mark you myself when you've graduated, and expect a son from you and your husband to be."  
>"That's all?" she asked, a small smile playing on her lips.<p>

Voldemort frowned, "Don't misunderstand me, Miss Black. Any daughters you have, I will personally oversee their killing. That will be your kill, rather than giving me a name now. You're free to go... Send in the next person."


	8. Christmas Benefits

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm not sure why I wrote Andromeda as a Slytherin in the beginning, but I think this chapter was my vague attempt to fix that. My apologies. It's also pretty short, but I think I initially wrote it just to be a transition between school and home. **

* * *

><p>"Andromeda's here," Severus announced as Narcissa made sure she had all her bags packed.<p>

She glanced to the doorway and beckoned her sister in, "Do you have everything?"

It was Christmas holidays at last, and most of the students were packing up to go home. Narcissa never liked going home during the school year. It meant an awful amount of time being alone in her room, since either her mother would be having guests over, or her father would be out for business. The best thing about this vacation were the expensive gifts that would await the Black sisters on Christmas morning.

"I don't think I really need much," Andromeda stated, swishing her dark brown hair behind her shoulder. "Most of my things are at home anyway."

"Well, well, well, a lion in the snake den," Rodolphus chuckled as he and Bellatrix walked down the stairway from the dorm rooms. "Whatever shall we do to her?"

"Go stick your head in a bucket of flubberworms," Andromeda growled, rolling her eyes.

Bellatrix glared at her younger sister, "Shut up... You don't get to speak when you're in here... It's bad enough you aren't actually _in_this house."

"Now, now kitten," Rodolphus purred, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. "Don't be too hard on her... She's a Black. I'm sure she has some Slytherin qualities buried away in there."

Narcissa snorted and wrapped her traveling cloak over her shoulders, "Andromeda is a pure Gryffindor... I really don't see it changing."

She wouldn't have taken that as a compliment, but Andromeda shot her a thankful smile, causing Narcissa to wonder if her sister actually _enjoyed_being in Gryffindor.

"Still going to stay here, Sev?" Regulus asked, lugging his suitcase down the stairway, Lucius close behind him.

Severus shrugged his shoulders, "I see no need to go home."

"You don't want to visit your family?" Narcissa inquired, frowning, "It can't be worse than usual..."

"I do believe mum is planning to move out," he sighed, flipping the page of his book. "Not an excellent time to be around my father to be honest."

"You can always come to our house," Bellatrix suggested. "I mean... We're stuck with Regulus _and_Lucius. We have room for one more."

Narcissa cringed, suddenly remembering why this holiday was going to be extra stressful. Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius' father, had been doing business with her father for years, and Abraxas was taking his wife away for a retreat to Switzerland for a second honeymoon. Apparently, they didn't trust Lucius enough to leave him at home, and inquired as to him staying at the Black Manor while they were away. Narcissa's father accepted, hoping he would further himself with Abraxas Malfoy, perhaps even get a bit more money, and put himself in the good light with other powerful people.

The Malfoys were very well respected in the community, even if they were a very small family. It was their power and wealth that propelled them into the society.

Narcissa's mother, however, was not pleased to have just one boy in the house, and asked if Regulus would like to stay over also. It would mean leaving his brother alone with his mother, since Sirius had moved out, but Narcissa knew they would see each other at the Black Christmas party on December twenty-third.

"I'll think about it," Severus replied nonchalantly, "I actually like Hogwarts over the Christmas break. There's hardly anyone here, and the feast is quite good. I figured I would be able to get some homework done."

"Why can't I stay over too?" Rodolphus whined, nuzzling his nose into Bellatrix's head.

She giggled and swatted him away, "Trust me love... If you were allowed to sleepover, you would be... But _someone_had to blab to mother that we already 'slept over'."

She shot a pointed look to Andromeda and the younger girl smirked, "Well, I figured she ought to know... Didn't you enjoy the Howler?"

"Oh yes," Bellatrix snarled. "I'm sure the rest of the school enjoyed it too!"

Narcissa grinned, remembering the shocked looks on several people's faces as her mother's shrill voice screamed at Bellatrix over breakfast. Apparently shagging before marriage was frowned upon by her parents.

"Father will have fun speaking to you if you come over to our house," Narcissa chuckled, watching the colour slowly drain on Rod's face. "It should be very entertaining, actually."

They both glared at her and she snorted again, "Come on, Andromeda... Lunch is going to be served soon anyway. Shall we?"

She nodded and gathered up her things, then walked over to the fireplace with a handful of Floo powder.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around Severus from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he sat on the couch, "I'll send you your gift on Christmas, Severus. Drop by if you get lonely."

"Happy Christmas, Narcissa," he sighed, patting her arm gingerly. She gave him another kiss and joined her sister in the fireplace.

"Joint Floo?" Andromeda asked, "I don't think we have enough for everyone."

Narcissa nodded, "Bella, let's go... We don't have enough powder for everyone!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Bellatrix growled. Narcissa rolled her eyes as she watched her sister bid farewell to her boyfriend.

Regulus gagged, "Get a room, you two."

"If we could, we would."

Narcissa shivered in disgust and Regulus joined her and her sister in the fireplace. Luckily, the Slytherin Common Room fire had been charmed to expand enough to comfortably fit any amount of people.

"You're keeping me from eating, Bellatrix," Lucius grumbled, grabbing her arm and dragging her into the fireplace. She scowled at him and wrenched her arm away, moving closer to her sisters.

Lucius finally squeezed into the fireplace and Narcissa waved on final goodbye to Severus as Andromeda raised her right fist, "Black Manor!"

* * *

><p>The group tumbled over of the fireplace, landing in a large heap on the floor, drawing a chuckle from Narcissa's father.<p>

"You children need to learn how to use wizarding technology properly," he mused, shaking his head. "Welcome home... You almost missed lunch."

"Thankfully no one dawdled," Lucius groaned, standing up and dusting his robes off.

Mr. Black's eyes fell on him and he grinned broadly, "Ah! Mr. Malfoy! Welcome to our home... No, no leave your things, the house elves will get it. Come along... Hello girls!"

Narcissa and Bellatrix exchanged amused, yet slightly shocked looks as their father swept over and wrapped all three of his daughters in a backbreaking hug. Andromeda groaned softly and Bellatrix gasped for air.

"How was school?" he laughed, squeezing a little harder.

Narcissa winced, "G-Good, Father."

"Excellent!" he boomed, pulling away and moving over to Regulus, "And welcome, my little nephew!"

Regulus forced a less then convincing smile, "Hullo, uncle."

"I guess we should get something to eat, eh?" Mr. Black chuckled, walking towards the dining area, "Come along, children."

Narcissa watched the fading back of her father disappear and Andromeda's jaw dropped.

"Has father gone mental?" Bellatrix asked, her eyes wide, "He's usually never like this!"

"Your Father is just happy to see you," Mrs. Black cooed, elegantly sliding down the stairway, her arms wide. "We missed you three!"

Regulus coughed and Mrs. Black turned sharply to him, a rather fond look crossing her face.

"And Regulus!" she cooed, striding over and hugging him, "My little nephew... We're glad to have you here! And Lucius Malfoy, my goodness you've grown up into quite the handsome young man!"

Narcissa snorted and her mother shot her a glare. Lucius seemed rather amused with the whole situation, "Thank you, Mrs. Black. You look rather stunning yourself."

It was Bellatrix's turn to laugh, which also earned her an icy glare from her mother.

"Can we eat now?" Andromeda groaned, stomping her foot with impatience.

Her mother chuckled, "Of course, dearest. Now, Regulus... Escort your cousins to the dining room. Lucius, would you be a dear and escort Narcissa?"

Narcissa's eyes widened as he smiled, "Of course, it would be the gentleman thing to do."

Regulus groaned and crooked both his arms, and Bellatrix took his left, while Andromeda took his right.  
>It was tradition in most upper-class Pureblood families to follow set rules, such as women were to have male escorts to meals, or servants were not allowed to associate with anyone except the Masters of the household.<p>

Narcissa had found these rules rather taxing, and hoped that she would not have to follow them when she was older. Of course, it was when she was a young girl she dreamed of things changing, but she had grown up, and nothing had changed.

"Shall we, Narcissa?" Lucius inquired formally, holding out his arm. Mrs. Black gave her a nudge forward and she nearly tripped over her own feet, but she made it to Lucius and slipped her arm around his, feeling slightly awkward.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

Lucius smirked, "Why, whatever do you mean, Narcissa dear?"

"You like my parents sucking up to you," she ground as they walked behind the rest of the group. "You need to tell them to stop."

"If I like it, why should they stop?" he chuckled, "Besides... It seems to have its benefits."

"Such as?"

"Your mother is allowing me to escort you somewhere," he stated, glancing down at her. "I'd call that a benefit."


	9. Love and Sex and Magic

Narcissa stared glumly across the table at her sister, who rolled her eyes and began helping herself to some salad.

This, by far, had been one of the longest lunches the Black sisters had ever endured. Regulus even seemed on the verge of falling asleep at his end of the table, which would have been worth it, just to watch his head slump down into the soup.

Lucius, however, seemed to be enjoying himself. Narcissa wished her parents would stop sucking up to him, and asking him question upon question upon question...

It was almost getting to be too much.

Narcissa wondered why they were suddenly acting like this. They had seen Lucius before, several times, in previous years, at dinner parties and such, and they had never really given him much of a second thought then.

"My... We've been sitting here for hours!" Narcissa's mother exclaimed, leaning back in her chair and placing her napkin on her empty plate, "Dearest... Shouldn't we let our guests settle in?"

Cygnus, Narcissa's father, nodded, "Of course, Druella, love. Perhaps our girls could show you where you'll be staying..."

"I have homework to do," Andromeda said quickly, standing up and tucking her chair into the table. "A lot... So... Would you mind if I got started on it?"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow as her sister hurried out of the dining hall, a silly grin on her face. Something told her Andromeda was not rushing off to do some homework...

She would meddle later.  
>"Narcissa, you know where Lucius is staying," her mother cooed. "Maybe you could quickly go show him the room."<p>

It wasn't a question, it was a direct statement, and her mother's gaze narrowed when Narcissa made a face to protest. She let out a dismal sigh, "Yes, mother."

"Good girl, and Bellatrix... Be a dear and make sure Regulus knows where he is staying."

"Why? He's slept over here dozens of times... You'd think he'd know it by now."

Narcissa groaned. Bellatrix needed to learn to speak respectfully to her parents if she wanted to get the things she longed for. Narcissa always found it best to do whatever she was asked, then, when the time came for her to ask something, she would usually receive it.

"May we speak with you, Bella, before you go?" her father inquired, his fist clamped together.

Her mother nodded to Lucius and Narcissa touched his arm, "Come on... I'll show you where you're sleeping."

"Thank you," he replied, extending his arm for her to take. She heard her mother chuckle in approval and she slipped her arm around his, leading him out of the dining hall.

"You can wipe that smug look off your face now," she snapped, ripping her arm away from his. "We're alone."

"Yes we are," he clarified, his eyes traveling over her body. "I find being alone with you is always best..."

"Stop looking at me like that," she snarled, walking up the stairway with a little more force than necessary, "or one day I may just slap those eyes out of their sockets."

"That will be an interesting day, indeed," Lucius countered, following her up the stairs.

She rolled her eyes, "You are disgusting."

She passed her room along the way and smiled, noticing it was the same as it had been the entire summer. Across the hall from Bellatrix's, and down two from Andromeda's, it was slightly smaller than the other two. Perhaps it was because in their previous home, she had first choice of the rooms, and had chosen the larger one then. At the present it seemed more important to use her room merely as a storage place to store all her things, and a place to sleep, since she did spend a great deal of her time at Hogwarts.

"So is this your room?" Lucius inquired, stepping into it and disappearing.

She growled quietly and followed him in, "Yes, yes it is... And I'd prefer if you weren't in it!"

"No need to be so touchy," he mused lightly, picking up one of her picture frames. "When did you have this taken?"

She walked up behind him and snatched the picture away. It was one of her and Severus, which was taken during the summer. His family had been going through a rough time, and Narcissa invited him to stay for a week or so at the Black Manor, just to give him a break from his feuding parents. He hated having a picture taken of him, but somehow Narcissa and Bellatrix managed to get him to sit still long enough for a decent one. The picture Severus would roll his eyes occasionally, causing the picture Narcissa to laugh softly.

"Over the summer," she replied, setting it back on her shelf. "He hated getting his picture taken."

Lucius frowned, "What's going on with the two of you?"

Narcissa's eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow, "As in?"

"Romantically."

She could barely believe her ears, and burst out laughing. She doubled over, and then leaned back against the wall, wiping her eyes, "Romantically? Oh... Lucius don't you know Severus at all? Romantically... HA!"

"Well I was just curious," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "You both seem awfully close..."

Narcissa finally got some control of herself and took a deep breath, "We're best friends... Lucius, as you are to him... You show it by picking on him, I show it by sticking up for him... It's just the subtle differences of the genders."

"I'm sure I can name more differences between the genders," he murmured, taking a step towards her.

She side stepped him, "I'm glad you can, by now, Lucius Malfoy. Come on, let me show you where you're sleeping."

She pulled him out of her room and back into the hall, then walked him down the corridor. Her eyes flickered up to the mirror and she sighed, "Stop staring at me."

"Why? It's obvious, by now, I have some feelings for you, so I think I can stare all I want," he protested, smirking slightly.

She whipped back and pointed a finger at him, "Stop smirking... I hate that smirk."

"I think a kiss will make it go away," he chuckled. "For a little while."

"Ugh."

She pushed the door open to one of the large guestrooms and held out her hand, "There you are, my task is done."

"Should I pay you a tip?" he inquired, moving closer and backing her into the room, "Some sort of... reward for showing me around?"

"I'd rather kiss Goyle," she snapped, trying to step around him.

Lucius grinned, "Maybe that can be arranged... I'm sure the poor bloke could use a good snog from time to time."

"Piss off, Lucius," she hissed, pushing past him and making her way back towards the door of his room.

She heard him growl behind her, and suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around her hips and he pulled her back around, backing her up into a desk, "We need to talk, Narcissa."

"About what?" she demanded, pushing against his chest, "About you harassing me?"

"I'm not harassing you," he argued, glaring at her. "We need to talk about us... What's happening with us? Your parents are clearly trying to set us up, so it's all right there, and your sister doesn't even _remember_making a bet with you! So where are we, Narcissa? Where are we?"

"We are in your room, and you're hurting me," she stated sarcastically, "and I'd like to leave!"

She pushed him aside and made her way to the door. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against the desk, "We kissed, Narcissa... That means something."

She froze, remembering her detention with Lucius very distinctly. She remembered how much she enjoyed it, and remembered not wanting to return to the Common Room when their time was up.  
>She swallowed thickly, but kept her back to him, "It didn't mean anything, Lucius."<p>

"The way you kissed meant something," he stated firmly. "You kissed back, Narcissa."

She exhaled deeply and turned back, "I-"

"Merlin, is Bellatrix ever getting it downstairs!"

Narcissa turned back as Regulus hurried into the room, an amused grin on his face, "Honestly... You should have seen it!"

Narcissa smiled weakly, "Are they finished telling her off?"

"Somewhat..." Regulus chuckled, jumping up on Lucius' bed and taking a seat, "Wish I was allowed to stay..."

"Maybe I should go help her out," Narcissa muttered, sending Lucius a final look before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Did I interrupt something?" Regulus asked, watching Lucius scowl at the doorway where Narcissa's figure last stood.<p>

He shrugged, "You gave her an excuse to leave."

Regulus frowned, "What's with the two of you, anyway? First you're all cuddly, then she tells you off..."

"I'd like to know the answer to that, actually," Lucius sighed, rubbing his face, "I asked her... and... She walked off."

She was rather attractive in this state, all huffed up and annoyed, but Lucius knew if he wanted to make any progress with her, she would need to be a lot calmer.

"You know Narcissa," Regulus chuckled, rolling his eyes. "She's always been a little... off."

"Off?"

"Well, she's not like her sisters."

Lucius frowned, "None of them are similar... Haven't you noticed it?"

Narcissa was not as outspoken as Bellatrix, and Andromeda was a Gryffindor, loaded up with a completely different set of traits from both of her sisters.

"I suppose that's a good thing," Regulus mused. "Wouldn't want three little clones running around, would you?"

"How do I get her to like me?" Lucius asked, changing the subject completely.

Regulus snorted, "Why you like her is beyond me..."

"Reg!"

Okay, okay, okay," he droned, sliding off the bed, "Narcissa has a thing for flowers, always has. Maybe if you take her for a walk through the gardens, or catch her in there, she may listen more to what you're saying."

Lucius mentally made of note of flowers in his head and nodded, "Anything else?"

Regulus' face scrunched up, "Hmm... She hates our family parties... Mind you, we all do, but she hates them with a vengeance. Maybe while we have our first, take her away from an annoying relative... Be a knight in shining armor."

"I don't think she'll stand me," he countered, "I have a feeling she'd stay with the relative."

Regulus nodded, "Yeah... You've kinda killed all chances of her leaving with you... Maybe try talking with her, without touching her."

Lucius smirked. There was just something about the blonde witch that made him want to keep his hands all over her all the time. Her lips were like a fine wine, something he knew he shouldn't have too much of, but something he longed to taste repeatedly.

"You aren't the romantic type, mate," Regulus chuckled suddenly, looking his best friend over, "I've known you for too long..."

"Malfoys take what they want," Lucius mused, grinning, "And I will take what I want, all in good time."

* * *

><p>"Just because I spoke my mind, doesn't mean they have <em>any<em> right to lecture me," Bellatrix exploded as she unpacked her trunk.

Narcissa had settled herself up on her sister's bed, flipping leisurely through a magazine, "Sometimes you need to know when to be quiet, Bella."

Her sister grunted as she slammed one of her dresser drawers shut, then rolled her eyes.

"You are so submissive sometimes, Cissy, and it's disgusting," she nagged, pulling off her shirt and replacing it with a new one. "You'd think, being my sister, you'd be a little more ... outgoing."

"I'm perfectly happy the way I am," Narcissa quipped, sending her sister a glare, "I don't want to change."

"So you're perfectly happy with Lucius Malfoy walking all over you?" Bellatrix demanded, her hands waving dramatically in the air, "Sister, darling, you know he isn't going to leave you alone until you stand up for yourself."

"I do stand up for myself."

Bellatrix snorted loudly.

She had stood up for herself! After a little while, that is... She did!

Narcissa would not admit it, but she almost enjoyed the power Lucius could hold over her sometimes. The lazy way his eyes traveled over her, and the startling shift to possessive was almost a turn-on.

"I wish Rod could have come," Bellatrix sighed, sliding onto the bed with her sister. "It would have been more fun with him here."

"You just want someone to shag," Narcissa said lazily, causing her sister's eyes to widen. Narcissa grinned and cocked her head to the side, "Oh, don't act all surprised and innocent... You know it's true."

"Maybe..."

* * *

><p>"Narcissa... Be a dear and run to get Andromeda... Dinner's ready."<p>

"Yes, mother."

She was quite happy to leave the table, considering her parents had seated her beside Lucius, who seemed perfectly happy with the seating arrangements. Not that he was speaking with her or anything, but he had placed his arm lazily across the back of her chair while chatting away with her father about something or another.

Andromeda had been locked up in her room all afternoon, and Narcissa had walked past it, hearing a loud giggle when she did. Something told her that her little sister was doing the farthest thing from homework.

She tapped on the door lightly, "Andromeda? Mother says dinner is ready..."

She pushed the door open and her eyes widened to find her younger sister quickly doing up her robe, and a boy on her bed buttoning up his trousers. Her jaw dropped and she slammed the door behind her, "Who the bloody Hell is this, Andromeda?"

"You can't tell mother and father," her younger sister pleaded, her eyes turning fearful. "Please, Cissy... You can't tell anyone!"

"Answer my question," Narcissa snarled, pulling out her wand and pointing it at the boy. "Who is he!"

She had seen the boy at school a few times, and he played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, so she vaguely knew his appearance, but never his name.

"My name's Ted," he answered. "Ted Tonks."

Narcissa's eyes widened more, "Tonks? Really Andromeda... Mother and Father are going to skin you alive!"

"That's why you can't tell them!" she whimpered.

How her sister thought she could fool around with someone during the day, with an unlocked door, and NOT expect to be caught was beyond Narcissa's understanding.

"How long has this been happening?" Narcissa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Andromeda shrugged, "Since... last year..."

Narcissa groaned, "Last year? You were in Fourth Year!"

"But it's right!" she insisted, moving towards Narcissa, "I love Ted, and Ted loves me... We're getting married once school is finished with!"

"That's a long way from now," Narcissa snapped, rolling her eyes. "You may not even like each other by the time that rolls around!"

"Don't be stupid, Narcissa," Andromeda groaned, moving beside Ted and linking her arms with his, "I love him... He loves me... Look, look at the pretty ring he gave me!"

Narcissa felt herself go numb; he had given her a ring? They were practically engaged then! She had never seen her sister's eyes shine so brightly as they were when she pranced over to Narcissa, her hand extended with glee.

Narcissa grasped her hand and pulled her closer, her eyes traveling over the ring. It was small, not even worth anything, but Andromeda still seemed pleased to show it off.

"Sister... My little sister," Narcissa whispered. "What are you doing? Father will kill him, and then he'll set you up with someone you hate to spite you!"

"You shouldn't say anything," Andromeda growled. "You are already being shoved in with Malfoy... Can't you let other people be happy, even if you aren't?"

Narcissa stammered for the right words to say, and she cleared her throat, "I'm getting Bella."

"No!"

Narcissa pushed herself away from her sister, then took a step back, looking between her and Ted Tonks. She couldn't, and wouldn't keep something like this to herself, "I won't tell mother... Let me get Bella."

"But-"

"Hush."

* * *

><p>Narcissa's socked feet made barely any noise as she hurried down the stairs and into the dining hall.<p>

"Narcissa, where is-"

"Bella, I need you for a minute," Narcissa panted, grabbing her sister's arm and pulling her away from her meal.

Her father frowned, "What is the meaning of this, Narcissa?"

"I just... uh..." she stared wide eyed along the table and Lucius cocked an eyebrow, "I just needed to speak to Bella privately."

"Can't you speak here?"

"No."

"Why not?"

She groaned, "It's a girl problem, Father!"

That trick had always done it. Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda had all made a deal when they were younger. If they ever wanted to speak alone, without their father butting in, they would tell him it was a girl problem, and then let him think whatever he wanted to.

"Fine, fine," he sighed, waving them off, "but be quick, and find your blasted sister."

Narcissa nodded and dragged her sister out of the dining hall, then up the stairway.

"For Merlin's sake, Cissy," Bellatrix groaned, pulling her arm away. "What's the matter with you!"

"Come, come, look what I found in her room," she hissed, pushing Andromeda's door open, only to see her little sister handing Ted some Floo powder.

"I don't think so!" Narcissa exclaimed, "Step into that fireplace Ted Tonks and I will call my father!"

His eyes widened and he tossed the Floo powder into the fireplace, unused.

Bellatrix stared at the boy, her jaw hanging open, "Andromeda? You're supposed to be the good one! Mum's gonna kill you!"

"Please, please, please you can't tell!" Andromeda cried, holding her hands together, "No one was supposed to find out... Ted was just going to leave when Cissa came in!"

"Why was he here in the first place?" Bellatrix exploded, "Bloody Hell, Andromeda... We only just got home from Hogwarts today! You couldn't have waited a day or two... We usually leave each other alone by then!"

That was true. The girls were usually sick of each other's company after a few days, and would only see each other during meals.

"Well I missed him already," Andromeda complained, "and he missed me..."

"Does he even speak?" Bellatrix asked, looking Ted over with disgust.

He frowned, "I do to speak..."

"Oh, there's the voice," Bellatrix mused, rolling her eyes. "Father will kill him... He's deflowered the baby of the family."

"Shut up," Andromeda growled, "Don't say it like that... We're in love! I was hoping of all people, Bellatrix, you'd understand that!"

"I waited," she snarled. "You little trollop, I waited!"

"Only a few years more than me!"

"Enough!" Narcissa said firmly, stepping between them, "I brought you here so you would know, Bella, not to fight with her about it. Tonks... You may leave. Now."

Ted hurried over, gave Andromeda a kiss, then grabbed some Floo and departed.

"Now," Narcissa sighed, "no one tells mother or father... We're sisters because we look out for each other, no matter how annoying it can be."

Bellatrix and Andromeda shot each other sour looks and rolled their eyes, "Fine."

"If Bella gets a hard time about her... night with Rodolphus, you tell them you were mistaken, understood?" Narcissa lectured, turning to Andromeda, who nodded, "And Ted Tonks was never here, understood?"

Bellatrix groaned and shifted her weight between feet, "Fine."

Narcissa grinned, realizing she now had blackmail on both of her sisters, and they would have none on her.

"Can we eat?" Andromeda inquired, "I'm starving."

"Figured you would be," Bellatrix snorted, shooting her an amused look. The sisters walked on either side of Narcissa and linked their arms together, slowly making their way back towards the dining hall.

"Now what about you, Cissy?" Bellatrix whispered, "You're the only one left of us who hasn't-"

"And if you are suggesting that Lucius and I ... do it," Narcissa growled, feeling slightly awkward, "I'm telling you... You are insane."

"Stop blushing, Cissy," Andromeda chuckled, sending her a cheeky grin, "I know he isn't... well... Lucius isn't what you had in mind... But then when the right man comes along, it won't seem as uncomfortable."

So much for 'waiting for the right man' junk that Andromeda used to prattle on about.

"Just putting it out there, Cissy," Bellatrix whispered as they entered the dining hall, each drifting off to their own seats.

* * *

><p>"Narcissa?"<p>

She glanced up from her bed and spotted Lucius standing in the doorway, a displeased look on his face.  
>She set her book aside and pulled the covers up more to keep her showy nightdress hidden. It was nearly one in the morning, and she had spent a great deal of the night reading, even after everyone had gone to sleep.<p>

"Can I help you?" she droned, shooting him a glare, "Why aren't you asleep?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "I'm feeling rather... ill."

Narcissa rolled out of bed, deciding it didn't really matter if he saw her in a skimpy nightdress, and walked over, placing a gentle hand on his forehead. He was warm, and slightly sweaty, causing Narcissa to wonder if he had a fever of some sort.

"Anything hurt?" she inquired.

He shrugged, "My ... stomach is a little... upset."

She smiled, "That must have been difficult for a Malfoy to say."

His eyes narrowed and she smirked, "Come along, Lucius... I'll make you some tea."

She disappeared for a moment to retrieve a house coat, then motioned for him to follow her downstairs.

Narcissa had always hated her house at night. There were so many odd bits of furniture, and they would cast very frightening shadows across the floor in the moonlight.

"Can't a servant make me some tea?" Lucius inquired sleepily as he followed her down the staircase, slipping on the last step.

She looked back, "Well you dragged me out of bed... I may as well make you some tea."

"You can make tea?"

"Of course I can! It doesn't take an idiot to make tea!"

Narcissa used to make tea for her grandmother, when she would come stay with the family, and had a knack for getting it just right. Her grandmother was very picky about her food, or drink for that matter, and used to have Narcissa make it over and over again until it was right.

Tea making was almost second nature by now.

She flickered on the lights, "Sit down, Lucius."

He grunted and settled down on one of the chairs, resting his head on his hand. His black robe fell open slightly, and Narcissa caught sight of a very well kept body underneath. She found herself staring and Lucius noticed. He glanced downward, then smirked, "Like it, Narcissa dear?"

"I like a man who can keep himself in shape," she replied haughtily, turning back to the cupboards and pulling out a mug, "I hate it when they let themselves go, you can even see it at our age."

There was silence behind her and she looked back, raising a curious eyebrow, "Everything okay?"

"It's just... You're speaking to me... normally," he stuttered, "It's a normal conversation..."

"Don't you think we can have normal conversations?" Narcissa demanded, pouring the boiling water into a mug, then adding flavour.

Lucius shrugged, "It's just... we normally don't."

"Normally I let your little comments get to me," she sighed, adding a herb to the tea and stirring it slowly with a spoon, "but I figured, since you're feeling sick, I won't be cruel to you."

"That would be nice," he murmured, accepting the tea and inhaling it, a smile spreading across his face.

She tidied up the bunches of herbs she had gotten out from the drawers, then leaned against the cabinet, "Would you like to drink it in bed, or wait down here?"

Lucius' eyes shot up, "I-In bed?"

"I suppose you're tired," she stated, "and when you're feeling poorly, all you may want to do is sleep?"

Her mind suddenly replayed the last few sentences and her eyes widened. She had just asked if he wanted to drink it in bed!

"N-Not with me, in bed," she corrected, "I meant... um... You know..."

He smiled, "I know."

Narcissa felt her cheeks flush deeply and she turned away, pretending to sweep something into the sink.

"But you know... The offer would have been very hard to refuse," he commented, taking a sip of tea.

She felt her cheeks darken more and she smiled weakly, "Just because I said 'in bed' doesn't mean... shagging."

"Of course not," he mused, taking another sip, "I wasn't thinking of shagging you any time soon, Narcissa."

Anytime soon? Was he planning on it?

No doubt he was planning on it, Narcissa thought, rolling her eyes. Not that she would let him...

"I just thought sharing a bed with you for the night would be interesting," he stated, staring her directly in the eye. "Don't you agree?"

"I think you should get some sleep," she said stiffly, "and so should I... I trust you know the way back to your room?"

He nodded and she began to head for the door, but he caught her wrist and stood up.

"Good night, Narcissa," he whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead, "and thanks for the tea."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**I have such a weird thing for writing soft, squishy, gooey Malfoy/Black family goodness (i.e. the majority of Him... a father?, which is this story's sequel and already posted here). There are a couple of chapters in this story I wish I had done differently, but as I was quickly do an edit and read through on this one, I can't help but really like it. **

**You check out my profile to explain my lack of updating, and a new livejournal page where I'll have more thorough updates about my writing and whatnot. If ANY of you have a livejournal, please add me up! I love chatting with people from various sites... or even just popping in to say hi. Totally makes my day!**


	10. Perfect

"So Andromeda, little sister," Bellatrix sneered from the opposite couch, "tell us more about the magnificent Ted Tonks."

Narcissa glanced up from her book and rolled her eyes. It was late one evening, and the entire household had practically been snowed in from the recent storm, making the large manor oddly cozy. Her father had always tried to make a conscious effort to keep all of his daughter's intelligent, and would often sit them all down and make them read for an hour or so.

When they were little girls, they would sit in a frightened silence and read as quickly as they could, but when the Black sisters finally noticed their father never bothered to check on them, they spent the entire time talking.

"Ted is... Is a nice guy," Andromeda summed, flicking a page in her book, "and he's really funny."

"That's not a reason to marry someone," Narcissa snapped from behind her book. "They don't last like that forever."

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "I don't want to talk about him."

"Oh come _on_," Bellatrix droned, tossing her book on the coffee table that separated all three of them. "If this thing is going to be our brother-in-law, then we'd like to know a little about him... Give us some good qualities that we can pitch to father."

Narcissa held in a snort, knowing Bellatrix had no intention of ever siding with Andromeda's fiancé. In fact, it would turn out to be quite the opposite, knowing her sister.

"Ted's in Ravenclaw," she explained. "So he's very smart."

Narcissa frowned and set her book on her lap, "I thought you told me yesterday he was in Gryffindor."

Bellatrix's eyes darted back between the two, and a sly smile spread across her lips, "Tsk tsk, not keeping our stories straight, eh sister?"

Andromeda swallowed nervously, "I... No!"

"Come on... Is it because he's a Hufflepuff?" Bellatrix laughed cruelly. "We'd understood if he was... We are your sisters."

Narcissa nodded, "Houses shouldn't matter... Unless you're in Slytherin, I suppose... Then it matters."

"He... He doesn't belong to any of the houses at Hogwarts, actually," Andromeda admitted sheepishly, burying her face back behind her book.

Bellatrix and Narcissa exchanged confused look, and Bellatrix finally smirked, "A Durmstrang boy, eh? Well... I suppose your taste isn't as bad as we thought it was."

Narcissa let out a dreamy sigh; Drumstrang boys were so... handsome. For some reason, Ted Tonks didn't quite suit the Drumstrang apperance. She wondered when Bellatrix would notice it.

"He doesn't go to Drumstrang," Andromeda mumbled from behind her book. Bellatrix wrinkled her nose, "then does he go to that private school in Wales? The Beauxbaton is only for girls-"

"He doesn't _go_to school anywhere," Andromeda snarled, her face suddenly seeming red as she glared at Bellatrix from over her book. "Can we just drop it!"

"Now I'm curious," Narcissa stated, folding down the corner of her book and closing it, "Is he a drop out?"

"Or a Squib?" Bellatrix inquired with distaste. Andromeda let out a low growl and rose swiftly from the couch, then stormed off towards the closed set of double doors and wrenched them open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU HAVE TWENTY MINUTES LEFT! GET BACK IN THERE AND READ!"

Andromeda hurried back inside and slammed the door behind her, a look of fear in her eyes. Bellatrix nodded back to the couch she had been sitting on, "Sit."

"Maybe we can discuss it another day," Narcissa suggested gently, noting the look of distress on her younger sister's face. "When you are ready to tell us."

"Cissy-"

"When she's ready," Narcissa repeated firmly, giving Bellatrix a narrowed look.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

After a good ten minutes of silence, Andromeda finally spoke up, "Do you know what I just thought of...?"

"Hmm?"

"Narcissa... You're the only one who hasn't gone any further then kissing with a boy."

Narcissa's eyes froze on her page and she felt her cheeks darken, "I'm waiting for the right person..."

"I think you've found the right person, but you won't admit it," Bellatrix chuckled. "You're too stubborn."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Narcissa snapped, "Lucius is not right for me. He's just... a toy."

"Then why won't you play with him?" Bellatrix asked coyly.

Narcissa glared at her, "I could if I wanted to. I just don't fell like it."

Her sister snorted loudly, "Cissy... You would pull out before he got your shirt off. You can't _play_... You'd be useless at it."

Narcissa knew it was true, but she could never let her sister get the better of her. She squared her shoulders and glared at Bellatrix, "I could make Lucius beg for me!"

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, "Care to place a bet on that?"

"No," Narcissa groaned, "you wouldn't be able to prove it, and if I was 'seducing' him, I wouldn't let you sit in and watch."

She hoped that was enough of a reason for Bellatrix to leave her alone, but clearly her devilish sister wanted her to prove it.

"Tonight... You go to him, and you'll stay with him for the night," Bellatrix dared, grinning, "and in the morning, if Lucius tells me you merely shared a bed and did nothing more... You'll be my servant for the rest of vacation."

"I thought we were already on a bet where I'd have to be your servant if I dated him," Narcissa reminded, smirking, "Have you forgotten it?"

"This is much more interesting though," Bellatrix chuckled, "You say you can, I say you can't... Prove me wrong."

* * *

><p>Narcissa paced back and forth in her room, chewing nervously on her nail.<p>

The rest of the evening was spent in the sitting room, and Lucius and Regulus had joined them for a bottle of butterbeer and a long discussion of anything that came to mind. Every so often, Bellatrix would catch her eye and nod over to Lucius, but Narcissa would simply glare at her and take a sip of her drink. Lucius must have caught the stare exchanged between the sisters, but apparently he chose to ignore it.

Narcissa finally threw a thin night robe over herself and crept out into the hallway. The torches were burning dimly from being in use all day. It had to have been nearly one in the morning, and she knew she had to do this.  
>Bellatrix would, no doubt, check with Lucius first thing in the morning to find out what happened during the night.<br>Narcissa tip-toed down the hall, and instantly heard a snigger when she passed Bellatrix's room. Whipping back, she picked her sister's dark hair out in the shadows, "Go back to bed, Bella!"

"I knew you'd do it," she sniffed, slipping back into her room and shutting the door. Narcissa glared at at the dark wood, as if it was its fault, then continued down the hallway, stopping when she reached Lucius' room.  
>With a shaky hand, she pushed open the door and entered, shutting it as softly as she could behind her.<br>He was still awake, sitting on top of his covers, still dressed. His shirt was untucked, and a few buttons undone, and he looked oddly tired. There were a few books sprawled out across the bed, and Narcissa guessed he was doing some homework and lost track of time.

"Narcissa?" he said softly, quickly smoothing the folds out of his shirt, "What... Is everything all right?"

She inhaled slowly and began to walk towards him, remembering the speech she had rehearsed several times before venturing out to his room, "You said a few nights ago... That you... Wondered what it would be like to share a bed with me."

Lucius frowned, and his eyes widened as she leaned against his bedpost, fiddling with her fingers awkwardly, "Is there any room on there for me?"

Lucius stared at her for a moment, "Is this a joke?"

"If you aren't interested, then I can leave," she stated simply, turning away from him and starting towards the door. The _whooshing_sound of papers and books echoed behind her. She looked back to see they were all on the floor, and Lucius was heading towards her briskly. A small smile graced her lips and he clutched her hand, pulling her back towards the bed.

"Just to be clear," she clarified, holding up a finger between the pair, "I do not intend on shagging you tonight, Lucius Malfoy. I am staying with you, and we can kiss... But I don't want to go any further."

Lucius smirked and raised her hand to his mouth, giving it a delicate kiss, "We'll see where the night takes us."

Narcissa pulled her hand free and gently slid out of her robe, leaving her in a silky nightdress, one that barely made it past her mid-thighs. Lucius leaned in, not bothering to look her over, and pressed his lips against hers. A heat moved through her body and she felt her stomach squirm, a pleasant sensation suddenly appearing.

She slid her small hand slowly up his chest, then wrapped it in his hair, pressing her body closer to his.

His fingers trailed lazily down her back, sending shivers along her spine, and she let out a squeal when he cupped her arse and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Like that, don't you," he purred when he broke away, nibbling lightly on her ear. She nodded and breathlessly whispered. "Yes... But I don't want to stand the whole night..."

"I wouldn't want to keep my lady standing, when there's a bed right here," he murmured into her hair, hoisting her up and setting her down.

Narcissa crawled up the bed, watching him curiously as he began to remove his shirt and leisurely toss it aside.  
>She suddenly felt a strong sense of confusion bursting through her. She watched him crawl towards her, and met his lips with a matching passion, but while his eyes closed contently, hers stayed open, studying him carefully.<p>

"Lucius," she breathed, pulling away and sitting up. "Can we talk for a minute?"

He rolled onto his back and placed his hands behind his head, "Go ahead... Talk."

She lay down beside him and let her fingers rest lightly on her stomach, feeling them rise and fall with each breath, "If I stay here tonight... What does that mean to you?"

Lucius rolled onto his side to face her, "Maybe that you've finally realized we're good for each other?"

"Are we really good for each other?" Narcissa mused aloud, still not looking at him, "We'd fit mother's idea of a perfect couple, I suppose."

"I don't want to be with you because of your mother," he growled, his arm snaking around her tiny waist and yanking her closer to him, "I want us to be together because _we_want to be!"

She inhaled sharply as he leaned down and pressed his lips roughly into hers, his arm raising her body up towards his. Her hands lay crushed between their bodies, and she felt a little uncomfortable in that position. Finally, Lucius rolled over so she was straddling his hips, her small hands resting on his chest as she held herself up, panting a little.

His cold eyes traveled over her face, her heaving chest, and back again, lingering to hold her gaze.

She smiled weakly, "So... Are we good for each other?"

Lucius sat up, and held her thin body squished between his chest and knees, pressing a tender kiss on her lips, "I think we're perfect."

Narcissa felt something stir inside of her and she smiled, circling her arms around his neck, "Prove it to me, Lucius Malfoy. Show me we're perfect."

And he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**You _all_ need to thank pittstick1 for this. This story had been deleted off of Quizilla, and I hadn't saved it all, and I was thinking of just stopping, because I wouldn't have the time to rewrite it. However, she had saved it for her own reading pleasure and was kind enough to actually let me know that she had saved it, and sent it all my way. Thank you so much. She's seriously a lifesaver. **

**On another note, I'm planning a new Narcissa story. It'll be a companion fic to _Lovers in a Dangerous Time _based on Narcissa's POV. So it'll be another Lucius/Narcissa fic, but based off of that story I've written, and completely separate from this one. However, I hope you keep enjoying this one!**


	11. Family Fortunes

Narcissa felt herself coming around when the bed shifted beneath her. Groaning, she opened her eyes, only to see Lucius had merely rolled over, and was now facing her. She smiled and snuggled a little closer, her eyes studying his face as he slept.

She had kept to her word, and stopped Lucius when she thought he was going too far. Much to her relief, he did not push for anything, and respected her choice when she said no.

She wondered if this meant they were a couple now? Bella would have a fit.

Normally, she would have been repulsed at the idea of being with Lucius, but as she watched him sleep, she couldn't think of it any other way. Something seemed right about it. Perhaps she was just happy with how well behaved he was the night before. There was this growing feeling of dread inside her, when she knew he would say or do something completely intolerable and she would be forced to go back to loathing him.

"Narcissa?" he grunted, sighing loudly, "Go back to sleep."

She smirked and pushed some hair out of his face, which had fallen slightly, "No... I'm awake now. I think I'll go for breakfast."

She sat up and stretched, smiling at how well-rested she felt. A pair of fingers drew random shapes along her back, and she looked down to Lucius.

"Don't go yet," he whispered, slowly sitting up and planting a trail of soft kisses along her arm and shoulders. "I'm sure there's something else that could satisfy your... appetite."

She giggled and pushed his wandering hands off, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, "I'm actually hungry, for the first time, in the morning... I want to eat."

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Fine... Let me get my robe."

The only time her family was allowed to not be 'decent' was first thing in the morning. Her parents always wore their pajamas to breakfast, so the Black sisters took advantage of the situation and mimicked their elders.

"Whatever happened to my robe?" Narcissa mused aloud as Lucius slid out of bed, grasping his heavy robe and slipping into it.

He tied the sash that held it closed and smirked, "I do believe it was kicked under the bed... I'll give you one of mine."

"How many do you have?" Narcissa inquired, raising an eyebrow.

She wondered how many he could actually need.

"I have a spare one," he stated, going to his closet and retrieving a smaller, and thinner green robe. "It's one of my older ones."

"I like it," she laughed, smoothing her hair down, secretly hoping she didn't look too horrible first thing in the morning.

When she was younger, her hair used to be extremely curly. It was always so unruly in the morning, and she could never get it untangled without the help of a house elf, and on the rare occasion, her mother. Finally, she hexed her hair into straightness, and there is had stayed.

"Well?" Lucius chuckled, "Do you want it?"

He leaned back against the door of his closet and cocked his head to the side, the robe hanging on one finger. She groaned and moved off the bed, straightening out her small nightgown as she walked towards him. As she reached out for the robe, he snatched it away, a coy smirk on his face.

"Lucius," she whined, "you made me walk all the way over here to get it... And now I can't?"

He shrugged, "Maybe you can... sway my mind."

"Lucius," she purred, running her hands up his chest, "you know you'll give it to me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you want me back in your bed tonight, you'll give it to me."

His arm faltered slightly and Narcissa managed to grab it, then slide away before he could get a hold of her hips.

"Cheeky little witch," he commented, walking forth quickly and placing a firm hand on her arse. "You'll owe me for that later."

Before she could make a sound of protest, he urged her forward, his hand still resting on her behind, toward the door, and down the hall to the stairwell.

She froze, causing Lucius to stumble over her small form. He frowned, "What's wrong?"

"It's just..." she swallowed, "My parents are..."

His hand finally left her body and ran through her hair, tucking it back behind her shoulders, revealing her long neck. Slowly, he bent down and slid his lips lightly along her neck, "What about them?"

She closed her eyes and released a soft moan, "Th-They're here."

"So?"

"In the kitchen!"

"Most likely."

"Lucius," she gasped when he nipped at her neck. "What will they say?"

"Oh! Looks like you two are awake!"

Narcissa tried to force Lucius off of her much quicker then he intended to, and took his time to look down to the foyer. Her parents were dressed up, apparently going out for the day. While her father seemed a little discontent with what he saw, a false smile spread across his lips, "We're going out for a little while... Do try and get some breakfast."

"R-Right, father," Narcissa stammered, trying to pull away from Lucius. His arm, however, was firmly wrapped around her hips, keeping her from moving anywhere.

Lucius smiled down at her parents, and Narcissa's eyes widened when she noted the look seemed more like a sneer, "Enjoy your day out."

"Thank you, Lucius dear," her mother clipped, slipping her arm in the crook of her husbands' and ushering him out.

Narcissa stared in disbelief. They had both seen Lucius 'canoodling' with Narcissa, yet had acted as if it was a completely normal, everyday activity. If it had been Bellatrix and Rodolphus, there would have been screaming like no one would have believed.

"I think they are perfectly fine with us," Lucius chuckled, grasping her hand and pulling her gently down the stairs.

Narcissa frowned, "Yes... They do. It's almost... odd."

"Perhaps they have a busy day ahead of them?" he mused as they entered the kitchen, spotting Andromeda seated at the table, her eyes skimming feverishly over the newspaper. She glanced up at Narcissa, then down to her hands and her eyes widened.

"Where are mother and father going?" Narcissa asked before her sister could say anything.

"Out, apparently," Bellatrix said sharply as she entered the kitchen, Regulus at her heels. "So... I knew it would happen."

"_It _did not happen," Narcissa snarled, her eyes narrowing at her dark sister. "Even if it did... It's none of your business."

"Lucius would tell me," she stated, shooting Narcissa a smug look. "He'd owe me."

Narcissa pulled her hand out of his and turned to him, "Why would you owe her?"

"We made a stupid bet yesterday, Cissy," Bellatrix droned, sitting down at the table and helping herself to some toast. "We are quite capable of making better ones... I set you up to go to him."

"W-What?" Narcissa stammered. Regulus rolled his eyes, "You didn't see it coming? Narcissa... You were teasing him for too long, and it was getting tiring."  
>Narcissa's mouth felt dry as she tried to swallow. She turned to Lucius, "So you knew I'd be coming?"<p>

He straightened his shoulders and his smirk slowly faded, "I just needed your sister to help... She promised me you'd come. I didn't know how-"

Narcissa's temper burst and she turned away, hurrying out of the kitchen as quickly as she could. She was halfway back to her own room when Lucius caught up with her.

"Don't touch me," she hissed as he went for her arm, "I don't even want to-"

"You knew I cared," he snarled, grasping her arm and pushing her back roughly into the wall. "You knew I cared, and yet you just ignored it. You ignored everything I gave for you... I was tired of it!"

Narcissa's jaw hung open as he held her up against the wall, his eyes dark with anger. She had seen him annoyed before, but he was nearly on the verge of rage. She never thought this would have upset him so much.

She was the one that was supposed to be upset!

"Lucius..." she stuttered, "You... I..."

"You and I are an item, Narcissa Black," he stated. "I'm the joke of our world because I throw myself at you, and you keep how you feel hidden. Not anymore. Understood?"

All she could do was nod her head, her voice barely rising above a whisper, "Yes."

He released her arm and she shrunk away from him, her eyes fixed on the floor. After a moment of silence, Lucius ran a finger down her cheek, "I... I don't want to scare you. But I need you. I always get what I need."

"I'm going to get dressed," Narcissa muttered, looking up at him, "then I'm going to have something to eat... then we're going for a walk."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "We are?"

"Yes," she stated, "we need to talk."

* * *

><p>"I hope you weren't too harsh on him," Bellatrix droned from across the table, peeling her apple with a knife. "He really likes you, Cissy. I was only helping him out."<p>

"I'll never forgive you for that," Narcissa snapped. "You had no right to meddle. Our bet from the beginning of the year was a plot too, wasn't it?"

"A little," she confessed, "He's liked you for years... And you keep turning him down. He was going to lose it sometime."

Narcissa glanced over to Andromeda, who shrugged, "I had nothing to do with anything."

She watched her sister rise and scurry off, muttering something about having a shower. Lucius and Regulus were off somewhere in the manor, giving Bellatrix and Narcissa some privacy.

"Did he say anything?" Narcissa inquired softly.

Bellatrix shook her head, "He came back and said you two were going to talk once you've eaten... He looked pretty... different."

"He was upset that I stormed off," she admitted. "Really upset."

Bellatrix scoffed, "You can hardly blame him, Cissy. You just need to learn how to listen to reason."

Narcissa shot her sister a glare and stared down at her plate of eggs, suddenly not feeling very hungry. She pushed it away and sighed. For once she was hungry, and now her appetite had vanished.

"Eat something," Bellatrix pressed, tossing the knife on the table next to a pile of skins. Narcissa shook her head, then frowned. Her sister used to hate handling knives. In Potions, she would always resort to using her hands to tear up ingredients. How, Narcissa wondered, did she so skilfully peel her apple without so much as a complaint?

She decided to ask her about it later.

"I'm not hungry," she confessed, "I want to find Lucius."

She rose from the table and made her way towards his room, and upon finding him missing, she called her house elf, Kreacher.

"How can I serve, missus?" he inquired, bowing slightly.

Narcissa wrinkled her nose at the little creature, "I'm looking for Mr. Malfoy... Where is he?"

"Kreacher is not knowing," the small elf replied, tugging on his ears, "but Kreacher will find Malfoy boy, just for little mistress."

She couldn't help but smile at his affectionate little name and gave his head a pat, "Good Kreacher. Tell him to meet me outside."

He nearly squealed when she smiled at him again, and nodded, "Outside, missus? Very cold outside, yes... Kreacher get missus warm coat before she goes outside."

"I want you to find Lucius," she said firmly, causing him to shake slightly at her tone. "Thank you for your concern. I'll wear my warmest coat."

He nodded and scuttled off, shooting her a weary glance. She had never quite taken a liking to Kreacher as much as the other house elves, but he spoiled her, and that was all that mattered.

She found a thick, black coat in her closet and flung it on as she made her way outside. The snow was up to her knees, and she was thankful the elves had cleared a small path that was usually a walkway in the summer. It made a full circle around the property, branching off several times to the various gardens. Narcissa was glad she had taken the time to find her good winter boots. They may not have been the most flattering ones she owned, but they kept her feet warm. Her face and ears were a pale shade of pink as the wind nipped at them, and she pulled her hair down to try and cover the general area.

"Narcissa?"

She stopped and turned back to Lucius. He was in a shorter coat then she was, but it looked as if he had just thrown it on, not even bothering to find a good pair of shoes for the snow; he was just in his black school shoes.

She stuffed her hands into her pockets as he approached, and before she could say a word, he has shoved his lips up against hers, causing her to lose her footing and stumble back into a tree beside the path.

She squealed loudly and pressed a hand up against his chest, but he clutched it and laced his fingers with hers.

"Narcissa," he whispered when he finally pulled away, his forehead resting against hers, "please understand I didn't mean what I did ... I feel horrible for hurting you."

"It's okay," she stated. "Just... Let me go and we are going to talk."

Lucius released her and stepped back, allowing her to straighten herself out quickly.

She could tell her felt bad for hurting her; it shone through his eyes. Not all Pureblood men could show remorse easily. They were raised to always be right, never sorry, no matter what. Narcissa hadn't just noticed it in the Slytherin male Purebloods. Even Sirius rarely showed he was apologetic.

Narcissa grabbed Lucius's hand and held it tightly, then led him along the shoveled walkway, leading the pair away from the house. Lucius seemed to relax, "My behavior lately is a little... strange. I'm just under some stress."

Narcissa frowned, "Stress? From what?"

He cleared his throat, "The Dark Lord has a busy agenda."

She stopped walking and looked at him, "You've already starting working?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about," he purred, "I promise. He's just making us do research, and it keeps me up late."

"Is that what you were doing last night?" she inquired, remembering the countless papers on his bed.

He nodded, "I found a worthy distraction though."

Her cheeks tinted and she smiled, then continued walking.

The air was crisp, and Narcissa felt at ease with Lucius again. He had been a little frazzled that morning, but he was slowly returning to his regular self, right down to his confident, somewhat arrogant stride.

"You know what I need?" Narcissa said suddenly, remembering his 'need for her' speech from an hour or so ago.

He looked down and quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

"I need there to be an us," she sighed, "so we can just stop all this... nonsense that we've been putting ourselves through."

"I completely agree."

She smirked; she knew he would.

The pair walked in silence, admiring the elegant way the snow drifted up along the trees, and made odd shapes across the garden hedges. The sky was blue and clear, something odd for her area. She wondered if it was a sign, somehow, that things would be all right.

Maybe not all right, but at least get better.

They walked for nearly an hour, having a few light conversations here and there, but spending most of the time in silence.

They finally completed the lap around the paths, and ended up back at the manor sooner then they had expected. Lucius stopped and pulled her back against a wall, a sly grin on his face. He glanced up at one of the windows, then leaned down, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She inhaled sharply and gently cupped his face with her small hands, earning her a firm squeeze on the arse. She giggled and he slid his tongue along the seam of her lips, and she quickly parted them, allowing him full access. She moaned softly and gripped the front of his jacket, pulling him closer into her.

* * *

><p>Cygnus stared out the window, watching with mingled loathing and disgust as the Malfoy boy slipped his hand inside his daughter's coat, clearly groping her chest roughly.<p>

The smug look Lucius hate sent him before he began feeling up Narcissa was enough to make Cygnus kill him on the spot.

"Come away from the window, dear," his wife ordered softly from the couch.

He glared back at her, "Do you know how he's touching her?"

"Your baby girl would be mortified if she knew you were watching," Druella stated, rising and walking to their private bar. "Don't watch."

"I can't take it anymore," he roared, "That puffed up Malfoy strutting around OUR home like he owns it..."

"We need this," Druella pressed, pouring him a glass of whiskey. "The family needs this."

Cygnus growled and snatched the glass away, holding it against his forehead for a moment before taking a sip. The Black fortune was gone.

It was as simple as that. All of their money had simply gone up in thin air. The Gringotts vault had been broken into, and their money was gone. It was depleted nearly a year ago, and the Blacks were barely surviving in their huge, yet slowly emptying household. The girls had not noticed, but slowly the more expensive paintings and statues were going missing, since Cygnus was forced to sell them.

When he heard Bellatrix was fooling around with the Lestrange boy, he was outraged. She was a Black, and the Lestrange's were not even fit to grace her family's circle of distant friends. Still, the Lestrange family had some money, and that was what they needed. When he returned home, nearly a half an hour ago, he granted Bellatrix permission to have the damn boy over for dinner so he could atleast meet the boy his daughter planned on marrying.

She better plan on marrying him.

The idea of her just 'shagging' him was enough to send his blood pressure through the roof.

The Malfoy family had been on good terms with the Blacks for centuries. However, Lucius and his father were not like the rest of the Malfoys. They both carried more arrogance and Pureblood pride then the rest. It was a good thing, in Cygnus's mind, that they were strict about blood laws, but the pair of them nearly drove him mad.

He had offered his daughter Narcissa to Lucius before school had started, and whether she liked it or not, Lucius had accepted her, and they were to be married when school was finished. Because Lucius was the man within this marriage, the Malfoys had the upper hand with everything. They drew up the terms, and they made the plans for when and where the wedding would take place. Cygnus wished he had a son that could step in and defend him, but all he had were three useless girls.

Abraxas Malfoy was incredibly smug about all the proceedings, and only brought Cygnus more in debt with the Malfoy family when he offered to pay for all the wedding arrangements, right down to Narcissa's wedding dress.

"It isn't that bad," Druella sighed, sitting down on the couch and grasping a needlepoint. "He could have been a Mudblood."

"We don't associate with those sorts of people, anyway," he snarled, rolling his eyes and walking back to the window. Lucius had Narcissa hitched up against him, his lips pressed up on her neck and her coat completely open as his hands roamed her chest.

"He knows I'm watching," he growled, moving closer to his wife and taking a seat. "The little bastard knows."

"Calm yourself, darling," she ordered sternly, "or I will give you one of the potions."

He groaned and slumped back in the couch; he was going to need another whiskey.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**For some reason, this chapter just wouldn't upload, and I thought something was wrong with my FF account in general. However, after saving it to a new document, we have SUCCESS, and I can crank them out a little faster now. **


	12. Horse Racing

"Lucius," Narcissa groaned, watching him rummage through her closet from her bed, "I really don't think this is necessary... Why are you looking through my dresses?"

"I want to find you something suitable to wear," he said simply, pushing aside dress after dress.

Narcissa frowned, "Why?"

After their rather pleasurable walk, Lucius had left for the day with Regulus, stating they had some business to attend to, and would be back in the evening. Narcissa spent the day with Andromeda, something she hadn't done in a long time. They, unfortunately, played chess, something that her sister loved, while Narcissa found it completely useless and boring.

However, her younger sister was so keen on playing, and Narcissa was happy to see her in a good mood, so she played.

When Lucius returned, he was in the most frisky mood, and had switched Narcissa for Regulus at the chess board, then hauled her off to her room, setting her down on the bed, then going straight to her closet.

"I'm taking you out to dinner," he confessed finally, "and I want you to look appropriate."

She pursed her lips together, "And you don't trust my taste, Lucius?"

"I do," he stated, his back still to her, "but I want my taste on you."

She shivered at his low tone of voice and arched an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Don't look so unnerved, Narcissa, dearest," he chuckled, "I'm just staking my claim."

He pulled out a slinky black dress and held it up, examining it. Narcissa frowned, "Bellatrix was too big for it, so she gave it to me... It's much too revealing, Lucius."

"Perfect... Put it on."

"Lucius-"

"Wear it, Narcissa," he ordered, turning back to her. "You have a beautiful body, and I do not want it hidden away while we are in public."

He handed it to her and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. She stared down at the dress and wondered what would happen if she did not wear it.

She tossed the black creation aside and went back to her closet, picking out a deep red dress. The sleeves flowed over her shoulders just a touch, but left her arms bare. The dress spiralled down to her knees in layers, something Narcissa had always been fond of.

She tied half of her hair up in a black ribbon, then charmed her hair to curl slightly; she grinned at the effect it had on her beauty.

When she took the time to think about it, she knew why Lucius was taking her out. No doubt her father had asked him too, since Rodolphus was coming over that very night to earn her father's acceptance, and he did not need Lucius there to coach his friend.

Bellatrix had been prancing around the house all day, a smile from ear to ear. Narcissa had never seen her so happy.

She dawned a pair of black boots, ones that went up to her knees, the tops barely concealed by her dress.

She perfected the art of make-up, knowing just how much to apply in the correct places, and when she was finished, she had to admit she looked stunning. After adding a dash of her French perfume, she grabbed her shawl and hurried to the downstairs entrance hall, only to spot Rodolphus chatting with Lucius.

At least with someone else around, Lucius wouldn't argue over her choice of dress.

"Wow," Rodolphus breathed as his eyes landed on her. "Narcissa... You look... nice."

"Don't hit on my sister," Bellatrix growled as she walked down the staircase after Narcissa, linking her arm with her sister's. Narcissa glanced sideways, and inhaled, noting Bellatrix had dressed up for the arrival of Rodolphus.

Lucius takes her hand and kisses it lightly, his eyes traveling over her dress.

"Perhaps I should trust your taste more often," he murmured, taking the shawl from her hands and wrapping it around her shoulders delicately.

"Where are you going tonight?" Bellatrix inquired, leaning into Rodolphus and planting a hand on his chest possessively.

Narcissa looked up to Lucius, "I'm not sure..."

"The indoor horse racing is on," he explained. "A very prestigious event in the Muggle world... I thought you would like to see it."

Narcissa suppressed a squeal of delight. She had always enjoyed horses, and only once had she been granted the pleasure of seeing a race.

"Lucius," she breathed, "that sounds wonderful."

"I figured it would," he chuckled, pulling her close to him and drawing out his wand. "Enjoy your evening, you two."

Bellatrix licked her lips and looked Rodolphus over, "Oh, we will, don't you worry."

* * *

><p>"I never would have taken you as one to be around all these Muggles," Narcissa commented as she clung to his arm. They wove their way between the rich Muggle couples, each looking at the young pair with slight distaste.<p>

Their glares, however, did not bother Narcissa, and she had a feeling they did not bother Lucius either. They were both Pureblood magical people, and were better than the richest Muggle.

"I assure you," Lucius sneered, "I don't normally make the effort to be among them. I'll deal with it tonight."

"Dinner was lovely," she mused, changing the subject. The races were after their dinner reservations, and Lucius had treated her to an expensive dinner. She wasn't completely sure what it was, since Lucius had ordered for her, but whatever it was, it was delicious. She only had one glass of wine, since she knew she usually did not do well containing her composure after a few glasses.

"Yes," he agreed, "I enjoyed it."

He released her arm and wrapped his around her waist, pulling her body closer to his as they walked up a long, several flights of stairs.

The staircase was open, revealing the circular area in which the horses would soon race.

"How high are we going?" Narcissa inquired, noting that they seemed to be the only people sitting on the last floor.

"Muggles are fools, and always go for the lowest seats," he stated, leading her down between the rows of seats. "We are higher than they are, and shall sit accordingly. You can see everything from up here."

She nodded, looking around at the six rows of countless empty seats, suddenly feeling slightly nervous.

"Lucius-"

"Come, dearest," he chuckled, giving her a peck on the cheek. "These are our seats."

He ushered her into the first row of seats and they settled down in the middle. Narcissa smiled; she could see the entire area.

"These are great seats," she stated, "And much more elegant then I would have expected."

He nodded, "The upper seats are the better ones. No one wants to climb to get to them, however."

"It was worth it," she commented, drawing out the pamphlet and reading over the horses and their history.

"Are you betting on any tonight, Narcissa?" he inquired, reading the short paragraphs over her shoulder.

She nodded, "I think number seventeen will win. It's not ladylike to formally bet, Lucius. I can make my opinion."

"I think eighteen will win," he mused, running his finger along the page and stopping at the horse's picture. "Look at its breeding."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Come now... You can't base decisions on that."

"I can," he chuckled, "and I will... We'll see who made the right choice."

He leaned back in his seat and shot her a sly look, then turned away to the area, telling her the horses were taking their marks.

She could hardly believe it, but her night out with Lucius had been wonderful. They talked like a normal pair of people. Lucius spoke with her about politics, something she did not particularly enjoy until this night. They discussed affairs happening at school, and she even told him about Andromeda's special little friend. He promised her he'd look into it and see if there are records of a Ted Tonks anywhere.  
>The starting bell sounded, and the horses tore off, their jockey's bright coloured suit becoming a blur.<p>

"Oh look," Narcissa squealed, leaning forward in her seat and staring over the rim of the box, "my horse is in the lead!"

"Hmm..."

He placed a hand on her leg and smoothed the folds of her dress, pushing her gently back into her seat. She felt her cheeks tinge; she must have looked ridiculous, getting so excited over a horse.

She watched the magnificent beasts dash around the second turn of the track, and she felt Lucius move his hand lower down her leg, stopping at her knee and pushing the fabric up.

She swallowed thickly, "Lucius..."

"Watch the race," he chuckled. "Is your horse still winning?"

She searched the numbers of the horses and noticed hers had fallen back to third, "N-No... Not anymore."

"That's a shame, isn't it?"

His hand slid under her dress and began drawing circles with his long fingers along her skin. Her breathing quickened.

"Narcissa?"

"Yes?"

"Didn't you hear me?"

His hand spread flat across her leg and slid down to her inner thigh, gently massaging as he moved higher.

"I... Yes, I was hoping he would win," she gasped when his finger tugged at the elastic on her knickers. She spread her legs a little more, causing him to smirk as he watched the horses.

"It seems my horse is pulling up rather quickly," he commented, slipping a finger under her panties and running along her nether regions. Her eyes widened as she felt herself growing more and more aroused at his touch.

Her brain screamed for her to push him away. This was all going too fast.

She couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Who is in the lead, love?" he inquired, his finger pushing inside of her quickly, then back out. Her hand began to shake as it held her head up, her elbow resting on the armrest.

"I don't know," she mumbled as Lucius slid his finger in again, his thumb rubbing up against her, sending pleasurable waves up through her stomach and to the rest of her body.

"Speak up, dearest," he quipped. "You shouldn't have your hand in front of your mouth like that. It's most unbecoming."

Narcissa whimpered and her jaw dropped slightly, short pants escaping her lips. Lucius increased his pace, applying more force to her sensitive spots as he pushed two fingers into her, causing her to release a low moan. She leaned her head back and spread her legs, but closed them slightly as a blush crept up to her cheeks.

"Lucius..." she panted, "We shouldn't... It's too soon..."

"For what, dear?" he inquired innocently, a wicked gleam in his eye as he looked at her, "Aren't you enjoying the ... race?"

She whimpered as she felt her climax approach swiftly, then Lucius finally stopped. She cried out at the sudden loss of motion, even though his hand still remained up her dress, it had stilled.

"No... Lucius..." she panted, grinding her hips into his, "Don't stop..."

"Darling, didn't you say it was too soon?" he asked, a devilish smile on his face, "And now you say don't stop? When will you ever make up that little mind of yours?"

"I..."

"I will continue on one condition," he said firmly, shoving his fingers a little further into her, causing her to straighten up and gasp at the tiny wave of pleasure that erupted from the sudden movement.

"Next time I pick something out for you to wear," he whispered, leaning in and licking the outer shell of her ear. "You wear it..."

She barely whispered a 'Yes' as she nodded her head, and Lucius bit down on her ear, causing her to cry out when he began moving again.

He used his free hand to turn her head towards him, engulfing her lips in a searing kiss as she came.  
>It was the first time she had ever been touched in such a manner. Even when they were together the previous night, Lucius had not gone below the waist.<p>

He broke away from the kiss and brought his hand away, using a handkerchief to clean himself up. Her licked her parched lips and straightened out her dress, which had been bundled up around her hips. Perspiration built up on her forehead, and she wiped it away with as much elegance as she could muster.

"Oh look, Narcissa," Lucius chuckled, motioning to the scoreboard. "Your horse won."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**I want to thank you now for the brilliant responses I have gotten for this story. It was written years ago, and my first attempt at fanfiction in seriousness, and I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. I haven't read it in ages, so I'm sort of along for the ride with you right now. I can't remember what comes next, so we can enjoy it together!**


	13. Hush

"Mother? Father?" Narcissa called, stepping into the house softly, "Do you think anyone is awake?"

"Perhaps not," Lucius mused, stepping in behind her and gently shutting the door. "It's nearly eleven."

"I'm sure they would be awake," Narcissa murmured, removing her shawl and handing it to an awaiting house elf.

Lucius shrugged off his cloak and tossed it aside leisurely, a smirk forming over his lips, "If no one's awake..." he pressed himself up behind her and ran his hands down her sides, "Maybe we could retire to my room... Pick off where we finished."

Narcissa felt her cheeks colour deeply and she leaned her head back on his shoulder, "Now, now... Not too much in one night."

He grinned and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Oh come, Narcissa... You can't get off that easy... I deserve something for how well I treated you this evening."

She chewed on her lower lip and her eyes fluttered shut as he began placing delicate kisses along her slender neck, his hands cupping her arse firmly, as usual. She released a giggle and turned around quickly, swatting his hands away, "I think those hands have been far enough tonight, Mr. Malfoy."

He smirked and cocked his head to the side, "Oh come, Ms. Black... Permit me to go a little farther-"

The fireplace suddenly burst to life, and two figures tumbled out, Narcissa instantly recognizing her Andromeda from within the pile. Lucius opened his mouth, a sarcastic comment clearly aching to lash out at her sister, but Narcissa immediately grasped his hand and tugged him back behind a large statue of her great Aunt Bruella.

"Cissa," Lucius hissed, rolling his eyes, "how childish can you-"

"Hush," she snapped, holding her palm over his lips. "They're saying something... I want to hear!"

"This is eavesdropping, you naughty girl," he purred when he pulled her hand away and kissing it. "What are they saying?"

"I can't hear with you scolding me," she whispered, shooting him a coy grin before returning her focus to her sister and that ... Ted Tonks.

She wrinkled her nose and leaned forward, softening her breathing so she could hear the conversation.

"Are you sure everyone's asleep?" Ted asked, dusting himself off, then pulling a piece of charcoal from her hair, "I'm not sure if I'm ready to meet your father... After the way your sisters reacted-"

"Oh, I don't give a toss about the way my sisters acted," she stated, rolling her eyes. Narcissa's jaw dropped; Andromeda was always so proper when she spoke. How could she say 'give a toss' so naturally?

"But Bella and Cissy started asking me questions," she sighed, holding herself in a solo hug.

Ted smiled gently, and stroked her arm, "They care about you... So yeah... They would ask questions."

"I don't know what to tell them, though!" she hissed, stepping away and letting out a frustrated sob, "They'll go straight to father about it, I know!"

"Shh, shh," he cooed, pulling her closer to him.

She sniffled loudly and placed her head under his chin, taking slow, long breaths, "I can't let them know... They'll take you away from me."

"It won't happen, I promise," he laughed, rocking her gently back and forth, "I love you, Andromeda Black... You're my world..."

Narcissa let out a sigh, "How romantic..."

"How sickening," Lucius groaned, rolling his eyes. "Really, you find that attractive?"

"I like your flirting much better," she admitted, running a hand along his bicep. "He's just... sweet."

His snort caught in his throat and she rolled her eyes, "Hush... You're distracting me."

"I don't see why they would care so much," Ted mused, "Just because my parents are Muggles, doesn't mean-"

Narcissa felt her heart stop; a Mudblood? Andromeda, her darling sister, was dating a _Mudblood_?

"Blood-traitor," she hissed, her small hands tightening into fists. "How... How could she do that? She knows that father would kill her! He will kill her!"

Lucius shared her disgust, but wrapped his arms around her middle. She frowned, then instantly felt him start to Apparate her away from the scene.

* * *

><p>"Is she insane?" Narcissa exploded when she and Lucius arrived back in his chambers, their apparating over quickly.<p>

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Well, you can only expect that much. Put her in a house _filled_with Mudbloods and blood-traitors, and that is what you're going to get!"

"We've already lost Sirius," Narcissa mumbled, pulling the sash that held her hair up sharply. Her hair tumbled down her shoulder, still rather curly from the spell she had cast on it.

Lucius smiled for a moment, "I like your hair like that."

She frowned; he was going completely off topic. She had just taken a deep breath, ready to rant about her stupid sister, and he had completely distracted her.

"Er... Thank you," she muttered, folding her arms, "but how _could _she? How am I supposed to keep this a secret!"

"Perhaps you should discuss it with Bellatrix tomorrow," he mused, walking over and running a hand along the side of her face, then back into her hair, "You look quite lovely like this... Would you wear your hair like this more often?"

Narcissa was slightly taken back; he was barely listening to her. She frowned, "I... My hair used to look like this. Then I straightened it."

"You look so... beautiful like this," he whispered.

She grinned, "Now, Lucius... I thought you didn't like anything romantic?"

He leaned down and placed his arms around her knees, sweeping her up swiftly, causing her to release a loud giggle.

"The way that Mudblood was doing it was classless and tasteless," he explained, strolling over to his bed and depositing her gently. "I, however, am a Malfoy."

She arched an eyebrow, "And I suppose that makes up for everything, doesn't it?"

"Of course," he stated, unbuttoning his shirt and casting it onto the desk chair, "Malfoy men are full of class, grace-"

"Arrogance?" Narcissa suggested, dawning an innocent look when Lucius glared at her.

"You should be punished for that," he scolded playfully, moving towards her. She giggled and shifted back on the bed, laying flat on her back as he crawled over her, his knees straddling her hips, while his hands were planted firmly on either side of her head.

"Don't be mad, Lucius," she cooed, reaching up and caressing his cheek, "I was only being honest."

"As was I when I said you should be punished," he growled, turning his head to the side of kissing her hand.

The door to his room suddenly opened, and Narcissa sat up to see Regulus hurrying in, freezing when he spotted Lucius and Narcissa.

"I... thought you'd be... out longer," he stated, a look of disgust appearing on his face, "I didn't think you'd come back here to do ... _that_."

Narcissa's cheeks tinted and Lucius rolled off her, sitting beside her on the bed, an annoyed scowl on his face, "What do you want, Reg?"

"Just wanted your History of Magic text," Narcissa's cousin stated, trotting over to Lucius's desk and rummaging through his school work. "You two have a good evening?"

Lucius glanced at Narcissa and she flushed, yet again, and sent Regulus a smile, "It was wonderful. My horse won at the races."

"Hope you didn't bet though," he commented, completely oblivious to the sly smirk Lucius was giving Narcissa.

She shot him a glare and shuffled closer, resting back against his chest, "Of course not... Father would kill me."

'Father would kill me' suddenly brought back Andromeda and her Muggle-born boyfriend, causing Narcissa to frown, "Can I tell you something, Regulus?"

"Are you sure you want to?" Lucius whispered in her ear. She nodded and waited for her cousin to reply.

Regulus finally found the book he had been looking for, but made a face, "Too late to be doing homework anyway. What's the matter, cousin?"

"You remember us telling you about Andromeda's little boyfriend, Ted?" she inquired, patting a spot for him to sit on the bed.

He frowned and hopped up, crossing his legs and leaning back against the bedpost, "Yes... What about him?"

"He's a filthy little Mudblood," Narcissa informed him, somehow feeling some sort of smugness as his face wrinkled up in horror.

"A Mudblood! What is she thinking! Do you know what this could do to the Black name?"

"Who knows what's running through that silly little head of hers?" Narcissa exclaimed, rolling her eyes and wrapping Lucius's arms tightly around her, "All I know is that she's going to be in so much trouble when mother and father find out, so it has to be kept quiet for now. As much as I am repulsed that she's become a blood-traitor, she is still my sister, and I love her. So you both need to promise to keep this quiet until Bella and I decide what to do. Understood?"

She looked between Regulus and Lucius, her eyes silently pleading with them. Lucius sighed finally, "We'll keep it quiet, we promise."

Narcissa stared hard at her cousin, watching him run a hand through his messy, thick black hair. He begrudgingly agreed to keep everything to himself.


	14. According to Plan

Narcissa threw her book back onto her bed, completely bored of reading. She had been reading all day, and she was in dire need of someone to actually _talk_ to. Her parents had decided to spend the weekend with some relatives, and Andromeda was visiting her Ted Tonks fellow for the night. Bellatrix and the others had been called away for some meeting, and had been gone since eight that morning.

The Black Manor seemed empty without a few more voices sounding through the large hallways. Narcissa also noticed a few of the paintings and statues were gone, which was a curious thought, considering her mother took decorating extremely seriously.

Releasing a sigh, she even found herself missing Lucius, which was an odd feeling. She had grown accustomed to them 'dating' over the past week, even though it seemed as if nothing had changed. She could have to speak to Severus about this when she returned to Hogwarts.

Making her way down the long staircase, she almost felt a little nervous being home all alone. The fireplace burst to life quite suddenly, and four figures in black robes tumbled out rather clumsily. Narcissa leaned back against the railing, laughing softly as Bellatrix shoved Regulus off her, "Watch where you're sticking your hands!"

"Ugh... I touched my _cousin_," Regulus scoffed, shivering rather visibly. Rodolphus rolled his eyes and helped Bellatrix to her feet, as Lucius hauled Regulus up.

Narcissa grinned, "Prize of the Dark Lords followers, you lot are... How was the meeting?"

"Rather boring," Bellatrix replied, shrugging.

Lucius cocked an eyebrow, "You found _that_boring?"

Narcissa frowned, completely lost. She watched Bellatrix drag Rodolphus up the stairs, most likely to lock themselves in her room for the rest of the night. Regulus grumbled something about being tired, then hurried up the stairs and Narcissa heard his door shut loudly.

"I feel bad for leaving you all by yourself today," Lucius stated, slowly making his way up the stairs. He curled his arm around her hips and yanked her up against him, causing her to release a giggle. Leaning up for a quick kiss, Narcissa squealed as he gave her bottom a sharp squeeze, then smirked, "Care to visit my quarters for a little while?"

He barely gave her a chance to agree as he clutched her hand and led her up the staircase. It was almost routine by now, the route to his bedroom. Narcissa found she had spent most of her nights in there. Sometimes they would kiss for hours before she fell asleep, other times he would explore her body, bringing on pleasure she had never felt before.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me tonight?" Lucius inquired as she shut the door. He removed his long, black cloak and set it over the chair, then made his way towards the bed.

"I... suppose," Narcissa replied slowly, "That depends what it is."

He nimbly pulled his shirt up and off, then climbed onto the bed, resting lazily on his stomach, "The ... meeting took a lot out of my back today... And that damn Flooing didn't make things better. I want to still be fine when I go back to school for Quidditch."

"So you want a massage?" Narcissa inquired, smirking slightly. She rolled up the silky sleeves to her dress and sauntered over to the bed, resting against the wooden posts, "What makes you think I can give massages?"

"Anything from you is worthwhile, I can assure you," he muttered, resting his head on his hands before shutting his eyes. "Please, Narcissa?"

The tone of his voice was so alluring, she could hardly refuse. Taking a moment, she clambered up onto the bed, then settled on his lower back, gently running her hands along his skin. He shuddered and his lips curved up into a smile.

"So what did you do at this meeting?" Narcissa inquired, applying more pressure to her hands, "Anything interesting?"

"We... Oh, stay there..." he murmured, clearing his throat slightly. "We watched the elder Death Eaters torture a Muggle... Quite an interesting display, if you ask me."

Narcissa's hands faltered and she straightened up, a worried expression on her face, "You tortured someone? But, Lucius-"

"Keep going," he grunted, poking her back with his foot. "It's really not a big deal, dearest. I can only hope to live up to those men someday."

Narcissa returned to giving the massage in silence, stewing over the idea of Lucius torturing people. It was in his nature, yes, so she could hardly expect anything different. However, it still made her uneasy that all her childhood friends and family were turning into this. The look in Bellatrix's eyes when she said the meeting was boring gave Narcissa chills.

"But enough about my meetings," he murmured dreamily, peaking up at her through one eye. "What did my gorgeous little Narcissa do while we were gone?"

"Nothing much... It was terribly boring being alone," she sighed, then smirked as an evil thought passed into her head. "So I was forced to... keep myself company, since you were gone."

He stiffened beneath her and she grinned; just the effect she was going for.

"I was in... need," she continued, "and you weren't here... No matter... Everything's taken care of."

He chuckled throatily and began to roll over. She lifted her hips, allowing him to turn fully, and straddled his waist, a coy smile on her lips.

"Never take care of yourself, dearest" he stated, his hands slipping under her dainty top and slowly pushing it up. "That's what I'm for."

* * *

><p>"Oh, honestly," Bellatrix grumbled, rolling her eyes. "This is the most depressing sight in the world... All the Black family in one place."<p>

Narcissa snorted and Andromeda nodded.

It was the annual Black Family Christmas Dinner, and the entire line of Blacks had been jammed into Narcissa's large house to see who could out bore each other. Narcissa knew she and her sisters were different, since none of them enjoyed sitting around and talking about wealth and fashions and which type of herb could make your skin look more youthful.

The men were usually in the numerous studies, sipping brandy or whiskey and discussing politics, something Narcissa only found interesting when it was with Lucius.

"Where are the boys, anyway?" Andromeda inquired, glancing around at the sea of women, "I wish they could suffer with us, too."

"No doubt drinking and smoking with father," Bellatrix stated, her voice cold. "It's not fair that they are allowed to sit and listen to something interesting, while we sit here and talk about clothes."

Narcissa excused herself to get a drink, standing away from a group of women as she poured herself a glass of punch.

"... Yes, I hear the Malfoy lad is courting her."

"Our little Narcissa? Oh, her mother must be happy... When is the date?"

"I heard something about July... A summer wedding will be nice. Her father is trying to hint to Howard that he wants it here."

Narcissa dropped her punch, causing the glass to shatter on the floor. The women whipped around quickly, one of her aunts smiling at her, "Oh, hello dear! We were just talking about you! News is you've hooked Lucius Malfoy... Well keep him, girl, he's filthy rich."

"K-Keep him?" Narcissa stammered, stepping aside as a house elf began cleaning her mess, "And did you say marry? As in... a wedding?"

"Oh, darling," the large woman chuckled, "that's what happens after a courtship. I'm surprised he wishes to court you... Since the marriage was arranged and all."

"Arranged?" Narcissa repeated, her voice an octave higher than normal.

"Didn't you know?"

Narcissa hurried away from the women and rushed upstairs, pushing into the study that she knew her father would be in.

He looked up from his conversation with some distant uncle and frowned, "Really, Narcissa, this is most inappropriate... Why aren't you down with the ladies?"

She grabbed his sleeve and dragged him away, "Why didn't you tell me Lucius was courting me? Why didn't you tell me _you_arranged our marriage!"

He exhaled deeply and led her out into the hall, resting against the wall wearily, "Please... Please don't be so cross with me... You marrying into the Malfoy family is good for our family. Money is getting tight, Narcissa, and we need this."

"What about my happiness?" she cried, stepping away from him with shock, "What if I loathed Lucius... Would I still be forced to marry him?"

Her father pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned, "Listen, girl, it wouldn't matter... Arranged marriages to Purebloods are common as rain, and we've been wanting to marry you all off sooner or later. Now that your sister has... defiled herself with that Rodolphus filth, she'll be marrying him. Lucius bid for you before school even started, and we agreed to it then."

Frustrated tears welled up in her eyes, and with fists clenched, she stormed off down the hall, hearing her father return back to his guests within a few moments.

"Narcissa?"

She turned back, her eyes narrowing upon Lucius Malfoy as he strode arrogantly down the hall, planting a kiss on her cheek, "Everything seems so boring in here... Maybe we can go off-"

Before he could finish, she had slapped him harshly across the face, leaving a handprint on his cheek.

"How could you not tell me?" she snarled, tears of rage boiling over and spilling down her pale cheeks, "You and I are getting married, from what I hear, and you didn't even have the decency to _tell_me!"

"Please, calm yourself," he advised, gently feeling his cheek, "I was going to tell you when we were further along in this... relationship, then it wouldn't seem like such a shock to be marrying me. At least by then you may... care for me more."

"That's a horrible excuse!" she blurted, more tears staining her face, "I was slowly started to trust you with me, Lucius! I've let you do things... And... Now you... You aren't allowed to touch me for the rest of this holiday!"

It was a pathetic punishment for deceiving her, but she couldn't think of anything better on the spot. She needed time to cool down before really telling him off.

"But... Narcissa..."

However, the look on his face seemed as though it really _was_a horrible punishment, and he groped out for her hands, "Please... You must forgive me... I didn't-"

"Do you want another slap?" she hissed, yanking her hands away and turning back down the hall, deciding she would remain in her room for the rest of the evening.

If her horrible aunts knew she was getting married, then the entire family would know, and if she was to sit at dinner, she would never hear the end of it.

* * *

><p>"And... And he never even bothered to tell me," Narcissa blubbered, sitting in front fo the fireplace, hugging her knees.<p>

The floating head of Severus Snape rolled his eyes, "Well... You know how Lucius can get sometimes... When he focuses on something, in this case you, he forgets about the little details. Idiot."

She smiled weakly; it was nice to hear someone else call him what she had been thinking all night.

Her tears renewed and she sniffled loudly.

"Don't cry," Severus murmured, trying to look as sympathetic as he could, "I'd... uh... Comfort you, Narcissa... But I don't think you'd like to be hugged by a flame."

"You're too sweet, Severus," she muttered, sending him a watery smile, "I wish you were here... Andromeda is always off with her boyfriend, and Regulus stays in his room, Bellatrix too... All I have is Lucius, and I don't want to be around him."

"Perfectly understandable," he stated, his typical calm tone soothing her. "Keep away from him for the remainder of the holiday... Perhaps it may teach him something."

She only hoped that was true. Bidding good bye to Severus, she watched his head vanish and the normal flames resumed as a sigh escape.

What was she going to do about this? A courtship? She wasn't ready for marriage! Not yet, anyway.  
>Feeling frustrated once more, she hugged her knees tighter and buried her head on them, releasing a sob.<p> 


	15. Voldemort

"Crucio!" Bellatrix shrieked, watching the Muggle writhe under spell with great content. Voldemort watched, his amusement clearly shining on his face. More pride then amusement, he guessed. His young Death Eaters were performing so well.

It was a pity he could only get the Snape boy once or twice over the past holiday, but it was difficult to get him out when he was under Dumbledore's watchful eye.

Dumbledore.

The very name made his insides burn. He sent a particularly cruel hex at the already wailing man, causing the Muggle to renew he cries for help. Rodolphus stepped in, taking his Master's hint and upping the curses a level, using more complex spells. His girlfriend, Bellatrix Black, sent him a foul glare as she too began to perform more complicated spells, stopping just as the Muggle was brought to the brink.

Voldemort had warned them not to let him die; he was just a toy for tonight.

Regulus kept butting in, trying to get his spells off as quickly as he could. Voldemort found the boy was better at taunting then the actual torturing. His sneering character made the man weep before Bellatrix had hit him with her first curse.

Lucius Malfoy, however, seemed to be hanging back. He was normally, from what Voldemort had seen, sneering at his victim and cursing him side-by-side with Bellatrix. This wintry evening, Lucius seemed rather docile.

"Enough for tonight," Voldemort murmured, causing his students to cease their actions instantly. They backed away, their wands hanging loosely in their hands. Voldemort glanced down at the Muggle, and muttered, "Obliviate!", immediately removing the man of his memories.

He beckoned for Avery, a man in his early twenties, and already a sworn in servant to dispose of the body, which he did without hesitation.

"My Lord," Bellatrix pouted, her hair slightly frantic from the rush she had no doubt been experiencing, "you cut the fun early. Can't we ever kill them?"

"Another day, Bella, my sweet," he laughed, waving her forward. She stepped toward him, nearly purring as he ran his hand through her hair. "Soon I'll send you all on a hunt... You'd like that, wouldn't you, Bella?"

"Yes, My Lord," she murmured.

He liked this girl. She was more eager to learn things then some of his most faithful, and he saw great things in her future. However, she was not the reason he had stopped them.

"Lucius," he started, releasing Bellatrix's hair and allowing her to step away. "Your mind was elsewhere tonight. Something wrong?"

"I... um... Nothing's wrong, my Lord," Lucius stammered. Voldemort probed into the boy's mind, sensing Lucius' weak statement as a lie. He saw a faint picture of Narcissa Black storming off from Lucius, then pressed further to find her sitting alone in a room, crying.

Voldemort cocked an eyebrow, "You seem to hold Ms. Black's interests close to heart, Malfoy."

Bellatrix shot him a look, which turned from disgust to understanding, then to annoyance, "Are you still on about her slapping you? Merlin sake, Lucius, you deserved it."

"I do not think it's that, Bella," Voldemort chuckled, circling Lucius. "You appear very cold to your victims, something I hold very high. Though... I think you are quite smitten with this girl."

Lucius swallowed thickly, a sign of agreement, and Voldemort smiled wickedly, "So you do have a heart... And it beats so strongly."

He ordered for them to kneel before him, something he did when he was about to lecture them. During their first lecture, the Purebloods sent each other looks of smugness and thought it was a game. Voldemort made sure they never hesitate when he ordered something again. Bellatrix had a very alluring scream of pain...

"Love is a fickle thing," he began, clasping his hands behind his back. "While I have no particular desire for it, I find it can be useful, when used correctly. Children come from love, and children can be molded into whatever you wish them to be. Lucius, remain... You all may leave."

The other three did not even send Lucius a parting glance as they apparated away, and Voldemort noticed Lucius was getting nervous. He grinned, "Lucius... I don't like it when my servants are not focused. Is this girl so much of a distraction that you can't even perform one simple curse on a Muggle?"

Lucius held his head high, his damn Pureblood arrogance returning slightly, "Only when she's mad at me, My Lord."

"And what have you done to upset her?" Voldemort inquired. Narcissa seemed like a good, submissive young woman; slapping Lucius seemed almost out of character.

"We're to be married," Lucius explained, "to keep the Pureblood blood... untainted."

"Good, good," Voldemort mused, nodding his head. "And?"

"And... Her father sort of... left it up to me to tell her," the boy sighed, his shoulders slumping, "and, well, we've been dating, and she found out that we've been promised to each other since September... She wasn't pleased."

Voldemort chuckled, "Deception is a wonderful tool, when used correctly. I'm sure you'll master the skill with time... Let me talk to her. I want you to be able to concentrate in your next lesson."

"Yes, Master."

"Good... You may leave."

* * *

><p>Voldemort had dressed very differently that night. He dressed like a proper, high-class wizard; he even shaved. His robes were fine pressed, and he fit the typical man that should be seen with Narcissa Black.<p>

He had invited her to dinner, and would take nothing other then yes as a response. The whole purpose of the evening was to discuss her future roles with him, and perhaps learn a little more about her other sister, the little Gryffindor. They were bold, useful, but rarely ever came to him seeking help.

She entered the restaurant with Pureblood grace, floating, not walking, over to his table. He could almost taste her nervousness as his tongue shot out, licking his lips quickly as he rose to pull out a seat for her.

Oh, she was nervous. She barely held her smile when he kissed the top of her hand, and her voice was only just heard over the hushed conversations from the surrounding tables, "Thank you."

"Not at all," he chuckled, returning to his seat, "I'm merely playing the role of a Pureblood man, Miss Black."

He had a secret desire, in the back of his mind, to be a Pureblood. However, he knew it would never be him, and he kept his secret locked away.

"I... I am curious as to why I earned an invitation," she stated, sipping delicately from her glass of water. "Is something wrong?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Wrong, Miss Black?" He snorted, "Of course not. Well... I suppose, in a manner, I could say yes."

She shifted, "Oh?"

"I merely wanted to speak with you," he explained, "I ordered for you... Just a salad, my dear... Since I am paying... Not that your bank account could afford a dinner here."

Her eyes went blank, and she cleared her throat, "I'm sorry?"

Perhaps she didn't know; he grinned, "Has your father not told you of your family's recent... loss?"

She frowned, "No."

"Then I'll leave him to it," he chuckled, bringing his glass of wine to his lips and taking a sip. She wasn't old enough for wine, and Voldemort wasn't sure if she could handle her alcohol.

"Back to the subject at hand," Voldemort said loudly, bringing her from her musings, "I wish to discuss Lucius Malfoy with you."

Her face paled, either with anger or fear, and she cleared her throat, "I really don't want to hear about him."

"I'm afraid you will, Miss Black," he murmured silkily, leaning back so his soup could be placed in front of him.

Mushroom; his favourite.

Narcissa smiled politely at the waiter, and moved back for him to place the napkin on her lap. The man's hands lingered for a moment too long and Voldemort cleared his throat forcefully, causing the waiter to move away and bow, leaving the two alone.

"Lucius tells me you are to be married," Voldemort chuckled, stirring his soup slowly, trying to cool it off. "Is that true?"

"Apparently," she replied tightly, poking at her salad and taking a small forkful. He waited until she finished chewing, her cheeks tinting slightly when she noticed he was watching her eat, "My father promised me to him in the summer, but I only recently found out."

"I see," he muttered, finally tasting his soup.

Magnificent.

"I worked with Lucius two nights ago," he stated calmly, "He was very unfocused. Can you imagine why?"

"I haven't the fondest idea," she answered, "nor do I really care."

Growing bolder by the minute, she was. Voldemort sneered, "Mind your tone, Miss Black."

"I'm sorry."

"I visited his thoughts," Voldemort explained. "They were constantly on you. I happen to think he's in love with you."

"Well... I... I don't... Maybe," she stammered, her cheeks flushing again. "Lucius just wants someone to... you know..."

She was just too good. Nearly the complete opposite of her darling sister Bellatrix. While her dark haired sister was vulgar, and would have come right out and said 'Shag', Narcissa seemed more timid, more regal.

She was lovely in her own way, as was her sister.

"I think I will attend your wedding," he mused, taking another spoonful of soup. "When do you think it will be?"

"The... summer," she mumbled, staring down at her food. "Too soon."

"You do not wish to marry?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

She shrugged, "I do. It's just... I wish I could have been told sooner."

"Is this why you refuse to even look at Mr. Malfoy, let alone speak with him?" he pressed, watching her intently as she pushed a crouton around her plate.

"I suppose."

Voldemort smirked, then continued with his meal, allowing her to stew over her own thoughts for some time. Once they had both finished with their meals, Voldemort ordered a tea for himself, but Narcissa declined the offer of anything more.

"I want you to forgive him and let it pass," he said bluntly, causing her to gawk at him. "I won't have him unfocused... The next few meetings are important, and I need his full attention. While, I admit, you are a wonderful distraction, he needs to keep his mind on the task. He has potential, as long as his head stays down to Earth. With you loathing his very existence, it's all he thinks about, and I won't have it."

"I shouldn't be held responsible for what he thinks," she countered quickly, her lips pursing slightly as her eyes narrowed. "It's his fault if he can't focus."

"Miss Black," Voldemort purred smoothly, his voice rather charming, "I ask this as a personal favour of you. It works both ways, remember... Do this for me, and I'll be willing to do something for you."

"I can't think of anything I'd need."

Oh, she was quick. A true Slytherin. Definitely Bellatrix's sister.

"Yet," he hissed, leaning closer to her, his tone turning very cold. "You can't think of anything yet."

She stiffened and began to fiddle with her necklace, "I understand, My Lord."

"So you'll forgive him then?" he asked, reclining slightly in his seat, his handsome voice returning.

She nodded, "Yes."

"Excellent," he beamed, smiling at her. At least Lucius's mind would now be where it belonged. One student worked on, next was Severus Snape.

Voldemort needed to mold the boy's hate; it was strong, but he had no idea how to use it. Time would teach him.

Voldemort looked Narcissa over. Her hair was drawn up in a proper, yet somehow messy bun, a few strands of blonde trailing down the back. Her dress was a deep green, a colour easy on his eyes. She would be good for Lucius, and he for her.

"There's one more thing I wish to discuss, before you leave," he remarked, watching as the waiter went off to fetch her cloak.

She shifted forward in her seat, "Yes?"

"Your sister, Andromeda," he queried, "will I be seeing her alongside her elder sister?"

"No," Narcissa answered swiftly, rising to snatch the cloak away and shoo off the waiter. "She's not like her sister... She's not like me."

"Shame," Voldemort admitted, "I quite like both you and Bellatrix. I suppose I shall have to settle with two of the Black sisters then."

She was defensive about her Gryffindor sibling; perhaps she was not completely Slytherin after all.  
>He watched as she slipped her thin traveling cloak on, somehow still managing to look as lovely as ever. She bit her lip, then looked down to him, her pale blues meeting his brown, "What you said when we last met, about me... having only a son-"<p>

"I still stand by that," he announced, dropping a sugar cube into his coffee. The idiots had forgotten he ordered tea, but he didn't bother to make a fuss about it. Tea was more expensive.

"So... Lucius and I may only have a son?" she repeated.

Voldemort glanced up at her, a charming smile gracing his lips, "Yes... Only a boy, Miss Black. Good evening."

She bowed her head gingerly, not drawing attention to herself as she departed, Voldemort's eyes burning into her back.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Back in the day, this was my first attempt to write a serious Voldemort POV in a fanfic. I'd like to think I've changed the way he's written in more recent stories, but here I don't think he's terrible. Maybe a little too nosy in people's affairs, but otherwise I kind of like him. Jerk. **


	16. Promise

"Narcissa?"

She looked up from her book as Lucius entered the room, and she rolled her eyes and returned to reading. It was difficult to ignore his presence for long, since he took a seat on the couch across from her, and proceeded to watch her until she couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't believe you had the Dark Lord speak with me," she snapped, shutting her book, still keeping a finger on her page and glaring at him.

Lucius settled into the couch and relaxed, "I didn't ask him to do anything. He saw a little problem, and he wanted to help fix it."

"There wasn't a little problem!" she hissed. "There was and still is a big one! I can't believe you didn't even have the decency to tell me we were promised to each other!"

She put her feet up on the couch and returned to her book, not even bothering to wait for his response. Lucius exhaled deeply and moved off his couch, and much to Narcissa's shock, kneeled beside her.

"Please," he murmured, taking her book and setting it on the coffee table behind him, "I'm sorry... But I was afraid I would scare you off if I told you then. I wanted you to marry me with the notion that we actually care for each other... Not just because we have to."

Narcissa stared down at her nails, trying not to see the reason in his statement. He placed a hand delicately over her clasped ones, then turned her chin to face him, "I wasn't going to tell you... I was actually going to just propose, and it would have just been something our families knew about."

"And if I had said no?" she challenged, raising her eyebrows.

He frowned and swallowed, "Well... At the end of the year, I had hoped you would..."

"Love you?" she suggested, smiling weakly, "I suppose if things had gone as smoothly as they've been going, I would."

"Are you saying you won't?"

She pushed his hands away and sat up straighter, looking him dead in the eye, "No... But if you lie to me about something important again, there will be Hell to pay... Understood?"

"Of course," he laughed, rising an giving her a soft peck, "I was wondering if you would be interested in returning to my manor tonight?"

Narcissa frowned, "But... No one's there..."

"Exactly," he murmured huskily, running his hands along her legs and leaning up for another kiss.

Narcissa smiled against his lips and stroked his cheeks lovingly. His hands crawled up to her hips, grasping them tightly, then dragging her off the couch and onto the floor, causing her to release a giggle, "Lucius!"

"Yes, Narcissa, dearest?" he purred, hovering over her as she played with a piece of his hair, now completely flat on the floor.

"If you keep me held down like this, we'll never get over to your house," she whispered, propping herself up on elbows and nuzzling her nose against his, "and you don't just want to stay here on the floor, do you?"

He frowned, "No... I suppose that would do us no good, at all... Are you going to change, or shall I just apparate us there?"

"I'll change," she laughed, finally wriggling away from him and standing up, "I'll meet you in a half an hour."

"A half an hour?"

"Lucius... It normally takes me an hour to get ready to go out," she snapped, sending him a subtle wink as she walked off. "Consider yourself lucky."

* * *

><p>"For Merlin's sake," Bellatrix groaned, rolling her eyes as she hopped onto Narcissa's bed. "You can't seriously forgive him, just like that?"<p>

"I haven't entirely forgiven him," Narcissa confessed, pulling out a deep, navy dress and holding it against her body, then examining herself in the mirror, "nor do I plan on it."

"But you're speaking to him," Bellatrix scoffed, eyeing her nails with discontent, then grabbing a magazine off of Narcissa's nightstand.

She glanced back at her sister, noting the utter boredom in her eyes, and frowned, "Well... You see, Bella dear, I had some outside pressure to make a reconciliation with Lucius."

"Oh really?" Bellatrix drawled, "Mother and father step in?"

"Actually, the Dark Lord and I had dinner the other night," Narcissa stated, her voice sounding as calm as it normally was.

Bellatrix fumbled and dropped the magazine, "W-With the Dark Lord?" her voice softened, "Voldemort?"

"Is there any other?" Narcissa mused, tossing the navy dress back into her closet and retrieving a black one that always looked rather dashing on her.

Bellatrix crawled to the end of the bed, gripping the posts for dear life, it seemed, and gawked at Narcissa, "What was it like?"

She shrugged, "He's rather cheap."

Bellatrix was off the bed in an instant, her wand drawn, "How dare you speak of him like that!"

Narcissa's eyes widened and she stared at her sister in pure shock. Bellatrix had only defended anyone with such gusto when it came to people she loved, like her family. Never had her sister drawn her wand on Narcissa over some man, whether a powerful one or not.

"Bella," Narcissa hissed, "put your wand away and stop acting like such a... What's gotten into you! I was merely telling the truth... He admitted he wasn't ready to spend any big money!"

Bellatrix regarded her for a moment, then slipped her wand back inside her cloak, smiling apologetically, "Sorry, Cissy... He's just... special to me."

"Special?" Narcissa scoffed, raising an eyebrow, "In what way?"

She paused for a moment and watched her sister flush a dull pink, "Do you fancy him?"

"Of course not," she sneered, rolling her eyes and sitting back down on the bed, her cool disposition returning. "Where would you get a stupid idea like that? I'm in love with Rodolphus... Now we just need to find out more about that Ted fellow Andy is dating, and things will be well known between us Black sisters."

Narcissa swallowed thickly, then began to undress, deciding to keep her younger sister's Mudblood boyfriend a secret, for now.

* * *

><p>"Well... That was worth the wait," Lucius commented, his eyes sweeping over the thin straps of Narcissa's dress, and the low neckline. "Shall we be off?"<p>

"Just let me say good night to Andromeda, then we may leave," Narcissa cooed, gently touching his arm and hurrying off to one of the libraries, finding Andromeda hunched over some homework at a desk. Narcissa cleared her throat, "I'm leaving now."

"Okay."

Narcissa closed her eyes, asking for some patience, "I know what Ted is."

Andromeda's quill stopped scribbling in mid-word, and she sat frozen for a minute, before finally turning around, "What?"

"I know he's a filthy Mudblood," Narcissa hissed, "and you better tell Bellatrix before she starts snooping around and finds out on her own!"

Andromeda rose from the chair, folding her hands together, her tone pleading, "You can't let anyone know... I was only just getting ready to tell mother and father I wished to start dating!"

"Well, obviously you've done much more then wish to date," Narcissa snapped, her eyes narrowing, "and I don't suggest doing anymore until Bella knows... That is, if she doesn't kill you when she finds out!"

Andromeda bit her lip, then sent Narcissa a glare. She turned back towards her desk, sat, and began scratching away at her homework, her quill making the only noise in the room for a few minutes.

"Didn't you say you were leaving?" she asked icily, not even glancing back at Narcissa. With a huff, Narcissa stormed out of the library, wondering why she even _cared_about her sister if she was just going to act like a tart.

"Ready?" Lucius asked as she walked briskly into the main hall, still fuming over her sister.

"What?" she snarled, then finally realized what he meant, "Oh... Yes, sorry."

He cocked an eyebrow as she touched him arm, then let out a long sigh. Lucius smiled, "Troubles?"

"Stupid girl," she mumbled, accepting his hug and stepping closer, curling her arms up against her chest and tucking her head beneath his chin. "It's as if she wants to bring down the whole Black name with her."

"Come," he urged, clasping her hand and pulling her towards the fireplace. "We'll discuss this in further detail over something strong... I would apparate us, but I don't think I am awake enough to perform a double."

"Tired, Mr. Malfoy?" she teased, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder and stepping into hearth, "Perhaps we should reschedule this little visit?"

"No..." he growled, stepping in and clutching her wrist, "Malfoy Manor."

As he forced her wrist down, she released the powder, and in an instant they were both surrounded by a storm of green flames.

* * *

><p>She stepped out of a rather large fireplace, coughing softly as she brushed away the soot that had fallen onto her dress.<p>

"Oh... Lucius..."

The Malfoy Manor was much larger than the Black Manor would ever be. The large rooms seemed crowded with antique paintings, statues and plush carpets. Well-kept green plants and flowers were around many of the windows, and Narcissa instantly felt her home was lacking something.  
>From what she had seen, all of one room, she knew she was going to enjoy the manor.<p>

Lucius brought her from his thoughts with his grumblings, dusting the soot and ash from his pants before straightening up, regaining much of his composure, "Yes, I suppose it's nice, isn't it?"

"Nice?" she scoffed, running her hand along a drapery hanging at a nearby window, "Lucius... Who decorated this house?"

"Mother," he sneered, rolling his eyes. "She and father had a disgusting Ravenclaw taste."

She finally noticed most of the rugs and curtains were either blue or gold, or a combination of both. It was a little odd, considering both of the elderly Malfoys _were_in Slytherin growing up.

Lucius seemed annoyed with his parents' taste, which was a little shocking to Narcissa. She had always taken him as one who would agree with anything his mother and father told him. Perhaps she was mistaken.

"Well," she laughed, trying to lighten to mood, "we'll have to change it to the proper house colours once we live here."

"So you want to live here?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, "Why?"

"There are far too many people in my family to share a home with," she stated, smiling and linking her arm with his. "Unless you wish to buy a new house..."

Lucius led her out of the main entrance, slowly walking her through the hallways, allowing her to stop and admire a statue that caught her eye here and there.

He was being oddly polite that evening, more than usual anyway.

"Lucius?" she whispered, after a moment of silence, "There's something bothering you... What's wrong?"

He paused, releasing her arm and stuffing his hands into his pocket, very uncharacteristically, "It's just... this house."

Narcissa frowned, "This house? Lucius, you invited me here... Don't you like it?"

How could anyone not like this house? From what she had seen, there were countless libraries, wonderful decor and a cheery feeling that her home was usually without.

"I ... I didn't have much of a childhood here," he confessed, motioning for her to follow him into a room. He did not wait, instead he had merely left her out in the hall. It took her a moment, but Narcissa hurried in after him, spotting him sitting on a dark green couch, the first she had seen her entire trip.

"This is my room," he stated, "Not my... bedroom, but my room where I spent a childhood in solitude."

Narcissa gingerly took a seat next to him, running a hand soothingly along his back, "I don't ... really know what to say. Weren't your parents home?"

He shrugged, "Why would they need to be?" He added bitterly, "As long as there was a house elf to mind me... No one really needed to stay at home. A son shouldn't be a reason for not exploring the world."

Narcissa inched closer and tucked a piece of his hair behind his ears, "I had no idea."

"No one knows..." he sighed, picking at his nails, "I hoped that tonight I'd warm up to it... Being here with you and all... But it... It's still the same."

She couldn't stay angry with him anymore. He just looked so pitiful.

Her initial plan was to get him completely and utterly aroused, then leave him and go home, just when he was begging for her. It was what he deserved for keeping something like a marriage hidden from her. However, she didn't have the heart to do that to him.

"Lucius?" she whispered, cupping his chin and forcing her to look up at him, "When we marry... We can strip this horrid place bare, clean it for weeks, and decorate it to your taste... Then, when we have our son, you can be the father you never had. I promise."


	17. Welcome Back

"Severus!" Narcissa exclaimed as she stepped out of the fireplace, back once again in the Slytherin Common Room. She flew into his arms, giving him a tight hug, "I missed you!"

He winced slightly and patted her back, "And I you, Cissa."

"C'mon cousin, move!" Regulus barked, tumbling out of the fireplace with his large bags, "Continue the mush fest somewhere else. Hey Snape."

"Regulus," Severus greeted, nodding to him as he and Narcissa moved out of the way for Lucius to stumble into the Common Room. He sneered at the mantel and dusted off a bit of ash.

"So," Severus whispered, his eyes studying Lucius for a moment. "How was the remainder of the holidays? Still upset with him?"

"No, she is quite happy with me," Lucius commented, grabbing Narcissa's bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Aren't you, love?"

"Yes... Unfortunately," Narcissa joked, shooting him a wink.

Narcissa and Lucius spent a great deal of the holiday at the Malfoy Manor, usually picking apart the dreadful house and deciding what they could do to change it once they had moved in.

The shock of an arranged marriage fizzled away into nothing as the winter holiday progressed. Her mother sat her down one evening, and explained most Blacks had arranged marriages, and it was nothing to look down on. While Narcissa was still upset Lucius had not told her, she was more at ease with the idea then she was.

Her sisters, however, had shocked her over the break. Andromeda had not told anyone about her Mudblood boyfriend, and she threatened Narcissa with a hex when she suggested she tell the family for Andromeda, and save her the embarrassment. After the threat, Narcissa made an effort to stay away from her younger sister, mostly out of fear.

Bellatrix was also becoming more distant. She went to Death Eater meetings more and more, and while the boys would return home at decent hours, she would saunter into the house at unthinkable hours in the morning, usually with a crazed look in her eye, which frightened Narcissa beyond belief.

There was a sudden burst of flame, and both Bellatrix and Rodolphus came flying out of the fireplace, crashing into Crabbe and Goyle, sending all four of them to the ground. Bellatrix shoved Crabbe off her and glared, "Can neither of you oafs realize that standing in front of the fireplace is a stupid idea? Get out of the way!"

"And Bella, charming as ever," Severus purred. Her dark sister turned to Snape, shot him an irritated look, then shoved through the group, making her way toward the dorm rooms. There was an awkward silence, until the Slytherins heard her door slam harshly two floors up.

"What's wrong with her?" Regulus demanded, frowning.

All eyes turned to Narcissa and she gulped, then tittered nervously, "Oh... She... She just didn't want to come back to school. It's the final stretch until we're done now."

Snape raised his eyebrow and she shook her head a fraction of an inch, mentally informing him she would explain later.

She knew why her sister was so upset. Bellatrix had come into her room, late the previous night, sobbing that she wouldn't be able to see the Dark Lord for nearly month. Narcissa sat in shock for a moment as her sister wailed away about how it would be so difficult to get on without him. Of course, playing the 'good' sister, she comforted Bellatrix the best she could. That morning, Bellatrix had gotten into a rather foul mood when she was forced to slip into her Hogwarts robe, and it seemed as if it had not gotten better as the day progressed.

Regulus and Rodolphus began chatting arrogantly with Crabbe and Goyle, no doubt disrupting the students working at the tables in the back on last minute homework. Narcissa watched the four head for their shared dorm.

Ever since fifth year, her friends had acted as if they ruled the Slytherin House, but she had grown accustomed to it.

"Coming?" Lucius called, shifting both her bag and his onto his shoulder.

She glanced back to Severus, then shook her head, "I just want to talk to Severus quickly... We'll be up in a minute."

Lucius looked between the pair, "Oh... Right."

"We're just talking, Lucius," Severus stated, "I'm not going to steal your girlfriend."

Narcissa giggled and hurried over to Lucius, giving him a quick kiss, then repeated, "We'll be up in a minute... Just leave my bag by the stairs."

He grunted, then planted a firm kiss on her before leaving.

"That's... sickening," Severus commented, sauntering over to the green couch near the fireplace and settling down. Narcissa laughed and followed him, making sure that no one was 'subtly' trying to listen to their conversation.

There were a small group of third year girls sitting at one table, chatting quietly about something or another, and a pair of sixth year boys playing chess near one of the Common Room's only windows.

"So really, how was the vacation?" Severus inquired as Narcissa got closer.

She let out a dreamy sigh and flopped onto the couch, smiling, "Oh, it was lovely... Just lovely. I mean, once I got over the marrying Lucius phase, we had a lot of-"

"Spare me any graphic details."

"Dinners," Narcissa groaned, pinching his arm as he smirked. "We went out to a lot of dinners... Oh, and Severus he took me to see Muggle horse racing! It was fantastic!"

"I'm happy for you."

Narcissa would literally feel the jealousy and spite radiating off of Severus, and she instantly pitied him. His childhood was horrible, from what she had been told, and never in the seven years she had known him did he return home for Christmas.

He almost reminded her of Lucius, since they both had rather pathetic excuses for fathers; perhaps that was why they had such a strong friendship?

"But... Enough about me, how was your break?" Narcissa asked quickly, changing the subject, "Did you get our gifts?"

"Yes..." he grumbled, glaring at the table in front of him, "The shampoo Regulus sent was absolutely hilarious."

"Don't pay attention to them," she snapped, making a mental note to tell Regulus off later. "He was just being immature, as usual."

He remained silent, still glaring at the table, as if it was the furniture's fault his friends tormented him.

"So what's wrong with Bellatrix?" he asked finally, taking his gaze away from the table and returning it to her, "She just seemed so overly cheerful."

Narcissa sighed and inched a little closer, "She's upset about not seeing..." she lowered her voice, "The Dark Lord again... I... I think she fancies him a bit."

Much to her surprise, Severus snorted loudly and dawned a smug grin, "What gave that away?"

She frowned, "W-What?"

"If you had ever come along to a meeting with the Dark Lord, you'd see that she is over the moon about him," Severus explained, still grinning. "It's almost sickening how she swoons anytime he even looks at her."

Narcissa's jaw dropped, "But... How? Why?"

"How?" Severus mimicked, "Why? Narcissa, be reasonable... You can't ask those sorts of questions unless you knew the Dark Lord. And do you?"

"No," she murmured, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, "but... But, does he reciprocate the feelings?"

He paused for a moment, his eyes clouding over with thought, until, "Not the same devotion as she shows... But I'm sure he finds her attractive, the same way he finds you attractive."

Her heart skipped a beat and she could feel the colour drain from her face, "Finds me... attractive? What do you mean? How do you know?"

"Narcissa, you and Bellatrix are lovely looking girls," he stated bluntly, "and the Dark Lord, I'm sure, doesn't get many like you in his service... So when he sees young women like yourselves, he probably experiences lust more than anything."

"Oh, wonderful," she quipped sarcastically. "That makes everything all right then."

She shivered at the very thought of him 'lusting' after both her and Bellatrix. They were sisters! Her mind suddenly went to the dinner she and Voldemort shared. Had any of his words have hidden meanings?

"It could prove useful, in the future," Severus mused, ignoring the shocked and disgusted look she sent him.

Narcissa shifted about her spot on the couch, "So... What makes you think he... likes us?"

"Whenever someone mentions anything to do with Black, he'll ask one of us how you are doing, or immediately starts praising Bellatrix for her 'profound understanding of the Dark Arts' and such."

"She must have learned it on her own time," Narcissa concluded, sighing. "Since we don't exactly learn a whole lot in class..."

"He teaches her," he muttered. "Her and I share his time... Usually once the others leave, he keeps us and shows us more complex spells."

"Why?"

"Perhaps he thinks we can handle them more than the others," he chuckled, shrugging, "I honestly have no idea, Narcissa... But I think we should get going... We've sat down here long enough."

He rose and Narcissa followed, lost in her own thoughts.

Since when had Bellatrix been so skilled in Dark Magic?

Would she be expected to complete tasks for Voldemort?

How long had be lusted after her? Since they first met, or was it just because she was Bella's sister?

"Well, did you two get lost?" Regulus snorted as Severus held open the door for Narcissa to the boys shared dorm room.

The boys and girls rooms at Hogwarts, at least in the Slytherin house, were the same size, and contained the same furniture. However, usually there were only supposed to be four to six people per room, and they had to be in the same year. The boys snuck Severus into their dorm some time ago, and had pushed an extra bunk-bed in for Crabbe and Goyle.

It was a dark, and sometimes dreary place, but that was the price for sleeping underground. The colours were those of the Slytherin house; green, silver and black.

A large furnace took up the centre of the room, and the bunk beds were situated around it, with one writing desk near a mock window.

Bellatrix and Narcissa had a similar room. However, once they reached fourth year, they kicked out their roommates, and have been sleeping in the same room ever since.

As Severus set her bag on the floor, Narcissa made her way over to Lucius, who was seated on his bed, and climbed into his lap, after giving him a quick kiss. He smirked and his hands circled her body, holding her snuggly against him.

"So, Rod, where is that woman of yours?" Lucius asked.

Regulus snickered, "That woman hasn't left her room yet-"

"That woman is my sister you're talking about," Narcissa hissed, pushing Lucius's arms off her, "I'll go see where she is..."

* * *

><p>"Bella?" Narcissa called, sticking her head into their room, "Have you gone to sleep?"<p>

She heard a snort, "No... No I'm awake."

"Well, what are you doing?" she asked, stepping inside and gently closing the door.

Bellatrix had not unpacked her bag, Narcissa noted, as she tossed her own onto her bed. Instead, she found her sister at the writing desk, feverishly writing something. Narcissa frowned, "Last minute homework, Bella?"

"No," she replied, not turning away from her work. "A letter."

"Oh, to mother and father?"

Bellatrix laughed softly, "No."

"To who then?"

"To Him."

Narcissa's jaw went slack and she watched her sister for a moment, "To him? Why to him?"

"Why else?" she snarled, finally turning around and glaring at her, "I wish to speak to him... Is that so difficult to understand?"

"I never said that!" Narcissa exclaimed, "I was just curious!"

"Well maybe you are too curious," Bellatrix grumbled, and with that, returned to her letter.

Narcissa ground her teeth together, "Bella, don't you dare push me away! As much as we bicker, you're still my sister, and I'm yours. There's something between us we can't break... We ... We can't break..."

Perhaps it was the desperate tone of Narcissa's voice, but Bellatrix slowly turned back and frowned, "Cissy... Nothing's happening. You just need to understand that I need to practice devoting my life to Him. The Dark Lord needs me... He needs all of us."

"He's a grown man, Bella!" Narcissa sneered, "I don't understand why he needs us!"

"You don't know him like I do!" she fired back, standing up so quickly her chair titled and fell to the floor, "You don't know his power... He shows me each time we meet, in his eyes... Oh, he's so powerful, Cissy, and he'll take us away from this world of Mudbloods and Muggles... He's going to rescue us!"

"We don't need to be rescued!"

"We all do..." she murmured, looking Narcissa over, "You the most, it seems... You don't see fault in our world? He's going to correct it. You are blind, Narcissa, if you do not see the folly in the system. Perhaps I'll tell him about you, too."

She went back to her writing, after tenderly pulling up the small wooden chair. Narcissa swallowed, "Don't tell him about me, Bella."

"It's too late," she purred, still not facing her. "He already knows."


	18. Forget You

"Miss Black, a moment, please?" Professor Flitwick called as the class shuffled out of his room, most grumbling over the vast amount of homework he had just given.

Narcissa remained behind, nodding to her sister; she knew he wanted to see her personally.

"I noticed your marks have been slipping recently," Flitwick prattled, walking past her, his short form barely reaching higher than her waist, "and it's a shame, since I happen to know you're a very intelligent girl."

It had been so difficult to concentrate over the past several months. Now into late April, Bellatrix was so far gone into the Dark Arts, it was sometimes frightening to be alone with her. She wore a mask in public, playing the proper Pureblood young lady and girlfriend of the powerful Rodolphus Lestrange. However, she disappeared for so many hours at night, returning with black eyes and a twisted smile. She kept telling her the Dark Lord wanted to see Narcissa, but there was no way she would ever go to him. The only reason Narcissa stayed connected to him was through her friends and family. She herself did not serve him.

Or did she?

Her boys, Lucius, Rodolphus and Regulus, all quit the Quidditch team in order to bring up their school marks to impress the Dark Lord. She had barely seen Lucius, and when she did, he was buried in a mountain of homework, or dead tired from his late night tutoring sessions with Voldemort. He kept apologizing for ignoring her, but words didn't mean anything to Narcissa anymore. Perhaps this arranged marriage _would_in fact be as dismally boring as she pictured.

The one person who had stayed true to himself was Severus Snape. The others seemed moodier and tired, but that had always been Snape's persona. However, lately, he did seem to have some more confidence in himself, and Narcissa was proud to see it.

"I'm going to assign you a tutor," Flitwick said loudly, bringing her from her thoughts, "A Remus Lupin ... He's in sixth year, a friend of your cousin Sirius, I believe."

"I know Remus," Narcissa sighed dismally. "Can't I just work it out on my own?"

There was no way she was letting some young Gryffindor teach her magic, even if he was as smart as everyone claimed. Flitwick clucked his tongue at her, "Nonsense. I find having someone work with you make you realize your mistakes. I'll set up a timing for twice a week, perhaps after supper."

"Can't I just have Severus tutor me?" she begged weakly, her shoulders slumped.

Flitwick laughed, his high voice ringing in the empty, yet large classroom, "Now, now, Severus Snape isn't as strong as Remus Lupin in Charms work. It won't be for long, Narcissa. I'm sure you'll be back on track soon."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

><p>Narcissa sat across from Lucius and beside Bellatrix at the table, moving her food around her plate with her fork. For some reason, she wasn't hungry.<p>

"Sister," Bellatrix mumbled, breaking the silence, "why aren't you hungry?"

"Don't know," she replied softly, her eyes darting over to the Gryffindor table. Remus was set to tutor her that night, and he was not at the table. Would he actually come?

"Well, I think you should eat," Bellatrix rambled, putting some more noodles on her plate. "It isn't healthy to skip meals."

"Love," Rodolphus sighed, "just leave her be."

"Don't tell me what to do," Bellatrix hissed sharply, causing Lucius to glance up and between the couple, then back down to his plate, his eyelids surrounded by weary circles. Narcissa tuned out the bickering that ensued, and she slipped a foot out of her shoe, gently running it up his leg.

His eyes darted up and she gave him a weak smile, one which he returned, then nodded to her plate, "Eat your dinner."

It wasn't what she expected from him, but then again, what had she expected? A saucy remark? A quirk of an eyebrow?

Something that would remind her of the man she spent her holidays with several months ago.

She continued to push her food around the plate, when a soft finger tapped her shoulder, and an even softer voice said, "Narcissa?"

Bellatrix was first to react, turning around sharply and glaring at the tall, thin boy from sixth year, "What the bloody Hell do you want, Lupin? If you hadn't noticed... Your table is at the other end of the hall."

"I'm-"

"Let's go, Remus," Narcissa sighed, standing up and grasping the crook of his arm, dragging him away from the table.

"Cissy... Where are you going?" she heard Bellatrix ask loudly. She looked back, noticing the confusion and her face, also covering Lucius's. She left her sister's question unanswered, and left the hall as quickly as she could.

"If they talk to you, ignore them," she insisted, her pace slowing down.

Remus ran a hand through his messy brown hair and shrugged, "I don't plan on telling them about us, Narcissa."

"Good," she muttered, leading him to the library, then finding the most secluded spot and dumping her heavy bag onto the table. "Let's get started then, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, well, look who's back," Bellatrix sneered as Narcissa stepped into the Common Room. "My, Cissy, you take a long time... Most people that are sneaking around are only gone a short amount of time."<p>

Narcissa's jaw dropped as her eyes fell onto the usual group of friends she was around, "I beg your pardon?"

"I heard you with that Lupin boy," Bellatrix droned. "I won't tell them about us... Come _on_, Narcissa. We may have been busy lately, but there was no need to go to a Gryffindor for company."

"I... I wouldn't go to him for company!" Narcissa said shrilly, astounded that her sister would even suggest such a thing.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "I followed you out... I heard what I heard."

"You don't _know _anything," Narcissa fired back, a few startling tears coming to her eyes.

Finally, she had had enough. Enough of her sister merely snarling at her for no reason at all. Enough of Lucius being distant.

Enough, enough, enough, enough!

"You wouldn't know anything since you're never actually at school!" Narcissa cried, "You have no right, no right at all to make accusations against something so untrue as that!"

"Oh come off your high horse," Bellatrix chuckled, standing up and folding her arms, "How do you think Lucius feels? His fiancé off with a bloody Gryffindor!"

Thankfully, the common room was empty, besides Severus. He was sitting at a table near the back, working on some homework. Regulus was nowhere to be seen, and Rodolphus was on the couch, seated, beside Bellatrix. Lucius, however, was standing beside the fireplace, his eyes fixed on her.

"Do you believe her?" Narcissa demanded, pointing to her sister angrily.

Lucius remained silent, until, "I don't know."

Her jaw dropped and Bellatrix looked unbelievably smug. Narcissa's hands turned into fists, "How dare either of you! If you had taken the time to pay any attention to me, you'd notice I was failing Charms. Professor Flitwick set me up with Lupin so he could tutor me every Thursday night after supper."

Bellatrix's defiant stance weakened slightly and she scoffed, "A likely story."

She couldn't deal with it anymore, not tonight. Remus was far more brilliant then she had assumed, and her head was pounding from the rather strenuous lesson he had taught. He should become a teacher someday.

"Fine, believe what you want," Narcissa snapped, shifting her bag on her shoulder, "I don't need to prove anything to you."

She debated going to her room, but Bellatrix could follow her there. Instead, she tossed her bag on the floor by Severus and stormed out of the common room, her heels clacking loudly against the tile. The sound changed when she stepped out onto the stone, and as she moved through the hallway, she heard faint steps rushing up behind.

"Narcissa!"

To her shock, it was Andromeda. Frowning, she turned back to the voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Remus told me he had to tutor you," she stated, "and I knew Bella wouldn't fall for it... I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why would you do that?" Narcissa asked dully, folding her arms.

Her younger sister shrugged, "Because I care."

She had no idea words like that would ever make her cry, but she fell back into the wall and slid down, crying, "I never see him! He's gone all the time! And Bella... I feel like she's not even Bella anymore!"

Andromeda scuffled down to the ground, wrapping an arm around Narcissa's thin frame, "I know."

"He's taking them away from me," Narcissa sobbed. "He's ruining everything!"

"He... He as in... The..." her voice lowered, "Dark Lord?"

"Who else?" Narcissa whimpered, picking at her perfect nails, "I wish... I just... I want them back."

"Forget them, or you'll be sucked in too," Andromeda whispered, stroking her hair.

Narcissa slowly looked at her, tears running down her cheeks, "I can't forget. I just... can't."


	19. Fretful Sleep

"No... Narcissa, your wand needs to make a left angle, then a complete right angle," Remus chastised, showing her her to proper movement. "Otherwise you're just going to keep setting things on fire."

Narcissa threw down her wand angrily and sat down on the grass with a huff, giving the burnt piece of wood beside her a kick, "I know how to do this, Lupin!"

"Then why can't you?" he asked gently, flicking his wand at the branch. In an instant, it was back to normal, and he had reversed all the incorrect spells she had just performed.

She released a dismal sigh and planted her head in her hands, "I don't know... I've just been so distracted lately."

Nothing much had changed between her and her little group. The boys were still distant and busy, and Bellatrix was becoming as dramatic as ever. Her rage was no longer taken out on Narcissa whenever something small happened. Instead, she usually vented on the closest thing to her. In that case, Narcissa would move Lucius toward Bellatrix and hope he survived.

"Don't be mad at her, but Andromeda told me about ... things," Remus confessed, taking a seat next to her and staring off into the lake.

Narcissa frowned and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "What sort of things?"

He looked down at his thin fingers, shrugging his shoulders wearily, "You know... How your sister can be... abusive-" Narcissa snorted. "-and how your boyfriend isn't really... there much."

"Not that it's any of your business," she snapped quickly, glaring at him, "but Lucius _is_there, he's just preoccupied with school!"

"Too preoccupied to notice you were failing Charms then?" he fired back softly. She studied his face for a moment, and realized he had not meant to retort some quick-witted comeback, but he was speaking the truth.

Narcissa shifted uncomfortably, "Maybe. His school work is important to him."

"Well look here," came a loud voice from along the path. "It's not often our Lady Black chats with the common folk of Hogwarts."

Narcissa turned back, searching for the owner of the rude voice, only to spot her cousin Sirius and his friends making their way towards the pair. Rolling her eyes, she looked sharply at Remus, "Don't they know what we're doing?"

"They do... They just don't care," he sighed, grinning at his friends as they settled down on the grass, James removing his snitch and allowing it to hover around him.

Narcissa glared sourly, "Don't you have something better to do? We are having a lesson."

She never really hated her cousin, nor did she have any sort of liking for him. She was sure the feeling was mutual, judging by their forced smiles whenever they saw each other at family greetings, and the occasional family dinner. However, at Hogwarts, she made a mental note to steer clear of the annoying sixteen year old, as he made the effort to not interact with the eighteen year old Slytherin.

The group of four Gryffindors were well known throughout the school. James Potter, the ringleader it seemed, was thin, tall, played Seeker, and had a mess of black hair. Narcissa wondered if a brush ever actually touched it, or if anyone commented on how out of place his sloppy uniform _always_ was.  
>Next came her cousin, Sirius Black. His hair was brown, shaggy, and constantly falling in his face. Lucius also had long hair, but he somehow managed to tame it. She was tempted to give her 'dear' cousin a comb for Christmas, but she refrained.<p>

Remus Lupin, after nearly three weeks of tutoring sessions, was warming up to Narcissa. He was thin, always looked tired, and his skin was sometimes a yellow-ish colour, which could be disgusting to look at up close. He was the shortest out of his two friends, and only slightly taller than Peter Pettigrew.

Ah yes, Peter Pettigrew. The mousy little boy who was always following them around, and constantly trying to suck up to anyone he could. He wasn't too horrible, nor was he a dim-witted boy. He just needed different friends.

"Yeah, we've been watching this lesson for an hour now," James stated, reaching out and catching the golden ball swiftly. "How could you get the Transmorfis spell wrong? We learned it in... fifth year."

"James," Remus breathed, his eyes narrowing. "You're not here to judge. Neither of you could get the Charm until months later."

Narcissa grinned smugly as Remus continued to scold his friend, "And as I recall, you set things on fire, then couldn't remember the simple incantation to put it out."

"All right, all right, all right, Moony," Sirius laughed as James flushed. "He was just teasing."

"Moony?" Narcissa repeated, dusting an ant off her foot, "What sort of name is Moony?"

"What sort of name is Cissy?" Sirius snapped back, meeting her eyes.

James smirked, "Woohoohoo... Black family tension right here!"

"Shut up, Potter," Narcissa droned, gathering up her things and rising to her feet. "Stick to talking about Quidditch like the rest of the dunderheads in your year. I'll see you next week, Lupin."

* * *

><p>Narcissa stalked into the Common Room, spotting the numerous students sprawled out with their homework or chess sets. She was curious as the appeal chess offered, since it was one of the most violent games, besides Quidditch, that she had seen played. Andromeda always made her play during the holidays, and she always lost.<p>

Perhaps that was why she never liked it...

She sauntered over to the empty couch Lucius had set his things out on and watched for several moments as he worked feverishly on an essay. Clearing her throat, she moved several books aside and snuggled in next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. He glanced at her and smiled, still working on his essay, "How was the lesson?"

"Tolerable," she sighed, her hand running over his shoulder lightly. "Those other Gryffindor simpletons arrived near the end, so I just decided to leave off where I was."

He grunted, probably just to show he was listening, and continued scribbling away. She pursed her lips together and snatched the quill away, causing him to let out an irritated groan and turn to her, "Cissa... Please, I need to finish this."

Her eyes moved swiftly over the title and she rolled her eyes, "McGonagall assigned this today! You can't be serious, Lucius."

"I want to stay on top of things," he argued, grabbing out for the quill.

Narcissa hastily pulled it away, pouting, "What about staying on top of me for an evening?"

He opened his mouth to argue, but he finally just smiled and set his work aside, hoisting her up and onto his lap, "I haven't seen you much lately, have I?"

"I'm surprised you see anything at all from beneath your homework mountain," she remarked snootily, her nose in the air. "Am I correct in thinking you are ignoring me?"

"Of course I'm not ignoring you," he purred, his head resting just under her chin, "but if I think about you... He notices, and then I get ... reprimanded for not focusing."

"My poor Lucius," she cooed, cupping his face and turning his head up to her. "Can I do anything to make it better?"

He smirked and tilted his head up, his lips lightly pressing into hers. Sighing, she brushed the backs of her knuckles across his cheek and leaned in deeper, inhaling sharply when he nipped at her lower lip.

"For Merlin's sake," Severus groaned loudly from the couch directly across from the couple, "I've been overlooked before, but this is ridiculous!"

Narcissa pulled away abruptly, "Oh... Severus, I'm sorry!"

"She only had eyes for me, my friend," Lucius chuckled deeply, his hand traveling around her and resting on her curled leg. "There was just no one else alive for a little whil-"

"Oh, get over yourself," she interrupted quickly, adjusting her legs so she was a little more comfortable. "You were crouched down, Severus, I must have missed you."

"Yes well... Find a room next time for Salazar's sake," Severus grumbled, closing his books and shoving them into his bag. "That was mortifying."

"You need a girl, Snape," Lucius stated as Severus slunk past them towards the dorm room staircase, "Then you'll understand!"

Severus shot him a rather rude hand gesture before continuing up the stairs, and Lucius snorted, "Poor sod. Now, where were we?"

Narcissa let out a giggle as he pulled her back down into a kiss, knotting her fingers securely in his hair, desperate to not let him get away.

* * *

><p>The door being shut loudly roused Narcissa from her sleep, and she rolled over groggily, noticing it was nearly four in the morning. She groaned and whispered, "Bella? Is that you?"<p>

"Who else would it be?"

Narcissa sat up, lighting the candle beside her and frowning; that did not sound like her sister. Instead of the usual snarl she received from Bellatrix Black, Narcissa was shocked to find her beloved sister's voice had shook.

"Is everything all right?" she asked, watching her sister throw aside her cloak and search for her night wear under her pillow, "You seem..."

"It's... It's fine," she snapped, sounding somewhat unsure.

Narcissa sat up completely and continued to watch her sister, "Were you with Him the entire time?"

"Yes."

This was not like Bellatrix at all! Normally she would prattle on for a good hour about all the new spells she learned, and how dashing the Dark Lord seemed when he was torturing someone, or something along those lines. Why was tonight different?

"So what happened tonight?" Narcissa pressed, watching Bellatrix vanish into the bathroom for a minute, "Something different?"

She heard something clatter against the bathroom counter and Bellatrix reappeared, "We... We did something, Cissy."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, now completely alert, "What sort of something?"

Her eyes were nearly black. Her skin now white, frightening, yet somehow suitable for Bellatrix Black. Bella picked at her nails, "We had our lesson in his chambers this evening."

Narcissa snorted and laid back down on her bed, "What, did you see something that made him seem human, Bella?"

"I saw a lot that made him seem human," she replied quietly, taking a seat on her bed across the way from Narcissa's.

The blonde sat up quickly and stared at her sister, "Like what?"

Bellatrix swallowed thickly, "Like... Like him?"

Narcissa felt herself growing frustrated, and decided to ask what sounded quite preposterous, "Did you shag him or something?"

Bellatrix's faced paled even more than it had already been, and Narcissa's eyes widened, "You did! Didn't you?"

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone!" Bellatrix hissed, her hands more fidgety than ever, "But... Yes... Yes, I did."

"Why?" Narcissa exploded, rising from her bed to sit with her sister, "Why would you do that? He's nearly thirty... Maybe forty years older than you!"

"Not forty," Bellatrix argued, shifting along to give Narcissa room to sit, "but... Yes, he's older, I _know_that, Cissy."

"Why?" Narcissa demanded, shaking her head in disbelief, "Why would you do this?"

He wasn't that bad to look at, now that Narcissa pictured him. But he was old! Older, anyway.

Well, some girls her age had been promised to men older then he, so it wasn't all _that_bad.

But still!

It was... It was... Him.

"We have a close bond," Bellatrix informed her, sniffing and pulling her black hair into a ponytail, "and tonight he wanted to make it stronger."

"Oh for... Bella!" Narcissa hissed, standing up and throwing her hands in the air, "He probably does that with all the young girls that work for him!"

"What young girls?" Bellatrix snarled, her eyes narrowing, "So far, it's only me... And he likes me."

"He doesn't like anyone."

"How would you know?"

"I don't! But-"

"Then you can't judge!" Bellatrix said strongly, "I'm sure you'd have done it too, if he offered."

Narcissa stared down at her sister, then snorted, "Good night, Bella... I hope sleep straightens out that mind of yours."


	20. Wedding Plans

"Are you going to miss Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked softly as the train plowed down the tracks, the windows rattling next to her ear, "I mean, honestly?"

It was a long last three months, but she finally managed to get through them. Lucius, near the end, slowly began turning back to normal, even blowing off a few assignments to do something with her on the weekends. The rest of the boys followed his pursuit, and although they were no longer on the Quidditch team, they were still allowed to go to the practices for some flying, just for the sake of flying.

When exam time was coming up, Voldemort lessened his meetings with her friends, mostly because of Narcissa's outbreak when they ran into each other during a Hogsmeade trip. He was finishing off a meeting with Severus, and when she noticed how exhausted the boy was, she dragged him away and stated he needed to be well rested if he actually wanted to pass these exams. Voldemort said nothing to scold her, and merely asked her how she was feeling that evening, and if school was going well.

The man was confusing!

Bellatrix was the one in their group, besides Severus, who still made regular trips to see the Dark Lord. Whether it was because she had slept with him, or because he simply liked teaching her, she was always being called out.

The Lestrange brothers were growing distant, it seemed, and Regulus was usually more likely to be found sulking around the library, rather than sitting in the Common Room and chatting with his friends. Rodolphus, however, was growing much more serious, as were all the males in her year, and he spent a great deal of his time with Bellatrix, the pair usually sneaking off to see if they could find anything interesting in the Forbidden Forest.

However, when the grades were in, Narcissa finished in the top ten percent of her year, and she was proud to note Severus was top for his house and year, which the entire group celebrated by taking him out for drinks and dinner the second last night of school. There was always that warm feeling inside Narcissa when she was dealing with Severus, since when he was with her, he was finally happy.

"I won't miss it," Bellatrix stated firmly, seated atop Rodolphus's lap, his hand wrapped lazily around her hips. "I think it holds people back."

"One more year, eh Sev?" Rodolphus chuckled, poking the younger man with his foot, "Think you'll survive without us?"

"I'll manage," Severus replied tightly, and Narcissa could tell he was trying very hard not to roll his eyes. Lucius shifted his arm, which was currently around her shoulder, and made himself more comfortable, somewhat leaning on Narcissa. She stroked his hair lovingly.

Finally. No more books, no more homework, no more anything of that sort! She had Lucius all to herself... Besides being forced to share him with Voldemort.

That was a bother.

She excused herself to use the loo, and halfway back, she spotted Lucius making his way toward her, nodding for her to join him in an empty cabin. She raised an eyebrow, but he shook his head, grinning slightly, "I see what's on your mind, Narcissa Black. But, I need to talk to you."

She flushed at his comment, then stepped inside the vacant cabin, taking a seat on the worn seat, wrinkling her nose somewhat. They really needed to clean these trains more than once a year.

"I'm sure our mothers will make wedding arrangements and such," he said bluntly, taking the seat across from her and holding her hands together in his. "However, I want to know what you want for the wedding. That way, I may be able to sway mother a little."

Narcissa's eyes widened, "You want to know what... I want?"

From what she had seen through cousins, aunts and family friends, it had always been up to the mothers of the couple to decide on the wedding. They planned what would be eaten, what the band would play, where it would be hosted, and who would be paying. It was a little surprising to find Lucius interested in her opinion.

"I suppose we'll naturally have a large wedding," she sighed, thinking of how many Blacks were out there, "but I don't think we can afford an expensive one."

Her cheeks, tinged, suddenly remembering her family's drop in wealth. Lucius smiled gently, "Father said we'd be paying for it... Nothing is too expensive for you, Cissa."

She grinned and cleared her throat, "I... I don't know what I want. I want something nice, somewhere outside maybe, and I'd like the food catered by house elves. People just crack under the stress of a wedding and usually burn things."

He snorted loudly and she raised an eyebrow, "I'm being serious! At my cousin's wedding the people nearly burnt every meal! If they had not been fixed magically I don't think anyone would have been eating!"

Over the next hour they spent some time in silence, some time talking about their upcoming wedding, which Narcissa knew would be soon, and some time walking up and down the narrow aisle through the train carts.

When she passed one cart, she noticed Andromeda sitting inside with her Ted Tonks, and Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Doesn't go to Hogwarts, indeed."

"Was that him?" Lucius murmured when they were out of hearing range.

She nodded, then sighed, "Dreadful, isn't it? She seems so attached to him. Mother will kill her."

He looked as if he wanted to say something, but he held it in, only sending her a small smile as they continued walking.

* * *

><p>Home was the same as it had always been, minus a few expensive paintings and statues. Her mother was happy to find all her daughters in good health, and her father was pleased that his girls were earning high grades in school. Other than that, the extent of their welcome home ended with their parents vanishing into the house somewhere to have tea. Though put out, as always, the girls made their way up to their rooms, for once, talking like sisters.<p>

Narcissa always enjoyed their first day back. It was the first day all the girls were together, and they usually spent the rest of the night talking about the gossip that had happened over the year, and what teacher was caught snogging another teacher.

However, once that day was over, they were back to spending time by themselves, usually reading or out in some town shopping.

That day was going to be different. Today they were shopping for Narcissa's wedding dress, and while her mother was off meeting with Mrs. Malfoy, and Andromeda was "looking for a summer job" with Ted, Bellatrix was the only one who would accompany her.

"Just remember," Bellatrix stated as they stepped into the shop. "While our darling sister is perfectly happy in a pink dress, I am not, and I refuse to wear one."

"If you're going to make a fuss, then you can pick the stupid dress," Narcissa grumbled, rolling her eyes, "I really only care about what I'm wearing. You know if mother doesn't like something she'll change it."

Bellatrix let out an annoyed huff and took a seat on a white, leather couch, waiting for someone to assist them.

"Welcome ladies," a man dressed in a rather suspicious purple and silver suit greeted, his smile wide. "Are you my four o'clock appointment?"

"Narcissa Black," she introduced, holding out her hand delicately.

He swept it up and shook it ever-so slightly, "Good, good... Now, someone is getting married, and we want you to look fabulous... So take a seat, and we'll bring out the racks."

Narcissa exchanged a somewhat shocked look back to Bellatrix and her sister snorted, looking out the window to hide her laughter. She took a seat beside the dark haired witch, watching as several racks were brought out, each brimming with wedding dresses.

"There's so many," she squeaked, glancing at Bellatrix. "How am I supposed to pick?"

"Just before I get any more, we are going with white, right darling?" the salesclerk asked, poking his head out of the back room.

Narcissa's cheeks flushed and she nodded, "Of course."

White was for purity, and much to Lucius's discontent, she had stayed pure for their entire year together at Hogwarts.

"All right beautiful," the man exclaimed as he stepped back out and into the room. "My name is Whalen and I'm going to be helping you today. Now, stand up and let me have a look at you."

Narcissa rose, removed her expensive cloak, and then stood in front of him, a little uncomfortable with the way his eyes were traveling over her. Not that there was much to worry about; she didn't quite seem his type.

"Right, so we're just small in general, aren't we?" he chuckled, tapping his chin with his wand, "All right, my opinion first, then we'll start looking. I think a big, massive skirt will just bury you, Pumpkin, so we don't want that. Also, you have great posture, so I think no sleeves will be really fabulous."

"This is a Pureblood wedding," Bellatrix piped from the couch. "Do remember our relatives are rather conservative."

"Of course!" he replied, clasping his hands together. "If we like a sleeveless dress, we'll put a nice, white shawl to go with it... That way you can have a choice later on."

"Money is no object," Bellatrix commented. "So we want the best."

"Bella!" Narcissa hissed as Whalen went to pull the first rack forward, "I don't want to over spend if the Malfoys are paying!"

"Lucius won't mind," Bellatrix snorted. "He seems bent on making anything and everything that has to do with you expensive."

"Okay, how about this one?" Whalen suggested, bringing out a long, thin dress made of silk, the train quite long in the back.

Narcissa frowned, "I'd be afraid that someone would step on the train."

Whalen nodded, "Perfectly understandable. Next!"

He brought out a shorter, more round dress, with a lace frill on the bottom, causing Bellatrix to wrinkle her nose in disgust, "No."

The next had small, triangular sleeves and a low bust line, which Narcissa turned her nose up at, "I don't like the sleeves."

"So are we safe to say we're going with a sleeveless dress?" he suggested innocently.

Narcissa grinned, "I suppose... It's a summer wedding, so I don't want to be hot."

"Nothing a cooling spell can't fix," Bellatrix argued, causing Narcissa to roll her eyes. Whalen brought out another dress, this time with something that would push up Narcissa's chest. She cleared her throat, "Uh..."

"To be honest, honey, you don't have a very large front," Whalen stated, looking pointedly down at her chest, "but, with the proper dress, that can be fixed."

"I think I'm happy with my chest the way it is," she muttered, somewhat awkwardly. "What else is there?"

Whalen brought out another dozen wedding dresses, and each one Narcissa and Bellatrix found something wrong. She had to give him credit, since the man hadn't even given off the slightest hints he was nervous or frustrated with the girls. He was actually enjoying picking out things for Narcissa.  
>Finally, he brought forth a strapless, sleeveless, pure white gown, with small layers around the bottom, the skirt slightly flaring. She turned back to Bellatrix, and when her sister found nothing to comment on, she snatched it up and vanished back into the dressing room, hastily pulling it on. The back was a little difficult to do up by herself, but with the use of magic, she was set.<p>

Smiling, she twirled in front of the mirror, liking the way the dress clung to her in all the right places, and didn't make her seem small and nearly flat, as Whalen so wonderfully hinted. She wasn't flat; she glanced down at her chest, no... She was just smaller.

Smaller then Bellatrix anyway. Her sister was nearly a full cup size bigger than her!

"I like this one," Narcissa said softly as she stepped out from behind the curtain, smoothing down the front.

Bellatrix rose and walked around her slowly, her eyes darting from top to bottom of the dress, "It suits you, Cissy."

"Wonderful!" Whalen exclaimed, clapping his hands once, "Now... We need accessories."

"I don't want a lot," Narcissa said swiftly, "I don't want a veil, but maybe a shawl for the evening?"

"But it's so plain, Cissy," Bellatrix argued, folding her arms. "Do you want to be a plain bride?"

"If that's what you're calling it now, then yes, I do," Narcissa fired back, holding her head high. "I don't want jewellery or a veil... A nice shawl will do."

"Well," Whalen chuckled. "Let's go see what matches then!"

* * *

><p>"Right," Whalen sighed after they had finally found the perfect shawl to match Narcissa's dress, "we need to find your sister the best bridesmaid dress, eh?"<p>

"What about green?" Bellatrix mused from the couch, recrossing her legs. "We're all Slytherins."

"Andromeda won't wear that," Narcissa reminded. "It's like asking you to wear orange."

Bellatrix made a face.

"You'd look like a pumpkin if you wore orange, darling," Whalen insisted. "I'm thinking a very neutral colour... Black would look stunning on you."

Bellatrix cocked an eyebrow, pondering over the suggestion, "Black would be nice... It matches all of us."

Narcissa could not pick between her two sisters to name as her Maid of Honour, so she decided to just not have one, since that seemed to solve a lot of bickering back home.

Among her bridesmaids included her cousin Alexandra and her sister Alexia. Both had similar body shapes to Bellatrix, and would look nice in whatever she looked nice in.

"Well... Let's get on with this then," Narcissa sighed, watching as Whalen brought out a rack of black dresses, realizing this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix finally chose a knee-length, slimming black dress with miniature sleeves, and a pair of high-cut suede boots. Narcissa argued that her bridesmaids feet would be roasting, since the wedding was outside, but her sister didn't seem too fazed by it; she had fallen in love with those boots.<p>

Once their shopping trip had finished, the pair went into Muggle London, ordered Lucius's ring, and then set off for a walk around the high class shops, window shopping, for the most part.

"Well, well," a voice cooed as they both stared into the shop window. "Funny to find two of the Black sisters in Muggle London."

Bellatrix whipped around immediately, a smile instantly coming to her face, "My Lord... Always a pleasure to see you."

Narcissa wanted to roll her eyes, but he would have seen it in the window reflection, so she turned slowly to face him, a small smile tugging on her lips, "My Lord, I think it's more of a surprise to find you in Muggle London."

Her sister pinched her on the back of her arm, her smile faltering slightly, "Cissy, don't be rude."

"She's merely speaking her mind, Bella," Voldemort chuckled, holding out both of his arms. "Perhaps you'd like an escort... It'll be dark soon."

An escort? For Bellatrix? HA. It was a laugh. Narcissa felt safer with her sister then her father any day.  
>But, knowing Bellatrix's devotion to Voldemort, she knew her sister would jump at the chance.<p>

"We'd like that," Bellatrix replied, linking her arm in his, Narcissa taking the other side. His arm felt awkward to her, not like Lucius. She pushed past it and forced a smile, for Bellatrix's sake, and turned her attention to the Dark Lord.

"Shopping today?" he inquired lightly, seeming quite content to just walk with the two girls, stopping every so often to let them ogle something in a window.

Narcissa nodded, "Wedding arrangements."

"How... fun," he managed, which caused Narcissa to giggle.

Apparently he didn't see the need to shop for a wedding dress, "Oh, it was. Bella and I found our dresses. She had to try on dozens, didn't you, Bella?"

Voldemort's eyes traveled back over to her and she grinned, "Countless."

"Pity I missed that," he whispered. The comment was directed for Bellatrix, and most likely only Bellatrix, but when Narcissa heard it, she frowned.

What was he playing at with her sister? Did he fancy her? Was he just interested in shagging her? Again, he was such a confusing man.

She preferred Lucius; his intentions were always known. Sort of.

"I don't mean to be rude," Narcissa piped up suddenly, breaking the two away from their private conversation, "but I have a few things to discuss with mother about the wedding. Bella, I'll see you at home?"

"Yes."

"Do remember to tell me when the date is, Ms. Black," Voldemort chuckled as he kissed the top of her hand. "I'd be very interested to go."

Narcissa smiled her best fake smile, then stepped away from the two, vanishing into an alley and apparating home.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and whatnot for this story. I always get excited for them. However, I'm going on holiday for about a week, so there won't be anymore updates until I get back! Love, love, love!**


	21. Wedding Bliss

Narcissa paced the small room she was placed in nervously, wringing her hands and smoothing out her wedding dress every so often. It was finally here. Her wedding day had sprung up so quickly, and the last two months had flown by. Now, late into August, the twenty third to be exact, she found herself in a rather hilly section of Southern Ireland, waiting anxiously for her moment.

She and Lucius spent nearly three days a week together before the wedding. Sometimes they would go into London for a dinner and such, while others they would relax at his home and Narcissa was given the opportunity to interact with his parents more. She wasn't sure whether she liked them much or not, but it wasn't as if she had a choice.

Other days, while Lucius was 'working', or so he told her, she would spend with her sisters. Andromeda was always a pleasant, but she was away from home more and more with each passing day, usually spending her time with Ted. Narcissa wondered if they had not seen enough of each other every single day at school?

Bellatrix was becoming much more mature, her appearance and clothing making her always look older then she ought to be. Perhaps it was to impress Voldemort... Or Rodolphus? The pair were also rather close.

However, the day was here, finally, and Narcissa's stomach had not let her eat anything for nearly ten hours now. Her nerves were shot, and she was frustrated with herself for becoming so upset. It was only a marriage, after all. People had them all the time.

She inhaled slowly, gazing out her window as the wedding guests filed into their seats. It wasn't the idea of getting married that bothered her, she had made peace with that. But the fact that everyone was going to be watching her was a little unnerving. Fortunately, wizarding weddings were short, without vows as there were in Muggle ones, and mainly consisted of the exchanging of rings, and the blessing of whoever was hosting the ceremony, which was Narcissa's grandfather, Pollux Black.

The Malfoys seemed to want to spend every last sickle on their son, and went all out for hiring the most expensive catering companies, and made sure there were hefty flower arrangements wherever anyone looked. It wasn't exactly what Narcissa had in mind, but it was still suitable.

Everyone she had hoped would come came. She had no real girlfriends, so her sisters and cousins were her bridesmaids, each looking quite fetching in their dresses. Severus had managed to tag along with Lucius, since he was his best man, and Narcissa forced herself to drag him aside for some alone time earlier that day.

Of course, he was filled with compliments, but also a good listening ear to Narcissa's worries. He promised that if she tripped and fell, he would instantly modify everyone's memory and allow her to start over again.

She was glad he had come.

Rodolphus had shown up, along with Crabbe and Goyle, but Regulus had been ordered to remain in the hospital after a horrible stomach virus hit him several days earlier.

Oh well, he'd just need to see the pictures that the horrifically expensive photographer would take later that day.

"Narcissa?"

She turned away from the window and her eyes fell upon her mother, who looked quite old all of a sudden. Her eyes were surrounded by thick bags that no amount of make-up could hide, and her shoulders were slumped, which was odd and did not suit her Black persona. Narcissa smiled weakly, "Yes, mother?"

"Come, sit with me," she ordered briskly, her voice sounding hoarse and worn. "There are a few things I wish to discuss with you."

Narcissa moved across the room swiftly, her dress swishing loudly at her feet, then took a seat on the edge of a green couch next to her mother, her hands resting calmly in her lap, "What is it?"

Her mother tucked a piece of slightly grey hair behind her ear and straightened up the best she could, "There are several things you need to know about marriage."

Oh, Gods, she was getting _that_speech.

"Men want things," her mother continued, not sounding as uncomfortable as Narcissa felt. "They want a woman for the bedroom, and they want a woman for the home... But they also want a woman for the public to admire. You must successfully be all three, or you are a poor excuse for a wife. Pureblood men, to say the least, need a woman to host events and look after the house while he works, and if you cannot do that, you are pathetic. A man wants a woman to satisfy his..." she paused and cleared her throat, "... urges. If you cannot satisfy him, he will leave you for someone else at the drop of a hat. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Narcissa answered in a small voice, new fears suddenly stirring inside of her.

"If you cannot keep him happy, especially when it comes time to bearing him a child, you are worthless," her mother finished, placing a hand gently on Narcissa's knee. "That's what we are, Cissy."

Narcissa swallowed deeply and nodded her head, a silent sign she understood, though her face was no longer one of cheery nerves. Now, it was one of worry and anxiety.

"There there," her mother chuckled, shooting her a smile. "It's a glorious day for the Blacks! We're back into the circles where we belong as soon as Lucius Malfoy says I do."

"I had hoped I would marry for love," she murmured. "Not because my family arranged it."

Her mother snorted and she tossed a few strands of hair over her shoulder, "Don't be ridiculous... Do you think your father and I were in love when we married? Love comes with time."

Narcissa smiled, mainly to herself. For her, love would not come with time; it was already there.

"You look beautiful," her mother commented as Narcissa began to fall into her own thoughts, "but you always have... Always the pretty one, my Narcissa."

"Thank you," Narcissa whispered, watching as her portly mother rose, soothed the lines of her dress, then departed without another word.

* * *

><p>Half of her fears were over! She had not tripped over her dress when she had stepped outside to walk down the aisle, nor had her father torn her away and fled, as she had heard him grumble to her mother several days ago.<p>

Apparently her father did not approve of Lucius Malfoy, but like Narcissa, wasn't given much of a choice.  
>She had given both her sisters a weak grin as she made eye contact with them, and Severus a wink as soon as they spotted each other. However, when she saw Lucius, her mother's words began replaying in her head, and she had accidentally started sinking her nails into her father's coat sleeves. However, when she was up there, in front of her grandfather and Lucius, with everyone watching her back, she had to let go of her father and join her husband-to-be in front of the alter.<p>

The soft breeze flew her dress lightly. Her hair had been pulled back and curled into a rather large bun, some strands hanging down her back. Despite Bellatrix's worries, many of the women complimented Narcissa's sleeveless dress, and several younger ones even admitted it was something they would like to wear whenever their wedding was.

Narcissa glanced up at Lucius, and he grinned. His eyes were not blue, as she had always thought, but more of a pale grey, which seemed to suit him. Hesitantly, she returned the smile and he frowned, apparently wondering why she felt so nervous.

"Today," Pollux's loud voice boomed, "we join together two of the greatest wizarding families in England, the pure and noble Blacks-"

Narcissa grinned when a few of her younger, male cousins cheered from somewhere in the back. She could already see her mother scowling.

Pollux cleared his throat, his eyes narrowing, "A house with _dignity_and grace. But we cannot forget the Malfoy side of our union. Strong and tracing as far back to Salazar Slytherin himself, it is a worthy match."

Lucius lightly touched her hand with his slender finger as the crowd behind them cheered. She turned her head slightly, looking up at him. His eyes were riddled with confusion; why wasn't she smiling back?  
>Narcissa forced a smile, but apparently it had not resolved anything in his mind. Her hand closed around his finger as Pollux rambled on about blood purity, pausing every so often to listen to the cheers of the 'refined' wizards in the background. With a more genuine smile, Narcissa gave his finger a light squeeze and stroked his skin with her thumb, trying to reassure him she was fine.<p>

She and Bella had watched a Muggle wedding once, when they were both very young. They had gone into London with their parents, and while the older wizards were attending to their business, Narcissa and Bellatrix snuck into a nearby church, watching the silent ceremony take place. There was no one cheering, as was custom in a Pureblood wedding, and everyone just sat and listened to the bride and groom talk to each other, which seemed rather dull.

Wizarding weddings were quite the contrast, and were more fun for the audience, rather then the pair actually getting married.

"Moving along," Pollux boomed, adjusting his blue and black robes diligently, "I believe there is a marriage to perform. Would the couple please have your rings ready?"

They turned away from each other, Lucius going to Severus, and Narcissa shuffling over to Bellatrix, smiling warmly at Andromeda when their eyes met.

"You still want to do this?" Bellatrix whispered as she dug out the ring Narcissa had picked for Lucius, "I've got my wand... You could apparate home right now."

"Bella," Andromeda hissed, rolling her eyes. "Just give her the bloody ring."

"Charming, you two," Narcissa muttered as she was handed the ring. "Great wedding memories are already starting to form."

She noticed their cheeky grins as she turned back to face Lucius, who was watching her intently. Pollux clasped his hands in front of him, his long, white hair tossing delicately in the breeze, "Do you, Lucius Malfoy, take my granddaughter, Narcissa Black, to be your wife?"

Lucius clasped her hand delicately and slipped the ring on her finger, his eyes locked with hers, "I do."

Her eyes flickered down at the ring, and they widened. A large diamond now towered over her finger, and she stared up at him, shocked at it. He smirked, looking a little smug with his choice of rings. She would have chastised him, looked away, but she couldn't... It was so beautiful.

"And do you, Narcissa Black take Lucius Malfoy to be your husband?"

Narcissa gazed up at him and he raised an eyebrow, suddenly looking a little desperate for her to answer. She giggled softly and placed her ring on his hand, "Yes, yes I do."

He released a small gust of air and he watched her, uttermost affection clearly written across his grey orbs.

"Then, as both families act as witnesses, I place my blessing on the union of these two children," Pollux thundered, removing his wand in a ritualistic manner and pointing it at their clasped hands. A wisp of red smoke puffed out, then shot around their hands, tying an odd knot formation around them, then vanishing quickly. Pollux beamed down at the couple, "Then I now pronounce you man and wife... You may kiss your bride."

Lucius swooped down upon her swiftly, cupping her face with one hand, while tightly holding the other in his grasp, his lips firm, yet soothing, against hers. Her eyes widened, shocked at the very public display of affection, and mutually ended the kiss when a small grunt reminded him where they were, and who was watching.

When she finally had her breathing back, she noticed the vigorous round of applause from the crowd, and was dimly aware that Lucius was leading her down the aisle and away from everything, back into the hall she had first been pacing in that morning.

Now that was not ready to upchuck whatever food she had eaten in the past two days, she took the time to really take in the hall. It had a romantic, gothic style to it. For some reason, it suited the wizards more than anything ever could.

"Where are we going?" Narcissa asked suddenly as Lucius pulled her into a room, shutting the door loudly behind him.

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply, "I just wanted a moment for you and I... Since... Well, the rest of the evening we will belong to the family."

* * *

><p>Gods, Lucius was right. It was nearly time for the main course of the wedding, which involved Narcissa and Lucius sitting at the head table, with Severus at Lucius's side and Bellatrix at Narcissa's, and continue with a rather lengthy meal. Narcissa was afraid her dress seams would just burst, since she was so full already, and there was still more food on the way.<p>

The atmosphere of a wedding, no matter the blood purity, was always a joyous occasion in the wizarding world. While at dinners, most of the Blacks would try to outdo each other with something or another, usually ending the night in an argument. However, at a wedding, there was music, singing, and an ending supply of drinks that helped move everything along smoothly.

Narcissa wrinkled her nose slightly as a dish was placed in front of her, resembling something of a fish that was still alive, eyes intact. She leaned closer to Lucius, resting her hand gently on his arm, "Lucius?"

"Hmm?"

"Is... Is it dead?"

He snorted loudly, which caused him to nearly spit up the sip of wine he had just taken. Severus patted his back awkwardly as he watched his friend choke on his drink, coughing slightly.

Narcissa couldn't help but grin at the reaction, but she was still a little apprehensive about the food, "I'm serious, Lucius... Look at this thing."

"Eat it and make Mother happy," he murmured, turning his head and planting a sharp peck on her forehead, "Or... Just push it around your plate and make it look like you ate it."

She giggled quietly and began mashing things around her plate, quite satisfied that in the end it looked as though she had eaten something.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home," Lucius purred, holding her hand firmly as he led her into the familiar Malfoy Manor. "It's ours now."<p>

The day had almost crawled by, and all Narcissa wanted to do was to get out of her shoes and sink into a hot bath. However, the way Lucius's eyes were clouded over, and had darkened a shade or so, she was sure he had other things on his mind than a bath.

Unless it involved the pair of them shagging, she supposed. Then he wouldn't mind.

When guests finally started to clear out of the hall, they gave the new married couple some words of advice and their best wishes, some rather drunk as they departed.

Finally, the last to leave were their parents. Her mother was tearful, and her father still seemed discontent with the whole thing. The Malfoys were different. They had more class, she guessed, and did not cry all over Narcissa's dress, nor scowl as her father did.

They were... appropriate.

"Come on..." he urged lightly. "There's a new, large bedroom with a massive bed just _waiting_for me to make you my wife properly in..."

He bent down to hoist her up, but she hesitated, stepping away. Lucius frowned, his hands falling limply to his sides, "What's wrong?"

"It's just... Just something my mother said to me," Narcissa muttered, looking down at her wedding dress adoringly, loving the way it clung to her, making her feel attractive and alluring for her husband.  
>Or, at least, she wished it did. She did not feel the least bit attractive. What if she was rubbish tonight?<p>

"Oh, Merlin," Lucius groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What's she gone and said now?"

"Lucius..." Narcissa blurted, suddenly feeling her cheeks tint, "If... If I'm not any good tonight... Would you leave me?"

His face relaxed and he slid closer, his arm wrapping around her thin frame and sweeping her into his chest, his head resting on hers, "I'm never going to leave, Narcissa Malfoy. You're my wife, and I love you... Very much."

Perhaps it was just the realization that the stressful day was over, or by how touched she was at his wording, but she started to weep. Silently, of course, her hands curling up against his chest and clutching his unbuttoned shirt. His arms stroked idly up her back, "I hope that isn't out of sadness."

She chuckled and shot him a watery grin, her make-up no doubt smudged. Finally, Lucius crouched over and picked her up, somehow managing to get a hold of her entire wedding dress with her in one, large armful. Resting her head on her chest, she stared at the familiar paintings, potted plants, and carpets that adorned the home.

Soon it would be different. Her taste would be mingled in.

"You know who I thought would come?" she inquired as Lucius backed into a large set of double doors, "The Dark Lord."

"He was there," Lucius informed her, walking lazily across the room and depositing her on a king size bed in the center, the curtains pulled back elegantly, the red sheets seeming oddly out of place in a Slytherin home.

Narcissa quirked an eyebrow, "He was there?"

"He said he didn't want to interrupt your day," Lucius chuckled, "and he wishes us well."

"I'm pleased, then."

They stared up at each other for a moment, and Lucius shrugged off his coat, tossing it unceremoniously on the floor, then unbuttoning his cuffs, his eyes never leaving her.

Narcissa slid the front of her right foot into the back of the left one, then kicked off her shoe, doing the same with the other foot. She released a soft moan at how amazing it felt to be rid of those damn confinements.

"What about you, Mrs. Malfoy?" he whispered, climbing over her and running his lips along her skin, "If I'm no good, would you leave me?"

"Never," she whispered, her fingers sliding up into his hair roughly, "I... I couldn't leave you, Lucius."

He grinned a feral grin and brought his lips crashing down into hers, the contrast between them astounding. While she felt flush, heated and pumping with desire, his lips and fingers were ice cold, flooding over her skin with his own sort of admiration.

Opposites attract, and as far as Narcissa was concerned, they attracted _just_ fine.


	22. Need

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello all! I'm so happy everyone is enjoying the series. I'm not sure how many read the notes I put in here, but I just wanted to remind everyone that I wrote this series well over five years ago… maybe a little less, but I'm not currently writing this. I'm updating from chapters I have saved and whatnot. **

**Therefore, I'm not updating it or changing it. What I wrote in the past stays that way. **

**This chapter starts about a year into the marriage. At the time, I didn't want to write all the 'firsts' that the couple experiences, since I had been working on a lot of other stories where that happened. **

**However, if you like the pairing, I **_**will**_** be writing a new Lucius/Narcissa story to go with 'Lovers in a Dangerous Time', which is my Bellatrix/Voldemort (and Bellatrix/Rodolphus) story, and I'll be doing it from the perspective of Lucius and Narcissa. THAT one will have the firsts of marriage and whatnot, and more detail about their early life. I'm not sure when I'll start it, but it's definitely going to happen. So, if you like the pairing, and want a more updated version of my writing, you can look out for that one sometime in the future!**

* * *

><p>Narcissa heard a dull pounding on the front door of her Manor, which was surprising, since the bloody door seemed miles away. She released a groan and set the knife down she had been using to chop vegetables.<p>

As soon as that damn House Elf arrived she and Lucius ordered, it would be the last of her cooking days!

There came another knock and she wiped her hands off on a nearby towel, then made a mad dash for the door, her heels echoing thunderously through the home.

Almost immediately after their honeymoon to Salzburg, Narcissa and Lucius set to work redecorating the house. First to go were all the carpets. They were replaced with tile, usually a dark tone for the bedrooms, and a lighter tone for the greeting rooms.

Next came the furniture. Though she quite liked the Ravenclaw themed rooms, Lucius was animate about getting rid of the blue couches for something a little more close to his heart; green. Of course, Narcissa forbid him from decorating the _entire_ house in green, since it reminded her too much of school. Their bedroom, his study, and one of the libraries were touched up with a Slytherin attitude, while the rest Narcissa gave a feminine touch with soft whites and flower designs. As a teenager she could never stand all the artsy-sort of house work she had seen in manors she visited. However, now that _she_ had the choice, she quite liked the effect.

All of the Malfoy portraits, save a few, were removed and locked away in the attic. Lucius never had any intentions of moving them, but when his great, long dead aunt called Narcissa a trollop upon their return one afternoon, Lucius banished all of his least favourite relatives into the attic and locked them away.

The knocking became more insistent, and when she finally got to the door, the man on the other side was clearly on the verge of just walking in.

"Severus!" she greeted, a tender smile on her lips as she welcomed him inside, "You knew I'd come... That patience of yours seems to have improved over the last year of schooling."

"It's raining outside, Narcissa," he stated in a snide tone, brushing water droplets off his cloak. "I was getting wet!"

Severus had finished with High Honours in his final year of Hogwarts, though she and her husband had received several depressed letters of Snape's horrible social life. Narcissa wished he could just come live with them, but it was still a policy that students were forbidden to attend Hogwarts while not actually living on the grounds.

He had grown up, and into a man since Narcissa had last seen him after the wedding. His shoulders had broadened, his voice had deepened more than it had been, and he was now towering over her, which was annoying. They always used to be the same height.

"Are you a wizard or not?" she giggled, slamming the door and flicking her wand at the speckles of water that had blown in and tainted her clean floors, "Conjure a flower into an umbrella for Heaven's sake."

They stood staring at each other for a moment, and she finally let out a squeal, leaping up and wrapping her arms around his neck, "It's so good to see you again! We've missed you!"

"Good to see you, too," he grunted, sounding as though his air pipes were being restricted. "Narcissa... I... I can't breathe."

"Sorry," she chuckled, stepping back and rubbing his arm, then motioning to the Manor. "Welcome to the Malfoy Manor."

"It reeks of your touch," he commented, shooting her a smirk. "Very well done... Much better than it was, as I recall... Very..."

"Ravenclaw?" she suggested, raising her eyebrow when he snorted.

Narcissa took his coat and stuffed it into the closet, then clapped her hands together, "Lucius should be home in... Well, soon. He's at a meeting."

"We spoke briefly already today," he informed her, his eyes roaming the halls as they walked through them, the curtains pulled back to reveal the raging storm. "I made my point quite vividly that I was _not_happy about apparating two miles away from the bloody house."

Narcissa shot him a grin over her shoulder.

To keep people, mostly family members, Bellatrix and Rodolphus in particular, from dropping in at any random time of the day, Lucius had set up wards two miles around the house, and only allowing Narcissa and himself to get through them. Clever man, in her opinion.

"And this is our kitchen," she stated, pushing open the bar-style doors to reveal a massive spread of white appliances, most doing Narcissa's cooking by magic. There were some jobs, like chopping carrots and such, that she just couldn't trust to a spell, since most of the time they were too thinly sliced, and it was just irritating.

"Are you actually... cooking?" he asked slowly, giving her an awed sort of look, "Since when do Malfoy women cook?"

"Since Lucius fired the last house elf," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Honestly... I thought her cleaning job was average, but not Lucius... No... The creature had to be flawless."

Severus rolled his eyes as Narcissa returned to the counter, grasping the lengthy knife in her slim hands and began chopping again, "Sounds like Lucius."

"Grab a knife, Severus," she ordered after a minute or so of silence, the only sound was the sharp chops made through the vegetables as she sliced them.

The man across the kitchen watched her for a moment, "What?"

"Get a knife and help me cut these up," she ordered, pointing to a pile of potatoes. "You want to eat... You get to cut."

He grumbled something incoherent under his breath, then rolled his black sleeves up to his elbows, glaring at her, "You have a definite hostess charm. 'Help or starve' the new motto?"

"I'm not doing it all by myself," she snapped, flicking her hair over her shoulder and smiling. "The plus is I'm going to make Lucius help too... You aren't alone."

"I suppose that will be worth it... I've never seen Lucius do menial tasks."

"Me doing what?"

Narcissa tossed her head back at the sound of her husband of over a year striding into the kitchen, a smirk on his face, "Severus."

"Lucius," Severus greeted, crossing the room to shake hands , and when Narcissa looked away, she knew they did a brief sort of manly hug. The pair, apparently, had made a short conversation already that day, mainly about what time Severus should be over for dinner, and Narcissa guessed this was the first time they could actually see each other and embrace as the friends they were.

Narcissa waited for nearly ten minutes as the pair stood near the door of the kitchen, talking loudly about something or another. Her attention, until that moment, had been focused on chopping vegetables, and constantly checking to see if the stove had heated. She finally let out an irritated grumble, "You can both talk and prepare a meal, you know?"

Lucius cocked an eyebrow, "We were just about to go taste test some of the brandy your father sent over, dearest."

"Get over here and finish bloody chopping the carrots," she ordered firmly, her eyes flaring at him. "You don't help, you don't eat. I have no problem with eating all of this myself."

"Bossy little witch, isn't she?" Severus muttered under his breath as both men trotted over, each taking up a vegetable station. Lucius grumbled something back in return, but smiled pleasantly when she leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips, welcoming him home. His free hand came into a sharp contact with her backside and she giggled, causing Severus to roll his eyes and murmur something about things never changing.

Narcissa wanted to argue that things had changed for her and Lucius. Marriage had done something to them, something they hadn't expected. She wasn't quite sure what it was yet, but the word would come to mind one day. A sort of unspoken bond had formed between them. Of course, they had their squabbles over stupid things, usually something Lucius did to bother Narcissa, but they always moved past it, even if it took them several weeks.

It turned out Lucius was very stubborn with the things he wanted, and now that they were married, he didn't see the point in not voicing his opinion. Naturally, that led to him sleeping out on the couch, while Narcissa fumed from their large, empty bed in comfort.

When Narcissa had finished setting the table in the dining hall, she returned to the kitchen to find that her boys had cut up _all_the vegetables she had left out, when really they only needed about a third. Releasing a lengthy sigh, she ushered them both out of the kitchen, ordering the pair to find something suitable to drink with dinner.

"Men," she mumbled, rolling her eyes and bending down to check on the turkey in her very own little Muggle stove, quite content with how good it looked.

*-  
>"So, come on Severus, out with it," Narcissa pressed as the three dug into their meal. "What woman caught your fancy this year, now that none of us were around to bother you?"<p>

Lucius shot her a glare from the head of the table, then rolled his eyes, "Ignore her, Severus. She's picked up quite the liking for sticking her nose into other people's business lately... and it doesn't belong in there!"

"Hush," she sniped, brushing him off with a delicate wave. "Come on, Severus, I want to know what happened in my school... I've been gone for centuries, it seems."

She didn't really keep in touch with anyone outside of school, besides her sister and her somewhat close friends. But now that she didn't have school topics to keep the conversation going, she found it difficult to relate to most of her male friends, and left that up to Lucius.

"There was one woman... but she's turned out to be rather irritating," Severus finally ground out, rolling his eyes, "I don't have time for women anyway. Besides you and your sister... I find most just a bother."

"Good on you," Lucius boomed after taking a sip of the wine he had chosen from the cellars. "More important things on your plate then finding a girl."

"Don't you talk about women as if they are things, Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa snapped, noticing his smile falter slightly at the use of his last name. "If you don't find a wife now, I think you should in the future. Someone who shares your view on the world. Two minds are better than one."

"Depends on how adequate that mind is," Severus countered, shooting her a smirk. She rolled her eyes and continued her meal in silence, pondering what woman had taken her friend's heart while she was away from school. With a sigh, she concluded she would just need to force it out of him when Lucius wasn't around to tell her to keep her nose out of other people's business.

That evening Narcissa simply banished all the dishes to the kitchen, and set a charm in order to clean them. There was no way she was actually going to stand and watch the proceedings, so she internally decided that when she heard something smash, if she did, she would need to go check on things.  
>Lucius and Severus seemed to keep the conversation going, as long as there were no empty glasses at hand. Narcissa made the valiant effort of fetching more bottles of alcohol as her boys polished them off, and by the end of the night, Severus had seemed to be the one that took in the most out of the three. Lucius arranged for a portkey to take him home as Narcissa bid him farewell.<p>

"We must do this again, Severus," she stated firmly, pulling his cloak on. "Make sure you do _not_try to apparate... We don't need you to splinch yourself."

"Will try my best, Cissa," he muttered gruffly, swaying backwards slightly as Lucius stuffed a book from the library into his hand. Severus bowed his head toward them both, only to make a face as the portkey took into effect, zooming him back to wherever he called home now.

"It was so wonderful to see him again," Narcissa sighed, allowing Lucius to circle his arms around her waist and pull her back into his chest. "We need to have him over more often now... Make sure he eats a proper meal, now that he's out of school."

"Yes... And it's an excuse for me to drink some of your father's brandy," he chuckled deeply into her ear. "A good night all the way round."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and untangled herself from his arms, "I think I'll check on the dishes, then I'm off to bed."

"Cissa..." he purred, clasping her wrist just as she slipped away, then dragged her back into him, "The dishes are fine... Come, you could attend to your husband instead."

Oh, she knew that look. That devilish look that Lucius would sometimes get at the oddest of times. She remembered they were out at a restaurant one evening when he got that look; she found herself shoved back against the stall of the restaurant bathroom so quickly that evening she barely remembered it. However, Lucius was usually not one to show _that_much affection in a public place. The Malfoys made a conscious effort to seem almost distant when around groups of people, it was good for a laugh. The gossip was that they were both cold, and some women whispered that Narcissa made Lucius sleep in a different room in that large house of theirs. It was all good for a laugh.

"Lucius," she giggled, squealing slightly when he cut her off at the knees and scooped her up. "What put you in such a mood tonight?"

"I haven't seen you properly in so long," he murmured, his lips slowly teasing her neck, "I've missed you."

Narcissa released a content sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck, amazed that in his slightly tipsy state he could still manage to carry her upstairs without fumbling. Lucius _had_been spending an awful lot of time at the Ministry, usually linking his name to some of the more powerful members. He told Narcissa about it every day over dinner, but usually when the night came, he was too exhausted to do anything but sleep.

He deposited Narcissa in the bathroom and asked her to run a bath while he quickly set the night wards. Their private bathroom was not as large as Lucius wanted, but Narcissa rather enjoyed it being small and quaint. Everything in the manor was large and extravagant, making her appreciate when something was more cozy and warm. The tub, though elegant in its own way, filled swiftly, and Narcissa divested herself of her lengthy dress and undergarments, then slipped in, the water easing away her tensions of running a household instantly.

"That looks comfortable," Lucius commented, his eyes more focused as he returned to the bathroom, shutting the door partway behind him. She frowned, and he grinned as he began removing his shirt, "I took a sobering concoction... I was sick of feeling on the verge of being drunk."

"Completely understandable," Narcissa commented, resting her arms on the rim of the tub and eyeing him as he undressed. He had such a lovely body.

"Enjoying the show, dearest?" Lucius chuckled as he shucked off the rest of his clothes gracelessly.

Narcissa smiled and cast him an innocent look, "Quite a show, love. I'd be rude not to watch."

"Very, very rude," he scolded playfully, climbing into the tub and sinking down completely. With a lazy wave of his hand, he beckoned her to come closer, his eyes sparkling once more for her.

Narcissa crawled toward him elegantly, wrapping her legs around his bare hips, grinning when she felt his arousal instantly against her thigh, "Eager tonight?"

His hands slid over her hips, then slowly up her back, while his eyes remained locked with hers, "I was thinking about something... Something I think we should do."

"Oh?" she giggled playfully, leaning down and trailing her lips lightly along his jaw line, then down to his neck, "Tell me what you fancy tonight then."

"I need to confess something first."

She paused and leaned back, her eyes sweeping his face. He seemed almost ashamed, guilty even. She calmed her aching body for a moment, trying to rationalize whatever he was going to say, "What... What did you do?"

Narcissa had learned to accept her husband was a killer. A killer for a cause, no less. Normally she would ignore him when he got him from a night of being with Voldemort and the other servants, but now, now she tried not to think about it.

"I..." he took a deep breath, "I've switched your conception draughts for water every morning."

Narcissa's arms fell limp down his chest, "What?"

"I know we said we would wait for a baby... But.. Cissa I don't know if I can wait anymore," he whispered, his eyes trying to meet hers when she looked away, "I know I should have told-"

"How long have you been switching it?" she demanded, her hand falling to her stomach absentmindedly.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Almost a month now..."

"Almost a month!" she hissed, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head, "How could you have not told me? I thought we agreed to discuss this before anything happens!"

Narcissa knew he was desperate for a child, but when they were married, she didn't feel nearly old enough to give birth yet. Because of this, Lucius had agreed to let her decide when she wanted a baby. Apparently he couldn't wait anymore.

"I know we wanted to wait-"

"I wanted to wait!" she cried, sliding off of him and getting out of the tub, pulling a white bathrobe around her, "Lucius! I... We've slept together over the past month... I could be pregnant!"

"That... That wouldn't be a bad thing," he mumbled sheepishly. Narcissa let out a groan, then stormed out of the bathroom, climbing onto their bed to fume. How could he not tell her?

"Cissa," Lucius called, hurrying out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, "I didn't want to tell you because I _knew_you'd object... and... I just really want a child."

Narcissa glanced over her shoulder and studied the sincerity on his face, "Lucius... I know you want one, but you need to tell me when you take me off of birth control. I don't want to suddenly end up pregnant and wonder why."

He moved leisurely up the bed and curled his arms around her, bringing Narcissa down to lay beside him, "You know... You almost sound alright with having a baby."

She snorted, fiddling with a loose bit of string, "I suppose... I mean, we're bound to have one sooner or later, I guess."

"Well... Why don't we..." his hand began undoing the knot that held her bathrobe closed, "... start making one then?"

Narcissa rolled over to face him, wondering whether or not she could forgive him for what he had done. Despite his cool demeanor, she could see his eyes pleading with her desperately. Shooting him a soft smile, her smalls hands ripped away the towel hugging his hips, then tossed it on the floor. He smirked almost wildly and climbed on top of her, his lips finding their favourite spot along her neckline.

Sighing, she tangled her fingers in his lengthy blonde hair, then gave a violent tug. His eyes snapped up to hers, and she noticed them darken considerably; oh, he liked it when she was rough with him. Although Narcissa would have preferred him to be rough with her, there was a give and take relationship that they based their marriage off of.

With all the skill she had mastered over the past year, Narcissa flipped him off her, then settled on top, shrugging off her housecoat seductively as Lucius's hands roamed her chest, pinching her nipples firmly.

She let out a gasp, then glared down at him, "I didn't say you could touch me yet."

He shifted beneath her, his arousal as prudent as ever, "Cissa..."

"Hush," she snapped, her eyes flashing as a heat began to pool between her legs, "I'm considering punishing you for switching my only form of birth control."

His eyes rolled back and he cleared his throat, "I'm not sure whether to be worried or not... Your punishments have been a little weak lately."

Oh, he wanted to play like this, did he? Narcissa raised her hand thoughtfully, then casually backhanded him, cocking an eyebrow, "I also don't remember saying you could speak."

His eyes were gleaming wickedly as her hand worked on his erection, stroking it slowly, "Is this what you want, Lucius?"

He nodded, his eyes slowly drifting shut as she continued, her small hands working him feverishly, "Look at me... Gods, Lucius, just touch me."

She usually enjoyed making him wait, tormenting him until he was forced to overpower her and take her. However, tonight, she was particularly eager, wanting to feel him inside her at that very moment.  
>His hands grasped her hips and rolled her over, thrusting inside her with one swift motion. Her eyes widened, and she knotted her hands into his hair once again as he began thrusting in and out, his breathing harsh and ragged next to her ear.<p>

She'd missed this so much. It wasn't as if they hadn't shagged in months, but it had to have been at least two weeks, before Lucius started going to the Ministry every day.

Her willingness and eager tone showed that night, and very soon she felt her muscles tightening around him, and while crying his name softly, she felt a release she had been aching for. Her shuddering moans brought Lucius to his own release in a short matter of time, and he collapsed onto her, trying to vainly slow his breathing.

"Lucius?" she murmured, daintily stroking his hair, "Please... You aren't a feather, love."

"Sorry," he grunted, rolling to the side and gathering her up in his arms, his face nestled on her shoulder, "I think we need to get back into the routine of doing this."

"Mmm," she murmured sleepily, arching her back as he played with her nipple. "If you _want_to do this more, you will not keep things from me."

"Never," he promised softly. "Unless it's better for you not to know."


	23. No harm done

Narcissa stared across the empty dining hall and sighed, then poked her fork miserably at her plate. Lucius had never been out this long, unless he was needed to do a night shift. Voldemort had called all of his servants for a meeting at around noon, and now it was getting close to eight o'clock, and Narcissa hadn't heard a word about her husband since.

She needn't worry, as Lucius was capable of looking after himself. However, there was always that little voice in the back of her head nagging at her, inquiring what she would do if he never returned home. It's not as if he would intentionally not come home; he loved her very much, and Narcissa knew it. But what if something happened? What if someone got hurt? He told her once that if someone fell behind, they were left to whatever was pursuing them, and it was usually the Ministry. Like every good wife, Narcissa always worried.

They had been trying for a child for nearly a month now, and when she gave no signs of being pregnant, Lucius started to get frustrated. It's not as if it was her fault! She argued there were many factors, but he seemed to think something just wasn't working, and they needed to start sleeping together more often, and with a purpose. Not that she really minded, but 'with a purpose' made things sound so clinical.  
>With a sigh, she pushed her plate away and called for her new house elf, Dobby, to come clear things away.<p>

"Was everything pleasant for missus?" he inquired softly, standing on his tip-toes to reach Lucius's empty plate.

Narcissa looked down her nose at the creature, then put the act aside, "Dinner was nice, Dobby. Save some for Lucius, I'm sure he'll want something to eat tonight."

"Yes, missus," he replied, shuffling back toward the kitchen, his already filthy pillow case hanging off his thin body. She wished she could give him some proper clothes. Not really out of kindness, but he made the whole Manor look tacky. Her mother was thrilled when she purchased her first house elf, though Narcissa didn't quite understand what the fuss was about. She had house elves all her life, and they were nothing new.

She rose from the elegant dining table and made her way out, stopping to fix a painting that was on a tilt. There were countless things she could be doing, but for some reason, none of them came to mind. During the day, if Lucius was working, she could go visit her sister, or Severus, or even go into town to do some shopping. But when Lucius was gone at night, there was nothing for her to do but find a good book and wait. Wait for him to return home and then fret over his well-being, which usually ended up lasting most of the night.

A loud crack echoed from the dining hall, and she turned sharply on her heel, moving with elegance, yet speed, to see what had happened to Lucius, and why he was so late. She never needed to worry about some stranger apparating in, as there were wards set up far and wide around the Manor, and only family was given access to use them.

As soon as she entered the room, however, Narcissa froze, her eyes wide at the sight before her.

Bellatrix was barely able to hold up a bloody Lucius as he tried to stay on his two feet, his arm slung over her shoulder.

"Lucius!" she gasped, running to his side just as he fell to the floor, trying to steady himself by placing one hand on a nearby chair, "What happened?"

When she glanced up at Bellatrix, she noted her sister was also bearing a few thick cuts, but nothing compared to Lucius. His neck and face had lengthy, deep gashes in them, while the cloak he was wearing looked slashed along his arms and back.

"We were ambushed," Bellatrix explained hoarsely, "and Lucius chased a few of them into this glass building... Once they were inside, they apparated out, and the others brought the glass roof down on him. He barely managed to get a spell up in time."

"It looks as if he didn't!" Narcissa proclaimed, kneeling down beside him, "What-"

"The Dark Lord checked him," her sister continued, looking a little pale herself, "and he has a very, very, very light concussion. Nothing too serious... He needs the cuts tended to, and then he needs bed rest."

"Thank you for bringing him home," Narcissa murmured, shooting her sister a smile. "You need those looked at... Where's Rodolphus?"

The couple had moved into Rodolphus's summer home nearly two weeks ago, so she assumed he knew what had happened to her.

Bellatrix wiped a bit of blood off her cheek, "He's looking for Regulus... We can't find him anywhere."

"Go home, Bellatrix," Lucius ordered, his voice strained and hoarse. "Rodolphus isn't much better than I... He was hit with a few curses."

"Well, you're welcome," she snapped before apparating away with a soft pop.

"Oh, Merlin," Narcissa whispered tearfully, pushing some blonde hair out of the cuts on his face, "Lucius..."

"I'm fine, Cissa," he promised, shooting her a weak smile before hauling himself up, using the chair beside him for support. "Just need to ... clean myself up."

"Lean on me, then," she stated firmly, wrapping her thin arm around his waist to help steady him as he swayed.

Lucius tried to pull away, "Narcissa, I do not need your sympathy, or help-"

"I just want to be close to you," she lied smoothly, placing a hand on his chest and leading him out of the hall, "I haven't seen you all day."

She knew it would hurt his pride if he asked for help. He made the attempt to argue with him, but she hushed him and gingerly led him up to their room, then into the adjoining bathroom.

"Let's get this off," she muttered, buttoning his cloak and tossing it aside, then going for his shirt. He seemed a little reluctant to move, but she finally managed to get it off, and sat him down on the rim of the bathtub. After soaking a towel in some cool water, she handed it to him and let him treat himself, which was what he really wanted to do. As Lucius washed away some of the blood, Narcissa whipped up a few creams from her medicine cupboard, and several lotions to rub on to make the marks fade.

Naturally, she would vanish them off with her wand, as most witches did. Their family doctor had been in recently while Lucius was at work to give her advice on foods to eat to help her along with the pregnancy, and she managed to get a few tips to treating cuts.

"Here, let me have a look," she said finally, standing between his legs and gently pressing her wand to all of the deeper cuts first. He winced as they hardened and closed over, leaving a faint red line that she promised her lotions would get rid of.

"You aren't going to ask why I was ambushed?" he asked softly as she retreated to the marble counter to fetch some lotions.

Narcissa remained emotionless as she turned to face him, a bottle in her hand, "I don't want to know, Lucius."

"Fine by me," he grunted, closing his eyes as her smooth hands began to rub the lotion across his cuts.  
>She wanted to know, she honestly did. But, if she knew the truth, she wouldn't be able to look at Lucius in the same light. Never had she asked what he did at meetings, nor would she tell him good luck when he left the house for one. She would give him a peck on the cheek, and tell him to come home.<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa felt a pair of fingers trailing over her naked flesh first thing the next morning, and she let out a soft moan, then snuggled closer to her husband's body, enjoying his warmth.<p>

"Morning," he whispered, his lips tickling her ear. Narcissa giggled and finally opened her eyes, pleased to see there were no signs of his trauma from the night before. She smiled and stretched her arms up, the cool air suddenly sweeping under the moved blankets, causing goosebumps to erupt across her naked body.

Annoyed, she shuffled back under, curling her arms up against his chest, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he chuckled, toying with a piece of her hair. "A little stiff, but fine... How are you? I think I was a little rough on you last night..."

When she had finished treating Lucius, he seemed more aroused then any man should be after a night like he had. However, before long, Narcissa found herself slammed up against the wall, her lips swollen from the force he was pressing on them. Why? She had no idea. Her breasts were unusually sore that night though, and she made it known to him that he had been a little rough. Even that morning they were sore.

"I'm fine," she replied sleepily. "Don't worry."

Just as she said that, something stirred in her. Something in her stomach. She shifted awkwardly, then felt something move inside. Frowning, Narcissa sat up and pushed Lucius's hand off of her, then swung her feet over the side of the bed, pulling on her robe that was in a heap on the floor. Lucius rustled around behind her, "You sure you're fine?"

"Not completely," she muttered, placing a hand on her forehead, her stomach making flips. Oh... Oh Gods.

She rammed her hand over her mouth and flew toward the bathroom, slamming the door unceremoniously behind her before throwing up into the toilet.

When she had finished, she heard Lucius tapping on the door gently, "Dearest?"

She gagged, and groped around on the counter for a glass and filled it with water, taking a huge gulp to try and get rid of the disgusting taste in her mouth.

"Lucius..." she called weakly, smiling when he poked his head in, "I'm fine."

"I don't want to sound rude," he stated, clearing his throat almost awkwardly as he took a seat on the floor beside her, "but when was the last time you had your... uh... cycle."

Cycle? Oh for... Narcissa rolled her eyes inwardly and shot him an amused look, "My period?"

He cleared his throat again, the usual sign he was feeling uncomfortable, "Yes... That."

Narcissa thought back, then frowned, "A long time ago... Maybe over a month? I'm not sure."

"Have you been eating anything... different lately?"

What was with all the questions? Yes, she did have some ice-cream, then a box of crisps before dinner, but she was just hungry.

Narcissa pushed her usually neat hair behind her shoulders, "Maybe."

A slow grin crept across his face, and Narcissa cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"I... I think you just experienced morning sickness," he said quickly, his eyes lighting up, "and... and you know what that means, right?"

"Lucius," she laughed, smiling when she noticed his eyes lighting up, "that doesn't mean I'm pregnant."

"It could," he argued, resting a hand gently on her leg, "Please... I'll owl the nurse and have her come look at you today."

Narcissa let out a sigh, placing her hand on her stomach, "I don't know if I want to see anyone today."

She was still feeling a little queasy, and she had a feeling things could start churning anytime now.

"Please?" Lucius prattled, shuffling around on the floor so that he was sitting next to her, "What if you are pregnant?"

"What if I'm not?"

"Then we can keep trying," he replied pointedly, his arm wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her in, his thumb casually stroking her shoulder. "There's no harm in checking."


	24. Coward

"Just give me a moment, Mrs. Malfoy, and I'll be back with your test results."

"Thank you."

Narcissa sat atop a white bed, her slim legs dangling over the edge, and her nose wrinkled at the hospital smell that had plagued her ever since she arrived almost an hour ago. Lucius seemed against going to the fertility clinic, stating he did not want to sit and stare at uteri on a wall for an hour while someone poked around in hers. The very statement made her burst into a fit of laughter, and Lucius muttered something sheepishly about waiting for her at a pub down the street.

Thankfully, the wizarding world had more than just _one_magically community, like Diagon in central London, and she needn't always travel there just to be around magic. The tests run by the nurses here were probably safer than a Muggle test, but they were not any less uncomfortable.

She had been forced to change into a unflattering white gown, leggings off, and her feet were freezing. Finally, her nurse returned, a clipboard in her hands, "Well... Your husband was right to suspect something... You're about two weeks or so along."

Narcissa froze, her jaw going slack, "I... I'm pregnant?"

"Yes," the young witch remarked, holding her board against her chest. "Is that a good thing, Mrs. Malfoy?"

The nurse wasn't much younger than Narcissa, maybe a half a year out of Hogwarts, while Narcissa had had a year. She shifted on the bed, "Well, I'm sure my husband will be thrilled... Do you know the sex of the baby?"

"We couldn't determine that this early on," the nurse replied, tucking a piece of sloppy red hair behind her ear, "but I'm going to schedule you for another appointment every month so we can make sure everything is going smoothly."

"That's... fine, thank you," Narcissa muttered, placing a hand delicately on her stomach, feeling a little odd. There was _life_inside of her.

The thought hit her suddenly; what if it was a girl? Did Voldemort intend to go through the killing her daughter, should she have one?

No... No he wouldn't. Perhaps he was just doing that to frighten her into respecting him.

"Mrs. Malfoy, are you feeling alright?" the nurse inquired gently, setting her clipboard down on a counter and frowning, "You look a little pale. Do you want something to drink?"

"No... No, I really need to be going," Narcissa replied, shaking the nurse off and rising, her hands smoothing down the front of her dress by habit. "My husband is meeting me at the pub down the road-"

"Don't you dare have anything to drink," the nurse ordered sternly, her eyes narrowing. "I'm not going to deal with a drunken baby when they're born... I've seen it before."

"Ah, yes... Well, I don't intend on drinking," Narcissa promised, collecting her robes from the corner. "Are we finished then?"

The nurse pursed her lips, then nodded, "I'll set you up for another appointment with the receptionist... Once you're changed you may leave."

"Thank you."

*-  
>Narcissa made her way into the pub rather timidly, her hand still pressed against her stomach. The entire walk down the street she had held her hand there, almost as if she didn't want anything to happen to the child inside her.<p>

She spotted Lucius sitting at their usual booth in the back, and smiled when she noticed Severus would be joining them. His dark robes almost blended with the hazy pub, which was usually dark when the sun wasn't out to light it. With the elegance every Pureblood wife should possess, she made her way over, stopping in front of the table when Lucius finally noticed her. Both men were instantly clambering out of the booth, showing respect for a woman in company, and she couldn't help but laugh at the anxious expression in Lucius' eyes. He clasped her hands together once she had said a quick hello to Severus, "Well?"

"Well what?" Narcissa laughed, leaning up and giving him a quick peck before sliding into her husband's place in the booth.

Severus smiled, his pale face twisting into one of glee, "Come now, Narcissa... I just sat and listened to your husband complain about what he would do if you weren't pregnant... Please don't tell me all that was in vain."

"Shut up, Snape," Lucius snapped, shooting him a glare before settling down beside Narcissa. "What did the nurse have to say?"

Oh, she could really play this out. It was one of her only ways to get back at Lucius whenever he had done something to bother her; torment him. But, this was just too cruel to go on for too long.

"Well, you won't be ordering me any Fire Whiskeys anytime soon," she stated, a smile nearly bursting on her face. "Won't be any good for the baby."

Before she could remind him they were in public, a strong pair of arms quite literally scooped her up, and she felt bruising lips crush into hers. Narcissa giggled delicately and eased herself away from her overjoyed husband, shooting Severus an apologetic look. Her old friend grinned, "Congratulations... Boy or girl?"

She felt Lucius stiffen at the question, and she set a soft hand atop his, "It's not far enough along to know... I'm going back at the end of the month, if I don't have any problems, so they can perform a check-up."

"Excellent..." Lucius purred, resting his head on her shoulder as he held her against his body, "We'll have to make sure nothing happens then, won't we?"

"Let me get us some drinks," Severus said suddenly, sensing the two needed to be left alone, "Lucius, brandy? And Narcissa... a… tea?"

"Thanks, Severus."

Narcissa knotted her fingers with his, basking in his content glow, "So I take it you're happy?"

"Quite," he chuckled, rubbing his thumbs over the tops of her hands soothingly. "Just think... In nine months we'll have a child..."

"A son," she clarified. "We're hoping for a son, remember?"

She had informed Lucius of what Voldemort had said, and although he was skeptical, he slowly began to fear what the Dark Lord would do as Voldemort grew more powerful.

But there was no way she was going to let that ruin her day.

"Doesn't matter," she whispered, smiling up at him when she noticed Severus returning with the drinks. "This is going to be all right, I promise."

"I know," he muttered, sliding her tea over to her when Severus took it off the tray and set it on the table, then accepted his brandy, taking a small sip.

Narcissa made herself more comfortable on the rather hard booth seat, then grinned at Severus, "So, what's new with you? Any jobs around?"

"Actually, I was thinking of getting one at... Hogwarts," he informed her, making brief eye contact with Lucius. "I'd like to try for Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Severus? Teaching? Oh, that was a laugh. She cocked an eyebrow, "Teaching? Really, Severus? And you know that job is cursed... We always lose our Defense teachers."

"Yes, well..." he scoffed, taking a swig of his drink and glaring at the table, "I've been requested to take up a position there."

"By who?"

She received a look, felt a little stupid, then grinned sheepishly, "Ah. Yes. Him."

"He wants me to keep a watch on Dumbledore," Severus muttered glumly, releasing a sigh. "Honestly... How am I supposed to watch the man when _he_won't even try?"

"A mission given by a coward indeed," Narcissa muttered under her breath, taking a sip of her tea as Lucius and Severus engaged themselves in their own conversation, her husband's hand resting possessively on her thigh.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Ack. The dates and **_**everything**_** are so wrong for this fic. I know. I apologize. Back when I wrote this – my first legit HP fanfic – I wasn't a stickler for dates. I am now. And will be in my next Lucius/Narcissa fic. **

**Four more reviews for this story and we break 100! EXCITING! Thank you everyone!**


	25. A wife made

"Cissa... I really don't think this tie matches the suit... Can't I just pick anoth-"

"Lucius Malfoy, we've been over this!" Narcissa snapped as she slipped a pair of white pearl earrings into her ears, "My mother sent you that tie for Christmas, and I want you to wear it to let her know you liked it."

"But... But it's Rod's wedding! Can't I wear something I like when my best mate gets married?"

"No."

"Cissa..."

"Stop complaining!"

Five months into pregnancy, and Narcissa was already dying to get it over and done with. Every morning, until recently, she would spend about ten to twenty minutes in the bathroom vomiting from nausea. She had tried all the remedies her medi-wtich, Bernice, had suggested, but none of them seemed to help.

Along with feeling sick in the morning, her back was starting to hurt in the evenings, and her feet were so sore that she could no longer wear her usual heels when she did her shopping. Lucius, being the saintly husband that he was, usually spent an hour just massaging her feet in the evenings. She couldn't blame him, because if he didn't she became such a grouch that it was deadly to be around her.

Then, the cherry atop her sickly sundae - she felt fat.

This damn baby was so much bigger than she had expected, and while her dresses could be altered to fit, many of the leggings that she used to wear to lounge around the house in were much, much too small for her. Lucius always commented that she looked glowing, or she seemed motherly, but in her own words, she was fat. The worst part of it all, was the fact that she spend her Christmas with her family, and seeing how thin and gorgeous her sisters were only put her in a foul mood. It was always so much nicer when it was just her and Lucius around the manor.

There were days when they went into towns, and Narcissa would worry that Lucius no longer found her attractive enough to compliment, and would spend his time ogling the thinner women in the stores. However, whenever she spied on him, he never seemed the least bit interested in any of the women, much to her content.

She had yet to voice her opinions of her large self to her husband, but somehow she was sure he knew that she was unhappy with her looks.

Her bridesmaid dress was a deep green, with a rather heavy skirt that trailed to the floor, and a long set of sleeves that pointed into triangles at the end, covering up the top of her hand. It did look rather stunning on her, despite the rather prudent bump of her stomach. She let out a sigh and tried to smooth it over in the mirror, her eyes watching her big figure sadly. Narcissa missed being small.

"You look stunning, not to worry," Lucius chuckled as he stepped out of the bathroom, still trying to fix his dark red tie and tuck in his white shirt, the black jacket he had purchased hung over the bedside, "and you know, dearest, it isn't very polite to outshine the bride."

"I'm sure Bella will look lovely," Narcissa muttered, finally deciding there was nothing more she could do about her body, and went back to picking at her hair, which had been curled and swept up onto a bun, much like she had done for her wedding, with a few hairs trailing down her neck. She quite liked the effect it had on her.

Lucius let out another grumble and ripped the tie off, setting it around his neck once more and attempting to tie it on properly. Watching her husband in the mirror only caused her to smile, and after noticing his frustration rise, she stepped in, "Let me do it."

"I can tie a tie, Cissa," he grumbled, "I tied that damn Hogwarts one every day for seven years..."

Narcissa swept over to him and swatted his hands away, pulling the tie out straight, then allowing her hands to complete the same routine she had done every day for seven years with _her_school uniform. When she had finished, she stepped back, admiring it, "I think it's perfect now... But I don't know why mother picked out red for you."

"She says it goes nicely with my hair," he mumbled, rolling his eyes and beginning tuck his shirt into his pants. "Honestly... Blue goes just as nicely... Green looks the best."

"Still Slytherin at heart, love?" Narcissa giggled, patting his chest before returning to her make-up table, smoothing over some of her blush with a black brush, then stepping back to admire herself. That damn baby bump still caught her eye, and she smoothed over her stomach once again, frowning.

"Cissa..." Lucius groaned, stepping up behind and curling his arms delicately around her stomach, "You look wonderful... Stop obsessing over it."

"But Lucius... I'm horribly fat!" she complained, looking up at him in the mirror, "How can you stand it? And I'm only five months along! What's going to happen at nine? I won't be able to move without a team of house elves rolling me!"

Much to her dismay, Lucius burst out laughing, his grip tightening around her and his lips coming into contact with her cheek sharply, "Oh, Cissa... I don't care how big you get. You're my wife, carrying my child... How could I not find that the sexiest thing on this planet?"

"I don't know," she cried, flustered with everything. "Oh, Lucius I don't feel up to going today-"

"Stop," he ordered quietly, swaying back and forth with her in his arms. "Stop, Cissa. You look lovely... Everyone compliments on how gorgeous you seem, despite being five months pregnant. It's your sister's first and hopefully only wedding to one of my best friend's... How could you not want to go?"

Narcissa shifted, gently sliding her fingers over his arms, then murmuring, "People compliment me?"

Lucius grinned, and turned her face toward his, giving her a quick peck, "All the time. Let me get my coat, then we're leaving."

Narcissa quickly hurried over to the closet and pulled out the fur cloak Lucius had purchased for her at Christmas. It was early February, and the garment was so practical she nearly wore it everywhere she went, despite how expensive it was. She never understood why Bellatrix wanted the wedding to be in the winter, as no one could go outside unless they wanted to freeze, which meant the entire wedding party would be confined to a single room for the entire night once the ceremony was completed. But, it wasn't up to Narcissa to make her sister think logically, and held her tongue during most of the wedding plans.

"Is Andromeda coming today?" Lucius inquired as he stepped into a pair of freshly polished black shoes, "Will Dumbledore let her out?"

"I think she's coming," Narcissa replied, pinning the cloak and running her hands along the soft fur, "Though I think just for the ceremony... Not for any of the dinners or anything."

"Lucky little girl," Lucius sneered under his breath. "Can you imagine how large this wedding is going to be? All the Blacks and the Lestranges in one house? They are so much alike it'll be horrible."

"Mother has been ranting about the whole affair for weeks now... She can't wait to sit and debate things with Lady Lestrange," Narcissa chuckled, slipping into her own set of flat shoes, then finally making her way over to her husband, linking her arm gingerly with his. "Shall we?"

"Yes," he muttered, snatching his wand off the bed. "Hold tight."

"Always do."

* * *

><p>"And there's my glowing little girl!" Narcissa's father boomed as she continued her search around the Lestrange manor to find her sister.<p>

Narcissa forced a smile as her father crushed her in one of his bear hugs, then stepped away, "Hello father... I'm looking for Bella?"

"She's ... somewhere," he grunted, giving her arm a rub before stalking off toward a group of gentlemen who had just arrived.

Narcissa sighed, "Thanks for the help."

Lucius was off somewhere with Rodolphus, no doubt telling him little tips for marriage that they had come up with the night before. As for now, Narcissa wanted to check on her sister, and make sure she was doing alright. She remembered how nervous she was the day of her wedding, and she didn't want Bellatrix to go through that.

After interrogating a house elf, she discovered Bellatrix was hiding away in the gardens on the opposite end of the manor, out in the cold, by herself.

Narcissa moved as quickly as she could through the large manor, smiling at the people who tried to stop and talk to her. She mustn't be rude, but her sister was much more important than they were.

The air was crisp, as it always had been in the winter, and the sun was trying to find a free space in the sky to shine down on what was supposed to be a happy day, but it couldn't. Her sister was seated on a stone bench in the middle of a depleted rose garden, a thick black cloak wrapped around her slim body.

"Bella?" Narcissa called, picking up the pace as her breath blew out in front of her in thick puffs, "Bella... You're going to catch your death out here!"

"Hi Cissy..." Bellatrix muttered, shifting over on the bench to make room for Narcissa, the massive wedding skirt taking up most of the room anyway, "How are you feeling?"

"My feet and back hurt already," Narcissa laughed, slowly easing herself onto the bench, "but otherwise that I'm perfectly fine... How... How are you?"

"I'm getting married today," Bellatrix droned. "I should be happy."

"And you're not?"

"No."

Narcissa curved an arm around her sister's shoulder and allowed her to lean her head on her shoulder, not minding that her rather hard, hair-sprayed hair was starting to make her feel nauseous.

"It's not that I don't want to get married..." Bellatrix muttered, fiddling with her nails as she stared at the ground, "I ... I don't want to be some housewife, Cissy... I don't want to sit around and knit and do my nails, or go shopping... and be someone's ticket to getting a child!"

Narcissa cleared her throat, "Essentially you don't want my life."

"No offense..." Bellatrix mumbled, "But... basically."

Narcissa couldn't help but laugh. She was quite content with her life. It wasn't fast paced, or dangerous, but that suited her just fine. Lucius led the more interesting life, meeting Ministry officials to establish good connections, serving the Dark Lord at least once every few weeks. But for Narcissa, she was happy.  
>Bellatrix did not suit a housewife, and for a little while when they were younger, Narcissa wondered if Bellatrix would ever get married. She did not fit the Pureblood description of the perfect wife. But then again, a lot of women Narcissa knew didn't.<p>

"Bella, you don't have to be what I am," Narcissa giggled, shaking her shoulder for some effect. "You can be whatever sort of wife you want... I know you boss Rodolphus around, and he usually does what you tell him to do! So, look, love, I don't see him forcing you to be someone like... Mother."

"Oh, I hope not..." Bellatrix cringed, and Narcissa figured she was picturing the very idea of it.

She hoped that she had comforted Bellatrix a little, "No one has to be the stupid woman that our parents create for us... We're a different generation then they are, and I think it's about time we did something about it."

"I suppose."

"There you two are!" Narcissa heard her sister, Andromeda, exclaim as the young teen tromped through the freezing courtyard, her outfit similar to Narcissa's, "Everyone's been worried Bella ran off somewhere..."

"I was thinking about it, to be honest," Bellatrix laughed dryly, smiling up at Andromeda when the girl finally arrived. "You look beautiful, you both do."

The two women on the bench squished up a bit more for Andromeda to sit on the other side of Bellatrix, and she rubbed the dark witches back soothingly, "I wish you'd let me bring Ted."

"He's some Gryffindor Mudblood," Bellatrix remarked coldly, shooting Andromeda a glare. "I wouldn't let him walk in here if my life depended on it... Are you still seeing him?"

"Yes," Andromeda snarled, her temper shifting at her sister's insult. "We are happy, and I really like him."

"Please, can we not do this today?" Narcissa pleaded, her tone firm, as though it was an order, "I'm hormonal enough... I don't need you two going crazy too... Think of the poor men in this family... Three crying, fighting sisters would definitely dampen a wedding."

* * *

><p>The ceremony was lovely, even though it was indoors, and when it was over and done with, Narcissa was racing to find someplace to sit. Bellatrix had lost her nervousness once the actual wedding started, and she and Rodolphus were wed without any complications. Andromeda stayed for about an hour of the afternoon and dinner celebrations, but was forced to leave because she had missed too many important lessons already.<p>

Secretly she knew her sister just wanted to escape being around the family. While all three sisters had loathed being at family get-togethers growing up, Andromeda was always the one who wanted to escape the most. It was a pity really, as Bellatrix and Narcissa shared most of their memories at those parties.

Severus had managed to show up just after the wedding started, and when they all asked what had happened, he explained he was having the job interview that day for a position at Hogwarts, and Albus bloody Dumbledore just wouldn't stop talking about the Potions position.

The old man had expressed his soft spot for Severus on countless occasions whenever the boy came up in Narcissa's conversations with him, and she was sure Snape would get the job. Perhaps not the job he wanted, but he would get one nonetheless.

Rodolphus looked handsome, his slightly shaggy hair slicked and gelled to perfection, and Bellatrix had never seemed so radiant, despite the fact she was wearing white. It almost seemed too odd for her to be in such a pure colour; she was anything but.

"You know who isn't here, again?" Lucius mused in the later hours of the night, a time when most people were drunkenly dancing while the band played a peppy song, "Regulus."

"You know, I haven't heard from him in months," Severus muttered, taking a sip of his water. Both Lucius and Severus pitied Narcissa for not being able to drink, and offered to spend the night sober with her. She told them it wasn't necessary, and that they should have a good time, but they insisted.

"I heard the Dark Lord talking about him the other day," Lucius muttered, "after the meeting was finished."

Severus shifted his chair a little closer and Narcissa glanced over her shoulder, making sure no one was listening in, then nodded for Lucius to continue.

"He said Reg hasn't been reporting in when he was summoned," Lucius explained, "and the Dark Lord is getting irritated with him... I don't know who he ordered, but he asked someone to make sure Regulus Black is either found and returns for another meeting, or is left dead on the side of the road."

Narcissa gasped, clutching her hand to her chest, "How could he-"

"He does what he wants," Lucius muttered. "He owns our souls, Cissa. The minute we took the mark, he owned us."

"And if Regulus doesn't perform... then Regulus is going to be killed."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**I'm not sure how many of you check my profile for updates, so I figured I would toss it in here too. Uni is starting again, and everyone is coming back from summer holidays, so I'm busier now. I'm not going to stop updating – at this point that would be silly! – but the updates might not be as frequent. A few times a week to maybe once a week. I don't want it to be like that, but that's how it has to be if I want to balance school, FF, book writing, and a social life! Thanks for all the fantastic reviews!**


	26. Gone

"Dobby?" Narcissa called from the couch she had finally found to sit down on, "Dobby!"

Gods, she had been to the bloody toilet about twenty times in the last hour; nine months into pregnancy and life was Hell. Complete and utter Hell.

Her last four months had been just as bad as the first, and the only consolation was that now she could definitely blame the baby for looking fat. It was difficult to breathe at some points, her feet and back were always sore, and she hated walking up stairs.

Lucius was asked to work for the Board of Governors at the Ministry, and he was assigned to look carefully after Hogwarts. She knew he hated it, as Dumbledore was the Headmaster, but they needed to somehow get more money in order to put their child through the first eleven years of his life with the very best.

Neither had names picked out yet, as they agreed to wait until the baby was born, then go with their first instinct. Narcissa knew, however, that Lucius wanted a more traditional Pureblood name, and would most definitely be picky.

"Where the bloody Hell is that damn house elf...?" Narcissa grumbled under her breath, easing herself up and off the couch, her tiny hands pushing against the small of her back for support, "Dobby!"

All she wanted was some toast. She was having the most peculiar feelings in her lower regions today. Not that she would complain to Lucius; she always noticed he would start to get a little sick whenever she mentioned her issues 'down there'. It was amusing, until he would look so pale and horrified that she just started to feel bad and would let him off the hook.

"Yes mistress?" Dobby inquired, his squeaky voice causing Narcissa to jump as he popped in behind her.

She glared, then leaned back against the wall, "I'd like some toast, please."

"Of course, mistress... How is she feeling today?"

"Horrible..." Narcissa sighed, her usually neat, elegant blonde hair pulled back into a thick bun, which was currently threatening to loosen and tumble down the side of her head, "When is Lucius coming home?"

"Soon, mistress, very soon," Dobby soothed, smiling up at her toothily. "Would mistress like Dobby to fetch master? He will be home in three, maybe four hours? Dobby can fetch him sooner."

"No... Lucius always gets so annoyed with me when I do that..." she mused aloud, more to herself than Dobby. "Could you call Severus Snape and tell him to pop by, if he isn't busy?"

"Yes, mistress."

Narcissa watched Dobby pop out of her sitting room, then let out a deep sigh, glaring down at her bulging stomach. If that damn baby wasn't so heavy, she could have handled everything perfectly! Why did they need to be so big? Couldn't they grow after they were born?

Within moments her fireplace burst to life, and Severus stumbled out, dusting the ashes off his shoulders.

"Everything all right, Narcissa?"

"My, you came quickly," she giggled, smiling up at him as he planted a kiss on each of her cheeks, "I hope you weren't doing anything terribly important."

"I'm waiting for Dumbledore to get back to me with the job position," he informed her, running a hand through his oily hair, "but your house elf said it was prudent I come... Is something wrong?"

Narcissa smiled, making a mental note to give Dobby a pat on the head or something; he must have sensed she wanted some company.

"Oh... Well, I... I was just sitting here..." Narcissa began, placing her hands once again harder on the small of her back, "and I noticed it was only me in the house... and..."

"Ah," Severus chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Are you lonely, Cissa?"

"A little..." she laughed, swaying her weight back and forth between her feet, "Just me and the baby... and I don't think we are on good terms."

"Oh really?" He grinned, "Mothers are supposed to be happy with their children."

"Well this one has made me fat..." Narcissa complained, rolling her eyes, "Honestly... You should see my stretch marks."

Severus' nose wrinkled, and he instantly displayed one of the various facial expressions Lucius used whenever she talked about the changes on her body; disgust.

"Sorry," Narcissa muttered, shooting him an apologetic smirk, "It's just... I- Oh."

Something happened. Something moved. Narcissa placed a hand on her protruding stomach, then cleared her throat, "That was... strange."

"Is everything okay?" Severus inquired cautiously, "Maybe you should sit down, or something."

"I think that would be ... Oh..."

"Cissa, come sit down."

Just as Severus took a step toward her, her water broke, and he froze, his eyes instantly darting down to the small puddle at her feet, "Ci-Cissa..."

Oh Gods. It was happening today! Her breathing suddenly quickened, and she stared at her friend, her eyes wide, "I... I think we need to call the medi-witch."

"Right... Right..." Severus stammered, seeming at a loss for what to do, "Do I floo her, or-"

"No, no, get Dobby," she ordered. "Dobby knows what to do... Lucius drilled it into the stupid thing's head what to do if I went into labour and he wasn't here."

"O-Okay, give me a minute," he prattled, hurrying out of the room, his scruffy shoes echoing loudly when she heard him break off into a run once in the hallway.

Narcissa made her way over to the couch, then gently set herself down, trying to calm her breathing. Her medi-witch, Meryl, informed her that if she was stressed during the birthing it would just prolong the whole event, so she needed to be calm. Severus did not take as long as she expected, and he was back within five minutes. He cleaned up the stain on the floor, and came equipped with the toast Narcissa had asked Dobby to bring her.

"I don't know if I can eat..." she muttered, her nerves killing her urge to consume any sort of food, "I... Oh, give it here."

Severus inched closer and held out the plate for her, then stepped back once she took it. Narcissa raised an eyebrow, then shot him a look, "Severus, I'm not going to... get anything on you yet. Come sit with me."

"I-"

"Severus!"

"Okay!"

Narcissa grinned as he gingerly sat at the end of the couch, his hands in his lap, "I could go brew you a calming draught, if you'd like?"

"Meryl has those with her," Narcissa sighed. "Has Dobby gone for Lucius?"

"He popped away when I said you were going into labour," Severus explained, "I assume-"

"Could you floo Bella?" Narcissa asked, thankful that Dobby was doing as he had been instructed, "I need her."

"Right."

She watched as he literally flew off the couch, stumbling on his robe slightly as he dropped down in front of the fireplace, throwing in a handful of powder and calling for Bellatrix. Her sister's head appeared in the flames momentarily, and she glared at Severus, "What, Snape? I'm a little busy-"

"Narcissa is having the baby... I'm here right now," he explained, his voice sounding slightly strained. "Please come, she needs you."

"Sounds like you need her here too, Severus," Narcissa giggled from the couch, oddly amused at how frazzled he was.

She heard Bellatrix snort loudly from the fireplace, then sigh, "I'm on my way... Back away from the fireplace, Snape, or I may kick you."

Snape backed up and rose to his full height, his knees cracking loudly, and Bellatrix's head vanished from the fire. Instantly, the hearth was replaced with a bright green flame, then a woman.

Bellatrix strode out, looking Snape over for a moment, then smirked, "You look horrified."

"Well, you did just arrive, Bella dear."

"He's been mortified since my water broke," Narcissa explained, smiling lovingly up at her dark sister. "Thanks for coming."

"I'm not sitting around to watch the brat being born," Bellatrix informed her, shooting Severus a look. "Snape can stay for that. I'm sure you need to hold someone's hand."

Severus released a rather indignant whimper, which he tried to keep in his throat, and Bellatrix let out a loud snort, "Oh, buck up, Snape. C'mere and see if she's dilated-"

"Bella, stop!" Narcissa ordered firmly, rolling her eyes, "I want Lucius here... I... Where the Devil is he?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, Narcissa... On a scale of one to ten, how bad is this one?" Meryl inquired, slipping the calming draught into Narcissa's hand as she experienced another one of her painful contractions.<p>

Narcissa gasped loudly and gave Severus' hand another sharp squeeze, causing him to wince, "I'd say about a ten-"

"Shut up, Severus," Narcissa growled, clamping her eyes shut, as though hoping she could block out the pain. "Maybe a six?"

"Right... That's not too bad. It's only two hours in."

"Only?"

Bloody fuck and Hell - Damn this baby! Narcissa was reclined on the couch, her sister had just run off to fetch her some more ice from the kitchens, and Severus was reluctantly holding her hand as she experienced some of the most painful things to ever happen to her body. There was still no sign of Lucius, and she was growing impatient for him to arrive.

If he wanted this stupid baby so badly, then he should be here when it's born!

Meryl had arrived some time ago, maybe an hour, with the calming potion. The aged witch ignored Severus when he hinted that the potion was no a bold enough blue, which meant it would not be as strong, and forced Narcissa to drink every last drop of it. The potion was disgusting, and Narcissa barely felt the effects of it when she started going through more frequent contractions.

"I've got some ice!" Bellatrix announced dramatically as she swept into the room, her black dress flowing around her feet, "And Dobby just said Lucius is out of his meeting... I don't think they would let Dobby in to see him."

"Oh, Gods," Narcissa groaned, her head rolling back on her shoulders as she finally released Severus' hand, "He's coming though... You know he's coming, right?"

"Sure... If the stupid git can pry himself away from the Ministry for five minutes, he'll be here," Bellatrix grumbled, earning her a disapproving look from Severus.

Meryl clucked her tongue, shaking her head slightly, "Men. They work too much, as far as I'm concerned. Not enough time spent at home, where they are needed."

Severus rolled his eyes and snarled something softly, crossing his arms and glaring at the three women, "Men provide. I don't understand why women have issues with this."

"Well, not all men provide enough, and yet they spent ages at work," Bellatrix sneered. "Rodolphus-"

"Probably spends so much time at work to get away from his hag."

"Oh, funny one, Snape-"

"Gods!" Narcissa cried, feeling another contraction coming on, "Don't we have a stronger bloody potion?"

"You just need to wait them out, Narcissa," Meryl stated strictly. "Pain does build character."

Narcissa glared at her and fumbled for Severus' hand, "Well, I'm not paying you for character building... I'm paying you to help make this more- Oh!"

Severus yelped when Narcissa's nails dug into his hand, and Meryl clucked her tongue at the pair of them, "Honestly. Older women are always so much less of a fuss."

"Well, most older women have babies walking out of them, by now," Bellatrix snapped, snatching another vial of calming potion from her and handing it to Narcissa. "You don't get to judge!"

"I'm not judging-"

"Oh, really? I-"

"Bella stop arguing with my medi-witch!" Narcissa shrieked, glaring at them both as she squeezed the life out of Severus' hand, "Go see where that dreadful excuse of a husband is! ... Please?"

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, signifying she would continue this later with Meryl, then stormed off, shoving Dobby out of the way as she left the room.

Another hour passed, and with no sign of Lucius, Narcissa began to panic. She was sure he was aware that she was suffering through labour, but he still hadn't shown his stupid face! Meryl informed her that she needed to dilate a few more centimeters before they could start to push, and the pain was becoming unbearable.

Severus was, currently, nursing his hand back with a vigorous massage, while Bellatrix paced across the room, the heels of her boots clacking loudly amidst Narcissa's soft sniffles.

"Cissa!"

Narcissa's head popped up as Lucius finally strode in, his tie loosened, his eyes traveling over her, "Cissa, I'm so sorry-"

"Where the bloody Hell have you been?" she snarled, her voice shrill, "I should be holding your hand here, not Severus'!"

"I didn't get the message until after my meeting, and then I got dragged back in-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Lucius Malfoy!" she shrieked, causing Bellatrix to smirk, "If you don't get out of my sight within ten seconds, I will be forced to hurt you!"

His eyes widened and he quickly scuttled out of the room, Snape at his heels.

* * *

><p>"I think she's a little cross with me..." Lucius muttered as he and Snape exited the room, Lucius wincing when he heard his wife give another cry of pain.<p>

Snape rolled his eyes, "What gave that away? The screaming or the crazy look in her eyes?"

"Bit of both really."

Lucius leaned back against the wall, running his hands through his hair and releasing a deep sigh. He was having his child today. His first child.

And the Dark Lord had forbidden it to be a girl.

There was some stupid idea that a girl couldn't serve in the dark ranks when she was older, should she be raised by Narcissa and Lucius. Only a boy heir would suit the tasks Voldemort had in mind. At first Lucius thought the Dark Lord was playing with him, trying to teach him some sort of lesson. However, as Narcissa got closer to her due date, Voldemort kept telling Lucius that he wanted the child to be a boy, and if it was a girl... Lucius should dispose of her in any way he thought fit.

How could he get rid of his daughter, should he have one? Narcissa would be heartbroken, and he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Severus joined him against the wall, and Lucius suddenly slid down to the floor, staring at it numbly, "It's a girl."

"Don't think like that."

"Severus..." Lucius spat, his gaze hardening, "I know it is. I can feel it."

"Knowing and feeling are two different things," Severus chuckled, patting his arm as he too settled down on the elegant hardwood floor. "Pray for a boy, Lucius. You know what He'll do-"

"I know."

Bellatrix suddenly appeared at the door, gave them both disgusted looks, then stated, "Narcissa is going into labour... officially. Either of you want to watch?"

"I'm... quite fine out here," Severus replied, placing a hand on his stomach, "I may lose my-"

"I'll watch..." Lucius remarked, pushing himself up, "I'm sure she'd like for me to be there-"

"You don't get a choice, Narcissa doesn't want you anywhere near her, for the time being," Bellatrix explained, her dark eyes almost looking right through him. "Maybe you should have gotten here sooner."

"I couldn't-"

"I don't care."

She slammed the door and Lucius heard it lock from the other side. With a sigh, he returned to his place on the floor, "She hates me now."

"She's a pregnant woman," Severus muttered, "She hates everyone. She hated me for asking Bellatrix to hold her hand during one of the contractions... Then she loved me afterward because I let her break my hand."

He looked down at his hand regretfully through sad eyes. Lucius couldn't help but let out a chuckle, although he was secretly crushed that Narcissa had asked for him not to be there.

Mind you, she was extremely temperamental lately. First she would want to shag, then she would tell him her back hurt and to piss off, then she would cry because he 'doesn't touch her' like he used to. The last few months had been so difficult, and on some days, he was quite thankful for work.

"She'll be begging for you to come in once your son is born, don't worry," Snape laughed, nudging him slightly. "Do you really want to see how a baby is born?"

Lucius thought it over for a moment, then shrugged, "It can't be that bad..."

A hoarse shriek from the room caused Lucius to rethink his statement, and after Snape sent him a look, he rolled his eyes and admitted, "No. I'd rather be out here."

"So what do you want to call him?"

Lucius cast Snape a glance, then shrugged, "I haven't thought about it, really. We're going to pick a name together."

"Just don't make it something he'll hate for the rest of his life," Snape muttered, "or something his friends can shorten into a stupid nicname."

"Aww, what's the matter with Sev?" Lucius chuckled, remembering how much Severus hated the name, but would never admit it, "Should have said something, mate."

"Shut up."

Nearly a half an hour had passed with the two old friends sitting on the floor, making idle conversation while Lucius waited anxiously for the news. Then, finally, Meryl opened the door, slightly flustered, but grinning, "Congratulations Mr. Malfoy, you have a very healthy child."

Lucius nearly leapt to his feet, his cloak thrown off in a pile and his sleeves rolled up, "Is it a boy, or a girl?"

"She's a beautiful little girl," Meryl trilled, her bright smile beaming at him. "My work here is finished... I'll pop by to check on her in a few days."

And with that, the medi-witch departed, leaving Lucius standing in shock. Severus rose slowly, using the wall for support, "Lucius... I-"

"If I don't do it, he will," Lucius whispered, his voice cracking slightly. "Severus, I need you to do something for me."

"I'm not killing your child, Lucius."

Oh, he had no intention of letting anyone harm his daughter. Lucius straightened his shoulders, "I don't want you to kill her... Take her somewhere; give her to someone who can afford to look after her."

"Lucius, perhaps you-"

"Please, Severus... I... I couldn't do it."

"Lucius!"

Oh, Gods. He ached upon hearing the gut wrenching sadness in his wife's voice. Lucius hurried inside, noting the absence of her sister, but deciding not to ask. Narcissa was still on the couch, a small bundle cradled delicately in her arms, her complexion sweaty, and her cheeks stained with tears. She looked up at him, her eyes watering again, "Lucius, we... I didn't know..."

"Shh," he hushed, darting to her side and kneeling down, kissing her cheeks and arms every chance he could, "Cissa, it's not your fault."

"He's going to kill her, and... Lucius, you can't let him!" she cried, "He can't have her!"

Lucius felt the sting of tears pricking his own eyes, and he blinked hastily to keep them at bay, "You know what he can do, Cissa. The main reason he wants his follows to have children is so that he can have them later."

"He can't have her!"

"He doesn't want her, I'm afraid," Lucius whispered, sliding his arm around her shaking figure, trying to be of some comfort. "He... He doesn't want us focusing on something that isn't of use to him."

She glared at him accusingly, "Why does HE get to make all of the choices? He did not just carry her for nine months! He isn't her mother!"

Lucius hushed her the best he could, "Cissa, I'm going to give her to Snape-"

"No, Lucius... No-"

He tried to block out her sobs, but it was becoming increasingly difficult, "And Severus is going to take her somewhere she will be safe, and where she can be raised properly."

"We could raise her properly... Lucius!" she cried, rocking their daughter gently, "Lucius, I already love her."

"I know, Cissa, I know..." he murmured, glancing down at his daughter. She had large blue eyes, soft red cheeks, and was currently grasping at something with her tiny fingers. Gods, he loved her, too.

"I'm sorry," Severus stated, causing both Malfoys to look back at him. "I'll do it, if you ask me to. I think I can find someone who will raise her."

"Lucius... Lucius, I don't want to give her away," Narcissa whimpered, leaning her head against his. "Please, don't make me."

"It's for her own good," Lucius pleaded, lifting the small, yet surprisingly heavy, bundle out of his wife's arms. "This is for her, Cissa."

"No... No, Lucius, please... Give her back-"

Lucius tried not to look at the newborn too much, or he would have wanted to keep her even more than he already did. Severus watched Narcissa sob silently, then met Lucius' eyes, "Should she stay in England?"

"Yes... Yes, but somewhere safe," Lucius mumbled, reluctantly handing over his daughter into the hands of his friend. "Please, Severus, somewhere safe."

With a curt nod, Severus left, awkwardly holding the baby in his arms. Narcissa let out a wail and Lucius turned back to her, quickly moving back to the couch and kneeling beside her again, grasping her hands and kissing them, "I'm sorry, Cissa."

"He's ruining... everything!" she cried, hiccupping loudly and staring numbly ahead of her, "He... He can't make us give her away."

"Cissa, she's already gone."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**I don't know how many people read my profile, or see the polls, but this is a break down. Because I've started my university term again, my posting will be limited. Essentially, I'll try to update two or three stories a week, and that will, in large part, be determined by a mixture of my muse and the poll results on my profile. Whichever two or three seem the most popular, those are the ones I will update. So long as the muse is in agreement, I suppose. **

**I'm not writing this story, just correcting some grammar bits here and there before re-posting, so this one will have a fairly steady update once a week, I think. **

**For those of you that will continue on with the rest of the series, and read Him… a father? and all it's one-shots, I WILL be writing a one-shot about this lost Malfoy daughter in the future. I don't know if it will amount to anything, or what will happen, but as far as I can remember Snape settles her just fine elsewhere. So, you can expect more from this storyline sometime in the future. **


	27. Try baby, try

Narcissa had never felt so weak in her life. The birthing of her baby girl had made her so exhausted, but the fact that she had to give her up made everything just drag by. The days when Lucius had to go into work, even for an hour or two, were always the worst. She felt so utterly alone sometimes, and there was no one to keep her from bursting into tears in the middle of the hall. Dobby usually found her, huddled away somewhere, and he would take her back to her room for something hot to eat, and some medicine to help her stomach, which had been in one of the foulest moods lately. Perhaps all women went through something similar after their first pregnancy.

Severus had been by quite a few times after the birth, but he was always in a rush, as Dumbledore granted him the position of Potions Master at Hogwarts. It wasn't exactly the role he had been trying for, but she told him he should be thankful to even get a job. He was so young to be a _master_of anything.

Bellatrix had asked if she was allowed to pop by, but Narcissa told her she'd rather be alone, at the moment. Her sister had been there when the medi-witch announced the child was a girl. At first she seemed shocked, but was perfectly understanding when Narcissa asked if she could leave. There was no need for her sister to be there; no one should ever watch a child being torn away from their mother.  
>There was this gutting emptiness that Narcissa couldn't shake, no matter how hard she tried. For some reason, she felt as though she had failed Lucius. He wanted a child so badly, a son, and she gave him a daughter; something that was hardly of any use to the family, or the Dark Lord. As she sat in her chair, alone in her library, she let out a sob, clutching her overly used handkerchief to her face, trying to hide away behind it from the world.<p>

Her figure had slimmed down once again, though her body wasn't completely the same. Her breasts were swollen and still rather large, compared to what they used to be, and her hips were wider than before, frustrating her to no end.

"Mistress?" Dobby called timidly from the doorway, causing her to look up swiftly, brushing away her usual tears, "A man is here..."

"Oh?" Narcissa sniffled, wiping her eyes and rising, setting the book she had been attempting to read to the side, "Which man?"

"Who else, Mistress?" Dobby mused quietly, almost sympathetically, "Dobby thought he wouldn't come when Master was gone."

Oh. _That_ man. Yes, he usually never came by the Manor, unless Lucius was home. Narcissa inhaled deeply, then made her way to the front hall, stopping at the top of the stairs, taking in his figure.  
>Voldemort always seemed out of place at the Malfoy Manor. Naturally, Narcissa mused, her home had style, while the Dark Lord was lacking it.<p>

His scruffy cloak, usually caked with mud on the lower half, was definitely a stark difference from her lovely decor. Also, it seemed as though he never wanted to shave, unless he really needed to, and had a tendency to just look scruffy. She wished he would either grow a beard, or shave everything off so she wouldn't have to wrinkle her nose every time he stopped by.

His stops were generally limited, and the only time he was around was when Lucius was at home, and it was for a very limited amount of time. Narcissa had a distinct disliking for him, he knew, and she usually made the effort to lock herself away elsewhere in the house whenever he stopped by.

However, her loathing for him had escalated during the past week, considering she was forced to give up her first daughter because of him. Had she and her family never been involved with Voldemort, there was a _very_good chance that she would be tending to her little girl now, instead of feeling worthless and alone in a huge manor.

Her pale hands curled into fists, yet she tried to keep a cool demeanor as she floated down the staircase, her eyes almost revealing her utter discontent for his very being, "My Lord! This is a surprise... But... Lucius is out."

"Ah, Narcissa," he chuckled, stepping away from the painting he had been admiring, his hands clamped behind his back. "You're looking quite lovely this morning. I did not come to see Lucius, I'm afraid."

Narcissa forced a smile, and she could tell he knew she was not happy with him being in her home, "Oh? I feel honoured that you would take the time out of your busy work to see me."

There was a shift in the air between them, and Narcissa felt that he sensed her disguised sarcastic tone. Voldemort cocked an eyebrow, "Well... I assumed I could stop by to see the baby. A future generation of my servants is something I would naturally be interested in."

Narcissa stiffened, and she felt her eyes watering once more. She cleared her throat, her smile finally leaving her face completely, "The child didn't make it, I'm afraid."

"Oh?" he mused, the corners of his lips curling up, "Is that right?"

"Yes," she lied, her voice cracking. "It's been a difficult time."

"That's a shame, I suppose," Voldemort stated, a smirk now prominent on his face. "You'll have to make sure the next son survives, hmm? Make sure you're stronger, then?"

Narcissa shot him the quickest smile she could, then nodded, "I guess so. I don't mean to be rude-"

"You don't?" he repeated, a look of surprise flashing on his face, "Really, Narcissa... I think you've lied enough for today."

Oh, Gods. Lucius always hated when she and Voldemort had a verbal sparring, as Lucius would usually end up suffering for it later. So, she decided to end it now, "I'm still feeling rather ill from the birth, and I need to lay down for a while. I shall tell Lucius you dropped by."

"Thank you for being so hospitable, as always," he laughed, nodding his head to her, then turning to leave, his disgusting cloak sliding easily across the clean floor, holding Narcissa's attention until he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Cissa?"<p>

She hastily wiped away the tears that were beginning to clot on her face from the near hour of crying in her room when she heard Lucius calling for her. The sadness was continuing to grow, but she couldn't let Lucius see it anymore. It just made her seem so much weaker than she wanted him to believe.

"Cissa?" Lucius repeated, sticking his head into the bedroom, "Please don't tell me you've been in here all day?"

"No!" she laughed dryly, shifting under the thin blanket that covered her on the sitting chair, "No... No, I just suddenly felt tired from... monitoring the... cleaning all day. Really, I've been keeping busy."

He let out a sigh and stepped inside, removing his cloak swiftly and hanging it over the coat rack, "Dobby told me the Dark Lord stopped in... What did he want?"

"He..." Narcissa swallowed thickly, the urge to cry once again rising, "He wanted to check on the baby actually... Probably to see if it was a ruddy boy."

She sniffled loudly and used the blanket to hide her face, releasing a loud sob in anguish. Lucius crossed the room quickly and knelt beside her, searching for her hands and holding them together gently, trying to soothe her in the best way he could.

"Shh," Lucius murmured, giving her hands each a kiss, then looking up at her as she peaked out from over the blanket. "Please, Cissa, don't cry."

"I'm trying," she whimpered, sniffling again. "It's just... hard."

"I know," he whispered, his eyes darting up to meet hers. "Really, I know. But, Cissa, this isn't the end of the world."

Narcissa froze, then ripped her hands away from him, cocking an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Did he just tell her that having her baby taken away was not the end of the world? Was dying on his list of things to do today?

Narcissa stood up and pushed past him, leaving him kneeling on the floor as she stormed over to the bathroom, slamming the door harshly behind her. She heard him scuffling around in the bedroom, and there was a knock at the door, "Cissa, please come out and _listen_to everything I have to say."

"What more could you have to say, Lucius?" she spat, pacing back and forth, glaring at the door every so often, "Do you have any feelings at all currently?"

"Cissa," he growled, turning the locked doorknob suddenly. "Please, I didn't mean to upset you... It's just... We can try again for another baby!"

Narcissa paused for a moment, then finally opened the door, searching his face for the truth in his statement, "You want to try again?"

"Well... I want more than one child," he laughed, rubbing her arms lovingly and pulling her into him. "So... Yes, I want to try again. I want us to have a son, Cissa. We shouldn't just stop trying because of this."

This? This was Voldemort controlling every little aspect of their life. But what other choice did they have? He bought their souls when they were only little teenagers; people with no sense of the world and its dangers.

"I suppose... trying again wouldn't be so horrid," Narcissa mumbled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "If that's what you want."

"Do you want to do it?" Lucius inquired, dipping his head down to give her a quick kiss, "Because-"

"Lucius, it took us a little while to get pregnant last time," Narcissa mused, snuggling her head under his chin, staring out. "It won't happen right away."

"I know..." he laughed, his voice sounding free and happy for the first time that day, "but we're still going to try, right?"

Narcissa thought it out for a moment, then tilted her head up to look at him, smiling weakly, "Yes... Yes, we can try again."

* * *

><p>Snape pinched the bridge of his nose; this damn baby would not stop bloody crying! How could people actually want these damn things on a voluntary basis?<p>

He still had not found a place to deposit the little Malfoy girl, and he was running out of time, and patience, to find the girl a mother.

The milk that he had recently purchased was slowly boiling in a cauldron in his fireplace, and he drummed his fingers anxiously on the table, trying to block out the little girl's crying, which had been going on for nearly two hours straight.

Merlin, give him strength.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Voldemort is actually such a legit jerk in this story. This was obviously written before my slight obsession with him kicked in later in my fanfic writing years. Anywho. **

**I've decided to update this story every Wednesday. It'll be a constant thing, but once a week is how it's going to go. **

**Thank you so much for the wonderful support!**


	28. It ain't you, babe

"Bella, I have to say... you look almost... sick today," Narcissa commented as she slowly took a sip of her tea, eyeing her dark sister across the room. She was staring out the window, her skin paler than usual, and her eyes heavy. Not getting any sort of response, Narcissa cleared her throat, "Something wrong with the Dark Lord?"

It had been almost a month since Narcissa lost her baby, and while she would sob over it privately, she knew that she needed to move on, or she would be stuck in a life of misery for eternity. Lucius promised her that this next child, no matter the sex, would be staying with the Malfoys. He would never show it, but he was just as furious at the loss of the child as she was. While tidying up his study slightly, mainly out of boredom, she came across a small journal. Normally, Narcissa stayed clear of her husband's work things, but she decided just skimming through it wouldn't cause any harm.

Stupidly she did, and it caused her to cry for nearly the entire afternoon. Lucius had picked out his favourite names for the baby. There were countless pages of boy names, each with their meaning beside it and how much he liked it. Some were scribbled out hastily, but there was still a lot for them to go through.

However, along with the male names, there was a small slip of paper at the back that nearly fell to the floor, until Narcissa caught it. When she opened the small slip, her eyes widened upon seeing countless girls names, their meanings written in tiny font beside them, as if he didn't want to take up too much room with it. He most likely thought the slip of paper was easier to get rid of, rather than a journal.  
>It warmed her heart a little, knowing that he had thought of naming, and keeping, a daughter.<p>

She had spoken to Severus a few times, when he was not busy with work. A new school year was starting, and he was overly stressed out with making lesson plans and such. It was her youngest sister's last year, Andromeda, and when she asked Snape about how she was doing, he grumbled something about her being a Gryffindor trouble-maker, and refused to comment anymore. There were some days in which she wanted to ask where her daughter was, but Lucius informed her that Snape had properly disposed of the girl to a nurturing family, and that was that. At least there she would be safe from the Dark Lord.

There were still so many nights in which Narcissa wondered what her little name was, or what she would grow up to be. Would her life really have been so horrid if she and Lucius had saved her?

"Nothing is wrong with the Dark Lord," Bellatrix replied finally, letting out a sigh, her tone flat. "Everything is perfectly fine with him... We're moving ahead with things, as planned... Snape's at Hogwarts, your dear husband is in the Ministry, as well as several other men."

"So what's the problem?" Narcissa asked, raising an eyebrow, "Everything seems fine..."

"I can't go on missions anymore," Bellatrix muttered, leaving the window's edge to take a seat on the small sitting chair across from Narcissa. "The Dark Lord forbids me."

"Why would he do that?" Narcissa snorted, setting her dainty cup of tea back down on its coaster, leaning back on the couch to eye her sister, "Sounds a little stupid... You're a good fighter, Bella."

Her sister's face changed suddenly, and she placed a hand over her stomach, "I know that. You know that... But the Dark Lord insists that I'll ruin everything if I get hurt."

Narcissa's eyes slowly drifted down to her sister's hand, and she frowned, "Bella... Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"We're usually so careful," her sister mumbled, shaking her head. "I don't know how the stupid brat got in there."

Her stomach knotted, and she suddenly sat upright, staring her sister down, "Bella... Are you pregnant?"

Her dark sister shrugged, rolling her eyes, "Yes."

How was she not happy? Narcissa would be jumping for joy to have another baby in her! It was taking ages this time!

"Bella... That's wonderful!" Narcissa gushed finally, rising from her seat on the couch and hurrying over to her sister, sitting on the arm of the chair, "Why aren't you happy?"

"I don't want to have a baby," Bellatrix snarled, standing up quickly and picking up her cup of tea. Before Narcissa could stop her, she had flung it across the room, causing her precious China to shatter into tiny pieces on the floor.

Normal people would be shocked, but it was a reasonable reaction from her temper-prone sister. With a sigh, Narcissa retrieved her wand and repaired the cup, then with all the subtlety she could, started moving her more breakable things away from her pacing sister.

"The Dark Lord says I'll end up hurting the baby if I was to get into some sort of fight," Bellatrix shrieked, her hands balled into fists, "and he wants his future servants in perfect health! Is that all I am to him?"

"Probably," Narcissa laughed, her smile faltering when her sister's vile glare was turned in her direction. "Look, all he wants is more supporters... I think once you have the baby, he'll go back to treating you like all the other men that support him."

Bellatrix laughed humorlessly, then rolled her eyes again, "And naturally Rodolphus is thrilled."

"Obviously," Narcissa mused, taking a seat in her sister's vacated chair, "I'm sure he wants a baby."

"Yes, but we agreed to never have one," Bellatrix droned, glancing up at the clock, then sighing, "I promised I would meet him for dinner though... So I need to get going."

"Right. Have fun."

She grunted something incoherent, then vanished with a soft 'pop', leaving Narcissa alone in the library, a jealousy growing deep within the pit of her stomach.

* * *

><p>"Cissa?" Lucius breathed against her skin, his fingers trailing over the naked flesh of her arm, "I'm having a thought here."<p>

"Oh?" she giggled, rolling over and curling up against his chest, "Do tell... I knew I heard wheels turning."

He smirked, tilting her face up to his, "What if we just... adopted a child?"

Adoption? Didn't he want a child from his own blood? Narcissa did! She did want to take someone else's baby, even though someone had taken hers.

"Lucius, don't be ridiculous," Narcissa muttered, rolling away from him and staring dead ahead. "Adoption is expensive, and it's a lengthy process that could leave us childless for ages while they sort out the paper work."

"I know, but it's just... taking a long time," Lucius mumbled, back to drawing random shapes across her skin, "I want us to have another baby soon, Cissa."

"Yes, well, it's going to take time," she snapped, not bothering to look back at him. "It's not magic, Lucius... It's something natural that won't happen overnight."

"No need for you to get into a snit over it, dearest, I was just saying-"

"Don't tell me _I'm_in a snit," she hissed, pushing his hand off of her and crawling to the edge of the bed, groping around in the darkness for her night dress. "All you talk about lately is me getting pregnant, and I can't take it anymore! When we do anything in bed it's like you're on some bloody mission!"

"Cissa..."

She could feel him moving across the bed to her, but she hastily stood up, pulling on her robe and tying the string into a knot, "I hate that we had to give up the last child, and for some unimaginable reason, I'm not in such an enormous rush to spend another nine months with a heavy child growing inside of me, okay Lucius?"

With that said and done, she stormed out of the bedroom, despite it being far past midnight, and ignoring the fact that she was extremely tired. There were a few other spare rooms she could sleep in for the night, and as soon as she found one that was far enough away from her husband, she planned on locking herself inside for the rest of the night.

"Narcissa, come here!"

Lucius was quickly behind her, and when she glanced over her shoulders, she noted her had slipped on a pair of pants, an irritated expression on his face. Her eyes narrowed, and she continued on, ignoring him.

"Don't do this," he snarled, suddenly very close as he grabbed her arm, yanking her back a little. "Don't fight with me over this... It's bad enough already!"

"Get your hand off of me," she ordered calmly, trying to wrench loose. "Lucius, you're hurting me."

"No, I'm not," he grumbled, turning away and pulling her back down the hall. "We're going to sit and discuss this like _normal_adults, not little brats."

She tried to tug away, as his fingers were really starting to hurt, but he held on, almost to the point of dragging her down the hallway. Finally, she planted her feet firmly and scratched at his arm with her free hand. He recoiled in pain, quickly examining his wounded arm in fear that she made him bleed. His momentary distraction worked to her advantage, and she took off down the hall, barricading herself in the first room she could find, which, unfortunately, was his study.

Groaning, she slammed her head against the wall, knowing if he didn't fetch his wand to open the lock, he had a key that could also do the trick.

"Cissa?" he bellowed, knocking on the door slowly, "Cissa, come out!"

"No!" she shrieked, sitting down on the floor against the door, her head resting in her hands, knees propped up, "Just go away."

"How did we let it get like this?" he demanded, his voice on the verge of defeat, "Cissa, we've barely been married three years and you're already locking yourself away in my study... I don't want it to be like this! I'm sorry if I've been a little obsessed with having a baby-"

"A little?" she sneered, glaring back at the door, "Don't give me that, Lucius."

He sighed loudly, and she could almost see him rolling his eyes, "Fine. I really want this child... Cissa, you don't understand! I just... I want to be a father, a good one... Mine was so horrible... I just want to get rid of the image of all Malfoy men being horrid to their children."

Oh Gods. Every time he brought up his children, Narcissa felt guilty. She scooted over slightly, then reached up, unlocking the door reluctantly, though remaining seated on the floor.

Lucius swept inside, then slumped down on the floor beside her, reaching out and brushing some hair away, "I'm sorry."

"Stop telling me that, Lucius," she mumbled, a few tears welling in her eyes. "Stop hurting me, then telling me sorry... It doesn't make it right."

"I know... I don't think sometimes."

"Most of the time."

He grinned, sliding an arm around her shoulder, "True... Most of the time. I mean well, Cissa."

She hated to admit it, but he was right. All of the things he had done was for her and the family name. He worked to keep them wealthy, and he stayed devoted to Voldemort to keep her safe.

But he was still getting on her nerves!

"Lucius... I don't know what to say," she retorted, sliding out from under his arm and standing up, adjusting her robe. "Honestly... Words fail me. I can't express how I feel right now."

"Cissa-"

"I think I'm going to go stay with someone for a little while," she remarked, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Just so I can think."

"Think?" he hissed, getting up to his feet, "What do you mean _think_? Think about what?"

"This, exactly this," she snarled, turning away from him, "I'll send you an owl when I'm ready to talk."

"Well, where do you think you're going to go?" he demanded, following her out into the hall as she stalked back to the bedroom, her mind trying to pick out what to put in a suitcase.

She remained silent for some time, picking out a few things from her closet, then stuffing them into a bag that she had enlarged, "I don't know, Lucius. If I did, I wouldn't tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Again, there is a mention of Andromeda being the youngest. I know she isn't. Back when I wrote this, I didn't bother with much research, clearly. Let's just roll with it. **


	29. Fear

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**HAPPY OCTOBER! For my favourite month of the year, I thought I'd celebrate with an extra posting of this story for the week. Check back regularly for weekly updates on Wednesdays! And if you like other stories of mine and want to see them updated, vote for them in my weekly poll! **

**Love, love, love!**

* * *

><p>Though she hated the idea of checking into a Muggle hotel, it was in a secluded little town in the country, which was perfect for Narcissa Malfoy to get a little time to think.<p>

Money was no option, and she booked herself into one of the most expensive rooms, making sure she had a window that gave her a marvelous view of the quaint downtown area. There wasn't enough time the previous night to pack everything she wanted, so Narcissa only had the bare minimum with her. Hopefully she wouldn't be out of the house for long, and she could think of a way to fully reconcile with her husband.

Their problems weren't massive; it was just this whole baby issue. The fact that all he had on his mind lately had been getting her pregnant again was really killing the urge to do anything with him in bed. She wanted to feel like he desired her again, and wasn't just looking at her body as means of getting himself another baby.

After unpacking the few small items she had brought along, Narcissa threw on a cloak and made her way downstairs, leaving the hotel behind for the rest of the afternoon. She normally wasn't one to just spend the day walking about, especially if there was no specific reason for the stroll, but today she was in such a lovely little village, and she longed to be outside, even if it was just for an hour or two.  
>She inhaled deeply as she sauntered along the small sidewalks, taking a moment or so to look in the shops windows whenever something caught her eye. No Lucius. No babies. This was the best she had felt in a long time.<p>

She paused at a store window, admiring the rich fabrics that the woman was draping across her mannequin. Had she brought some more money with her, Narcissa feared she would have gone in and purchased everything in the store! Shopping for useless items was really getting the better of her lately.  
>As she leaned closer in, her skilled eyes taking in the intricate designs of the pattern, she caught the reflection of a man robed in a brown cloak watching her from across the street. Startled, she reeled back from the window and turned around, her eyes landing on the man. However, he was no longer watching her. Instead, he was busy examining his fingers, picking at something on his nail. She continued to watch him for a moment, then threw her draping cloak over her shoulder, stalking off down the street with her chin high. If she looked confident, she shouldn't have any trouble.<p>

Moving quickly along the walkway, she seldom paused at any of the windows anymore, since much to her fright, the bloody man was following her. Narcissa was not the sort of person to confront people, unless she was flanked by others, so she hurried along in silence, hoping he would just get bored and go away.

There had to have been about twenty people in that entire sodding village, because as Narcissa turned onto a new street, one a little closer to the hotel, she found herself alone. Panicking, she broke off into a brisk walk, her heels tromping loudly on the stone tiles of the walkway. In the short distance behind her, she could hear the man's pace start to pick up too, and while she was tempted to run, she had a sick feeling she would just end up tripping.

Her mind officially muddled, she finally remembered she was a witch, and stopped, fishing her wand out from the depth of her cloak. However, just as she turned back to hex the bugger into some insect, she was hit with a stunning spell, and fell gracelessly to the ground, her world going dark.

* * *

><p>Lucius let out a grumble as he trotted along through the Muggle village, making a gallant effort to not bump into anyone along the way. He could see why Narcissa chose this town to hide away from him. It had nice little shops, low prices, and a rather expensive hotel atop the hill that looked out over it all. There was no doubt in his mind that she had chosen the largest room either.<p>

This area was known to have a few hermit wizards straggling around, although Lucius found it pathetic that they had to live with bloody Muggles. It was just as easy to be a hermit living in a wizarding community... It was also easy to save everyone the pain of looking at a hermit by locking oneself far away in the forests.

Rolling his eyes, he continued, following the string of pricey dress shops. He was pretty sure Narcissa would have gone along this route.

He sat at home for most of the morning, grumbling to himself that they were barely into this marriage and she had already gone to stay somewhere else. It wasn't that he was _obsessed_with having another baby, it was just that Narcissa was so depressed when their daughter was taken away, and he wanted to make her happy again. A new baby would be just what she needed! Someone would be with her now, instead of just Dobby, whenever he needed to go away on long trips!

He didn't want her to feel lonely anymore.

Clutching his cane in one hand, he pressed onward, barely making eye contact with the few people that were out on the street. There didn't really seem to be a lot of people in the central area of the village, so Lucius assumed it would be easy to find his beloved wife. The faster he found her, the faster he could have her back home. He worried about her being on her own.

There was one street left he had yet to check, but as he started into it, he froze. There was a man bending down next to a woman who looked suspiciously like his wife, however, she was too far away to be sure. It could just be some Muggle, and Lucius wasn't in the mood to make some courageous rescue effort it was only for a Muggle.

The man, apparently a wizard, raised the woman back to a conscious state with a few intricate flicks of his wand. As he did this, Lucius slowly began inching himself closer, hoping he could maybe hear something before seeing who the blonde woman was.

Her eyes snapped open, and she let out a shrill screech, lashing out at the man with one of her hands.

That was _definitely_his Narcissa!

He whipped his wand out of its hiding place within his silver snake cane, and tried to aim it at the man. However, he seemed to be struggling with Narcissa, which made it difficult for Lucius to fire a spell without the risk of hitting his young wife, too.

Apparently the man had no issues with hitting a woman, and before Lucius could make a move, he struck Narcissa across the face, then kicked her in the stomach, the sheer force of it all knocking her out again.

Lucius couldn't believe that had happened... And why wasn't he moving? It was as though something had rooted him to the spot!

Finally, he remembered the woman he loved was in dire need of a rescue, and hurled himself down the street, shocking himself as he tackled the man to the ground. Almost three years into Voldemort's services had taught him to move soundlessly, with catlike grace. However, at that moment, he did not care about stealth, or grace. He just wanted to end the man's life as quickly as possible.

Pinning the man down, he pressed his wand forcefully into his throat, then muttered the killing curse. The green light barely flashed before his eyes, and he watched as the man's pupils dilated as the life slowly left him.

Without any sense of guilt or remorse, Lucius rose, dusting the dirt from the ground off his knees and gloves, then turned back to tend to his wife.

"Not here," he murmured softly to himself, hoisting her up and holding her close to his body. "Home, eh Cissa?"

He apparated them back to the manor as quickly as he could, then made his way up to their bedroom, ordering Dobby harshly that he needed to stand by the door incase Narcissa needed something when she woke up. The obedient house elf naturally asked how she was, but Lucius merely sneered something back and pushed him out of the way with his foot, setting his wife down on the bed as gently as he could.

Once he had removed her robe, he lovingly made sure no body parts were in awkward positions when she woke up, and checked to make sure her neck was straight, which would probably the most comfortable position she could be in at the moment.

Drawing out his wand, he held it lightly on her head, figuring it was time to revive her and make sure everything was happening as it should be. Just as he went to utter the spell, a thought struck him. Perhaps he could check to see if she was pregnant... Neither of them had gone to check, and sometimes it took a while before the symptoms really began to show.

He glanced back at the door, noticing Dobby's shadow standing nearby, then turned his attention back to Narcissa. With a sigh, he set his wand over her womb, then muttered the known spell that women used to check if they were pregnant. If a blue cloud of smoke puffed out of his wand, then it was a no. But, if the cloud was red, then his wife was officially pregnant.

It seemed to take forever for the smoke to finally trickle out the end of his wand, but his heart nearly stopped beating when it did.  
>Red. Oh, Gods, he had never been happier to see such a Gryffindor colour! A smile exploded across his face, and he ran a finger along his wife's cheek; she was pregnant!<p>

It wasn't a hundred percent, yet, as these tests can sometimes be wrong, but that was only a small chance. He would call in a nurse as soon as he shared the news with Narcissa.

A thought suddenly hit him. A flashback of the afternoon's events played through his mind, and he distinctly remembered the scum of a man pelting her in the stomach with his foot. A sinking feeling was in the pit of his stomach; what if that blow had hurt the baby? His mind began racing with new ideas - what if the baby was already dead? What if there was no baby?

He had no intention of putting Narcissa through that, and instead of reviving her, he cast a dreamless sleep enchantment on her, that way, even if she regained consciousness, she would instantly fall asleep. Time was a necessary thing needed to make sure things were working properly with this whole baby business.

"Dobby!" he shouted, rising from the bed and stalking toward the door, "Dobby... Find me a damn medi-witch, now!"

"Which one, Master?"

"Does it sound like I care?" he bellowed, making the creature cower, "Just find me one!"

The house elf scampered away from him, nearly tripping over his feet as he made to rush down the stairs, no doubt to use the fireplace to summon one of the numerous nurses Lucius had put on call for the family.

Returning to his wife, he sat by her side for some time, just watching her. If this baby was already dead... He feared she couldn't take much more.


	30. This spot is more waxed, honestly

Narcissa gripped Lucius' hand as they waited in the nurse's office, once again. She was seated on a small, white table, and while it was soft, she couldn't help but feel awkward on it.

Lucius had revived her the morning after her attack, only to tell her the news that he had performed a pregnancy test, and she was indeed pregnant. It was strange to be told that by her husband, as she was not feeling the same symptoms she had gone through during the first pregnancy, but apparently some are easier than others.

He had been reluctant to remind her of the trauma she faced when with her nameless attacker, but Narcissa found Lucius was rather upset with the idea that the child, if there was one, could already be dead. On that note, she dressed quickly for the day, then popped over to the maternity ward and scheduled an immediate appointment. Luckily, Lucius was a patron of the hospital, and she was bumped ahead of a few people to get time with Myrtle, her usual nurse.

Lucius stared blankly across the room, his eyes barely flickering away from the white wall adorned with pictures of children Myrtle had delivered. Some were taken on the take the baby was born, sitting sleepily in the weary mother's lap as she crooned at it. Others were of older children, most waving happily at the photographer, flashing a toothy grin here and there. The only form of movement her husband made to let Narcissa know he hadn't drifted off was the casual way he ran his thumb over her hand, as though trying to soothe away her fears without letting her know.

She cleared her throat, finally breaking the long silence, "Our boy will be up there, Lucius... Don't you worry."

"I know, Cissa," he remarked, the corner of his lips quirking a little, "I was just noting how ugly some of those children are-"

"Lucius!"

"What?" he chuckled, finally turning to look at her, "Don't pretend newborn children are pleasing to the eye, Cissa... Look at them!"

She rolled her eyes, smiling at the way her husband had removed the tension at last, even if he wasn't aware of it. A loud pair of heels, though short, were heard coming down the hall, echoing loudly as the nurse walked, and Narcissa's heart quickened at the thought of finally finding out what has happened to her baby, if there was one.

"Okay, Narcissa..." Myrtle sighed, chewing on a quill as she walked, examining a clipboard in her hand, "I have good news, and bad news."

"Good news first," Narcissa stated before Lucius could put in a word. "I need it."

"Well," the young nurse continued, squinting down at her notes. "You _are_pregnant, and we ran the tests you pushed for, and it is in fact a boy."

Lucius' hand tightened around hers, and she resisted the urge to let out a squeal of joy. Her husband rose and took a seat next to her on the medical table, wrapping a protective arm around her body, his hand resting on her stomach, as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Right... Don't be too excited," Myrtle warned, obviously trying to be stern with the young couple. "There are some... problems."

"How serious are these problems?" Lucius inquired, his hot breath tickling her ear as he spoke, "Can they be fixed? Money isn't an option-"

"Mr. Malfoy, let me tell you what's wrong first."

Narcissa shifted in place, suddenly dreaded the worst. What if the problems were that the baby was already mentally damaged, or would end up with some physical deformation? It wasn't as though she would love the child any less, but children at school could be cruel.

"There's nothing wrong with the baby... yet," she informed the pair, setting her clipboard on one of the counters and leaning back against the stone. "However, he is in a fragile condition, and there is a large chance that something could go wrong during the pregnancy."

She felt Lucius lighten the pressure on her stomach, and she held back the urge to roll her eyes. It's not as if he could do anything with his hand; the baby wasn't _that_fragile.

"I'm going to make some rules that you _must_follow, or you will suffer the consequences."

"Anything you say goes, Myrtle," Narcissa promised her, placing her hand onto of Lucius'. "What do we need to do?"

"Strictly no apparating, under any circumstances," she began, staring the two down. "It's not recommended for pregnant women anyway, though the chances are rare when something happens during apparation to hurt the baby. It has happened before, and in your baby's unstable condition, due to the trauma, I don't want you even attempting to try. Understood?"

"Yes-"

"Furthermore," Myrtle stressed, ticking off another finger. "If you use the Floo network, then you need to use it with your husband... Any sort of tumble, no matter how small, could shake the baby in ways he doesn't want to be shaken. You need to eat properly, if not more than you did during the last pregnancy in order to keep him happy."

"He's not even born yet and he's already being spoiled," Lucius grumbled softly to himself, causing Narcissa to smirk.

Myrtle's eyes narrowed and suddenly flickered up to Lucius, "As for _you_, I recall you were exceedingly late for the last birthing, and I won't stand for it, not the way this baby is developing. If your wife needs something, whether you are at home or at work, you get it for her. Do I make myself clear?"

"I have-"

"Mr. Malfoy," she snapped strictly, cocking an eyebrow. "Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Narcissa knew Lucius hated being spoken to by someone he considered lower than him in such a manner, and she was waiting for the typical retaliatory comeback. However, after grinding his teeth together for a moment, he replied tightly, "I understand."

"Excellent..." she giggled, winking at Narcissa, "Always better to have hubby at home, eh?"

"Yes," Narcissa sighed, shooting Lucius a look. "It would be nice if it was more often."

"Cissa, it's not my fault-"

"Right, let's focus here," Mrytle ordered, causing the two to look back at her. "I'm going to prescribe you a potion that I need you to take every morning, along with the morning sickness one... It'll help give the baby more nutrients to strengthen him up a little. Other than that... You're free to go."

* * *

><p>"Well, it seems as though your boy and Bella's will be terrorizing Hogwarts together," Snape chuckled as he took a swig of his drink. "Have you thought of a name yet?"<p>

Narcissa shook her head, mixing in a hint of the extra potion Myrtle had also asked her to take with dinner, "Well, nothing yet, really... I've left naming the boy up to Lucius."

"Ruddy good party, Malfoy," one of her cousins boomed, drunkenly swaying toward her as he came round to offer some form of a handshake. "Both you and little Bellatrix preggies... Merlin, I never thought I'd see the day."

"Th-Thank," Narcissa stammered, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she stepped away, allowing him to stumble over to Rodolphus, exclaiming a similar statement in the man's face.

News of both Bellatrix and Narcissa's pregnancies had reached the ears of their parents at similar times, and while both sisters wished their parents hadn't, a massive party was thrown in celebration. Malfoys, Blacks, and Lestranges were all invited to spend a day at the Black manor, which had recently been stocked full of drinks and food. Naturally, it was a madhouse inside.

"Speaking of Lucius," Snape mused, his eyes traveling over the crowd as Narcissa placed a hand over her stomach subconsciously. "Where is dear husband?"

"Oh, I have no idea," Narcissa sighed, rolling her eyes, "No doubt getting pissed out of his mind..."

"You're allowing that?"

"I told him if he wished to tonight it would be the only night I'd allow him to be drunk while I'm pregnant," Narcissa informed him, gulping down her potion and water. "He needs to be alert with me... We've had a few close calls."

Narcissa had never been so clumsy in her life before! Perhaps her body thought there was some sort of sick irony in making her legs not want to co-operate with her brain. There had been times in which she slipped down the stairs, slammed knees into table legs, and tripped over rug rims. Thankfully, Lucius had listened to Myrtle, and made the effort to stay home with her. Of course, she understood he needed to go into the Ministry for meetings and such, and whenever he did, she would go into London to do some shopping, then meet up with him later.

Voldemort eased up on his demand for Lucius to be present on all of the meetings, though he expressed his evident displeasure with the whole thing to both Narcissa and her husband. She was not as effected as he was, and while Narcissa blew off the lecture, Lucius took it rather seriously, and tried harder to complete every single task Voldemort appointed him.

The night passed on, and while Narcissa spent most of it with Severus, she flet as though the attention was too much. Everyone was either watching her, or her sister, from a distance, staring at the bump on her stomach. Three months into pregnancy, Narcissa was feeling a lot slimmer than Bellatrix, who was two months ahead. Still, they both received an equal amount of looks, and even more praise on the fact that both of the babies were boys.

Her dark-haired sister still wasn't pleased that she was with child, but she was making due, and Narcissa knew that as time progressed, she would start to become attached to the unborn child. It wasn't as though Bellatrix was incapable of love, it was that she never wanted to show it.

The party ended in the early hours of the morning, and Narcissa could no longer take standing up. She was seated near the fireplace, waiting for Lucius to stumble over to her and take her home. She would have left hours ago, but she was still nervous about traveling on any sort of magical transportation without someone there with her. Severus had been forced to leave, as he was still teaching, and had essays to mark for the next class. Her sister had sat with her for a while, but she snarled to her husband that she wanted to leave, and it was apparent she wore the pants in the house, while she was pregnant anyway, and they left without a fuss from Rodolphus.

"Darling," Lucius drawled, stalking over to her and suddenly toppling over against the wall. He let out a snort at the predicament, then steadied himself. "Wonderful party, don't you say?"

"Lucius, I think we should get going," she remarked soothingly, rising to her feet and taking his hand, "I think you're almost too drunk to use the Floo-"

"I'm not drunk, Cissa," he argued, taking a step toward the fireplace to take authority. "Really, I've only had a few drinks."

"One too many, I think," she mused, stepping inside the hearth, not bothering with the effort to go around and wish everyone a pleasant farewell. "Let's go."

She had to tug on his hand to remind him to step into the fireplace, and stopped him as he went to grab the Floo powder. Knowing how he slurred when he was drunk, she was sure they'd end up in some tavern in Ireland, much to her husband's pleasure.

"Malfoy Manor!" she said clearly, hurling the powder into the ashes, then stepping closer to her husband as the flames swirled up and engulfed them both.

She stepped out once they arrived in their clean fireplace, dusting off the tiny flecks of ash that stuck to her cloak. Then, she watched with barely contained amusement as Lucius stumbled out, clutching his head, then slipping on the freshly waxed floors.

"Lucius, darling, do remember you had Dobby wax the floors today," she sighed, handing her cloak to the obedient house elf, "or have you forgotten?"

"I d-didn't forget," he grumbled, trying to get to his feet, then slipping once more. "This one spot is just more... waxed than everything else."

"Oh, of course it is," she giggled, shooting Dobby a look, "I'm going to bed."

"I'm coming with you..." he stated, his voice attempting to sound seductive, "Just... Just give me a minute, love, I'm... I'm coming..."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, then ordered Dobby to make sure he got to bed on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**You know, I genuinely enjoyed this chapter. I think, though, if I had been writing this story now, with this type of plot, I wouldn't have quite gone this way right after the last chapter. So, I apologize if people aren't completely satisfied with everything. **


	31. It goes both ways

"What about David?" Lucius suggested, his eyes skimming the book before him before he glanced at Narcissa, "Seems like a strong name, don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose," Narcissa sighed from across the table, not bothering to look up from the book of baby names she had been reading over, "but strong reminds me of a Gryffindor... What if the Sorting Hat puts him in Gryffindor because of his name?"

Lucius thought it over for a moment, then hastily scratched the word off his piece of paper, letting out a groan.

They had decided to set an entire afternoon aside to narrowing down their list of names for their son. At first they wanted to wait, and just name the boy whatever name popped into their head. However, Narcissa was getting more anxious about the pregnancy as time moved on, and Lucius suggested that it may set her mind at ease if they picked a name out together now.

Five months into pregnancy, and she found this one was much easier than the first. She knew what to expect, and could prepare her morning sickness potion the night before she knew it would happen. It rarely happened now, but there was always a morning where the baby didn't want to agree with her, and she would feel sick.

It was getting into the warmer months of spring, and Narcissa could already tell it was going to be a warm year. There was hardly any rain, which was surprising for England, and the air had been left dry after a chilly winter. This was her favourite time of the year. It was a time where she and Lucius would walk arm in arm around their property, whenever her feet weren't feeling too swollen to go, and they would just spend time together.

It was high time they had picked an activity that they could bond over, and when they finally decided it was walking, they usually devoted an entire day, sometimes two, to traveling to the more picturesque areas of England to go for a walk, sometimes in a forest or along a rocky coast. It made Narcissa feel better when Lucius was working for the Ministry; atleast she knew they had one thing no one could take away from them.

In turn, Lucius asked to be given work he could do from his home, and somehow managed to negotiate a higher salary. Although they weren't short on money, Lucius saw it as a challenge for him to get every sickle he could out of his part-time job. A lot of his time, however, was devoted to Voldemort. The man was becoming more powerful, and things in the community were falling to pieces at his single command. There were days she worried about the future, and begged Lucius not to go to a Death Eater meeting in hopes that he would see how much better their lives could be without Voldemort. Lucius would only retort that he was doing this for the family, to ensure some sort of protection, and wouldn't comment anymore on the matter.

"Dariush sounds exotic," Narcissa commented after some time, squinting to read the name a little better. "A Persian name... That would be original."

"Yes, but he's English, Cissa," Lucius snorted, scribbling down two more names in his little notebook. "We want him to _stay_close to his English roots... No foreign names."

"Oh, honestly," Narcissa grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Nothing is strictly English anymore, Lucius... Neither of our names are."

"So?"

"So?" she repeated, leaning back on her chair and resting a hand on her swollen stomach, "So, that means we are allowed to make his name a little more versatile!"

"I'm sure there are more names we can pick from, Cissa," he commented. "Why are you so insistent one getting one that starts with the letter D anyway?"

"D Malfoy sounds nice," she stated, her only real reason. "It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose."

They fell silent once again, and Narcissa traded in her book for a different, studying all the boy names that started with D. She wanted his name to be perfect, something that people would remember in history. Not that she wanted her son to be known for anything, that would be his choosing, but she didn't want some common name that everyone used.

"Oh, I like the name Dominique!" she exclaimed all of a sudden, smiling down at the book, then up to her husband. She noticed the rather disgusted look on his face, then glared, "What?"

"I don't know... Dominique?" he drawled, raising an eyebrow, "I don't want my son to be called a ponce, Narcissa."

"He wouldn't be called a ponce!" she gasped, irritated with the statement, "Why would you say that?"

"Well, it can be said in two ways," Lucius sighed. "Remember, we had this conversation with Daniel... It can be pronounced Danielle or Daniel... This could be pronounced Dominick or Dominique... It's almost as though we weren't sure what the gender would be and just decided to pick a safe name."

"Rubbish," she grumbled, circling the name in her book, "I like it... It sounds regal."

"It sounds queer."

"Lucius!"

"I don't want my son to have a feminine name, Cissa."

"It's not!"

"Knock knock?"

Narcissa reluctantly turned away from Lucius to spy her brother-in-law Rodolphus standing at the door, a lopsided grin on his face, "Dobby let me in... Coming at a bad time?"

"No, we're just picking out names for the baby," Narcissa snapped, shooting Lucius a foul look. "We're having a difference of opinion."

"Ah yes... That was a fun stage," Rodolphus muttered, slinking in and pulling up a seat at the table. "Bella was so damn persistent with her names... Naturally she got to pick the bloody boy name, and I was stuck picking out a name for the girl."

"What?" Narcissa blurted before she could stop herself.

Rodolphus frowned, "Well, we want the gender to be a surprise... So we haven't gotten it tested yet."

Why were they allowed to have a girl and _keep_her? She tried to push the thought out of her mind, but it was still there, hidden in the back, constantly reminding her of the first child she had.

"What have you got so far?" Rodolphus asked quickly after receiving a look from Lucius, "Narrowed it down yet?"

"Well, we want him to have a name that starts with D," Narcissa informed him, grateful for the change in subject, "but Lucius keeps shooting down anything I say!"

"I... No I don't!" Lucius argued, his eyes narrowing. He suddenly turned to Rodolphus, then asked, "Look, what do you think of the name Dominique?"

Rodolphus wrinkled his nose, "What, is the baby gay already?"

"What?" Narcissa shrieked, her hormone levels making her slightly more prone to outbursts, "Why would you say that?"

"Well, it's just the name can be said both ways-"

"Oh, shut up... Both of you," she snarled, noting the smirk slowly appearing on her husband's lips, "Dominique is a nice name for a good boy."

"Narcissa... He's going to be a Malfoy," Rodolphus mused, glancing over at Lucius. "He won't really have a 'good' male role model to follow... His dear father has ties with the Dark Lord... He needs a cunning, devious name."

"Ridiculous," Narcissa snorted, brushing away the suggestion with a wave of her pedicured hand. "What's in a name, anyway? A rose by any other name still smells as sweet."

"I told you to stop reading that Muggle tripe," Lucius stated, making eye contact with her. "It's rubbish, all of it."

"Well, then that says you've read it too," she fired back triumphantly. "To know it's Muggle, you'd have to have read it."

Rodolphus shot Lucius a disgusted look, and her husband shrugged, "I read it to see how bad it was, all right?"

"Of course."

"Your baby should be coming along soon," Lucius remarked hastily, changing the subject away from his Muggle hobbies. "A month or so along, eh Rodolphus?"

"Yeah," the man sighed happily, a smile on his lips, "Bella's actually warming up to the idea... She went and bought heaps of baby furniture yesterday, then babbled on about what she would do with the child to the Dark Lord for hours on end..."

"She talked to the Dark Lord about it?" Narcissa inquired, a little shocked at the idea of Voldemort caring about Bellatrix's baby.

Rodolphus nodded, picking up one of the books and opening it to a random page, "He comes over quite a bit, usually to talk to her privately about the baby... I think their making big plans for our little one."

Narcissa exchanged a look with her husband. _Our_was a very loose term to use when it came to Bellatrix. For all Narcissa knew, the baby could have been Voldemort's. Her sister never directly told her she had gone to bed with Voldemort again, but Narcissa had her suspicions that it continued even after she was married to Rodolphus. When she proposed the idea to Lucius, he told her it seemed likely, as Bellatrix always waited behind after meetings to 'talk' to the Dark Lord. But who knew?

"What names did you pick out?" Narcissa inquired, curious to see what they had decided for their baby.

Rodolphus smiled fondly, not looking up from his book, "Well, I chose Bernice for a girl, since it's my mother's name... And Bella chose Draco for a boy. I'm not quite sure where she got it from, but we're sticking with it."

"Draco..." Narcissa murmured, liking the name, "See, Lucius! That's a good name for a Pureblood boy... Draco."

"Well, it's already taken, I'm afraid," Rodolphus laughed, snapping the book shut. "Bella seemed taken with it."

"Speaking of your dear, insane wife," Lucius chuckled, earning him an icy look from Narcissa. "Why aren't you home with the mistress now?"

"Well... She's been a little up and down today," Rodolphus muttered sheepishly. "She told me she wanted some time alone..."

"She said it that elegantly?"

"She told me to get the fuck out of the house before she hexed me, actually," Rodolphus mused, causing Lucius to grin. "I figured she would be fine with the house elves."

Ah yes, Narcissa knew those moody days. She had actually thrown a book at Lucius when he wouldn't stop pestering her about her eating habits, which usually involved having four to six meals a day, instead of the usual three. No matter, the Malfoys had learned to work around days like that.

"And when were you asked to leave the house?" Narcissa asked, finally closing her numerous books completely and setting them aside, figuring they could look at names another time, when they didn't have company.

Again, Rodolphus shrugged uncomfortably, "Well, early this morning, actually."

"Coward," Lucius snorted, rolling his eyes, "I only go to another portion of the house, depending on how bad the mood is."

"Yes, but you tend to scuttle quickly to another room when you hear me coming," Narcissa argued, shaking her head. "You're just as bad, Lucius."

A pair of heels clacked loudly down the hallway, and Narcissa glanced over to the door, curious to see who her next visitor was.

"Myrtle," she greeted, smiling at her medi-witch, noting Dobby had let her in, "wonderful to see you..."

"Unexpected," Lucius added, summoning up a chair. "Can we do something-"

"You need to come down to the hospital," she stated, her voice stressed and edgy, "Your sister Bellatrix was brought in some time ago... Something's happened to the baby."

* * *

><p>Narcissa had never seen Rodolphus move so quickly, and while she wished she could have gone faster down the hospital halls, her sore ankles and swollen stomach would not allow it. Lucius stayed back with her, a hand pressed on the small of her back to ensure she kept moving.<p>

"What do you think happened?" Lucius inquired softly, stepping them both aside to allow a nurse carrying a tray of tubes past.

Narcissa shrugged, "I don't know... They've been very careful with the baby... I've never seen Bellatrix actually take care of something like she did that child... It wasn't even born yet!"

"I hope they fixed whatever is wrong, for their sake," Lucius whispered, stopping in front of the room number six-fifty, Bellatrix's room. Rodolphus was already inside, and unfortunately the windows were tinted, denying the Malfoy couple the visibility to see what was happening inside.

However, they barely had to stand outside for five minutes before a somber looking Rodolphus returned, no trace of happiness on his face, "She lost the baby... She won't talk to me, and only wants to speak to Narcissa."

Wasting no time, Narcissa pushed past him and into the room, her heart breaking when she spotted her dark-haired sister in the hospital bed, robed in a white gown with a small bracelet around her wrist as identification.

"It's dead, Cissy," she muttered, her tone straight. "I'm not pregnant anymore."

Narcissa drifted over to her and sat on the edge of the bed, pushing some stray strands of black hair out of her face, "What happened? Everything was going so well!"

"I sent Rodolphus away this morning," Bellatrix explained, her tone suddenly shaking, "and I wanted him back... But I didn't want to just send him an owl or a Floo message, so I decided to apparate over to your house, as I knew he'd be there."

Myrtle's strict warnings against pregnant women apparating rung swiftly in her head, but Narcissa ignored it, her eyes softening as a tear or two slipped down her sister's face, "Oh Gods, it was horrible... I started off just fine, picturing where I wanted to go, but when I actually did it, I felt like something was being ripped out of me... I ended up in some home in a bloody pile, screaming my lungs out... The people called for a medi-witch, and yours came... She rushed me here, and they couldn't save the baby... It ... He was already dead."

To Narcissa's shock, Bellatrix let out a sob, covering her mouth with a pale hand, her eyes closing to stop the tears. Playing the comforting sister came naturally, and Narcissa moved as close as she could, pulling a weeping Bellatrix into her chest, rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's all my fault," Bellatrix insisted, sitting up and brushing away a tear. "If I hadn't done anything... I should have waited for him to come home!"

"Don't do that, Bella," Narcissa warned, her tone firm. "It's not your fault... Myrtle said it was rare that babies die during apparation."

"Obviously not that rare."

She could hardly think of anything to say. Bellatrix was the same when Narcissa had her baby taken away, and it seemed as though the Black sisters were destined to lose their firstborn children.

"Can you do something for me?" Bellatrix asked, her tone wobbly as she clutching Narcissa's sleeve.

Smiling, Narcissa gently replied, "Anything."

"You're having a son... I want you to name him Draco," she stated, her eyes watering once again. "I don't want the name forgotten... We... We were going to use it..."

"I'll do it," Narcissa whispered, stroking her sister's hair again, "I'll name him Draco for you. But are you sure you don't want to keep the name? You and Rodolphus could try again-"

Bellatrix snorted dryly, shaking her head and sniffling, "It wasn't _his_baby, Cissa."

Narcissa instantly knew the father without her sister having the mention the name. While she wished she wouldn't, Narcissa felt sickened at the thought that Voldemort almost had a son brought into the world. Another terror to destroy everything? No, the magical world was in enough ruin without that happening.

"He's going to kill me," Bellatrix whimpered, her voice suddenly sounding frightened, "I killed his baby... He only said we would try once, and I ruined it for him!"

"This wasn't your fault, Bella," Narcissa reiterated, her tone deathly serious. "He can't punish you for this... I won't let him."

"Don't be stupid, Cissy," she sighed, shaking her head. "He'll do what he wants."

"Not to you when you're like this," Narcissa hissed, vowing not to let the man harm her already fragile sister. Bellatrix had been through enough, and if Voldemort so much as threatened her, he would have to deal with a rather hormonal Narcissa.

The door opened soundlessly behind them, and Bellatrix instantly looked down at her hands, her body shaking with the sobs that she tried to hold back. Narcissa looked over her shoulder, and shifted awkwardly as Voldemort floated into the room, a dark cloak covering his body with a black hood over his face. But just because he was covered didn't mean Narcissa couldn't see him for who he really was; she knew him too well now, he was everywhere in her life.

"Narcissa," he purred, nodding to her. "Would you give us a moment."

It wasn't a question, it was a command. However, Narcissa held her ground, placing a protective arm over her sister, "I think I should stay with Bella... She's not in the right state of mind-"

"Just go," Bellatrix hissed amidst her crying. "Please, Cissy-"

"No," Narcissa snapped, cutting her off, "I'm worried about you, and I'm not going to leave just to let _him_terrorize you over this."

"Cissy!"

"Is that what you think I'm here to do, Lady Malfoy?" Voldemort inquired, his voice cold and emotionless, "You are aware the child was mine... Do you think I am going to hurt her for this?"

"I don't presume to know anything you do, my Lord," Narcissa fired back bitterly, looking him over, "But she's in such a state-"

"I understand how she is feeling," Voldemort snarled, causing both women to flinch, "I don't need the lecture from you of all people, Malfoy. Now get out!"

Narcissa remained sitting where she was, still holding her sister's hand. However, Lucius was quickly in the room, sliding past Voldemort and over to her. His tone left no room for argument, and he unclasped her hand from Bellatrix, "Let's go, Cissa."

"Lucius-"

"Now," he growled, helping her forcefully off the bed and toward the door, "I'm sorry my Lord, but pregnancy has a rather rebellious effect on women."

"Understood... Now get out."

She glanced over her shoulder as the door was shutting, and she could barely contain her rage as Voldemort swept over to her sobbing sister, his wand in hand.


	32. Mother Mother

"I can't believe that stupid prat is missing this again," Bellatrix grumbled, propping up Narcissa's pillow as Myrtle took her temperature. "It's like he doesn't actually care that he's having a son."

"Bella, be nice," Narcissa ordered sharply, shooting her sister a look. "You know he's busy... He promised he'd try to make it in, if he can."

Lucius had been really sweeping his way into the Ministry, and was even petitioning to get himself on the Board of Governors for the educational front of the community. She had never really seen her husband as one that cared about schooling, but then again, Lucius was always up for getting his family name more power.

Bellatrix still refused to talk to her about what Voldemort's reaction to the death of his only child had been, though Narcissa knew she could worm it out of her sister if she persisted for long enough.

Everything with Bella, especially emotional subjects like these, took time.

"You're fine, for the moment," Myrtle summarized, glancing over a few of her notes. "How are the contractions?"

"Better than last time," Narcissa admitted, placing a hand on her swollen stomach, "I really just want to get this over with."

"I know... But the baby will come out on his own sweet time," Myrtle laughed. "They're all different."

"Nonsense, just push him out," Bellatrix snorted, rolling her eyes. "It can't be that difficult."

Myrtle seemed as though she was about to comment, but Narcissa shot her a warning look, telling her not to push anything with the topic of giving birth with her sister, or they may have a very stressful remainder of the day.

"I still don't see why I needed to be here, Cissa," Severus grumbled as he carefully walked back into the room, gingerly balancing a tea cup on a plate for her. "Really... I have so many lesson plans to make."

"Shut up, Snape," Bellatrix grumbled, poking him sharply as he walked past, which caused him to stumble and scowl as he nearly spilled Narcissa's tea. "It's not like you're doing much, anyway."

"Eh," he started, setting the tea down beside Narcissa, "I hardly think you're one to talk, Bella dear, as you're simply standing around and commenting on the proceedings."

"Oh, ha ha, Snape."

Narcissa let out a startling gasp of pain at her first stinging contraction, and she hastily reached out, gripping Snape's shirt tightly as she waited for it to pass.

"Don't forget to breathe, Narcissa," Myrtle coached soothingly from the side, staring down at her bulky wristwatch. "Remember we practiced this from the last time."

"I _know_Myrtle," Narcissa spat out, releasing a final squeal of pain before the feeling subsided. "It just... really hurts."

She placed her clenched hand back on her stomach, shooting the bump a dangerous glare. At least this was going better than the last time. After running a hand through her hair, and wiping away a few small beads of perspiration, she sighed, "Can't I take a pain relief potion? Something?"

"We've tried that before," her nurse replied absently, scribbling a note on her paper. "A lot of the women don't seem to think it works."

"I could go get you something, Narcissa," Severus said suddenly, "I have a plethora of different potions in my labs... It'll only take a few moments."

"Oh, could you?" she whimpered, feeling another contraction commencing, "It would mean a lot to me, Severus."

"I'll be right back."

Bellatrix took a seat on the end of the couch, and then asked for Myrtle to give them a moment alone. Though the nurse seemed hesitant to leave her charge, Narcissa told her it would only be for a moment, and the woman finally left.

"Look... Remember how I asked you to use the name Draco for your son?" Bellatrix started quickly, staring down at her hands, "I want to know if you're still doing it."

Narcissa bit her lip, "Lucius quite likes the name... Is it all right if we go through with it?"

"Yes," her sister breathed, smiling at her. "Yes... The Dark Lord picked the name ages ago, before we even knew I was pregnant, and I don't want the name to die just because... because the baby did."

Voldemort had picked out the name? She suddenly felt uneasy, and shifted in place, "Oh... Well, yes, that's fine, Bella... I'd do anything you ask, and you know that."

"I know," she murmured, placing a delicate hand on her knee. "Thank you."

"What are sisters for?"

"Stealing clothes?"

Narcissa snorted, "I hardly think you'd be able to get away with what I've been wearing lately."

They fell into a relaxed silence, and Narcissa leaned forward, her eyes trying to meet her sisters', "Bella... What happened to you when you lost the baby?"

"Nothing," she remarked casually, flinging aside the question with a toss of her dark hair. "The Dark Lord said he was upset, but he no longer felt the urge for an heir. He said if I had gone all the way through, he would have simply given the baby to Rodolphus and I."

Narcissa cocked an eyebrow, "Really? That's all?"

"Yes," Bellatrix laughed. "Did you expect him to torture me, Cissy? The man adores my services too much."

Narcissa knew Voldemort would kill her sister in a moment, should the need arrive, and she wasn't too sure why Bellatrix thought herself to be so important. Yes, she was a powerful witch, but Narcissa knew someone stronger would come along one day, and then what would her poor sister do? Voldemort made people believe what they wanted to so he could secretly get his way; Narcissa saw it happen to all the people she really loved.

"Here we are, Narcissa," Severus announced as he entered the room with a blue vial in his hand, Myrtle at his heels. "This is said to numb the area of true pain, yet keep body functions working... Mungo's asked Hogwarts to concoct it ages ago, but Dumbledore never saw it worth sending over."

"Oh, he didn't?" Myrtle grumbled, planting her hands on her hips roughly, "I'll be having a little chat with him then..."

"Nonsense," Narcissa grunted, snatching the vial away and chugging it all down. "If this doesn't work, Snape, I swear-"

"It'll work, it'll work," Severus muttered meekly, folding his arms. "How do you feel?"

A cooling sensation took over the lower half of her body, and instantly the pain was eliminated. She threw her head back and released a pure sigh of relief, her shoulders slumping, "It's wonderful... Thank you, Severus."

"Just trying to help."

She sent him a smile, and then glanced at the clock; where the Devil was Lucius?

* * *

><p>Several hours had passed, and there was still no husband. However, there was another man in Narcissa's life that took away her loneliness, "Hello Draco..."<p>

The small bundle in her arms stirred slightly, and the baby let out a large yawn, his clear blue eyes staring up at her in the most adorable fashion. Giving birth with Severus' potion helped greatly, and she was in far less pain this time around. However, Lucius hadn't even returned back to the Manor yet, and she was beginning to get worried. While her friends and family had asked to stay behind, just to monitor her, she informed them she had Dobby to check up on her, and she simply wished to be alone with her son until her other love returned home.

"May Dobby see little Master?" the house elf inquired from a distance, leaning forward on his grubby, dirty toes in order to sneak a glance.

She smiled down at Draco, then beckoned the servant forward, "Draco... This is our servant, Dobby. He's going to take good care of you when your mother and father are busy."

The creature still remained a few feet away, but he looked genuinely curious to see the baby, "Dobby has never cared for a little one before."

"Neither have I," Narcissa muttered, running a finger delicately along her son's soft cheek. "Hopefully Lucius will be here more often..."

"Master said big Master would stop by soon," Dobby said quietly, flinching when Narcissa's eyes snapped up at him.

She pursed her lips, "Big Master? The Dark Lord?"

There was a soft chuckle from across the room, and she glanced up, her eyes narrowing when she spotted Lord Voldemort standing in the doorway, "Must you stop by to see me every time I give birth?"

"Don't be so touchy, Mrs. Malfoy," he cooed, sweeping into the room as Dobby scuttled away into the shadows. "I just wished to see how Draco was doing... Such a lovely name."

"If you don't say so yourself," she mused, holding her son protectively against her chest. "He's fine... Thank you for the concern."

"You must remember to forgive Lucius," he murmured, his eyes taking in Draco with pure interest, "I sent him up to Scotland to deal with a few... characters in their small Ministry. He should be home soon."

"Good," she sighed, sitting up a little straighter. "Thank you, once again."

She had hoped that would end their conversation, and hopefully give him to hint that she wanted him to leave, but he continued to stand before her, his hands resting together leisurely, "Why is it you hate me so, Narcissa?"

"Shouldn't you already know the answer to that?" she fired back, lifting her chin, "You forced us to give away our first child, my daughter, and now I'm sure you'll somehow swindle Draco into serving you."

"Now, now," he purred. "That's all in the past, isn't it?"

"I have someone else's future to worry about," she remarked coldly, looking down at her son through worried eyes. "Please... Please, let Lucius off with a few of your jobs... I... I need him at home to help me for a little while."

"Of course, Lady Malfoy," he replied politely, a small grin on his lips. "Don't think I don't understand what a mother needs to do for her son... Care for him, Narcissa... I'll send Lucius to you soon."

As he departed, she sat there, confused as to what had just happened. She had been quite rude to the man, stupidly rude, yet he only told her to be a good mother. Perhaps he wasn't completely made of stone, as she had suspected years ago.

Draco let out a soft gurgling noise, and she couldn't help but smile down at her son, cooing at him in a soft tone as his small hands grabbed out for her fingers.

After almost another hour alone with her new son, the door was shoved open, earning a soft cry from the baby, and Lucius came blundering in, his eyes wide, "Cissa, I'm so sorry! I... I didn't know it was today, and the Dark Lord told me-"

"It's all right, love," Narcissa mused, enjoying the sight of his personal panic. "It's not as though you would have wanted to see that... Severus was positively green."

"Snape was here?" Lucius groaned dismally, running a hand through his hair, "I... I'm so sorry, Cissa."

She pondered why he had not rushed forward to see the baby. After a moment of silence, she cocked her eyebrow, then glanced down at the bundle in her arms. Instantly, Lucius was on his knees beside her couch, smiling warmly down at his son, "He looks perfect."

"Doesn't he?" she giggled, shifting Draco up so Lucius could get a better look at his face, "He's such a Malfoy, don't you agree?"

Pale skin, blue eyes, and an already smug sense of being, Draco was certainly going to do his family proud.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**I'm pretty sure the timeline has gone to Hell at this point, but I think we've all come to accept that. **

**I'm not particularly sure why I wrote Voldemort the way I did… As I read it over, he kind of seems like a mob boss, not this insane, evil, powerful man that I might normally write him as. Ah well. It's kind of cool to see how he's progressed in my writing, since he's my favourite character to do. My most modern version of him is in my Voldemort/Minerva story, if anyone has further interests in him, like me. **

**I keep wanting to start my new Narcissa/Lucius story… But NO. Too many on the go, and I should finish this one first. –shifty look- Though the muse is KILLING me, I will refrain. **

**Much love to all my reviewers! It's my highest reviewed story on FanFiction, which is AWESOME!**


	33. Downfall

"When will you ever start to speak?" Narcissa whispered, watching as her adorable son Draco banged about his stuffed dragon, smirking whenever it squeaked. He glanced up at her, perched on the couch, and he smiled toothlessly, his wide eyes almost begging her to sit on the floor with him. Letting out a sigh, Narcissa climbed down and curled her son around into her lap, placing his toy just in reach. He then continued to unceremoniously bang it on her knee, releasing a laugh when it squeaked once more.

A year as a mother, and she had never been happier. She spent most of her days with Draco, while Lucius found himself a steady job with the Minister. He had persuaded the man to allow him to work from home, and while making generous donations to worthy charities here and there, he had managed to get on Fudge's good side. They had gone to countless dinners with the 'important' folk of society. By day, Lucius seemed spotless, with an utterly clean record. However, by night, he took to doing Voldemort's bidding, sometimes coming home with blood staining his fine cloaks. It hurt Narcissa to see it every time, and as she soundlessly helped him change and hand the bloody garments to Dobby, she couldn't help but notice her husband's own pain. Perhaps he enjoyed it, maybe he didn't... He was still such a difficult character to figure out.

Bellatrix had made fewer and fewer visits to see Narcissa after the baby was born, though it only lasted a few months. Narcissa assumed her sister was jealous of Draco, and wished she hadn't lost her own baby. But now the visits picked up, and whenever the slightly mad witch wasn't working for Voldemort, Narcissa would allow Draco to have a play date with his dear aunt. He always came back to her a little quieter, but Narcissa couldn't bring herself to ask what Bella would do with the boy.  
>Lucius proved himself a better father than his had been. While he was not always around to care for Draco, he sometimes took him out for the entire day, returning late in the evening with a sleeping baby in his arms. He was so proud of his son, Narcissa knew, and he would boast at dinners and to their friends what his son would accomplish once he was older.<p>

It was Halloween that evening, and Narcissa had left a bucket of candy out for the Muggle children near the end of their property. She would never allow Lucius to find out she did it, but she couldn't have them running up and ringing the bell! The children of her neighbourhood, particularly the girls, had an odd fascination with their family. The girls would walk with Narcissa whenever she decided to take Draco for a stroll, and they would coo over how adorable he was. She tried very hard not to befriend the Muggles, the parents anyway, but she had always had a fondness for children. Perhaps it was her youth, but she always loved to listen to them talk. Of course, she _never_let any of them touch her precious Draco... She would kill herself before allowing that to happen. They could look, but they weren't allowed to touch.

"You know what we do on Halloween?" she asked her son, wrapping her arms loosely around him and rocking back and forth, "We dress up, sometimes, and have big celebrations... You'll love the feast at Hogwarts."

Draco gurgled something contently, and then made a high-pitched squeal when the dragon fell out of his reach on the floor. Narcissa rolled her eyes and quickly retrieved it for him, instantly settling him. She sighed, "You'll adore Hogwarts, Draco... Your father and I met there... Oh, sometimes I miss Hogwarts-"

"Huhwarts."

Narcissa froze, staring down at her son in shock, "What?"

"Huhwarts," Draco giggled again, finally throwing the toy on the floor. "Huhwarts, huhwarts, huhwarts."

"Yes!" Narcissa laughed, hugging her son tightly, "Yes, good boy, Draco... It's Hogwarts, but that doesn't really matter... Wait until I tell your father! Oh, he'll be so proud."

"Huhwarts," Draco muttered again, suddenly fascinated with Narcissa's wedding ring as it glimmered in the light. She picked herself up, dragging her son with her, when she heard the front door slam from down the hall.

Giving Draco a quick kiss on the head, she started towards it, "Let's go tell your father what you said!"

She hurried down the hall, spotting Lucius as he ripped his cloak off and stuffed it gracelessly in the closet. Beaming, she called, "Oh, Lucius... You have to hear what your son just said!"

"Huhwarts!" Draco announced shrilly, his eyes widening as he spotted Lucius, "Huhwarts, huhwarts, huhwarts!"

"Huhwarts?" Lucius snapped, frowning at her, "What-"

"He's trying to say Hogwarts," she laughed, handing her son over to him. "He's rather proud of himself... Look at his-"

"Cissa, I don't have time for this," he growled softly, dumping Draco back in her arms. "Something's happened."

"What?" she demanded, instantly sobering from her happiness, "Lucius, what's the matter?"

"He's dead, Narcissa, that's what happened," Lucius snarled, hurrying up the staircase to their bedroom, then flying to the closet and pulling it open. She watched as he dragged out all his black cloaks, the robes he wore for meetings, and suddenly started shoving them into the fireplace. Narcissa stood there, shocked, as Draco babbled on about 'Huhwarts'. He slowly grew too heavy, and she set him down on their bed, handing him a pillow with intricate designs on it to keep him entertained.

"The Dark Lord?" she murmured, "He's dead?"

"Yes," Lucius hissed, igniting the fireplace and watching sadly as his cloaks burnt. "He... Pettigrew informed the higher ranks, and we're the pass the news on before the Aurors find out."

"When was it?"

"Tonight."

"Where?"

"He went to kill the Potter boy," Lucius explained, shaking his head and running a quivering hand through his hair. "I'm going to be suspected, Cissa."

"No," she whispered, moving to his side and placing a hand on his arm. "No... No one knows anything."

"Death Eaters have been arrested already," he admitted, barely looking up as he spoke. "They keep naming me... Fudge tells me I'm going to be a suspect to certain activities if they continue to say my name."

"We can deny it-"

"We can't do anything," he sneered, stepping away from her and gazing around the room. "They will come and search the house... I'm sure to be arrested and put on trial. I was in favour with Voldemort, and people resented that... I know. They loathe your sister, and Rodolphus, and Severus Snape was too young to be so well liked. I'm sure they'll come for us all."

Narcissa held herself in a solo hug, trying to figure out what to do. Her husband let out a sigh, "Soon, the whole world will be told Voldemort is dead, and all of us are fucked."

"Lucius!" she snarled, nodding pointedly to Draco, "Watch your language!"

"He doesn't understand the word-"

"He's mimicking everything now, Lucius," she snapped, returning to the bed and taking a seat next to her son. "You need to control yourself."

"I'm too stressed out with this to watch myself, Narcissa," he barked, his eyes flashing. "What's going to happen to you and Draco if they take me away? What if I'm found guilty?"

Narcissa shrugged, her eyes watering at his harsh tone, "I don't know, Lucius? Don't take this out on me... because it's not my fault!"

"I know, Cissa... I know it's not," he grumbled, finally sitting beside her on the bed and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She leaned her head against him, worry flooding her body, "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to lie, Cissa," he muttered, giving the top of her head a soft kiss. "We're going to lie... and when something happens, you're going to pretend you knew nothing about this, understood?"

Frowning, she pushed away from him, "You're not taking the fall alone, Lucius... I've done things he's asked me to do, too."

"Someone needs to be with Draco," he explained, glancing back at his son, who had fallen asleep on the pillow. "I won't allow him to go to some orphanage while we are sent to Azkaban."

"There's no guarantee we'd go-"

"I won't have you brutalized by the Aurors while we wait for trial, all right?" he hissed softly, his eyes begging her to understand his point, "I won't have you sit in prison while we wait for our trial to start... Promise me you'll pretend to know nothing. If you love me, and Draco, you'll do this for us."

She swallowed thickly, then sniffed loudly, at which point Lucius gently pulled her up in his lap, and she sat there for some time, maybe over an hour, in complete silence, trying desperately to think of something they could do.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**I believe this chapter might be the only thing slightly compliant with timelines as far as this story goes. Ah well. **

**If any of you read any of my other stories, I'd really appreciate it if you give your opinion on my latest poll for the week. I'm trying to decide how to keep updating during my busy school year, and I don't necessarily want some stories to monopolize, or go months without being updated… However, if things are fine the way they are now, I won't change them. This story will continue to be updated every Wednesday, since it's already written and I just need to do rough edits before posting. **

**Much love, as always, to everyone who reviews. I LOVE reading them, and go creep all of your pages like the lurker I am. Guilty pleasure, what can I say?**


	34. Her Lucius

Yet another year had passed since Voldemort had fallen. Draco, who was now in his terrible twos, was quite a handful, and there were more and more days in which Narcissa found herself alone.

Countless inmates had been naming Lucius Malfoy as a known and still active Death Eater. Her husband was trying to smooth his way over with the Minister, having him round for dinners and drinks, but it was only recently when Fudge stated that Lucius was going to be arrested. However, there was no fixed date yet, and they would have to wait until the paperwork was filed within the Ministry. Until that time came around, Fudge warned the Malfoys to behave themselves, and Lucius could get off on a weak charge.

There were times when Narcissa wanted to step in and defend her husband, but Lucius would always shoot her an irritated glare, silently telling her to keep quiet if she wanted this to work out. Thankfully Draco knew nothing about his father's activities, and he couldn't accidentally blurt out anything to the Minister, which he had a habit of doing.

"Mummy?"

"Mother," Narcissa corrected lightly, watching as Dobby folded Draco's clothing on his bed while her son played with a set of smaller plastic dragons. "You call me mother, Draco."

He chewed his lip thoughtfully, then went back to his dragons, "Where is dad-"

"And you call him Father, Draco," Narcissa ground out, a little annoyed that it hadn't sunken into his head yet. "He... He's working tonight."

In reality, Lucius was having a quick visit with Severus to discuss what they should do about the current lack of Death Eater revolts around England. It seemed as though the Ministry had clamped down on everyone, and there had been relative peace ever since Voldemort was destroyed. Rumor had it that a boy no older than Draco killed the Dark Lord, a boy by the name of Harry Potter. He had currently nowhere to be found, but he had caused quite the uproar amongst everyone. Voldemort's former servants were frustrated, confused, afraid, and lost when their new leader fell, and instantly resented the boy. Everyone else loved him; he had, after all, killed Voldemort.

There was a loud knock on the front entrance, and Narcissa's head instantly snapped up, her eyes wide; people never really visited anymore, and this could only mean one thing. Dobby ceased in his task of folding clothes, then began a slow march toward the door. Knowing that she needed to stall the Aurors, who were no doubt waiting for her outside, she shook her head and rose, "I'll get that, Dobby... Please find your Master and tell him the Aurors are here."

"Yes, Mistress," the house elf whispered, bowing as she picked up Draco and set him on her hip, much to his dismay when he found his toy dragons still on the ground. "Shall Dobby tell him to come home for you?"

"He'll make up his mind," Narcissa responded, her voice eerily calm, despite the fact her stomach was churning, "I trust him."

The creature bowed once more, and then departed with a loud crack, causing Narcissa to flinch. She had always hated it when House Elves moved through magic.

Draco fidgeted in her arms, then let out a grunt, "Dragons!"

"In a moment, Draco," Narcissa muttered, giving the side of his head a quick kiss. "There are people here who, I think, are going to take your father away. We need to let them inside, and we need to behave for them, and hopefully they will be nice when your father arrives."

Draco picked at his fingers, almost looking grumpy after being removed from his toys, and Narcissa cleared her throat loudly, "Draco... You need to behave for our guests, understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes, _what_?"

"Yes, mother."

She picked up her pace as she hurried down the hallway, her heels clacking loudly against the tile floor when there was another thunderous knock at the door.

What would become of them that night? Everything depended on _how_Narcissa received them. If she was polite and courteous, there was a chance that she could soothe their harsh tempers, as they were sometimes known to have, and hope they would be gentle on Lucius.

After adjusting Draco on her hip once more, she elegantly flew down to the door and turned the knob, opening it wide to reveal a small group of men, some with bowler hats, others with balding heads, while almost all were robed in a dark cloak of some sort.

"Gentlemen." She greeted before one could open his mouth, "What can I do for you?"

"Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy," the closest one to her greeted, nodding his head slightly. "Would you mind if we came inside? We have a few... business matters to attend to with your husband."

Narcissa's eyes skimmed the crowd, and her lips curved up slightly, "I'm sorry to say he is not home, at the moment."

Clamor broke out amongst the group, and she heard snippets of the conversation. Most of them wanted to just go out and find him, but several thought it would be better if they remained behind and waited.

"He should be home soon," Narcissa stated over the noise, Draco chewing on one of his fingers as he watched the men, "I sent our servant out to fetch him. You may wait inside, if you wish."

"Thank you for the hospitality, Mrs. Malfoy," one of the Aurors muttered awkwardly, beckoning his group inside, "but surely you should know why we are here."

"I may have an inkling," she replied, her eyes flashing. "Though I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"Your husband is an accused Death Eater," one remarked, reading off a small sheet of paper. "I have a list of all the accounts he has been charged with murder, torture, and following the former Dark Lord V-Voldemort with a firm devotion."

Ah, so even a Ministry official could not say his name without stumbling over it. That should be reassuring.

"I don't know anything of this," Narcissa stated, trying her best to sound shocked and disgusted - the lie she had perfected over time rolling sequentially off her tongue. "Lucius is a hardworking man... He's donated more than enough of our money and his time to the Ministry, and I find it repugnant that you are here trying to accuse him of something like association with the ... Him."

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm afraid your husband may have just been keeping things from you," an Auror remarked, shaking his head ruefully. "He's been named several times over the past few months-"

"He's a public figure!" Narcissa argued, noting how Draco flinched at the sharpness of her tone, "Lucius acts as a press figure for the Minister when Fudge has got nothing good to say... People know who he is, and he's an easy target!"

"I highly doubt that-"

"Of course you would," she snapped, rolling her eyes, "I don't really see you doing any investigation on this."

"It's hard to track the servants of V-Voldemort."

"This is preposterous."

The air in the room had changed, and she could tell everyone was a little tenser now. She hadn't meant to snarl at them, but it was just so easy to attack. Draco was starting to squirm in her arms, his eyes sweeping over each Ministry official and Auror before him with mild interest. It was almost plain to see that he was looking down his nose at them; he had spent too much time around Lucius already!

"Narcissa?"

Her heart froze in place for a moment as Lucius hurried down the stairs from the second floor, clad in his traveling cloak and boots, "What's going on? Dobby said-"

"They keep saying you were working for ... for the former Dark Lord," Narcissa hissed, just loud enough so the Aurors could hear the mockery of panic and distress in her voice. "Lucius-"

"That's ridiculous!" Lucius snarled, glaring over at the men, "How _dare_you even think that I would join Him on my own free will?"

"Oh, please, Mr. Malfoy," an Auror snorted coldly, removing his wand from his cloak. "We've heard this song and seen this dance before... You've been named countless times over the past several months, and your friendship with Fudge is no longer granting you clemency."

The blonde woman could feel her heartbeat accelerating in her chest, and she tried to hush Draco, who was babbling to see his father while struggling in her arms. Lucius glanced down at him, then back to the Aurors, and finally let out a sigh, "Well, if you feel you must do this... May I say goodbye to my son and wife before you haul me away?"

"As long as you don't run, you can do what you like, Mr. Malfoy," the stranger replied pleasantly, exchanging a few looks with his co-workers, "but make it quick."

Her husband's lip flinched upwards slightly; he hated being told what to do. Finally, he took Draco from her arms and held him up, staring the boy down, "I need to leave, Draco, and you will behave for your mother. Is that understood?"

Draco's head bobbed slightly, though he seemed a little shy now speaking directly to Lucius, which Narcissa picked up on right away. Before she could say anything, Lucius pulled her in closely with his free hand, whispering in her ear, "I told Severus everything. He promised to look after you, and I'll speak with the Minister about an early trial date."

Narcissa's lip wobbled, and though she wanted to break down and sob over the fact Lucius was being locked away in Azkaban, she held her demeanor, "Please be careful."

"Look after Draco," he muttered, giving her a small kiss on the cheek, "and yourself."

"I will."

"I love you."

His voice was so soft; it was barely heard over her strangled breathing. She sniffled silently, "I love you, too."

It was so typical of the Malfoys to behave like this. In front of people, Lucius refused to show too much affection. He insisted it made them seem weak, and to have a heart of stone was to have one that would never break.

Lucius handed Draco back over to her and stepped away, marching calmly over to the Aurors and holding out his hands, wrists together, a small grin on his face, "Shall we?"

A pair of thin shackles were slapped on, and Narcissa found it hard to hold herself together as they forcefully removed his wand, and searched everywhere else for concealed weapons.

"Wouldn't this have been easier to do if my hands were free?" Lucius droned, almost sounding bored with the situation.

The Auror searching him shot him a glare, then stepped back, "Mr. Malfoy, I'd rather you didn't talk."

"Would you?" Lucius snorted, "Well then-"

An Auror delivered a sharp punch to his jaw, and Narcissa let out a shriek as Lucius stumbled back into another man.

"He didn't do anything!" she shouted, taking a few steps forward before being stopped by one of the men, "How dare you!"

"Please, Mrs. Malfoy," the man muttered, "I'm sorry you had to see it... He's going to get much worse in prison by his inmates."

"Don't hurt him-"

"Tell that to the men and women he's murdered over the years."

"He... He didn't... No, please, don't take him!"

"Narcissa," Lucius grunted as two men steadied him. "Remember who you are! A Malfoy does _not_beg."

"Lucius..."

Draco had remained silent this entire time, his eyes fixed on Lucius as several men gripped onto his arms at once, then apparated away loudly. Her lip finally stopped trembling as she let out a lengthy breath, several tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Dobby!" she cried, jumping when the House Elf arrived, "Please take Draco to his room and put him to bed."

"Good night, mother."

Watery eyes stared down at her son, and she gave him a kiss on the forehead, "Good night, Draco."

She handed him over quickly, hoping to avoid listening to any questions about Lucius for the rest of the night. Dobby grabbed the toddler's hand, and very slowly started helping him toward the staircase, placing a hand on his back whenever Draco began to stumble.

It took ages, but once Draco was finally out of sight, she crumbled to the ground, her shoulders shaking as she cried over the loss of her Lucius.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>

**I almost forgot it was Wednesday, and it's time for the story to be updated. How terrible of me. Forgive me? Much love to all my wonderful reviewers!**


	35. Angry at the wrong person

"Ah, Narcissa... It's such a wonderful surprise to find you here."

She smiled up at her old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, despite her sadness, and replied, "It's an honour to be back... I couldn't help but notice the gardens are much grander since I was last here."

"New Herbology teacher," he chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "Sprout's her name... A clever young witch who has an unnaturally green thumb... I'll never understand how she makes the plants bend to her whims."

It had been two weeks since Lucius was hauled off by the Ministry members, and it was only then that Narcissa decided to go in to see Severus. He was the one person who knew how to calm her down in situations like this, and she really just needed to talk to someone that wasn't her babbling baby boy, or Dobby.

However, upon waiting in the visitors' office for her friend to come pick her up, she was greeted by a rather cheerful looking Albus Dumbledore, who had hardly aged since she last saw him almost... four years ago? Maybe. She was losing track of the years ever since she and Lucius were married - their anniversaries were quite pathetic, really.

"I'm glad things are well," she stated after a moment, smoothing down the front of her traveling cloak, one that hid the expensive French robes underneath, "and I would love to stay and catch up, but I am waiting for someone."

"Severus is just finishing up with a class," he chuckled, taking a seat next to her on the plush couch in the rather cozy room. She should have known Dumbledore would be around; his office was right down the hall. The man released a sigh, "I must inquire, Narcissa, of your well-being. I read that your husband was arrested in the paper-"

"Lucius has done nothing wrong," she snapped, despite telling herself to watch her temper, "I hardly think any investigation went into that arrest, and I'm sure he'll be out soon."

It had been so annoying when people tried to stick their nose into his case. Although he was guilty of the crime, and they both knew it, Narcissa had to fight to the bitter end for his freedom; she just couldn't stand life without him.

Not that many people had come round to see her. The family had popped by once or twice, her family anyway, and they had offered their condolences. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were currently under suspicion of being Death Eaters, and it would only be a matter of time (according to her mother) until they were dragged off to Azkaban to be with her Lucius.

Dumbledore seemed hesitant to answer, and she knew he thought Lucius was guilty, but she had always been held in his affections from her schooldays, and that meant he wouldn't say anything to upset her anymore. Her eyes were red and swollen, despite her attempts to change them back with magic and make-up, from all the crying she had been doing, and she must have looked quite disgusting. Every night as she faced an empty bed, she would simply stand there and cry. Narcissa loved her husband so much, and the thought of him being executed in Azkaban, or simply sentenced there for life tore her heart out.  
>Draco had seen her sobbing countless times, and he would just come to her and sit there, watching her cry away. There were times when he would climb on her lap, as though that was going to make it all better. It usually did, for that point in time anyway.<p>

"I'll have to come down to the Ministry for his trial," Dumbledore mused. "I hate seeing former students locked away."

"It's a good thing you won't." Narcissa remarked, her head held high. "This will be over with as quickly as the whole thing started."

Dumbledore smiled sadly, then nodded, "We can only hope, Narcissa... We can only hope."

The door to the tiny office burst open, and her eyes widened when she spotted Severus. He was completely robed in black, a massive cloak billowing around him, and his feet clad in dragon hide boots. She was used to seeing him in black, but not to the degree he had been wearing that day.

"I must apologize for keeping you, Narcissa," he stated formally, bowing his head a little when she stood up, "and Headmaster, please excuse us... We have some business to take care of."

"Of course, of course," Dumbledore chuckled, slowly rising to his feet, "I hope we'll speak again soon, Narcissa."

She gave him a polite smile, then left in a hurry, hearing Severus following her in near silence as she marched a familiar path to the dungeons.

"I take it your office is in the dungeons?" she inquired, almost knowing the answer before he agreed, "Same as Slughorn's then?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Although she hated that Slughorn fellow - she found him to be a bit of an attention hog back in the day - she and Bellatrix had made several trips down to his office whenever he wished to discuss the pure Black bloodline with them, something they found quite tedious. In those discussions, he would also invite Sirius, her cousin, to join in, which made everything all the more awkward.

She stared down her nose as students scuttled past her, then made an extra effort to avoid Snape the best they could. Some of the hallways were thin, and it was almost laughable at the effort they went to, from stopping to tie their shoe or dropping their books, to not make any eye contact with her friend.  
>In order to get to the office, she had to walk through the Potions classroom, which had barely changed since her time in there. It had gotten a little gloomier, it seemed, but everything was as it should be. Naturally, Snape was a bit of a perfectionist, and had everything neatly stacked and labeled in his storage cupboards.<p>

"Would you care for something to drink?" Severus inquired, his formal tone dropping once they were inside, "I have a variety of liquors locked away in here..."

"Oh, don't mention that around students," Narcissa chuckled as she examined his rather dingy, dark office, one that was filled with numerous phials of strangely coloured liquids. "You have to keep in mind most of them will do anything for alcohol."

"None of them are like Bellatrix," Severus snorted, retrieving a dusty bottle from a cupboard, "I highly doubt they would be able to break the charms I had placed on my door... For now, the drinks are quite safe."

She grinned as he poured her a small glass, then pushed it across his desk toward her. Taking the initiative, Narcissa made herself comfortable in the rather hard chair in front of his desk, crossing her legs elegantly before grabbing her glass. The liquid was rather harsh as it slid down her throat, and made her eyes water a little, but she finished it quickly, setting the empty glass back down in a hurry. By then, Severus had settled into the large, leather chair that he had placed as his own, then leaned back, studying her briefly.

"For Merlin's sake, Severus," she snapped after nearly a minute of silence, "I didn't come here for you could gawk at me-"

"I have something for your eyes," he stated simply, cutting her off as he rose from his chair and stalked across the room to a vial, staring at it for a moment before snatching it up.

"There's nothing wrong with-"

"You shouldn't lie, Narcissa," he mused, reaching across the desk and holding out the vial, "it's not healthy. Put it on your eyes after you've cried, and it'll bring down the redness."

Her cheeks darkened at the idea of him noticing how pathetic she had to have looked, and she slipped the small vial into her cloak, then sighed, "Is it that noticeable?"

"Quite," he replied calmly, returning to his seat and placing a hand on his chin, "though I am more perceptive than other people... But I also know your situation better than most."

"I miss him so much, Severus," she whined, feeling her lip tremble suddenly. "It's so hard with Draco... I look at him and see Lucius!"

She covered her face with her hands to hide the welling tears, and she could hear Severus sigh loudly. It was difficult to tell whether it was one of irritation, or if it was one that simply signified he was tired. Maybe it was a mistake coming here... He must have had so much to do, and he was working so hard to convince everyone he worked solely for Dumbledore, and had just made a stupid error in joining the dark ranks.

"I am sure Lucius misses you and Draco terribly," he started, staring at her through a set of unflinching eyes, "however, you must remain strong. When people see you bursting into tears-"

"I don't do it in public, Severus!" she snapped coldly, her eyes narrowing, "What sort of a woman do you think I am?"

"Regardless of that," he pressed, the patience in his voice straining, "I don't think I need to remind you that you have a son who is in need of a strong parent with one lacking... You will have to play both roles until Lucius gets out."

"If Lucius gets out," Narcissa sighed miserably, her hope abandoning her completely. "If."

"Don't speak like that, Narcissa," Severus snapped harshly, causing her to flinch, "because when you think negatively, you won't achieve anything."

"This coming from you?" she snorted, raising an eyebrow, "As I recall in school... nothing was really worth any of your time. You barely-"

"I hardly think that has anything to do with this conversation," he remarked smoothly, shooting her a slight smirk, "and I would kindly ask that you keep me out of it."

"But-"

"Cissa," he said softly, "I know you're angry at a lot of things, but you don't need to be cross with me... I'm only here to help."

Narcissa's shoulders slumped in defeat, "I know, Severus... I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**I'm not particularly sure what the point of this chapter was. Don't get me wrong - I don't hate it, but it just didn't seem to do much for me. Ah well. Everything mattered at the time. **

**I'm going to throw this in here for every chapter I post until December - please check out my profile for a memo about what is happening with my other stories (if you read them) and cast an opinion in my poll if you haven't done so. It'll really help me out! Thank you for all the darling reviews. They make me endlessly happy! **


	36. 525,600 minutes

A year...

One solid year had passed since Lucius was arrested, and it was one of the most tiring, depressing, and downright horrible years Narcissa had ever experienced. Although she had nearly gotten down on her knees and pleaded with the Minister, she held her sense of pride and dignity when she asked if she was allowed to visit her husband. Each and every time she went in, she was denied. Dejected, she would return home in tears, collapsing on anything soft enough to cushion her. She felt weak... She _was_ weak. Lucius would be disgusted with how she had let herself slip into this pathetic submission of sadness, but she couldn't help it. 

Draco was getting older, and looking more and more like his father as the days passed. Even though he was only three, he had the same startling grey tint in his orbs, along with the pointed face, and hair identical in colour to her imprisoned husband. 

The letters used to come once a week. Lucius would grumble and complain about the food, the lack of sanity amongst his prisoner mates after a week, the dreadful chill in the air, and the poor toilet facilities. In return, Narcissa would send loving words of comfort, knowing that was all she could do until she was in his arms again. Soon, however, the letters stopped. 

The trial was supposed to be quick - hastened under Fudge's watchful, and bribed, eye. However, it was only that day, a year and a week after Lucius had been lugged out of the house, that Narcissa received the invite to his trial date. She was permitted to bring Draco, she was told, if he could sit quiet, and if she knew how to control him. He was slightly difficult to control sometimes, and when she had the strength, she would tell him off. However, most of the time she simply let him have his way, which had turned him a little spoilt, as Severus so wonderfully commented the last time he was round for dinner. 

Severus Snape was one of the only people who came to see her anymore. Her sister was locked away in Azkaban with a life sentence, as was Rodolphus, and her old school friends rarely wanted anything to do with her. Severus, however, was there as often as he could be. Draco was fond of him, but Narcissa fretted that the little boy would forget Lucius completely if Severus acted too fatherly around him (despite the fact they had named him Godfather of the boy), and Narcissa shyly asked one evening if Severus could keep his visits to once every two weeks. To ensure Draco wouldn't forget Lucius, she talked about him as much as she could, reread his letters to the boy, and went through old photos once a week with him. Naturally, Draco became a little bored of this tradition, and was always so antsy when waiting for the ritual to be finished. 

It was two days before Lucius' trial when she found out Dumbledore had spoken to the Minister. Apparently he and Snape had discussed Narcissa's wellbeing, and the old man was a little annoyed that she had not been allowed to see her husband. Most women were permitted in, and he couldn't understand why she wasn't. So, he managed to persuade the Minister to grant her a quick visit in with Lucius. They would not allow her into the prisoners' bay, simply because that was restricted to only the people who lived and worked there. Instead, she had been given a small room on one of the upper floors, which was where she had been waiting for her husband for over an hour. Granted, she had gotten there quite a bit earlier than the scheduled time, but that didn't matter. She was just so excited that she was allowed to see her husband. 

The prison, however, was a place she would hate to spend great periods of time within. The walls were made completely out of stone, screaming was heard frequently from the lower levels, and she could actually _feel_ the presence of Dementors. 

Everything was going to be perfect. Although Lucius had expressed several times he did not want her down in the prison, she figured he would be so happy that he wouldn't care. Draco was with her mother for the day, even though the woman was a bad influence on him, but at that moment, she could care less. 

Footsteps were heard marching along the dark corridor she had been in some time ago, and she rose off the tiny couch, which was terribly uncomfortable, and walked toward the half-open door. Within a moment, it was thrust open, and a gruff man with distasteful tattoos all up his arms shoved her husband, who was currently blindfolded, into the room. 

"You have an hour with him." 

She nodded her head as he slammed the door shut, and she bit her lip as she looked Lucius over. His garment was filthy, with the numbers 4423671 branded on his chest. His hair, usually quite smooth and presentable, was in tangles, slightly brown, and much longer than she remembered. The skin that was visible on his neck, hands and arms was bruised, dirty, and almost too unpleasant for her to look upon in silence. 

"Well?" he snapped irritably, "First I get dragged out of a peaceful sleep, and then no one tells me what the bloody Hell is going on, and now you're not talking... My hands are still free, you know, so-" 

Narcissa quickly stepped forward and removed the white piece of cloth covering his eyes, tears in her own as she stared up at them for the first time in a year. Silence moved across the couple instantly, and Lucius brought a hand up, gently caressing her cheek, "I told you not to come." 

"Is that all you have to say to me?" she asked, chuckling slightly when a tear rolled down, "You... You don't know how..." 

Despite the fact he was filthy, Lucius leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against hers, causing her to sigh contently as she wrapped her arms around his thin neck. It wasn't the passionate, hot steamy kiss she had fantasized about getting when they saw each other for the first time, but she found it was just so much better. He expressed enough in it; his longing, his sadness, and a hint of repressed desire. 

Well... More than just a hint. 

In an instant, Narcissa found herself being picked up as Lucius moved them over to the only piece of furniture in the room; the couch. She sat up on his lap, and then broke away for a moment, "Gods, you have no idea how much I've missed you... How much Draco's missed you... Why did you stop writing?" 

"They wouldn't let me send letters anymore." he croaked, his voice wavering slightly as he stroked her hair, clearly enjoying how soft it was. "Prisoners are only allowed to send one letter a month, and as you recall, I was sending them weekly. People got annoyed that I received special treatment, and it ended soon after that." 

"Oh, Lucius..." she murmured, gently touching the bruises on his face, the broken skin on his knuckles, and the lengthy lines of red along his arms, "What have you been doing to yourself?" 

"I've done nothing," he laughed coldly, rolling his eyes, "It's the other prisoners that do it..."

He paused for a moment, looking at his knuckles, "Actually, the one on my index finger is from some bloke's jaw... He wouldn't give me my food, so I punched him in the face." 

"Lucius!" she gasped, leaning back slightly, "How long have you accepted _Muggle_ violence?" 

"I'm not pleased that I need to resort to it, dearest," he cooed, "but it gets the job done." 

She sniffled loudly, and he brushed a watery tear away, a grim expression on his face, "How have you been?" 

"Been better," she laughed, a little embarrassed. "Draco thinks I'm losing my mind, but that's all right." 

"Why does-" 

"I cry sometimes," she explained carefully, watching for his reaction, "and Draco sees it." 

"Ah." 

"But only sometimes!" 

She wasn't too sure how exactly he was reacting, but his silence was a clear signal that he wasn't completely happy with the fact she was sobbing in front of his son. 

"And how is my boy?" 

"Getting bigger and looking like you every second of the day," she laughed, readjusting herself on his lap so she could cuddle up under his chin, her hand resting on his chest, "I think I'll bring him to your trial... Would you mind?" 

"I suppose not," he muttered, kissing her hair softly, "I doubt he'll see anything horrific... I'll be getting released." 

"How can you be sure?" she whispered, almost afraid to ask it. His chest shook as he laughed, and she knew he wasn't upset that she inquired it.

"How can I... Cissa, do you know how many men I've paid off while I've been in here? I'll be out for sure, even if Fudge thinks I'm guilty, which I have my doubts on." 

"It's Crouch you'll need to sway," she muttered, glancing up at his face. "He'll be trying you." 

"I've paid him off," Lucius mused, his hand suddenly massaging her skull lightly. "Though I still have my doubts with him... He's nearly broken." 

"Will he be by the time the trial comes around?" 

"Of course... I have no doubt about it." 

Narcissa frowned; he shouldn't be overconfident with this. Of course, it was great to have a positive attitude, and ensure that his freedom was purchased, but he still had to be careful. Deep down, Lucius knew that, she was sure, and this was just an act to make her feel better. 

"I love you," she murmured against his skin, her hand clutching the ratty garment he wore. "I love you so much." 

Her husband was silent for quite some time, and she could feel his breathing become irregular; was he crying? After the silence passed, his arms tightened around her hips, "I love you, too." 


	37. Protector

"I don't like my suit," Draco muttered softly as Narcissa ran her hands over his tiny shoulders, "it's too tight."

"No, it's not, Draco..." she insisted, now attempting to flatten his hair without having to gel it with any sort of product. "You're slouching... that's why it feels too tight. Stand up straight." 

It was a little tedious to ask a three year old to stand straight, but it was the date of Lucius' trial, and she wanted Draco to seem more than presentable to the wizarding courts. He was being so fussy this morning, and she couldn't wait for Severus to arrive and simply put him in his place, which he could somehow pull off with a certain look she had yet to master. 

"Is father going to come home today?" he asked slowly, playing with his fingers while trying to step out of her grasp, "He's been gone a long time." 

"Yes, yes he has," she grumbled, irritated that he wouldn't sit still. "Draco, stop moving." 

"But-" 

"_Draco_." 

"Sorry, mother." 

She took pride in the fact Draco spoke so well, for a three year old, and she was sure Lucius could add it to the list of things he would love about his son. From the very beginning of Draco's talking, she wanted him to use full sentences, and get into reading as quickly as possible. There were so many brats out there who couldn't string together coherent sentences in the presence of an adult, and Narcissa found it completely disgusting that their parents hadn't taught them better. 

"Mistress?" 

Narcissa looked up from her son, her attention switching to Dobby, and she raised an eyebrow, "What?" 

"Master Snape is here... Should Dobby bring him up?" 

"Yes," she snapped, noting Draco had already taken her distraction as an opportunity to run off and find some of his dragons. She glared at him as he untucked his white shirt from his small black trousers, and sat down on the floor to play. 

"Good morning, Narcissa," Severus greeted when he finally made his entrance, robed in clearly his most expensive black garments for the trial, "I got here as early as I could... Last minute grading got in the way." 

Narcissa smiled up at her friend, and then placed a chaste kiss on his cheek once he was close enough, "You're on time, Severus, not to worry... The trial doesn't start for another two hours anyway." 

"Ah," he chuckled, fixing his cuffs absentmindedly. "So why am I here so early?" 

"Well, I thought you could give me a hand with Draco," she admitted, running a hand through her hair, "I still need to fix myself up a little bit... and he refuses to sit still." 

"Does he now?" Severus mused, shooting her son an amused glance, "Well, go get ready, Narcissa... I'll deal with him." 

"Thank you, but don't do anything harsh." 

"I never do." 

She shot him a look; Severus would never admit to frightening Draco into doing something, but she was sure he had done it on more than one occasion. 

After he assured her once again, she headed for the door, catching the start of his conversation with her little boy. 

"Get up, Draco." 

"Hello, Uncle-" 

"Up... We need to fix your clothes." 

"But they look fine-" 

"_Up_, Draco!" 

"Okay..." the boy grumbled softly, and when Narcissa peeked back into the room, she noticed Severus was kneeling down to tuck back in Draco's shirt, and her son had a rather annoyed scowl on his face. Smirking, she hurried off down the hall and up another short flight of stairs to her room. She had changed places with Draco several months ago, giving him the larger room on the second floor, while she traded for the small one on the third. Draco had more toys and such that cluttered up the floor, and she found herself feeling a little lonely in such a massive room, so the switch made sense. He didn't care about the reasons; Draco was thrilled to have the larger room. 

She wasn't completely sure what to wear to the trial. In the end, she decided to go with something a smart, and chose a deep violet skirt, and dawned the matching jacket. It made her hair stand out tremendously, and she enjoyed the way it made her body look. Besides, Lucius needed something attractive to look at in the stands, because from what she had heard and seen, the Wizengamot weren't the most attractive looking folks in the wizarding world. Albus Dumbledore was the chief warlock, but according to Severus he usually didn't have time to make the trials anymore, considering he was Headmaster. 

After pulling her blonde locks into a ponytail, she added some hasty make-up, and realized she wanted to get to the Ministry early in order to show her determination and loyalty for Lucius and his freedom. After slipping into a black pair of heels, she grabbed a cloak and made her way back down to Draco's room, grinning when she found him in tip-top order. 

"You look so handsome, Draco," she praised, sending Severus a thankful look. "Wouldn't you like to dress like that all the time?" 

"No." 

"No, _what_?" 

"No, mother," he muttered, his hands in his pockets.

Severus cocked an eyebrow, "Look a little happier, Draco... We are getting your father out of prison today... He'll want to see that you're in a good mood." 

Draco forced a weak, somewhat sarcastic smile up at him, and Narcissa held in a snort that threatened to escape, "On that note, let's get going." 

She picked up Draco for the apparation, which he had a brief cry over when they arrived at the Ministry. He generally found the process of vanishing and traveling quite disturbing, but Narcissa thought it was easier and cleaner than using the fireplace to get around. She comforted him softly, but quickly, hoping the people moving around her wouldn't notice he was crying. Severus handed her a tissue once he arrived seconds later, and she cleaned up Draco's face, smiling lovingly at him, "There we go... All better, right?" 

He shifted awkwardly, "No." 

"Oh, darling, you'll get used to it," she sighed, kissing his cheek and rising to her full height, taking his hand gently. "Now come along, and don't wander... There are a lot of people in the Ministry, and I don't want you getting lost." 

"Yes, mother." 

"I'll keep a close watch on him if we get separated," Severus muttered softly, touching her arm to reassure her, "but try to keep up... It's easy to get lost in here." 

"I know, Severus." 

Despite the fact she knew countless people who worked at the Ministry, Narcissa had never made a lengthy trip inside the building. In order to get inside, she had to go through a Muggle telephone device, in which Severus punched in the code 62442, and from that point on, everything was just a massive blur. They passed into the Visitors Directory, and had to be scanned by security. Severus had his wand checked by a rather burly looking wizard, and after some time, they were cleared to pass through. From that point on, they had to travel on another lift further underground, considering almost everything in the Ministry was beneath Earth's surface, and arrived at the Basement Level 2, the Wizengamot's headquarters. Despite the fact Draco whined about his ears popping painfully, things were going much smoother now that they were on the correct floor. 

There weren't as many people in the area as Narcissa had expected, and Severus explained it was rare all fifty members would show up for the trials. Depending on who was being tried, they were lucky to even reach twenty members. 

As she entered the courtroom, she hoisted Draco up and set him on her hip, not wanting him to get pulled away from her. The entire room was a large sphere, with different levels of risers going up along the wall. She saw the empty seating area Severus was marching toward, and assumed that was where the visitors sat. In the rings closer to the massive center, there were papers scattered around everywhere, and people were hastily scribbling things and copying words out of thick books. She hoped she wasn't _all_ for Lucius' case, but she couldn't be sure yet. 

There were some witches and wizards seated lazily around the hearers section of the rings, and Narcissa instantly noted the stick-up-his-arse Barty Crouch. She had only met him twice, but had never really taken a liking to the man. However, when he caught her gaze, she smiled politely and he nodded his head in acknowledgement. Hopefully Lucius had bribed him well. 

"Now, this is for both of you," Severus muttered as the court started getting in order. "Do not say a word... We're not allowed to speak, and it'll only make things worse for Lucius if we do." 

"Do you understand that, Draco?" she inquired softly, fixing his hair as more witches took their seats around Crouch, "We need to be silent, even when we see your father come out." 

"Yes, mother." 

"No talking." 

"Yes, mother." 

Hopefully Draco wouldn't suddenly get the urge to act rebellious once he spotted his father, since he had not seen him in almost a year. However, Narcissa was sure Severus was ready to cast a silencing charm on the boy if he needed to; his wand was loosely in his hand, for some reason. 

"The Wizengamot will now hear the case of Lucius Malfoy," Crouch boomed, reading over a slip of paper. "He is charged on all accounts of being a servant to the Dark Lord, yet claims he was under the Imperius Curse." 

Narcissa kept her face passive, though she wanted to smile; her husband was such a clever man. A large set of double doors were thrust open, and Narcissa's back straightened a little when she spotted two men escorting Lucius out into the center of the empty circle in the center of the room. He seemed a little cleaner, and she assumed they tried to make prisoners look a little presentable when they had a trial. 

"He looks better than most do," Severus commented silently, exchanging looks with Narcissa. "I think he'll be fine." 

"I hope so," she whispered, her hands folded together tightly on her lap as she watched the escorts strap Lucius into a wooden chair, "I really hope so." 

"Lucius Malfoy," Crouch's voice rang, echoing over the dozens of quills scribbling by scribes to record the trial, "the Ministry of Magic charges you with affiliation to the former Dark Lord... How do you plead?" 

"Not guilty," Lucius replied smoothly, not missing a beat as he spoke, "I was bewitched into doing his bidding." 

Scattered voices broke out behind Crouch, some of protest, and others of sympathy. The man silenced them shortly after, and then continued, "Please explain that statement, Mr. Malfoy." 

"I would go out at night, and find myself returning home delirious and unaware of what had happened," her husband explained, never faltering. "My wife can tell you I would be confused, and slightly forgetful of what I had done that night... She thought I was losing my mind." 

There were a few laughs in the crowd, and Lucius nodded over to her, "You can ask her." 

All eyes turned to Narcissa, and she shifted awkwardly under the pressure. Crouch cleared his throat, "Mr. Malfoy, we will not ask your wife anything... She had not been cleared as a witness, and therefore unreliable." 

"Fair enough," Lucius mused, raising an eyebrow at him, "I can't say there are any other witnesses besides my wife, but you should know of my credibility, and the large donations I've made to the hospital _and_ the Ministry. Do I seem like someone who would have the slightest interest in serving the Dark Lord? I see no gain from it." 

"Is that all you have to say?" 

"That sounded well-rehearsed," Severus noted, nodding over to Crouch, "I think it's sold him... Although it seems a little hurried, considering they kept him in prison for almost a year." 

"Yes, that's all," Lucius replied, pointedly not looking at his family for some reason, "I have nothing left to say." 

Narcissa bit her lip nervously as Crouch turned back to his jury officials, the volume of the room picking up slightly. Draco tapped her arm lightly, and she smiled at his, "Yes, darling?" 

"Father looks angry." 

She glanced up and noticed the scowl on her husband's face, and she mentally told him to keep his cool before returning her focus on her son, "Well, I suppose he just wants to come home, and I'm sure they'll let him." 

"Okay." 

Severus was reclined slightly on the wooden bench, his eyes on the judges near the opposite end of the room. He was incredibly focused, and Narcissa wondered whether or not he was trying to press into their minds. The craft was difficult from so far away, and required a strong connection, but Severus was getting so good at it, from what she last heard. 

After almost ten minutes of bickering from the courtroom officials, Crouch returned to the stand, appearing to be somewhat tired, "We, the members of the Wizengamot, find Lucius Malfoy free of charges. His records are to be cleansed, and title of Death Eater will be removed... You are free to leave once you collect your belongings and sign some departure forms." 

Narcissa released a soft sigh of relief, and she couldn't stop the large grin that spread across her face as Crouch banged his gauntlet down and called for the next case. Severus quickly rose to his feet and helped Narcissa up, Draco between them as he directed her to a side door, apparently where she would be meeting Lucius in a few moments. 

Her stomach was knotting, turning, and flopping constantly as she stood in the room, a constant smile on her face. Her Lucius was finally coming home with her! Out of pure joy, she suddenly gave Severus a hug, apparently shocking him for a moment until she felt him pat her back awkwardly. 

"So father is going to come home now?" 

"Yes, Draco," she giggled, ruffling up his hair, "Isn't that wonderful?" 

"Yes," he grinned, suddenly sounding a little shy. "Yes, mother." 

After waiting for nearly twenty minutes, the door to the small reception area opened, and Lucius sauntered out, dressed in the clothes he had been wearing the night he was arrested all those days ago. The clothes seemed somewhat large on him, but that was completely understandable. 

"Lucius!" she exclaimed, hurrying forward and basically throwing herself at him, her arms wrapped around his neck and body pressed tightly into his, "I knew you'd be out... Oh, gods, you have no idea how worried I was!" 

"As much as I missed you, Cissa," he coughed, rubbing her back soothingly. "You... You're cutting off my air-" 

"Oh," she gasped, loosening her grip, "I'm sorry..." 

Taking a step back, she leaned up to give him a quick kiss, figuring she could wait until later to be the woman he truly wanted her to be. His eyes flickered up to Severus, and he smiled heartily, "Snape... I can't thank you enough for everything-" 

"Don't think anything of it," Severus remarked, grinning at him as they shook hands, then embraced for a moment. "Narcissa wasn't difficult to look after." 

"Thank you, Severus," she sneered, a smile still glued to her lips as she stared at her free Lucius. "Don't give yourself too much credit." 

"I try, Narcissa, I try." 

Lucius' focus finally turned onto his son, and he grinned as he looked him over, "Well hello there, young man... You seem to have grown up quite a bit since the last time I saw you." 

"Hello, father," he muttered, shyly looking up at Lucius before taking a few steps toward him, and then giving his father a rather sharp kick to the knee. 

"Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed, her eyes widening. Severus and Lucius too seemed to be shock for what to say.

Draco suddenly shouted, "You made mother cry! She cried almost every day... You're not allowed to come home until you say you're sorry!" 

"Draco Malfoy, how dare you!" Narcissa hissed, despite the fact he was sticking up for her, "Watch yourself around your father-" 

"No, he made you cry-" 

"He didn't make me cry," Narcissa argued, avoiding Lucius' gaze, "the fact that he was gone made me cry... Now, apologize to your father." 

Reluctantly, Draco mumbled out an apology. Lucius gazed down at him for a moment, then kneeled beside him, "I wouldn't have left, Draco, if I didn't need to... You need to realize that." 

Draco looked intently down at his shoes, avoiding eye contact. With a rather annoyed huff, Lucius forced his chin up, "However, I am still your father, and you will respect me as such, is that understood?" 

Draco nodded, then stepped out his grasp to stand by Narcissa, holding the hem of her skirt, as though searching for security. Even though Narcissa was ecstatic for Lucius to be out of prison, apparently someone in the Malfoy family wasn't.


	38. Waffles

"Well... the house looks... different," Lucius mused as he stood in the front hallway, staring up and around, "I think it's because I haven't seen anything _decent_ in quite some time..."

"Come now, Lucius," Severus snorted, folding his arms across his chest as Narcissa removed Draco's shoes, "I'm sure the prison cell was just divine-"

"Don't you have grading to do?" Lucius inquired, cutting his off sharply. In an instant, Draco had already taken off toward the stairs, making his way up awkwardly to his room, completely ignoring Narcissa's soft pleas for him to stay there.

Severus' eyes followed her son for a moment, and he smirked up at Lucius, "Have fun dealing with _that_."

"Severus!" Narcissa hissed, shooting him a look, "There's nothing wrong with Draco... He's just shy... He hasn't seen Lucius in a long time."

It was only natural Draco should feel a little awkward around his father. He was the first man in the house, aside from Severus, that Draco had seen in almost a year. Narcissa rarely took him out shopping, and most of the time he was playing by himself in his room.

"He's gotten rather protective of his mother, hasn't he?" Lucius chuckled, resting his hand on the small of her back, "I suppose he'll be difficult... for a while."

"He's been difficult the entire time," Severus commented, shaking his head. "Narcissa just won't discipline him."

"That's not true!"

"Come now, Cissa, you know it is."

She shot Severus a glare, then inquired coldly, "You never answered Lucius... Don't you have grading to do?"

"Possibly," her old friend laughed, "I'll take the hint and be off, then."

"Oh, what a shame," she sneered, still irritated that he criticized her parenting. "Do come around sometime, Severus."

"I will," he replied, nodding to the pair of them before vanishing.

Lucius released a snort, "I see you've lost your subtle nature, Cissa."

"Nonsense," she remarked, turning back to face him, "I did not feel the need to be subtle... He insulted my mothering skills."

He gave her a quick kiss on the check, grinning down at her handsomely, "Come now, dearest, you know he didn't mean anything-"

"That doesn't matter," she said quickly, removing his hand from her back and knotting her fingers around his. "You're home... Let me show you Draco's room... It's exploded with toys since you were last here."

Lucius followed her silently up the stairs, tugging toward the third floor in memory of Draco's old room. She smiled sheepishly, "Actually I... I gave him our room."

"What?"

"He has more items that clutter up the floor," she stated softly, pulling him toward their old room, "I figured it only made sense that he have the larger room."

He seemed somewhat annoyed that their room was now smaller than their son's, but she was sure he would get over it quickly. Besides, it didn't matter the size, it mattered what was in it.

When they arrived in Draco's room, she noted he was already immersed with his dragons, and barely looked up when they entered. Lucius stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked around the outside, stopping to pick up and examine a particular toy from time to time.

"I see you wasted no expense on him," he commented, holding up a large glass dragon which was atop one of the larger dressers.

Narcissa shrugged, "I thought he would like it."

"Although money is not an option, buy him things he'll actually _use_, Cissa," Lucius scolded lightly, setting the dragon back down. "Has he ever been out with you?"

"No," she replied, her shoulders straightening as she spoke, "I wouldn't want to lose him in Diagon."

"Nonsense, Cissa, you wouldn't lose him-"

"He's small, and quite sneaky-"

"He's a boy-"

"He's a Malfoy."

Lucius' head snapped up at her, and he cocked an eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means he's a Slytherin at heart, and takes every opportunity to make me go chasing after him, especially outside."

"Well, that's going to change," Lucius remarked softly. Draco's head had turned around to observe the conversation, and he shot Lucius a glare before returning to his dragon and wizard figurines.

Narcissa cleared her throat, "Why don't you come upstairs and shower, love... I'll have Dobby fix us some lunch."

"Fine," Lucius muttered, setting down Draco's rather large stuffed broom back against the wall. "I don't want a lot... I think my stomach has shrunken in prison."

"We can change that," she cooed, wanting her lover and best friend to put some weight back on now that he was home. "Go and freshen up, darling."

He gave her a sharp peck on the lips on his way out, and Narcissa let out a content sigh, fixing her hair slightly as she stared off into space.

"Father sounds angry."

"He isn't, Draco dear," Narcissa laughed. "He's just tired."

"Oh."

"What would you like for lunch?"

"Waffles."

Narcissa pursed her lips, "Draco, we only eat waffles for breakfast."

"Waffles."

"No, Draco."

"Waffles!"

Narcissa let out a grumble, then stalked out of the room. Perhaps it wouldn't be that bad to have them for lunch. Besides, it wasn't as though they ate them every day.

Once she made it to the kitchen, she instructed Dobby to make up a batch waffles as quickly as he could, since she wanted to get some food into her boys sooner than later.

It only took a matter of minutes, considering Dobby was permitted to use all the magic he needed to in order to get the tasks around the house done. Lucius sauntered into the dining hall moments later, looking somewhat refreshed. She had forgotten he rarely took long showers, but it was wonderful to see some clean clothes on him.

"What are we eating?" he inquired, taking his usual seat at the head of the table.

Narcissa grinned, "Waffles."

He raised an eyebrow, "Waffles?"

"Yes, Draco wanted them," she explained, smiling happily as she slipped into the chair next to him, "I figured they would be a nice change. Dobby," she beckoned the house elf closer, "fetch Draco."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Waffles?" Lucius repeated, staring at the plate of steaming breakfast food as Dobby set it down, "Really, Cissa... I would hardly call that _lunch_gourmet."

"It doesn't matter," she stated, taking one off and placing it on a plate for Draco. "It's food, isn't it?"

"I suppose."

Dobby was back in a few minutes with Draco marching ahead of him, clearly needing no assistance as he climbed up into the chair next to Narcissa. She set the plate down in front of him, and he wrinkled his nose, "I don't want that."

Narcissa frowned, "You said you wanted waffles."

"They look yucky," he sneered, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. "Can I have apple sauce."

She released an irritated sigh, then collected his plate again, "Fine, Draco-"

"Don't take his plate away, Narcissa," Lucius said sternly, his tone causing her to release the plate. "He asked for waffles, and he's going to eat waffles."

"I don't want waffles!" Draco argued, staring up at Narcissa through large eyes, "I want apple sauce!"

"But I had Dobby make these for you-"

"So?"

"Draco Xavier Malfoy!" Lucius snarled, his voice low and somewhat dangerous, causing Draco to flinch, "You watch how you speak to your mother, or I'll take my wand to your backside, is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes, _what_?" Lucius snapped. Draco's eye twitched, and he stared back down at his waffle in a silent rebellion.

The tension between the two males in the house was growing, and Narcissa cleared her throat, "Lucius-"

"Hush."

"Don't tell mother to hush," Draco muttered, glaring up at Lucius through his slightly shaggy bangs. "You hush."

Oh Merlin, this was going to be so much more difficult than she had expected.

Lucius was still glaring at Draco silently, and he finally rose from the table, setting his large napkin down, "Get up, Draco."

"Lucius, this isn't necessary-"

"_Now_."

Draco remained in his seat, now picking little bits of his waffle off and pushing them around on his plate. Lucius' lip started to curl, "He needs to learn his place, Narcissa."

"He's three!"

"That's old enough!"

"Lucius, just sit down-"

He stalked around her and grasped Draco's arm, pulling him up from the chair and then hauled him out of the dining hall in silence, leaving Narcissa sitting there alone with the waffles.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**I apologize for not having this up yesterday! I realized this morning that I had completely forgotten about my weekly Wednesday update. My goodness. **

**For those that have read 'Him… a father?', or are going to, you'll see where a lot of Draco's parenting skills come from. Right here. Welcome home, Lucius. **


	39. Craving

"That boy is spoiled, Narcissa."

She shot a glare at Lucius as he applied some mint toothpaste to his green brush, and she let out a sigh, "He is not." 

Lucius snorted loudly as he stuck the toothbrush in his mouth, then shot a look which said she simply had to be joking. She raised her voice so he could hear her all the way from the bedroom in the adjoining bathroom, "You know, the more you call him spoiled, and tell him off... the more he's going to rebel against you." 

Lucius had dealt with their son privately after lunch, and although neither would tell her what had happened, Draco had returned looking as though he was on the verge of crying, which broke Narcissa's heart. However, he was Lucius' son, too, and she needed to realize he would want to assert himself back into the family as quickly as possible. 

Her husband finished off shortly in the bathroom, then returned into her line of sight, clad in a pair of lengthy black pajama pants, sans a shirt. Her eyes skimmed over him, noting that he was lacking a lot of his former muscle strength in his arms, and he appeared to be so much thinner. Not that it mattered; Narcissa was determined to get him back up to scratch as soon as possible. 

"Honestly, dearest," Lucius muttered, running a hand through his hair before resting it on his hip, "you've done well with teaching him things... He can speak adequately enough to have a conversation with, but he lacks discipline. That is where a father is needed." 

"Well, the father also needs to understand he is a three year old boy," Narcissa mused, pursing her lips at him, "and... and he's delicate." 

Lucius cocked an eyebrow, "Boys are not classified as delicate... They are destructive, dirty, rude... but never delicate." 

"Nonsense," she snapped, picturing her son's pale skin and grey eyes, "he can be delicate, too." 

"You're only saying that because you're attached to him," he chuckled, finally climbing into bed, "and you're his mother." 

"Well you're his father." 

"Exactly." 

"Exactly what?" 

"Exactly ... I'm supposed to be a little tougher on him." 

She glared over at him, irritated that he was standing for firmly on this, and annoyed that he was now smiling at her, "Don't grin at me, Lucius Malfoy." 

He released a sigh, then slid a little closer to her, his hand reaching up to stroke her hair, "You know, I've barely been home one full day, and we've done nothing but bicker." 

She paused; by Merlin, that was true! The tension fell between the pair, and she slipped closer to him, curling up against his chest as his hand toyed with a lengthy strand of blonde hair. Finally, she muttered, "I suppose we haven't been able to decide things together for nearly a year... It's not unheard of for us to fight." 

"True," he mused, kissing the top of her head, "but you have no idea how much I've missed this." 

"This?" 

"Just the two of us... lying in bed. It's quite soothing, don't you think?" 

Gods, he was right. It was so easy to slip into her own little world, one filled with comforts and pleasure, when she was alone with Lucius. He could be such a harsh, cruel man, but no one else would ever see him like she did. No one else would love him like she did.

"I've missed it, too," she admitted, tilting her head up to look at him, "I've probably missed it the most, really." 

"Hmm." 

She continued to gaze up at him, then inched up, pressing her lips softly against his. She hadn't been with a man since Lucius was arrested, and during that time she had cravings for one... Not that she would ever cheat on him, but there were still urges no one could satisfy. Clearly Lucius had had the same desires, since before she knew it, he had pushed her down onto her back, his lips fiery against hers. She let out a soft moan as his hands slid down to the bottom of her nightgown, and then slipped underneath it, his rough hands caressing her smooth skin possessively. 

Their breathing escalated as he pushed the thin dress up, and she moved awkwardly so he could maneuver it over her head and off her body, leaving her bare beneath him. He paused for a moment, his eyes traveling over her appreciatively, thus giving her the opportunity to undo the drawstring on his pants, then push them down. This was all done in silence, which was not unusual for the Malfoys.  
>Once she had released him of his pants, his head dipped back down once more, capturing her mouth in another heated kiss, taking her breath away quickly. Her cheeks tinted slightly when his hands resumed exploring her body, which had gone through several changes within the last four years. Her hips had gotten larger after giving birth to Draco, though she had dropped a lot of weight under her depression in the previous year. Now that Lucius was home, she hoped she could get her weight back to something healthy. <p>

They spent the remainder of the night expressing such repressed desire and longing, over and over again, and Narcissa couldn't help but cling to him until late the next morning.


	40. Sadistic tendencies

Narcissa awoke that morning curled up next to her husband, her elbows tucked into her chest as she snuggled against his. For some reason, however, it seemed as if something else was waking her up...

Releasing a groan, she rolled over and away from Lucius, only to let out a squeal of shock when she came face to face with Draco, who was staring up at her in horror.

"Mother... Are you wearing clothes?"

"Yes!" she replied hastily, pulling her silk sheets up to cover her nude form, "Yes, yes, I am, Draco... What... What are you doing in here so early?"

He frowned, "Mother, it's late... I want breakfast."

"Then go have Dobby make you some-"

"I want pancakes."

Narcissa let out a groan, and pushed some of her hair out of her face, "Then you may go tell Dobby that I would like him to make all of us pancakes for breakfast, all right?"

He nodded, and his eyes drifted over to Lucius, which made him wrinkle his nose, "Father definitely isn't wearing clothes-"

"That's how men sleep, Draco," she snapped, "and if he catches you in here staring at him, he'll be very cross. Now, go tell Dobby to make us breakfast."

"Okay."

She watched his small figure as he hurried out of her room, looking somewhat worried he had offended his sleeping father. Clearly Lucius' punishment from the previous day had stuck in his mind.

"Please don't tell me he came in here to tell you he wants pancakes," Lucius grumbled groggily, his voice somewhat muffled by his pillow, "and what the Devil is the time?"

She shifted across their large bed to take a look at his wristwatch, and then released a soft sigh, "Well, it's just past eight-"

"In the morning?"

"This is quite late, for Draco," she admitted, giving him a kiss on the head as she slid past him and off the bed, flitting across the room in shivers to fetch her dress robe, "I think he wanted to give you some time to sleep in... Normally we get up at seven."

"Seven?" Lucius moaned, propping himself up on his elbow and yawning gracelessly, "And you actually get up with him?"

"Of course, dearest," she cooed, running her pinky under her eyes while checking them in the mirror, "I need to make sure he eats properly. You know he was worse when he was younger."

"As I recall, he slept in until at least nine-"

"Only because he would wake up in the early hours of the morning," she laughed, shooting him a grin. "Come, darling, I ordered breakfast to be made."

He muttered something to himself along the lines of unholy hours in the morning, and never having to wake up this early in prison. She shot him a sharp look, "Well, we can arrange for you to sleep there, if you'd like."

"I'm only joking, Cissa."

"Of course, darling," she mused, running a brush quickly through her hair, "I know."

And there it was again, that relaxation that was always there with the pair. She had missed it so much when he was locked away, and was quite pleased to see it had come back to them in less than a week.  
>Lucius rolled out of bed, picking his pajama pants up off the floor, then marched over to Narcissa to give her a quick peck on the lips, "Good morning, darling."<p>

"Good morning," she greeted, placing a hand on his chest, "but not so close... Your breath could stun a dragon."

He snorted, softly, and dipped his head back down to give her another kiss, but she hastily avoided it, turning her head to the side defiantly. When her eyes met his again, she could see a sparkle of amusement in them, and he raised an eyebrow, "I want another kiss, Cissa..."

"No," she giggled, trying to pull away from him as he gripped her arms, "I can't stand your breath in the morning... Go away!"

"Honestly, dearest, just try not to inhale-"

"Lucius!"

He chuckled loudly as she tried to twist and turn, constantly trying to keep him from giving her another kiss.

"Mother?"

The couple stopped wrestling with each other as their son poked his head into their doorway, a somewhat irritated look on his face, "Dobby says the pancakes are ready, but he won't give them to me until you say so."

"All right, Draco," Lucius muttered, releasing Narcissa and grabbing his own housecoat. "Run and tell Dobby to serve you."

"Okay-"

"Okay is not a word a Malfoy would use when addressing his father," Lucius snapped, causing Draco to flinch, "Or did we not discuss this yesterday?"

"Yes, father."

"Good lad. Now go tell Dobby to have breakfast on the table _now_, or I'll give him a right good kick."

Draco's eyes seemed to lighten up at the idea of hurting Dobby, and he grinned, "Yes, father."

"He shares your sadistic tendencies," Narcissa mused, planting a small kiss on his cheek before heading toward the door, "Should I be alarmed?"

"He's a Malfoy, Cissa." Lucius commented affectionately, tying up his robe with a cloth-like belt, "You should always be alarmed."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Another short update. I wish I had made them longer, but ah well. Just a heads up – there are only 10 more chapters left for this story. Depressing, I know. However, I'm going to write a new version of a Lucius/Narcissa story in the future, so keep an eye out for that. It'll be more detailed, move at a slower pace, and run in parallel to my Bellatrix/Voldemort story, **_**Lovers in a Dangerous Time**_**. So, just because the end is looming here, don't fret! More Malfoy romance/drama awaits us in the future!**


	41. Darling Rules

"Darling, do keep up."

Narcissa glanced over her shoulder, her lips pursing into a smirk as her the two boys in her life sauntered along after her through the busy Diagon Alley. Draco, now six, glanced up at his father, a pained expression on his face, then stuffed his hands in his cloak, the chilly wind nipping at his pale cheeks.

"I _am _keeping up," Lucius snarled, his head down slightly in an attempt to shield his cheeks from the nasty winds, "but really, there could have been a better day to do this."

"Nonsense," she snapped, slowing her march down a little in order to give them a chance. "You know we need to find Christmas gifts for your parents, mine, and Bella."

Lucius released a sigh, his breath fogging up in front of his face, "Dearest, you know they don't allow gifts in Az-"

"I will continue to send them, whether they are accepted, or not!" Narcissa hissed, shooting him a glare for daring to mention the word in public. He rolled his eyes, then ushered Draco to the side as a group of rowdy teens went bustling by, clearly just released for their winter vacation from Hogwarts.

Her son shot them a glare, then let out a whine, "Father... You said we would look at brooms today!"

The only way to get Draco out shopping was to promise him that there was a chance he would get a broom. Narcissa was firmly against it, though with each trip to the supplies store, she could tell her darling husband was breaking a little, sometimes buying other Quidditch gear for Draco, such as the rather expensive Snitch he had gotten him last week. Not that Draco could catch it, but Lucius had fun showing off for his son that he could nearly get it. As she recalled, Lucius was more of a Chaser than a Seeker.

"We will, Draco," Lucius stated, his tone clipped as Narcissa paused at a shop window, admiring some of the fabrics for her mother, "but we need to do some Christmas shopping first."

"Well, maybe we could buy Uncle Rodolphus a broom," Draco mused hopefully. Narcissa's head snapped up, and she shot Lucius a look. Although Rodolphus was Draco's uncle by marriage, she really wished he wouldn't talk about him in public. The Malfoys were still a very powerful family, and three years after Lucius' release, they were growing wealthier with his business deals, and making higher ranking friends in the Ministry as time passed. But, with that being said, they still had their baggage, as did most members of Voldemort's old family.

"He doesn't need a broom," Lucius replied sharply, staring down his nose at Draco, "and what did we tell you about saying his name like that? We're in public, Draco... Watch your mouth."

"I'm sorry, father."

Lucius nodded in approval, then placed a hand on Draco's shoulders as he spoke to her, "Are we going in, or can we keep moving?"

"I do quite like these blue materials... Your mother fancies blues, doesn't she?"

"Yes, though I don't see why we need to spend a lot of money on her," Lucius stated casually, subtly reminding her of his dislike for his parents, "I think a card and some chocolates would do."

"Oh, Lucius, that's what you send her every year." Narcissa scolded, placing her gloved hands on his arm, "Don't you think it would be nice if she received something... nicer?"

"No," he replied, his lips thinning into a sneer, "I think she would like the chocolates."

"You know she complains every year that they ruin her figure-"

"Yes, and then father takes them and _he_eats them. Everybody wins, Cissa."

"Don't say that, Lucius... Wouldn't you want Draco to send me nice things when we're old?"

"There's a difference between Draco and I... He likes his mother very much, I do not."

"Well, look, Draco how about you pick you something nice for your grandmother..." Narcissa suggested, her eyes wandering down to where Draco was standing.

Where he was... supposed to be standing.

Narcissa's eyes widened, and Lucius turned in a complete circle, calling out their son's name piercingly. Her breathing began to quicken, and she stepped past Lucius, her eyes skimming the crowd for her little boy. However, he was no within sight, and she instantly began to panic. This was why she didn't take Draco anywhere! What if someone snatched him up? There were pretty sick people out there...

"Lucius," she whimpered, "what if-"

"Don't panic, Cissa," he sighed, a sense of relief in his voice, "I know where he is."

"You do?"

He nodded, then pointed a thin finger over to the Quidditch Supplies shop across the way, his lip curling, "Where else?"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," she hissed, her tone still rather high-pitched, "I thought... He should know not to just walk off!"

"Clearly he puts his needs over our worries." Lucius commented, grasping her hand and leading her forcefully toward the shop. "Nothing has changed."

She hurried ahead of him, pushing the door open and cringing when the bell 'dinged' loudly to announce their arrival. Her husband followed closely, and she moved into the cozy shop, maneuvering past hanging brooms and Quidditch gear. Finally, she spotted Draco standing by one of the newer models, running a small hand over the fine wood.

"Draco!" Lucius barked, causing the little boy to leap away from the broom as though it burnt his hand. Narcissa rushed toward him, grasping his arm and pulling him away, "Draco! What have we told you about running off? You're not allowed to do it! What if something happened?"

"I just wanted to look at the brooms," Draco muttered sheepishly, nodding to the one in front of him. "Can I get it, father?"

"Have you _lost_ your manners on the way over to this shop, Draco?" Lucius hissed, his tone strained as he spoke to the little boy. Customers around them had herded their own children to different sections of the store, avoiding eye contact with Narcissa when she looked at them.

Draco shifted from foot to foot, and stared down at the floor, "I'm sorry, father... May I please have this broom?"

"You know how I feel about brooms-"

"If I purchase this broom for you, there are going to be rules that you _must_follow, or I will keep the broom for myself," Lucius stated, cutting Narcissa off before she could express her worry, "Does that make sense, Draco?"

Her insides twisted, and she shot Lucius a venomous glare, "Lucius-"

"I understand completely, father!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes glittering hungrily for the free gift his father was about to purchase.

Her husband smirked, and slipped a jingling bag of coins out of his cloak, "Well, Draco, if I buy you this broom, you will have to stay by your mother's side on _every_shopping trip we go on... How does that sound?"

"All right-"

"_And_I will take it away if you lose your manners."

"Yes, father."

"And you cannot ride it unless we're there," Narcissa grumbled, completely giving in to a battle she knew she would never win anyway.

Her son nodded enthusiastically, "Of course, mother."

"All right... Go have a look at some equipment while we pay for your broom, Draco," Lucius ordered, waving him off to the other section of the store.

After her son was out of hearing range, Narcissa turned on her husband, her nostrils flaring angrily, "Lucius! We're basically rewarding him for running off!"

"Nonsense, Cissa," he stated, eyeing the broom himself, "I plan on getting the broom back very soon."

"What?"

"Don't say _what _like that, darling..." he chuckled, winking at her subtly. "You look like some sort of farm animal."

"Lucius!"

"What I mean is... Draco will break our rules soon enough," he explained, lifting the broom off its holder, "and when he does, we'll take away the one thing he truly cares about. That way, it'll teach him to appreciate our rules."

"Nonsense," she chattered, rolling her eyes, "that'll never work. What if he doesn't break the rules?"

"If he doesn't break the rules, we'll have nothing to worry about then... Will we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**LOL. Spoiled Draco is spoiled. I'm in love with this chapter. Also, I would love to know what farm-animal!Naricssa looks like. **

**So apparently this is the part of the story where I skip ahead loads. I'm sorry again. I would write this differently now… In fact, I intend to in my next Lucius/Narcissa story. However, because this one is already written, I'm just going to go with the flow.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, LOVIES! Hope the first couple days of 2012 have treated you wonderfully!**


	42. Hogwarts

"Mother! Mother... Father! Look!"

Narcissa looked up from her needlepoint, frustrated with the stupid thing - why anyone had the notion that housewives needed to make crafts was beyond her comprehension. Her son, now eleven, was hurrying down the stairs. She could hear his feet clunking on the stairs, which echoed throughout the entire house, which made her sure her dearest husband of nearly twelve years could also hear up in the attic.

"What is it, Draco?" Narcissa inquired when he skidded into the sitting room she had decided to spend her day in, a small smile hidden; she knew what it was. It was about time he received it... The school term started very soon.

"Look!" Draco gushed, holding his Hogwarts letter triumphantly in the air as he rushed toward her sitting chair, his eyes sparkling with sheer delight, "Give it a read, mother... We need to go get my school supplies... Where's father?"

"In the attic," Narcissa sighed, taking the letter from him gently and skimming the familiar wording of the acceptance letter, "but I think you can go see him... He's working on his ships."

"Right."

She giggled as he scurried off, nearly slipping on his socked feet as he rounded the corner, racing along the tiled floor to no doubt find Lucius and tell him the good news.

Her husband had taken up an exceedingly Muggle hobby - ship building. They were similar to the Drumstrang traveling vessels, but they were just miniature, and Lucius could build them with his hands, and this Muggle... paste that stuck to just about everything. He was quite fond of the new time consuming hobby, though he would never admit it to anyone that he enjoyed something Muggle. That was kept behind closed doors at the Malfoy Manor. Even Draco didn't understand how, or why, his father could like something that was so closely related to the people he hated.

She reread the letter a few times, trying to memorize the names of the books, just in case she lost the list and would have to find them based on memory. Draco had recently celebrated his eleventh birthday, making it the middle of June when the letter arrived. School must have been finished by now, which was the only reason McGonagall would have had time to send out the letters.

Narcissa smiled; her little boy was growing up so quickly... It was a shame that from now on, she would only be able to see him during the summer and winter vacations. Not that she wouldn't write to him, and send him sweets; what sort of mother would she be if she didn't look after her darling son until he left the house?

"What's this I hear?" Lucius inquired as he entered the sitting area, Draco at his heels, "Draco received a Hogwarts letter?"

"Hmm," she replied, nodding her head before looking up, "I think we should get him his books sooner, rather than later-"

"I don't want him attending Hogwarts, Cissa."

What? Narcissa frowned, then folded the letter in half before raising an eyebrow, "Excuse me? Draco was accepted... Hogwarts is a fine school, and it's close to home, Lucius."

"You know who runs it," Lucius snapped, glancing down at Draco. "Mudblood-lover Albus Dumbledore himself... I don't want Draco around that sort of riff-raff."

"I agree with you, father," Draco commented, his excitement suddenly gone, "I don't want to go there now."

"Oh, for Heaven's sake," Narcissa snapped, glaring at the Malfoy men. "Draco... Please excuse us and go up to your room. Your father and I need to have a little talk."

"Yes, mother."

Bloody Hell; Draco had gotten so attached to his father, it was staggering, really. Anything Lucius said made him seem more Godlike to their young son, and it was getting a little irritating that he mimicked his father. Naturally, it was better than the year and a bit where Draco loathed Lucius for getting himself thrown in jail, but only slightly better.

"Narcissa, listen to me," Lucius began, clearly trying to take control of the situation, "Durmstrang only opens its doors to Purebloods, and the occasional Halfblood with high credentials. It would be a wonderful environment for Draco to receive his education in-"

"Lucius, that school is all the way in Bulgaria!" she exclaimed, her eyes narrowing despite the fact her body language remained calm, composed, and relaxed in her sitting chair, "I will not have my son shipped off across Europe. He doesn't even speak Bulgarian!"

"He can learn some-"

"No. Beauxbatons is closer, if you're considering another school."

"Cissa, you know how I feel about the French."

"Hogwarts it is, then."

Lucius' eye twitched, and she could tell she had won. It wasn't too difficult to get her way with him, on most things, and she knew exactly how to pick her battles. She let him have his way in bed, she let him take Draco flying, and she always gave him space. However, when the important discussions came up, she was direct and to the point, always telling him in her own way that it was either her choice, or nothing.

"Now, go tell Draco that you think Hogwarts is a fine school-"

"Cissa-"

"And," she pressed on forcefully, "that there are plenty of Purebloods there for him to socialize with in Slytherin, which will be his house."

"But-"

"Go, Lucius."

He let out a defeated grumble, then stalked out of the room muttering to himself, pausing at the door to

shoot her a resentful glare, and then continued on down the hall and out of sight. Narcissa snorted loudly, and then rolled her eyes, figuring perhaps she could give that damn needlepoint another go.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

"**You know how I feel about the French." – LOL. I think, over the years, slightly comical!Lucius has been one of my favourite characters to write. I especially like putting him in undignified situations to watch him squirm. You'll find a lot of that in the sequel to this story. **


	43. School Daze, School Haze

"Now Draco, I expect you to write home as often as you can," Narcissa stated as she heard the Hogwarts Express rolling into the platform, "and try not to get into too much trouble..." 

"If we get a letter home saying you've blown something up, boy, I swear-" 

"Lucius!" Narcissa scolded, shooting him a look and hissing, "Don't. Give. Him. Ideas!" 

Her son was a mischievous little imp when it came to some things, and she certainly did not want him going to Hogwarts for the first time and destroying something. They had arrived at Platform 9 3/4 earlier than most, and they were waiting by their usual spot. Each year, the Black sisters met up with Lucius and Regulus, and Severus, along with Crabbe and Goyle, near the head of the train. It was the most suitable part for people of their standards, and Narcissa figured it only made sense they keep the traditions alive.  
>Although her sister was locked away and childless, Crabbe and Goyle had had children, separately of course, and they were the same age as Draco. Neither of the men were the brightest cookies in the jar, so Narcissa had dwindling hope that their sons would be any different. <p>

"I'm not giving him ideas, dearest," Lucius mused, placing a firm hand on Draco's shoulder. "Draco would never do anything to embarrass this family... Would you, son?" 

"Of course not, father," Draco replied, wincing at the grip Lucius had been applying to his shoulder, "I only hope I can be as successful as you and mother were for Slytherin." 

Narcissa rolled her eyes; what a well thought out answer. Draco had a strange ability, in which he could guess what people were going to say before they even said them, and would reply accordingly. Lucius thought she was mental for thinking it, but there was something unique about her son... something they had yet to label. 

"That's my boy," Lucius chuckled, finally releasing his thin shoulder, and then glancing up at Narcissa. "See... Nothing to fear, dearest." 

"We'll see," she mused, smoothing down Draco's slicked back hair once again, "I think boys will be boys... Try not to let anyone hurt you." 

"I'd never let that happen," Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm a Malfoy." 

"That you are," she sighed, noting that Lucius had smirked at the comment, "but remember to watch your mouth around professors... and try not to lose house points." 

Bloody Hell, as she recalled, the upperclassmen nearly beat Regulus to a pulp in their first year when he kept losing points due to rudeness in class. That time seemed so long ago, yet the memories were still fresh in her head. The blonde smiled softly, a few more memories popping into her head; Bella learning her first defensive charm and nearly sending the professor through the wall; Severus coming to Hogwarts a year behind them, yet fitting in smoothly; the first Quidditch games of the year; Narcissa dumping red punch all over Rodolphus for making her sister cry... The life of a student was so complicated, but memorable all the same. 

"I miss Hogwarts," she muttered to her husband as Draco leaned down to give his Eagle Owl a small treat.

Lucius grinned at her, and then placed a hand on her lower back, dipping his head down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I don't... I married the only reason I liked the damn place." 

Her cheeks tinted faintly, and she smiled up at him, quite happy that they were not in a crowd of people, as Lucius would have never been that openly affectionate if there were others around. 

"Hullo there, Malfoys." 

Narcissa's head turned back, and she smiled upon seeing two familiar faces, "Crabbe... Goyle... 'Bout time you showed up. The train's getting ready to leave!" 

"Late, how typical," Lucius snorted, his eyes skimming the two rather large men, and then glancing down at their sons, who happened to be complete replicas of their fathers. Goyle met them first, and extended his hand, which Lucius shook thoroughly, though Narcissa could tell the friendliness that was once there no longer was. All three had been Death Eaters, and she assumed things had not always worked out for the group. 

Once Crabbe and Lucius had shaken hands, they introduced their ... quite stocky little boys. 

"This is Vincent." 

"This is Gregory." 

Well. That was definitely a thorough introduction that she would never forget. She looked down her nose at the boys, and then smiled faintly, "Good morning, boys." 

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," Vincent Crabbe murmured, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Once again, the awkward silence took over, and Lucius hastily pulled Draco upright. "This is our son, Draco..." 

"Hello," Draco greeted, straightening his back, "it's a pleasure to meet you." 

Ah, her son... So well-mannered and raised. Her old friends smiled at her son, and even shook his hand when he extended it. Draco had a habit of wanting to fit in with the adults around him. He was so hilarious to watch when Severus came over during his younger years. Draco always wanted to sit with his uncle and would prattle on for ages until Lucius sent him off. However, those visits with Severus were in the distant past, considering he barely had time to himself with his busy schedule at Hogwarts. She didn't expect him to put her and Lucius over his own matters, but she did miss seeing him. 

The train let out a thunderous whistle, and a clamor broke out in the station. Parents were rushing their little ones towards the cars, and teenagers were hastily trying to find their friends as ushers tried to get them aboard. 

Her eyes started to water slightly; her little boy was leaving for three months! She wouldn't see him again, in person, until Christmas! 

"Dignity, Cissa, dignity," Lucius murmured, shooting her a look.

Narcissa glared at him, and then kneeled down in front of Draco, smoothing his shirt and hair several times, "You need to get going now, Draco... Please be careful, and have a lot of fun at school, all right?" 

"I will, mother," he replied, smiling at her before giving her a meek kiss on the cheek. After reassuring herself that everything would be fine, she stepped back to her husband, linking her arm with his.

Lucius' eyes narrowed, "Be good, Draco." 

"Yes, father." 

"Go to your uncle if you need help... I'm sure you'll be in his house." 

"Yes, father." 

Narcissa clung to Lucius as they watched Draco hurry off with the young Crabbe and Goyle, the trio scrambling into the first car just as one of the ushers was shutting the door. 

"They grow up quick, don't they?" Goyle mused, waving to his boy who had paused at the window for a moment, and then vanished. Another whistle sounded through the platform, and Narcissa gave Draco a smile when he rushed over to the large window to bid them one final goodbye. 

"Yes, they do," Lucius chuckled. "I never thought you two would have children, though." 

"Never saw it coming, either," Crabbe muttered, shaking his head, "but we knew you two would have one... sometime or another." 

Narcissa wasn't really too sure how to take that. It was a little awkward discussing it with two people she hadn't really been around since their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. Of course, she had _seen_ them, but she hadn't really talked to them. 

"Well, we should get together sometime to catch up," she said finally, squeezing Lucius' arm pointedly, demanding they leave right away, "but we need to get going... We have guests coming to stay this afternoon-" 

"Don't let us keep you, then," Goyle grunted, reaching out to shake Lucius' hand once more. "Good to see you, Malfoy." 

"Yes, you too." 

They shook hands firmly, as did Lucius and Crabbe, and Narcissa valiantly swept him away in the terminal. 

"Guests?" Lucius snorted, grasping her hand and linking his with hers, "Honestly, Cissa, if you wanted to leave so badly, you could have just said so." 

"I did say so," she mused, her eyes twinkling with the few rays of sunlight that seeped in through the ceiling windows, "just not as bluntly as I could have." 

"My Narcissa, ever the brilliant one," Lucius chuckled, stopping them as the train engines fired up. They were currently closest to the head of the train, and that was where they waited in silence, hoping to catch one last fleeting look at their boy before he was sped off to Hogwarts. The scarlet machine roared to life several times, and a stream of pearly white smoke sifted out from the top. Narcissa's eyes watered once more when the train began to move, slowly at first, but seeming to get faster as it headed for the main exit of the station. 

The windows were too blurry, and tinted, to see into properly as the train flew past Narcissa, but she waved anyway, hoping Draco had been watching. But then again, she remembered as soon as she got on the train during her schooldays, she was instantly drawn into a cabin with her sister, and that was where she would remain for most of the trip, usually surrounded by immature boys, one of whom she married. 

"He's gone," she whispered once the final car had rolled past them, and the sound of the final horn could be heard in the distance.

Lucius gave her hand a soft squeeze in reassurance, "Not to fret, Cissa... We'll see him soon." 

She placed her head on his shoulder affectionately, her eyes still glued to the back of the shrinking train, "I know, Lucius... I know."


	44. Fathers

Death. An inevitable fact of life.

It was a common thing to the Malfoys. Lucius killed for Lord Voldemort, when the man was alive, and Narcissa knew her cunning husband would not hold back if he was given the chance now. But at that moment, that very tense moment, the death was related to the Malfoys. Strictly speaking, Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius's father. His death had been sudden; a shock to everyone around him. According to the mediwitch who diagnosed the cause, he had passed away due to a sudden, violent infection of the dragon pox. Apparently he suffered greatly before his soul was finally released; his eyes were bloodshot when found, and his body was covered in small boils. 

Lady Malfoy had been away in Paris at the time, no doubt visiting with some of her family members there, as she was originally from France. Her husband's departure from this word to the next left her heartbroken, and while Narcissa had been to see her several times before the funeral, Lucius had not. In fact, her husband barely spoke to anyone. He spent most of his time in the attic, focused on completing a model of a very complicated, old-fashioned ship. That morning, when Narcissa had gone to inform him they needed to leave, he had only just finished. It was truly a marvel, but he wasn't proud of it, not like she was. There he stood, lifeless eyes in a pale head, a man in a fancy grey suit, staring at a wooden ship he had named Abraxas. It was personal, and touching... and Narcissa had never felt more in love with him. 

When they arrived at the graveyard, he was silent. Grave dark eyes glared out at the people who were already at his father's closed coffin, and she noticed his jaw was permanently clenched. Draco could not be there; it was only his second month of school, and Lucius refused to pull him out to attend a funeral of a man who, according to Lucius, had never bothered to care about his grandson, unless it was beneficial on his part. 

Everyone else was in black. Even Narcissa had chosen a black dress, a black hat with a netting to cover her face, and velvet black shoes, ever the fashion icon amongst the grieving Malfoy women. Lucius, however, was robed in grey. She did not ask him why, simply because she knew he would not answer. So, she let him have his way, and even stood in front of him for several long minutes to adjust his black tie, and smooth down the grey shoulders that were still proud and straight. 

They were not greeted by anyone. Lady Malfoy stood close to the head of the coffin, sniffling loudly and dabbling under her nose with a prim white piece of cloth whenever she had the chance. Her eyes were red and raw, a little swollen from crying. The look in her husband's eyes was disgust when he gazed upon his mother, and Narcissa felt the urge to scold him. But, let him behave how he will around his parents. Lucius had always harboured hateful feelings toward them - they had never exactly been model parents to the man when he was growing up. 

An aged wizard slowly made his way along the stony path, a ceremonial cloak atop his hunched shoulders, and two young boys carrying his wand, and a thick text. He leaned heavily on his staff, and nodded politely to some of the Malfoy family members when he drew in closer, his heavy breathing more apparent as the moments passed.  
>He went directly for Lucius, stopping and place a hand on his arm, "I'm sorry, son." <p>

"Don't be, sir," Lucius remarked tightly, his eyes not meeting the elder, "I beseech you to tend my mother... She loved the bastard more than I did." 

"Lucius!" 

His eyes darted down to her, and she couldn't help but allow her jaw to drop. It was all right to hate the man, but for Merlin's sake, it was not smart to have no respect for the dead! 

Lady Malfoy let out a wail at Lucius's words, and Lucius rolled his eyes, staring pointedly past the pasture, or whoever the man was, and focusing on the marble coffin that they had forked over a good deal of money for. 

Narcissa's suspicions were correct; the man was there to lead the ceremony. He moved slowly, and she pondered his exact age. His two boys, either sons or servants, hurried along after him, eagerly aiding him to help him up to the small podium, upon which they placed his large textbook, and his wand. After a soft clearing of his throat, the Malfoy clan settled down, mothers hushing their little ones, and the men standing in stony silence. Most were cousins, or distant aunts to Lucius. The Malfoy family may have been rich, but they were not as large as the Blacks. 

"We stand here today, to bid farewell to a dear old friend, Abraxas Malfoy," the man began his hands knotted together on the podium, his eyes peeling the crowd. "He was dear to you all, despite the feelings of resentment and hate." 

She could sense Lucius scoff under his breath, and she shot him a look, one which he did not return. 

"He was a strong man, one who pushed the ones he loved the hardest," the aged man continued, his white hair drifting up in the small October breeze. Narcissa linked her arm with her husband's, her left hand coming across and stroking his with tender care. It must have been devastating to lose a father, no matter what one's feelings for him were. 

"We should not mourn his passing in a tradition sense. He was not a tradition man, as many of you will know. He went hunting in the wild, traveled the world, and reared a successful heir to the Malfoy name. How many strong men can say that out there?" 

Lady Malfoy released another sob, placing her hand delicately on the soft marble of the dark coffin. The withering man gave her a look of pity, and then continued, "May he be blessed, and hope that he is led by sweet angels along the Styx, to the other side and into peace... peace that he desperately needs as our world falls from grace." 

Narcissa stared through the thin black net that trailed down from her hat, one that barely concealed her facial expressions. The Malfoy members bowed their heads for a moment, and as the old wizard blessed the coffin, they slowly began to disperse. None of them said anything to Narcissa, though some would pat Lucius sympathetically on the arm. Her husband's eyes never left the coffin, and he barely made an effort to look up at them if they spoke. Narcissa smiled weakly, and stated he was a little upset, and the ones who stayed to talk figured they shouldn't even bother. The Malfoy pack was never really one to have family bonding, unlike the Blacks. This was all they were going to give for poor Abraxas, it seemed. Most had more important things to do, anyway. Some had only come for Lady Malfoy, and did not speak a word of English. Narcissa could actually see why Lucius felt somewhat frustrated with his family members. 

As time passed, it was only Lady Malfoy and the young couple standing before the old wizard, his shaking hand only just finishing up the soft spells that would ensure Malfoy Senior had a smooth transition into the other world. When he was finished, he closed the heavy book, and then stepped back from his podium, the little boys rushing forward to collect his things. 

"I am sorry for your loss, Madame," he stated, gently touching Lady Malfoy on the back. "He was a good man... One that you should be proud of." 

She nodded her head, a bit of grey hair falling loose from the bun she had dragged it all up into. With that, the man left, his little boys walking at a timed pace after him. Funerals were only long if the man was important to society as a whole, and apparently, Abraxas Malfoy was not. 

It did not take long for the three of them to be alone, and Lady Malfoy's eyes drifted up to her son, "I know you hated us, Lucius." 

"Hated?" Lucius snapped, his voice full of emotion, oddly enough, "The past tense should not be used at the present time, Mother." 

"Lucius," Narcissa whispered heatedly, tugging on his arm, "she just lost her husband... your father!" 

"Don't try to tell me how to mourn over him, Cissa," he hissed, his hand groping out for her suddenly, as though seeking some form of comfort, despite his harsh tone, "I'll behave how I wish." 

"He loved you, Lucius," his mother cooed. "As do I. I know you don't see it-" 

"The time to express your love has passed, mother," Lucius droned, giving her a pained look. "I'm afraid that ship has sailed years ago... Should I search for love, I can find it in my faithful wife, and my adoring son... I do not want, or need it from you." 

That was harsh. His mother's face fell, and she quickly dabbed at her eyes before marching off, her heels clacking loudly on the stone walkway. Narcissa wanted to comment, but she knew it was not her place, and it was most certainly not the time. 

After several long moments had passed, Lucius released her hand, and then stepped toward the coffin, going directly up to it. Perhaps he was going to say goodbye, or just touch it. Narcissa felt her eyes water for some unknown reason, and she reached under the black net in front of her face to brush away a tear. It was as though she was shedding the emotions Lucius should have. Her husband released a sigh, and then placed a hand on the coffin. A tender moment passed, but Narcissa let out a loud gasp as Lucius raised his foot and slammed it against the side of the coffin. 

The sound emitted from it was loud enough to frighten the birds out of a nearby tree, but before Narcissa could completely tell him off for disrespecting the dead, Lucius shrunk to his knees, his head in his hands, a silent sob visible only by the few shakes of his broad shoulders. Wifely instincts took over, and she rushed to his side, falling to her knees in the dirty grass and pulling him into a hug, his head to her chest as she hushed him, her elegant gloved fingers stroking his hair lovingly. His heart was not stone, but no one was ever around to see it for what it was.


	45. First Year

Dear Mother and Father.

I wish you had told me about grandfather's death before this date... Really, I would have liked to have gone to the funeral. But I guess that is out of the question. Allow me to catch you up on things that have been happening to me at Hogwarts.

I was sorted into Slytherin, obviously, and so were Crabbe and Goyle. Are their fathers like them? They don't really do anything but follow me around. Potter is at school... I remember father talking about him once. I don't see why everyone loves him, but they do. I watched them fawn over him in the bloody train, too.

Everyone stares at him, and wants to ask him things. It's ridiculous. He's just some stupid boy who has clearly never had a day of wizarding education in his life.

Uncle Severus doesn't talk to me that much, only when no one is around. I suppose that makes sense, but he can be quite cruel sometimes. It's fun to watch, because generally his wrath isn't directed at me (something new, no doubt).

I discovered most of the Gryffindors are oafs. Like that Longbottom fellow. Didn't mother's sister have something to do with his parents? I don't really remember what, but I know it was something. Never fret, mother, I was good and didn't mention anything. However, doesn't mean I didn't tease him. He's the biggest failure yet - even Uncle Severus likes to pick on him.

Must go. I have Charms in ten minutes, and it's a long run from my Common Room to the classroom.

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>Dearest Mother and Father.<p>

Potter gets to play Quidditch! He's the only stupid FIRST YEAR who gets to play! Why can't I play? I'm probably a better Seeker than he is ANYDAY.

Love,  
>Draco.<p>

* * *

><p>Happy Halloween!<p>

We had a troll break into school today! You should have seen him... He was big and ugly and stupid. I bet they all are... Sort of like Mudbloods.

Thank you for the candy, Mother... I've got quite a stash going because of you. It helps me stay energized doing all the homework I get. Was it always like this?

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mother and Father.<p>

We had our first Quidditch match today - Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. We lost. We lost to those ruddy Gryffindors, who really aren't good flyers. Potter managed to catch the Snitch, even though something wonky was going on with his broom. I'll ask Uncle Severus about it later.

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mother and Father.<p>

Christmas soon. I can't wait to come home and see you. School has been... long. I want to be in my own bed again, and miss the Manor a lot.

And the both of you, of course.

Teachers are showing a lot of favouritism lately, especially with this silly little Mudblood girl... Hermione Granger. She's so annoying in class. I can't wait to get away from all these... impure wizards. Being home for Christmas will be nice.

See you soon.

Draco.

* * *

><p>"Draco!" Narcissa called, waving him over as her little boy got off the train. He smiled at her, and then lugged his small suitcase toward her, pushing through a group of girls, most likely Ravenclaw judging by their cloaks. Clucking her tongue disapprovingly, she had all the intentions of scolding him for his behaviour, but as soon as he was close enough, that all swept away.<p>

The look in his eyes was enough to make her melt, and she quickly drew him into a hug, though she knew it was embarrassing to be hugged by one's mother in public.

However, Lucius had drilled it into his head that he would respect her in public, and say nothing, no matter how much she was bothering him.

"Look at you," she breathed, tilting his head up to properly take in his handsome little face. "You've changed."

"Not very much, mother," he stated, clearly trying to get her off him, his eyes darting around a bit. "Where is father?"

"He was working today, darling," she explained, walking beside him slowly as he pulled along his suitcase, clearly having no problem with it at all. "But he'll be home this evening, I promise."

"Good."

They exited the terminal quickly, Draco not bothered to wish any of the other young Slytherins a Happy Christmas. Narcissa bit her lip; he didn't really mention whether or not he had friends in his letters, and she desperately hoped he was getting along well with the other students.

"Don't you want to say good bye to your friends?" she inquired, spotting several older students hugging and wishing each other good luck over the holidays.

Draco shrugged, "No. I did on the train."

"Oh," she replied simply. "Well, that's good."

It wasn't as though she doubted her son's ability to make friends. He was just a little more... cold than most boys his age. She knew that from the very beginning; he was like his father in so many ways.

"I suppose we shouldn't dawdle," Narcissa muttered, pulling out her portkey. "Let's go home."

Draco swept in closer to her, and placed his hand on the feathery quill that she had had enchanted as her own personal transportation device. Within moments they had arrived safely inside the warmth of the Malfoy Manor, the sight of snow elegantly falling from the sky as Narcissa glanced out of the front windows. She could smell the house elves preparing Draco's arrival dinner, the scent of ham billowing out from the kitchen, and she sighed. It was so nice to have everyone home again. Well, Lucius would be home soon, in moments for that matter.

Draco was off quickly, dumping his suitcase onto Dobby as he marched toward the staircase, clearly off to settle back into his old room. She watched him with a motherly smile on her lips, and then removed her cloak, hanging it neatly in the closet as Dobby struggled valiantly to lug Draco's luggage up after him.  
>There was a sudden rumble outside the door, and Narcissa glanced back, her smile broadening when she saw the outline of her husband marching up toward the windows, his head tucked down to save his precious skin from the harsh, cold winter winds they had been seeing a lot of lately.<p>

He entered the house noisily, grumbling under his breath about the little annoyances of the weather that was bothering him. Once he spotted his wife, he smiled briefly, "Draco home?"

"We just arrived," she informed him, sweeping over and removing his heavy black cloak for him, affectionately tilting her cheek up to receive a kiss. His lips were freezing, but that could be expected. Once he had shed off his winter garments, Lucius headed for the second level of the household, no doubt to say hello to his beloved son. Holding herself in a solo hug, Narcissa smiled once more, an odd calmness spreading throughout her body.

* * *

><p>"Father... I... I can't believe it!"<p>

Lucius smirked proudly as Draco stroked his new broom, adoration in his eyes, "You're welcome."

He and Narcissa were both seated on the couch, while Draco was on the floor, halfway through opening his mass amount of gifts. They really did spoil him, Narcissa noted. However, she had no problems with spoiling the boy. He deserved it, after all. His grades weren't stellar, so far, but neither of his parents were aces in school, so they couldn't blame him yet.

"Do remember the rules, Draco," Narcissa insisted as he stood up to look at the new broom from all angles. "No riding-"

"Without an adult, of course I remember, mother," he finished for her, his wide eyes never leaving the gift. "I can't bring it to Hogwarts though... It'll get taken away. And I don't need some grubby older student swiping it from Filch's office."

"We used to do that," Lucius commented softly, ignoring the way Narcissa's eyes narrowed at his recollection of their schooldays. "What?"

"What have I told you about giving him ideas?" she demanded, folding her arms over her chest, the fabric of her nightgown pressed against her.

Lucius smiled, and then leaned over to wrap an arm around her shoulders, "Not to do it?"

"Exactly."

"Oh, Cissa, he's not even listening to us," he laughed, nodding over to their son, who was currently in the process of eyeing a rather distasteful sweater her mother had sent over for him. He was completely distracted, as Lucius noted. Rolling her eyes, she cuddled herself against her handsome husband, sighing contently.

It was so nice to have the family together again.

"Happy Christmas, Cissa."

"Happy Christmas."

* * *

><p>Dear mother and father.<p>

This must be quick, since we have another Quidditch game today. Uncle Severus is acting as the referee.

I know, I laughed too.

Potter is playing again... against the Hufflepuff team, I think. I can't believe I'm not allowed to play.

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>Dear mother and father.<p>

I caught those stupid Gryffindors, Potter, Mudblood and Weasley, going out to that oaf's hut last night. I followed them, and he's got a baby dragon in there! Ridiculous! I thought they were illegal! Well, anyway. I caught them, and turned them in... But got detention with them because I too was out of bed. I was doing something GOOD! I don't see why I should suffer like they do!

Love,  
>A very annoyed Draco.<p>

* * *

><p>Too scared to write in full. Did detention in the Forbidden Forest. Are they allowed to do that? Saw dead unicorn with Potter, and someone drinking from it. Screamed and fled.<p>

Hand still shaking. Please do something.

Draco.

* * *

><p>Dear mother and father.<p>

I shall be seeing you soon. The rest of the year was quite uneventful. The exams were harder than I thought, but I'm sure I did fine. Slytherin would have won the house cup, and I'm so mad that we didn't. Dumbledore awarded Gryffindor this whole wad of points at the last feast, and they beat us by one point. One bloody point. Longbottom got points! How does that work? I have never been so unimpressed with Dumbledore as of this very moment.

Please do something, father. I'm sure we can get around this.

I'm currently packing up my things, and will be on the train soon. See you in a day or so.

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**So the rest of the chapters are like this, and there's only about five left. The day I post the finale, I think I will post the first chapter of my new Lucius/Narcissa story, so keep an eye out for that! You can still get your fix of our favourite couple!**

**I've also added another sequel to this overall series. I call it the 'Him... a father?' series because that was the major story back in the day that this story is a prequel to. Anywho. There is a sequel to that, the fourth in what I hope to be a long line of short little stories detailing the lives of the Malfoy family, called _Happy 60th, Narcissa!_ It will have spoilers to some of the other stories, so I suggest waiting to read it (if you're interested - not forcing anyone to) until after you've read the stories before it for the sake of continuity. You can see my profile for the order, m'dears.**

**However, for those curious about the Malfoy daughter... she will show up in my short little sequels. I won't say where, but I thought I'd let you know because a few have mentioned her in past reviews, and it suddenly occurred to me I might owe some anwers. **

**Love, love, love for the reviews!**


	46. Second Year

Narcissa heard the door slam loudly from her place in the sitting room, and she frowned, pondering what could have aroused such a reaction from her dear husband. He had taken Draco shopping for school supplies that August afternoon, and as far as she knew, everything should have gone swimmingly.

As she listened, she noticed the distinct sound of her son marching upstairs, and the heavier set of footsteps coming toward her. So, setting her blasted needlepoint aside (a skill she had yet to master still!), she folded her hands together neatly and kept her eyes on the door, waiting to see what all the commotion was about.

Lucius stormed into the room, and she let out a gasp, "Lucius! What happened?"

He had a black eye, his clothes were all wrinkled, and his hair was disheveled. He let out a loud grumble, and then blatantly tried to flatten the blond locks, "Arthur Weasley tackled me."

She arched an eyebrow; her husband had an obvious disliking for the man. They both worked for the Ministry, sort of speak, and they knew a lot about each other. Weasley belonged to a massive family with a whole army of children; not her style at all. Also, he worked in the Muggle Department of things, and in the Malfoys' eyes, that was bad enough.

"He... tackled you?"

"Yes," Lucius sneered, as though trying to remove her disbelieving tone. "I was simply commenting that he couldn't sink any lower for associating with Muggles, and the damn fool tackled me. Right in the store, in front of everyone!"

She let out a snort, and then summoned Dobby, "Please fetch some ice for my husband, Dobby."

The house elf did a once over on Lucius, and then vanished, off to carry out the task she had assigned him.

"Now darling," she sighed, turning to Lucius and watching as he settled down on his armchair, gently touching his blackening eye. "I could have sworn I told you not to provoke that man. He works with Muggles, and there is no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't use their tactics to fight."

"It's not like he was strong, or anything," he grumbled, glaring at the floor, "He just caught me by surprise."

"I know, dearest."

"I mean, he gave no indication that he was going to do it!"

"I know."

"You don't know, Cissa," he snipped, "because you weren't there,"

She rolled her eyes, and then snatched the bag of ice off of Dobby once the house elf returned. The creature bowed slightly, and then hurried out of the room, no doubt to avoid feeling the brunt of Lucius's frustration. Her husband did have a nasty habit of beating the little thing.

Strolling toward him, she shifted the ice around in the bag and then leaned down, forcing him to set his head back with a firm hand on his forehead. Then, after inspecting to make sure everything was all right, she set the pack gently on his eye, causing him to wince.

"Gentle, Cissa!"

"Well, honestly, I don't see why you're whining," she snapped, placing her free hand on her hip as she held the other one over the ice. "I'm sure you provoked that barbaric man into attacking you... You tend to rub him the wrong way."

"I'm glad you've figured that out- Ouch!"

She had poked it a little harder down onto his eye, and he shot her a glare from his one good one. The expression on his face was adorable; a grown man sitting in a pout as his wife played nurse. It would make a good picture, should someone have a camera.

"I hate him."

"I know, dearest."

He grumbled something under his breath once more, and then fell silent.

* * *

><p>Dear mother and father.<p>

Once again, Potter had to be the centre of attention. He missed the stupid train, so he and Weasley flew some ruddy car here. They crashed into the Whomping Willow, and I've never seen Uncle Severus so mad. He came to the Common Room after dealing with them, and then spend ten minutes yelling at Goyle for dropping a tart on the rug.

It was actually sort of funny, but I didn't think it would be wise to laugh.

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mother and Father.<p>

We dealt with Mandrakes recently in Herbology, and of COURSE stupid Mudblood Granger gets all the answers right. Honestly. She's so annoying.

The entire Slytherin team is in your debt, father, and we love the new brooms. Naturally I was top choice for Seeker this year, and finally I can show everyone that I'm better than Potter. I had a brief confrontation with the Golden Trio, but Weasley tried to hex me, and his shoddy old wand ended up backfiring and he hexed himself. Idiot.

Lockhart is a git. You were right, father... He seems completely fake. And mother, thank you again for the wonderful gift basket this morning. As usual, I'm the envy of everyone around me.

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mother and Father.<p>

Filch's cat was found petrified, and there was blood on the walls - apparently the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. I remember you telling me about it, father. And mother, please don't worry. If something is attacking people, it would pick a Mudblood over a Pureblood any day.

Things are starting to get strange at Hogwarts. Very strange indeed.

Love,  
>Draco<p>

PS - Father, Uncle Severus says you are welcome to come watch a Quidditch game, if you'd like.

* * *

><p>Dear Mother.<p>

Father is here, so I figured I would address this to you solely. He's with Uncle Severus at the moment, no doubt trying to drink him into a relaxed state. Potter caught the Snitch, so we lost our game. But he looked like he was going to ATTACK me! Yes I ran away! Did he think I was just going to sit there and be mauled by some half-conscious wizard? No. Father didn't seem too pleased.

Can you tell him it's not my fault? He always listens to you.

Thank you, mother. I love you.

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mother and Father.<p>

We started a Duelling Club at school, and I figured I should join. Knowing our stupid luck, we ended up with Lockhart as our prompter, and Uncle Severus as his assistant. I think Uncle Severus was fuming the entire time. He ended up knocking the fake on his behind though, so it was worth it.

I had to be partnered up with Potter though. Apparently Weasley's wand is in such bad condition that he can't handle simple spells anymore. Well, I conjured a snake... I knew what I was doing, even though I told everyone the spell just popped into my head because I read about it the night before. Potter did something weird though... He started talking TO the snake, and set it on a Hufflepuff student.

It's wonderful. Everyone already thinks he's making people get attacked, and now he does it... Uncle Severus got rid of it, and I ended up with a bloody lecture, but I think it was worth it.

Love,  
>Draco<p>

PS - I'll be staying for the holidays, so you and mother CAN take your trip to Austria. Not to worry, I don't mind.

* * *

><p>Happy Christmas!<p>

Thank you for the presents... I loved all of them. Everyone was so jealous that I had so many. Crabbe and Goyle have been acting strangely lately, but I think they are just stuffing their faces too much because we're on holidays. They're getting fat.

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>Happy Valentine's Day!<p>

I do hope you are doing something nice for mother, father. I bought Pansy a box of chocolates... I think she liked them. Potter got a card that some stupid dwarf sang out. It made me laugh... Lockhart is making up today like it's the best day of the year, though I personally don't think he's had a girlfriend. Ever.

Love,  
>Draco.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mother and Father.<p>

More attacks are happening. I hear you're coming to get rid of Dumbledore, father... Well, it's about time. Good on you for getting the signatures to get rid of him.

Mother. Please stop fretting. I'm surprised your letters don't cry! Honestly, I'm fine.

Father. Let me know the exact date... I would like to talk to you.

Mudblood has been petrified, according to rumours. It's brilliant!

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>Just a quick letter. Everything is wonderful. People are in right states about their safety. It's a little sad; only the Mudbloods need to worry after all! I don't know why they don't see that.<p>

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mother and Father.<p>

You'd think exams would be cancelled because people are being picked off, but they're still on. It's a bit of a disappointment, really. I'm sending this letter as it happened; apparently a student has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets, according to Flint. The teachers are panicking, and no one knows what to do. I'll keep you informed.

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>It was Weasley - the little girl.<p>

* * *

><p>Come quick, father! Dumbledore is back! Hurry!<p>

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>Bloody Hell. No exams, thankfully. But Gryffindor won again. I'll see you soon. Not happy.<p>

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**I've always wondered how Narcissa would react to Lucius coming home after getting into a fist fight with Arthur at Flourish and Blotts. I recently started reading **_**Chamber of Secrets**_** again, and laughed out loud during that scene. I WISH they would have put that in the movie. It would have been **_**brilliant**_**. **

**I also think Draco would feel the need to tell his parents _everything_ at this age. He isn't quite in the teen years yet, and definitely wants his dad to be proud of him. **


	47. Third Year

"Honestly... How could Fudge allow Dementors to monitor Hogwarts?" Narcissa fussed, smoothing down Draco's hair as they waited for Lucius.

"Mother, please," the thirteen year old whined, brushing her hands away delicately, "everything will be fine. Stop worrying."

"A mother always worries, Draco," she snapped, stepping back to admire his handsome little features. Just like his father, he was. Narcissa had a doctor's appointment on the morning of Draco's departure for his third year at Hogwarts, so Lucius had offered to drop him off at the station on his way to the Ministry. Draco stated he could easily go by himself, but neither of the Malfoy elders wanted that to happen. They would rather have ...

Well, they had lost Dobby to that damn Potter last year. Apparently he had tricked Lucius into giving Dobby a sock, and the creature was therefore free. Narcissa had been irritated beyond belief. Dobby knew the household well, and she really did not want to train a new servant. But that was what they had to do.

"I don't want you to worry about me," he stated firmly again, fixing his green tie blindly as she watched him, "I mean... If Black is on the loose, I doubt he would hurt me. You and him are cousins... So we're related."

"Hmm..." she agreed wordlessly, nodding her head, "But do keep in mind he hates our family, so I don't think you'll have much luck if you run into him."

Draco shrugged nonchalantly, a similar attitude his father had at his age. The belief they were invincible... Oh, her little boy was growing up so fast!

And into one dangerous world. Sirius Black, her cousin, had escaped from Azkaban. His face was plastered all over the newspapers, and his mug shot could be found in almost every pub in the wizarding world. No one truly knew what he was capable of, or who he would want to avenge. Apparently he betrayed the Potters to Voldemort, but Lucius thought differently. He rarely ever expressed his opinions on such matters with his wife, so Narcissa didn't quite know the full story. She did know that her cousin was a dangerous man, one not to be tangled with. It was only natural that she fretted for her son's safety.

With Potter attending Hogwarts, and in the same year as her son, she couldn't help but notice they had a lot more drama surrounding them than other years did.

"All right, Draco." Lucius announced, stepping down the stairs quickly as he flung an expensive cloak over his shoulders, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, father."

Her eyes were trained on her son as he grabbed his luggage, oddly resembling Lucius more and more in his straight backed stance and lazy walk. It was so nice to see they were alike, yet in some ways, it bothered her. Lucius was a dangerous man, but he had so many people out for his blood. When Draco was older, she didn't want that for her boy.

Sweeping over to him once more, she planted a kiss on his cheek when he wasn't expecting it, and chuckled softly as he tried to be subtle while wiping it off.

"Be good."

"I always am, mother," he commented with a cheeky grin, waiting patiently as Lucius bid farewell to her, and then made their way toward the Malfoy portkey. In a moment, they were gone.

* * *

><p>Mother and Father.<p>

We had Dementors on the train. Now, don't worry Mother, I'm perfectly fine. Arrived at Hogwarts all in one piece, and wasn't scared at all. Potter, however, fainted. He bloody well FAINTED. I nearly died laughing.

They gave the post of Care of Magical Creatures to that complete oaf Hagrid. Honestly - do they want us to fail everything next year? I have my doubts he can even form coherent sentences, let alone teach a class.

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>I was ATTACKED!<p>

That stupid, horrible, pathetic excuse of a teacher let me be attacked by his darling little Hippogriff! I really don't think my arm will ever be the same. I mean... I can barely move it. He brought it into our first class!

Surely there is something you can do about this, Father. It is a threat to everyone, including your one and only heir.

Pansy keeps coming to see me. She brings me chocolates.

... I like yours better, mother.

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>Mother and Father.<p>

Uncle Severus made Potter and Weasley do my work for me in Potions. It was brilliant! You should have seen their faces! It was like Christmas was cancelled!

Black has been spotted around Hogwarts, though I'm sure you read the papers, and know for yourselves. Mother, please stop fretting - I'm **fine**. I can't stress that enough!

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>Mother and Father.<p>

This year is certainly exciting. We had our first Hogsmeade trips, and I now see why you liked the little village so much. Finally a chance to get away from everyone. It's perfect.

Black got in, according to the rumours. The Gryffindor portrait was slashed up real nice, but they didn't find anyone in the school. We had to lock everything down while the staff searched it. Uncle Severus seemed quite animate about catching him. Didn't you say they went to school together, or something?

Love,  
>Draco.<p>

* * *

><p>Mother and Father!<p>

Exciting news. Uncle Severus is teaching Defence now! I think he wet himself with excitement, though I have no proof.

Slytherin was granted a leave from Quidditch due to my arm, and Gryffindor lost their first match! It was a good day... It's been a good couple of weeks, now that I think about it. Dementors got onto the grounds though... Dumbledore nearly had a fit right then and there on the field. I was amused, to say the least.

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>Excellent job at getting that animal in for a hearing, Father. I think the giant actually cried.<p>

We'll discuss it more at home... See you at the station.

Love,  
>Draco.<p>

* * *

><p>You would have been proud, father. We dressed up as Dementors at the Gryffindor v. Ravenclaw Quidditch match... Potter blasted at us with something, but that must have meant we were pretty believable. This year has been so much fun.<p>

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>I... I got slapped by Mudblood.<p>

I feel like ripping the side of my face off.

Is that normal?

Good on you for getting that creature sentenced to death, father. The whole Slytherin house is cheering you on.

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>Mother - I'm sorry I haven't been able to write lately, but stop hounding me! Exams are coming up soon, and if you want me to get good grades, I need to study!<p>

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>Uncle Severus is irate, and he won't tell me why. Something to do with Potter and Black. Honestly, he's so moody. Can't you do something about him?<p>

Exams have just finished, and I should be on the train tomorrow. The Dementors have gone, and everyone's all cheery and happy again. It's a bit annoying, really. See you soon.

Love,  
>Draco<p> 


	48. Fourth Year

"Look, mother!" Draco whispered excitedly, pointing toward the Irish Quidditch team.

She smiled at him politely, and then pushed his hand down, "It's rude to point, dear."

He rolled his eyes, which Lucius noticed, and her husband let out a loud snort as he walked beside his boy. The three Malfoys were joining the hundreds of witches and wizards who had decided to attend the Quidditch World Cup. Naturally, Narcissa only went because an invitation was extended to her from the Minister. If she had not been asked, she would have contently sat at home and read a good book for the day.

Not that she hated Quidditch, or anything. It could be interesting to watch, and they _did_ have good seats. She just found it more of a hassle than anything. Draco was over the moon about it, as any teenage boy should be, but Lucius seemed a little preoccupied. It seemed as though his mind was somewhere else completely, and he rarely responded to anything that was said to him by his family.  
>She found it was quite easy to get frustrated with him when he was like this, since it wasn't the first time he was in a mood. Lately, he had been going out more, and returning at late hours, like he used to. It worried Narcissa; she prayed he wasn't getting himself into something he couldn't handle.<p>

The air within the stadium was thick enough to strangle you. There were far too many people for her taste, and they were all shouting noisily and chattering away, making it difficult to hear her thoughts as she walked along in silence, praying she wouldn't tip over the edge of her seat floor and tumble down to the healthy green pitch. The weather was being kind, and the day had provided them with sun and a warm breeze. Delicate white clouds rolled along the horizon, and they reminded Narcissa of a painting - almost too perfect to be real.

A gaggle of girls came rushing down the set of stairs just ahead of the trio, and Narcissa watched one's cheeks flush when Draco looked over at her. They hurried past the Malfoys, and then giggled shrilly when they figured they were out of earshot.

"Should we fetch you some ice, Draco?" Lucius inquired absently, his voice distant.

Draco frowned, "Why?"

"I'm afraid your head is swelling to a dangerous level-"

"Ha-ha, father," Draco droned sarcastically, his arrogant smirk slipping from his lips a little. She knew he didn't like it when Lucius caught him being smug. However, the feeling was mutual; Lucius hated catching Draco being smug, unless there was a good reason behind it.

"Ah, there's our seats, right up..." Lucius trailed up, his eyes narrowing suddenly, "there."

Curious, Narcissa glanced up to where he had been glaring, and noticed they were close to a certain Arthur Weasley. Well, he was standing in that vicinity, anyway. And there was Potter, and a whole gang of redheads (no doubt part of the Weasley militia), a nerdy looking girl with bushy hair... Well, weren't they a winning group. But they were standing with the Minister, and because of that, Lucius needed to go over and give him a formal greeting. He had _paid_for the box, after all.

"Be nice, Lucius," Narcissa warned softly, noticing the ideal looks of disgust the men in her life were giving the group. "You too, Draco."

"Yes, mother."

Lucius remained silent, hitched up his cane in his head, and then walked toward the group with a hint of determination in his stride, his chest puffed like an arrogant peacock. Had Narcissa not had more restraint, she would have slapped her hand against her forehead and rolled her eyes dramatically.

* * *

><p>"Lucius, you don't need to do this."<p>

There was a hint of pleading in her voice as her husband paced about their massive tent, searching for his old mask.

"Really... Others are here-"

"Cissa, enough," he snapped, stopping in front of a large bag and pulling out a blackened mask. "We've been planning this for months. I've been a large part of the operation, and I refuse to back out."

Narcissa snorted loudly; she would hardly call this an operation. Apparently Lucius and his old comrades had been planning this for ages. The Quidditch World Cup was the perfect place to make their first attack of many on the Ministry. A lot of important officials were here, as were magical folk of all blood types and backgrounds. She had only just been told this was happening, and if looks could kill, her husband would have been dead a long time ago.

She knew it was his allegiance, but Voldemort was _dead_! Her husband had an excellent reputation with the Minister, and he was about to throw all caution to the wind by putting his old mask back on to terrorize citizens out of their wits.

"Father, why can't I go?" Draco inquired in a whiny tone, "You know I'd do well-"

"Yes, but you don't know the route we plan on taking around the site," Lucius explained, pulling on his black cloak, and then retrieving his wand, gripping it tightly in his gloved hands, "and there could be a chance of you getting caught, or easily picked off. You're not quite tall enough yet, Draco."

Her son sat down moodily, his arms folded across his chest and covering the intricate designs woven onto his shirt. Lucius did a final sweep of the tent, and then turned to her, "This is safe. We have a mark branded on the tents that are not to be destroyed."

"That's reassuring."

"Don't take that tone with me, Cissa," he hissed, almost sounding a little bit stressed out as he stood there, his eyes glued to hers, "I promise we'll be fine."

She didn't reply. Instead, she mimicked her son and crossed her arms, waiting for his departure in silence. Figuring he wouldn't get anything more from her, he swept across the tent, gave her a quick kiss, and then pulled his mask on. Within moments, there was a large blast from the tents surrounding theirs, and she shut her eyes, trying desperately to block out the sound of terrified screams.

"Can I at least go watch?"

Narcissa slowly opened her eyes and looked over at her boy. Releasing a sigh, she just gave in, knowing it would have been useless to argue with him, "Stay out of sight."

"I will."

And with that, he was gone. For just one moment, Narcissa felt as though she had already lost her son to a cause he didn't understand, just as she had lost her husband. A small wave of fright swept across her body, and her skin erupted with little bumps. She ran her hands down her arms, and then walked across to the makeshift beds Lucius had charmed when they first arrived at the camp. Taking a seat on one, she covered her ears with her hands, drowning out the screams and shrieks from the outside world with a soft humming noise.

* * *

><p>Mother and Father.<p>

Well, I'm on the train. Had to deal with Potter and his brigade, as usual, but they were quite easy to cast aside. Apparently there is something big this year, but father... I wish you would have given me details.

Surely you know!

Nothing more for now. I'm so bored. I figured I would write to you. Everyone is still talking about the Quidditch cup.

Love,  
>Draco.<p>

* * *

><p>Father! Something as big as the Triwizard Tournament deserves a mentioning at the breakfast table! I can't believe you didn't tell me! I'm not allowed to enter, or anything. One needs to be 17 this year in order to do it, which is just bullocks.<p>

Ah well. At least I'll live another year. Apparently people have died in this whole... thing.

And Mad-Eye Moody is our new Defense professor. The man looks quite mad, if you ask me... Pardon the pun. Should I trust him?

Love,  
>Draco.<p>

* * *

><p>I took that oaf's class as a joke, and you know what we ended up studying? Skrewts. Those ones that blast... I wasn't really paying attention. Dead ugly things, you know. Of course Potty and his friends were sticking up for the idiot, but he still clearly isn't fit to teach. I think you should have put him on trial last year, father, not just his stupid chicken.<p>

I . Hate. Moody.

He turned me into a ferret, did you know? I was about to attack Potter, and the git turned me into a ferret in front of EVERYONE! I nearly died! And he bounced me around... Father, really, you should do something about him! He's just... Urg. McGonagall stepped in and sorted it out, but I don't think he really cared what emotional trauma he's caused me.

Love,  
>Draco.<p>

* * *

><p>Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have arrived today. I think I should have gone there. Did you know Viktor Krum goes there? I could have made much better connections with higher ranking people if you had sent me there. We get on quite well, actually. They sit with us during meals, which is fine, because they like making fun of how immature the Gryffindor house is. However, Krum can't stop staring at Mudblood. I constantly have to distract him.<p>

... On some... odder news. Potter got chosen for the tournament. Doesn't that strike you as a bit BLOODY STRANGE? He's not of age, so how the Devil did he get his name in the cup? If he can do it, I could have done it! There are two champions from Hogwarts - Diggory and Potter. Then Krum from Durmstrang, and some attractive girl with blonde hair from Beauxbatons.

I'll keep you informed as it goes on.

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone hates Potter. It's brilliant!<p>

* * *

><p>Potter and I had a duel today. Unfortunately our spells clashed and bounced off... Mine hit Granger and made her teeth go MASSIVE! It wasn't what I intended, but worked out just as well. Uncle Severus caught us, but he stated he couldn't see a change on Granger, and I nearly died laughing.<p>

Love,  
>Draco.<p>

* * *

><p>We both lost the bet, father. Potter survived the first task. We owe mother twenty galleons.<p>

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>We're having a dance this year. Should I ask Pansy? Yes, I think I will. Better to have a date than arrive alone, I suppose.<p>

Classes are really boring lately, despite having two other schools staying with us.

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>Be sure to read the Prophet! We've got some dirt on that oaf, and this tart of a reporter, Skeeter, keeps asking me and Pansy for something to write against him. It's brilliant. She soaks up everything we say like a sponge. I think she's going to ask us about Potter next, or maybe Mudblood. The girl did go to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, after all.<p>

A little shocking, really.

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>We owe mother money AGAIN, father. Potter made it through the Second Task, and is actually tied in first with Diggory. I know. Uncle Severus can't believe it either... None of us can.<p>

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>Skeeter wrote an article about Mudblood, and Uncle Severus read it to the entire class! We were killing ourselves laughing, and I think she wanted to do the same. Just not laughing. She just wanted to die.<p>

Potter was furious, and I don't think Uncle Severus could have been enjoying himself more. Honestly...

The look in his eyes was just pure... glee. I love it when he gets like that, because then he gives Slytherin points for doing almost nothing.

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>Ten minutes before the third task... The stakes are higher this time. We can't let mother win again.<p>

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>You should have seen all the commotion after the third task! Diggory's dead, Potter was screaming, people were crying... And Potter kept shouting "He's back! He's back!"<p>

I wasn't there long enough to get a clear image as to who exactly was back, but I think I have a pretty fair idea. I'm sure you know completely, but I won't make any rash guesses. We're having a funeral for Diggory.

And yes. We lost to mother completely. Potter won the entire tournament.

Love,  
>Draco<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**I think this was the book where I got excited about the Malfoys. I liked them before, but finally seeing Narcissa properly and welcoming her into the HP world was awesome. I think seeing them as a whole family, not just some asshole kid and mean Dad… Well, it was nice. I do love me some Malfoys. **

**I've been working hard to get all my **_**Him… a father? **_**chapters up to snuff as far as spacing and whatnot this break. It's the sequel to this story, though I think I might try to do some stories before that one, as it's a long way in the future. **

**Two more chapters left here! It's sad that it's almost done, but I'll be getting the new Lucissa story up soon to replace the lack of the couple in your life. **


	49. Fifth Year

Both Pansy and I are Prefects! I know you know... I mean, we did get a letter, but I figured I would express my utter happiness once again. I get to tell little snots to shut up, and they actually HAVE to listen to me, or they get into trouble. Only one step away from Head Boy, and that spot is mine.

Draco.

* * *

><p>What's the story with this Umbridge woman? I think you've mentioned her before, but I'm not too sure.<p>

Well, she's the new DA professor... I think Uncle Severus is even more upset that he lost it to a girl, rather than the fact she's a Ministry official. Sexist? Yes. But... Well, it's Uncle Severus.

First years = brats. They whine about every little detail... and it's like they have never seen magic before!

Honestly, you should have heard all the girls squealing at how cute some of the portraits were when

Pans and I had to walk them to the Common Room... I thought my ears were bleeding.

Draco.

* * *

><p>The oaf is gone! The oaf is GONE! Oh joyous day... Did you have something to do with that, father? We have some ... Grubby-plank woman now, or something along those lines.<p>

The school is half against Potter, half with him, on terms of the Dark Lord... Why do you ask?

Draco.

* * *

><p>There are rumours that Weasley may be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team... Bloody Hell.<p>

This Umbridge woman is so boring... We don't do anything in her bloody class! She makes us read... and read... and read. And then we read some more, and then we're finished. I think my wand has gone into withdrawal.

Draco.

* * *

><p>Hem hem.<p>

Hem hem.

HEM HEM!

Father, I may just kill her! I've been sucking up to the woman, like you said... But for Merlin's sake, why does she have to be so damn irritating? She cancelled out Quidditch, and clubs, and now we have to go in and ask for permission. PERMISSION? To play Quidditch?

Slytherin shouldn't have any trouble getting permission I expect.

Nearly got attacked by Longbottom for mentioning St. Mungo's today... Anything I should know?

Draco.

* * *

><p>Got attacked by Potter today after we lost our Quidditch game. Honestly, kick a bloke when he's down, huh?<p>

Oh well... The git got a LIFETIME BAN from Quidditch, just like those Weasley clods. It's brilliant!

Draco.

* * *

><p>The girl Weasley is taking Potter's place on the Quidditch team, though I doubt she'll be any more difficult than he was to beat. The oaf came back, but I'm not too sure if he'll be teaching. Can't you sway the Ministry to keep him out?<p>

He's so useless.

Draco.

* * *

><p>Happy Christmas! I know it's short notice, but I think I'm just going to stay here this year. Not that I don't want to see you, but Pans said she was going to stay, and so is Zabini, and I figured I may as well just have a short Christmas with them, you know?<p>

Have a good holiday, and be sure to buy mother something pretty.

Draco.

* * *

><p>Happy Valentines day!<p>

I took Pansy out for lunch, like mother said, and she really liked it. I don't know why I have to keep doing this... Father, girls are too complicated for me. I mean, she was all happy and bubbly, and then all of a sudden it was like Hell clouded over and she turned mean. ... Is something wrong in their heads? She's been like this all week.

Draco.

* * *

><p>Umbridge fired that complete hack Trelawney... We're getting someone new soon, and I can't wait to see who it is. I'm hoping it's someone who is actually competent in the field of Divination... but based on the subject matter, I have my doubts.<p>

Draco.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore is GONE!<p>

All the saints should be praised!

I mean... Yes, now we have Umbridge in as headmaster... mistress, whatever, but you just know she'll favour us over that damn Gryffindor house, so I suppose we shouldn't really worry. I can't wait to see what she does to change things...

Some centaur, Firenze, is teaching Divination... I don't know what to say about him, really. He's okay. Nothing too special, but the girls are over the moon about him, which is a little annoying. Kind of like when they gushed over that twit Lockhart a couple of years back.

Draco.

* * *

><p>Everything. Is. Crazy.<p>

Someone keeps pulling pranks, and Umbridge is nearly losing her mind. Fireworks keep going off in classrooms, we've got swamps that turn up out of nowhere and can't be removed in any way except manually... Filch is actually working, and I have a sinking suspicion it's those Weasley clods... They seem the type, but no one is really doing anything to stop them. Uncle Severus is rather enjoying himself, actually. For once, I liked McGonagall, seeing as she totally handed Umbridge hers on a platter. Not that

I'll say anything - yes father, I know, keep my feelings to myself.

Draco.

* * *

><p>Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup.<p>

I'm SO furious I can barely write.

Things are fine. Tell mother I say hello. Want... revenge.

Draco.

* * *

><p>Why haven't I heard from you in a long time? What's going on? Is everything all right?<p>

Draco.

* * *

><p>I heard all about father's arrest, mother, in the paper. Please don't fret - I'll be home soon. Potter will pay for this, if it's the last thing I do, I'll kill him.<p>

Draco.

* * *

><p>Narcissa stared at the open door blankly, saying nothing as Aurors moved books and journals out by the boxful.<p>

"I'm sure you understand how this works, Mrs. Malfoy," one commented, holding up something that looked like a search warrant. "We-"

"Yes, I remember full well what happens in times like these," she snapped harshly, holding herself in a solo hug as her eyes flickered over to a man carrying a spare mask that Lucius had used when he was a Death Eater. The Auror blinked at the odd dismissal, then set off into the depths of the house.

Draco was leaning back moodily against the wall, his arms folded angrily and a definite scowl gracing his oval face. They hadn't spoken much since he arrived home from Hogwarts. It had only been a week or so since Lucius was hauled off to Azkaban, again, and the Aurors were in her house to search for dark artifacts, and other evidence that would put Lucius in prison for life.

"We will have to bring you and your boy in for questioning one of these days," a man grunted as he and another lugged a box out. "You know, just to see-"

"That's _fine_," Narcissa hissed, her anger quite evident also, despite the rather pathetic stance she took. The auror nodded his head diligently, and then urged the other one to keep going, hauling off some of her relics to be examined.

It wasn't fair! This wasn't how things were supposed to work! Apparently the Dark Lord was furious with the Malfoy family, seeing as Lucius had failed him. Bellatrix also suffered under his wrath, though more on a personal level than Narcissa could have ever expected. The poor woman could barely move when she went over to see her.

She dare not contact Severus, seeing as she was being closely monitored by the Ministry, and any sort of outside associates would be under immediate suspicion. If they brought in Snape... Well, Dumbledore would fend for the man, but Voldemort would not be pleased, and would no doubt have her punished for such ... stupidity.

Yes, he was back. Back once again to ruin her life. The hate was clear in her eyes whenever someone had mentioned his name, seeing as once again because of him, the only man she would ever love was locked away in prison. In a tiny cell with shrieks and screams all around him, the idea of madness tempting his every waking hour.

"That's about all we'll need for today," the head of the little intrusion squad announced, ushering his men out quickly, "and we'll have what can be returned back immediately. The rest will be staying as evidence."

"I know."

Thankfully Narcissa had destroyed a lot of Lucius's letters between himself and other Death Eaters before the officials arrived, or they would have had plain evidence right there in writing.

Unfortunately, she hadn't even thought about the journals.

"Good day, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Get out."

Her hospitality had come to an abrupt end, and the man sauntered out, shutting the door softly behind him. For a moment, she simply stood there, not quite sure how to react or what to say. Draco hadn't been home for too long, and she hadn't discussed her husband's imprisonment with him yet.  
>However, before she could say anything, her blue eyes welled up, and she brought a hand up to cover her mouth, stifling a strident sob.<p>

She couldn't let herself be weak, not in front of Draco. He needed a strong parent, now that one was going to be out of his life for a little while. But there was nothing she could do; she couldn't just turn off her emotions - she wasn't Lucius.

Once again her knees felt weak, and she crumbled to the ground, quite similar to her actions the last time Lucius had been arrested. This time, however, there was a strong pair of arms to catch her before she hit the ground, and Draco gently eased her down. Before she could stop herself, she curled her arms into her chest and wailed into his, her tears dampening his shirt instantly.

Her son absently stroked her hair, his grey eyes focused on something else. He swallowed thickly when Narcissa looked up at him, and she recognized the loneliness and fright riddled across his face. The boy was so much like her, yet there was an obvious lust of revenge... There was Lucius.

"Please don't cry, mother," he whispered hoarsely, his eyes stilled glued to the door. "I promise I'll fix this... Father will come home soon, and Potter will pay."

"Draco, don't do anything-"

"Hush, mother," he ordered, holding her closer to him as her body shook with the grief. "It's my job to make things right... and I'll do that."


	50. Finale

"You're dismissed."

Narcissa watched as the figures in black dispersed into the night, her sister no doubt amongst them. Her pale hands trembled as she clasped them together, the warm August breeze faint on her cheeks. A man stood with her, obviously one not important enough to attend the meeting, yet cared for enough to have the escort duty.

Lucius had forbidden her to do this. He was not kind when he said it, and the intensity in his eyes when she visited him in prison was quite evident. However, she was a mother. No mother out there would be doing any differently than she was if they loved their family as much as Narcissa Malfoy did.

A hand touched her elbow, and she was instantly led forward, her dark green cloak billowing behind her slim body as she marched. He had not left yet. Voldemort stood on the same mark as he had all evening, the entire time chanting uses of Dark Magic to his followers. After a while, she stopped listening. Instead, she focused on how she would approach the situation, and how she could keep her true emotions from being plain as day to the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, a Narcissa Malfoy to see you."

Voldemort's eyes flashed toward her, and they narrowed at the sound of her last name as though it were a curse. The man bowed curtly when Voldemort stared at her in silence, and then departed, leaving the two alone in the abandoned farmhouse. For someone so powerful and menacing, he picked the stupidest places to have meetings.

This was the first time she had seen him since his rebirthing almost two years earlier. His skin was deathly white, eyes maroon and hallow, and his face contorted into a serpent more now than ever before. It was difficult not to let her jaw drop and just gawk at him.

His cold laughter echoed through the night, "Am I more attractive to you now, Lady Malfoy? I fear I never had the same hold over you as I did your sister."

"You look suited for the role, my Lord," she informed him, bowing her head as she dropped to her knees, the dust and grim of the floor no doubt staining her expensive dress. He made an odd sound from his throat, something that was almost like a mix of a laugh and a growl. Saying nothing more, Narcissa simply waited, her eyes cast down out of a respect.

"Your boy was in that crowd tonight, Narcissa," Voldemort purred, delight quite evident in his speech.

"He seemed quite a bit more docile than his father usually is... Everything all right at home?"

She bit the inside of her cheek, hard, in order to stop herself from spitting some slur at him. Instead, she took a deep breath, and began her plea, "Please, my Lord, don't make him do this-"

"Do what?"

Her head shot up, and there were already hints of tears in her eyes, "This task... He... You know he isn't strong enough yet."

"Draco will do as I tell him to do," he stated firmly, his voice suddenly harsher to her delicate ears. "Your husband failed me... Miserably. Now look at where he is. I hope your son does better than his predecessor."

"He's just a boy-"

"He's old enough!" Voldemort snapped. Narcissa flinched at the violent way his tone curled around the words, and she could instantly understand why so many people feared being in his presence.  
>Voldemort's last word echoed dimly through the farmhouse, and she gulped, her heart racing a mile a minute.<p>

Taking a deep breath, she pressed on, "Please... I'm begging you."

"Many people beg, Narcissa," he hissed softly, taking a step toward her. "What makes your case so much different than theirs?"

Before she could stop herself, she accidentally blurted, "You've already taken so much from me!"

Her voice was an octave or two higher than normal, and she could feel herself shaking under his gaze. Never before had he had such an effect on her, but there was never this much at stake before. In one last attempt at desperation, she crawled forward and grasped the hem of his cloak, her fists extremely pale against the blackness of it all, "Please, you've taken-"

"They were mine," he snarled, his hand shooting out and tangling the fingers in her hair before giving a sadistic tug. "Before they were ever yours, they were _mine_."

A sob slipped past her clenched lips, and Voldemort threw her back. Her body hit the ground, her hip cruelly battered against the cement floor, and she turned onto her side, wincing at the pain. He sauntered toward her, the grace of a feline stalking its prey in the final few moments, and then kneeled down, a hand in her hair once again. This time, it was gentle, smoothing down the patch that had been disturbed before.

"Oh, how I love to see aristocracy fall," Voldemort chuckled quietly, patting her head. "You are a beautiful woman, Narcissa. I'm sure when your husband dies, or rots away in Azkaban-" Her body was shaking. "-there will be countless men lining up to marry you." Another sob. He leaned closer, "However, that being said, there is nothing... _nothing _you can offer me that will change my mind. Draco will perform and complete this task, or he will die."

The bluntness of his words should have been more startling, but she expected them. She had expected them even before they began their conversation.

"Such a lovely girl," he mused, drawing his hand back in toward his body. "You were from the moment I first met you... But just as I have never appealed to you, you have never appealed to me... So I will not grant you any favours. Tell your boy to meet me back here tomorrow night. And if he does not come, I shall make a trip to the Manor. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lord," she whimpered, rogue tears streaming down her pallid cheeks. Reaching out, he brushed one away, and then rose. Within moments, he had vanished, his exit a silent pop in the night air. Trembling, Narcissa eased herself up, her eyes seething with unmistakable rage. Someone would help her. Someone out there would give her pity.

A name hit her sharply, and she knew.

_Severus._

* * *

><p>I nearly broke every bone in Potter's face today.<p>

He was sneaking into the cabin to listen in on us... I heard him pretty early on, but I didn't care. Once everyone got off, I stunned him, and stepped on his face. That was for Father. And how he insulted you in Diagon Alley.

He managed to get back somehow, but that doesn't matter. I've got bigger things to think about.

D

* * *

><p>Nothing is working. I can't write very much, since the letters sometimes get screened. Just remember I love you, mother, and everything will somehow be right in the end.<p>

D

* * *

><p>Snape won't leave me alone about this. What have you told him, mother? Do you lack confidence in me so much as to go to <em>Snape<em>?

D

* * *

><p>Happy Christmas, mother.<p>

I'm sorry you have to spend it alone, but I have more important things to do here.

D

* * *

><p>Apparition tests coming up soon. Well, practice ones. I can't properly do it since I won't be seventeen until later.<p>

D

* * *

><p>It's frustrating here, mother, that's why I haven't bloody well written. I've stooped so low as to talk to a ghost to vent my problems.<p>

D

* * *

><p>Writing from the Hospital Wing. Got slashed up by Potter, but Snape managed to make me well again before Pomfrey could. I don't know what spell he used, but it was a killer.<p>

D

* * *

><p>I've done it, mother! I've done it! Wait until it's over... I'll be a hero! And we can get father out of prison without any problems!<p>

I'm sorry for being a bad son these past few months... I haven't stopped smiling since I figured it out! I know how to get... everyone into Hogwarts!

D

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy stared numbly at the last letter her son had sent her almost a month ago. Nothing more had come, and there were no whispers of his whereabouts. Dumbledore had been killed, and Severus had completed his half of the Unbreakable Vow. As far as she knew, he was somewhere with her son, if Draco was alive, keeping him safe from Voldemort.<p>

He had officially taken everything from her. Her husband. Her son. Her dignity. Her passions. Her friends. They were all gone. Lost in a world that was slipping into turmoil. People were a mess. The Ministry was crumbling under pressures from the public, and a new Minister was in place, and had been for almost a year now. She wasn't too sure if he was doing any better, but Voldemort was getting stronger.

The task had been completed though. Dumbledore was dead, and she prayed that Voldemort would be so thrilled of it that he wouldn't care who did it. Bellatrix had been by several times to try to comfort the grieving wife and mother, but there was little she could do. The blonde tried not to be depressed, she tried not to be weak... and it was only then she realized what she had to do.

Somehow, in some way, she would end Voldemort. Whether it was muttering the Killing Curse from own her ashen lips, or getting someone else to do it for her, she would mark his death with something of her own.

Yes, she knew she wasn't a powerful witch. But there were more ways to kill a man then by simply ending his life. Hell, he had killed her, yet she still breathed. She still felt the pain of loss.

But her revenge would be swift. Her wand fierce. Even if it meant joining up with the other side to see if through, Narcissa Malfoy would do it. Soon her husband would be free, she knew. He would be back at her side, back in her bed, and back to provide the comfort she so desperately longed for. All she had to do was be patient. It shouldn't be difficult; she had been patient all her life.

Soon... Very soon, the end would come.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**And so ends the story. I'm sorry for taking so long to update it! I wanted to have my other Lucius/Narcissa fiction ready to go so there wouldn't be any withdrawal! My new fiction, **_**Set the World on Fire**_**, is a companion fiction to my Bellatrix/Voldemort fiction, and has been posted today. It has nothing to do with this one, but for other fans of the pairing, I thought I'd let you know! This story didn't quite deal with the early years of their marriage, whereas my current one will… So if you're interested, go check it out!**

**Now, the direct sequel to this story is **_**Him… a father?**_**, and all the sequels to that are posted in **_**The Road Goes On**_** – you can see my profile for how to continue with the series. I've been thinking of writing stories that are set between this one and **_**Him… a father?**_** as it takes place at least 17 years after this one. **

**Thank you all for the lovely support. This story has had the most reviews for quite some time, and it always surprised me just how much people liked it. It always made me smile, especially because it isn't one of my current pieces, and has been published online for quite some time now. So, thank you for all the encouragement. Hope you enjoyed the ride!**


End file.
